Harry Potter and the New Beginning
by aerts14
Summary: I've always been bugged by the 19 untouched years and the years to follow that... Post DH. Follows Harry/Ginny and the Weasley/Potter family for about 30 years (BEYOND EPILOGUE). This will include a bit of the Ron/Hermione relationship, but focuses on Harry/Ginny. Will include all the highs/lows of the Weasley/Potter families, and all of the adventures...and misadventures...taken.
1. The Dark Lord Passing

**Author's Note: **

**Hello!**

**Thank-you for reading my story! This is still in the process, and likely will be for a while (I want to cover 30 friggin years!). This story, like said in the summary (which never lets you write as much as you want) is a POST-DH story, focusing on Harry/Ginny, as well as the rest of the Weasley family/friends. The story will also stay as close to CANON as I can, but of course, like any fanfic author, will include some other twists. I will just ad****d the story picks up the writing gets better after the first few chapters, which I wrote a few years before the rest of the story. **

**Disclaimer (you've heard this before): Any person, place, thing, idea or _anything_ you can find in the Harry Potter books by J.K Rowling that are in my story are not my property, and I don't own them. I only take credit for my own ideas. **

**Enough from me, enjoy the story.**

Chapter One

**_The Dark Lord Passing _**

_"Where am I" _Lord Voldemort thought. All he could remember was the boy..._the boy_. The one who could've ruined everything. The same thought kept returning to him, 'where am I'. There was green mist around him, and he felt as though he was floating along through the air. Could this be The Cave? But why on earth would he return there? Didn't the worthless, talentless boy destroyed the locket he hid here? Or did he?

Or was he in Albania again? That was where he went when the boy rid him of his powers sixteen years ago. He was sure that his _Avada Kedavra _curse had rebounded on him, _again_. But was he still alive? He looked around again, and made his decision: his was neither in Albania, or the Cave. He was, in what he thought, was nothingness. _So he was dead_. But how is that possible? Wasn't it he, Lord Voldemort, who had travelled further than any other on the road to become immortal?

And the Elder Wand. Why had it failed him? Was it not him who kill Severus Snape, the man who killed the previous owner? But then, he did remember hearing the boy say something about him being the true master of the wand. But how could that be possible? Before he could pursue these thoughts, however, he heard a voice. A very familiar voice that belonged to a person he so hated.

"Tom, Marvolo, Riddle", said Albus Dumbledore. He came out of the dense fog, wearing his midnight-blue robes.

"What are you doing here?" Voldemort hissed at him.

"I think we both know the answer to that Tom", said Dumbledore gently.

"You are here to tell me that I'm dead; aren't you", said Voldemort.

"Yes…and no", Dumbledore replied slowly. Dumbledore didn't drop his gaze on Voldemort, while Voldemort was still looking around.

"Why, Tom", said Dumbledore, "Why did you do all those acts of evil you have done".

"There is no good and evil, Dumbledore", Voldemort replied, "There is only power, and those too weak to seek it".

"And that, I think, is where you went wrong in your life", Dumbledore said calmly. "You have always underestimated the power of house-elves, Wandlore, goblins, the young, the old, and most importantly, the power of _love_. All of them are more powerful then you could have ever wished to be. You wonder why the Elder Wand failed you, well, the simple answer to that, is you always thought that learning about Wandlore was below you, did you Tom". At first, Voldemort didn't say anything. Then he finally stiffly said "Yes".

"Now look at where that has got you Tom. You could've been a very great wizard. But you took the easy way. I often say this, but you must choose between what is right, and what is easy. And by looking at how your life turned out, I think what you chose was easy. And look at what you did during your life, you've killed so many people, and for what, for _power_. You killed the innocent, both magical and muggle, all for nothing. Look at the lives and families you've torn apart. Which brings me to my next point. Why did you rip your soul into so many pieces? You were hardly human when you left the living world. Creating Horcruxes was, perhaps, one of the most ferocious acts of evil you ever committed. You did all of that, just so that you could live forever; but look at what you became. You were never very smart Tom. Sure you could perform magic many couldn't, but it is our choices, and our habits that show how smart we really are Tom…I thought you would have noticed that".

They sat in more silence. Dumbledore was slowly losing his cheerfulness. It was obvious that he had wanted to say all that to him for a very long time. After many more minutes of silence, Voldemort spoke, "So now what becomes of me?"

"Well, Tom, that is another choice you must make, ironically", said Dumbledore, "You may move on, and accept the fact that you are dead. Go onto the afterlife. Or you may go back to the living world, as a shadow of what you were. Less alive than what you were all those years ago in Albania. What do you choose?"

Voldemort sat in silence, thinking hard. Dumbledore, once again, didn't lose his gaze on Voldemort. Finally, Voldemort spoke, "I will move on. I don't want to become a useless ghost".

"Good choice. It is good to see are no longer as big a coward you were in the living world", said Dumbledore. "So for now, we say goodbye". With that, Dumbledore got up, and began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't you going to take me with you?" said Voldemort, almost fearfully.

"Tom. I will not be taking to the next life. They will", he said, pointing in the distance. At that, two people, a man and a girl came out of the fog: Tom Riddle Senior, and Merope Gaunt. Voldemort looked at them for a moment, not knowing who they were, but he made the connection. He got up, and joined his mother and father. They parted ways; leaving the living world behind, never going back – and never wanting to.


	2. The Truth At Last

** Author's Note: This chapter takes place the night after Harry defeated Voldemort. It will be in Harry's POV. Hope you like it. I will also say that most chapter lengths vary. The Prologue was very short - because there wasn't much else to say - but I promise that that will be the shortest chapter in the whole story.**

Chapter Two

**_The Truth at Last_**

Harry Potter was softly sleeping in his four poster bed, with the curtains drawn – as they had been for fifteen hours. The minuet Harry's head hit the pillow, he had drifted off to sleep.

"Harry", called a voice. "Harry!" it called again. Quite easily, Harry thought the voice a part of his dream; until a hand drew back the curtains to his bed, and softly rested against his head.

"Harry." Harry slowly opened his eyes, to see long, fiery red hair that had the wonderful sent of flowers, and below which, was the beautiful face Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny!" Harry said surprised. "What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock at night! You've been asleep for the whole day. Kreacher brought you tea at about six, but it's probably cold now", Ginny said, taking the tea away, and replacing it with a new cup, and a plate full of muffins. Harry sat up, and gave Ginny a hug, whispering into her ear, "I've really missed you".

"I missed you to Harry. It was horrible not knowing if you were alive or not", Ginny replied softly.  
"When we were completely clueless as to what was going on in the real world, I would take out the Marauders' Map, just to look at your name, and to check that you were still okay", Harry told her. Ginny placed her head onto Harry's shoulder, and they sat there together for a moment – or more…they didn't know, or care. They were just happy to be with each other once again.

"I suppose we should get up", Ginny said to Harry, looking up into his green eyes.

"Alright", Harry replied. They slowly got up, and, together, they left the dormitory, and walked down the stairs into the common room, to find that all of the Weasleys were there, and just the Weasleys. This is what Harry had wanted.

"I'll go and get those muffins", Ginny offered. Harry went over to one of the couches and sat down next to Ron. He stared into the small fire, feeling the gazes of the others on him. Ginny came back with the plate of muffins, set them down on the table and sat down on the other side of Harry. It was Mr. Weasley who spoke first:

"Well, Harry, Ron, Hermione, I think we all would like to know what has been happening. What was it that Dumbledore wanted you three to do?" Harry looked at him, then said:

"When Dumbledore was still alive, I had private lessons with him. He would show memories in his pensive that were connected to Tom Riddle. These memories would explain his childhood, what he was like, and his life after he left Hogwarts.

'Voldemort, as we know, was the last descendant of Slytherin. His mother fell in love with a muggle man from the village they lived outside of named Tom Riddle. So she gave him a love-potion, and they got married. After a few years, she about to have a baby, and she decided to stop giving Tom Riddle the potion, because she thought he would truly love her anyway – but she was wrong. Tom Riddle abandon his mother, and she became poor. The only treasure she had was Slytherin's locket; but she didn't know what it was, or how much it was worth.

'So she went to Knockturn Alley, into Borgin and Burkes, and sells the locket to Borgin for very little. The baby was about to come, so she went to an orphanage in London. She said his first-name was to be 'Tom', after his father, middle-name was to be 'Marvello', after her brother, and his last-name was to be 'Riddle', again after his father. But just after Voldemort was born, she died; and Voldemort was left to be raised in an orphanage.

'I know these details may seem pointless, but they do mean something in the end. But anyway, every year at the orphanage, they would go on a trip. One year, when Riddle was starting to express his magical abilities, they went to the ocean-side. Riddle, even then, was a bully. He took two other people into a cave, and tormented them. Nobody could figure out how they got there, because, they got there by magic.

'It was Dumbledore who was the one to break the news to Riddle that he was a wizard. So Tom Riddle was off to Hogwarts. The second the Sorting Hat touched his head, it yelled _"Slytherin"._ Tom Riddle never had any real friends at Hogwarts, and didn't want any either. He realized that he was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and he also found out about the Chamber of Secrets. So in his fifth year, he finally figured out how to open it. There were many attacks, and one death. The ghost of the woman is still at Hogwarts; she is known as Moaning Myrtle. But by that time, Dumbledore suspected Riddle of opening the Chamber, so he sealed it, and he dared not attempt opening it again while at Hogwarts.

'There was a teacher that liked Riddle more than any other, Horace Slughorn. One thing Voldemort always feared was death. So he went well out of his way to make sure that he didn't die. In the Restricted Section of the library, there used to be books on objects called 'Horcruxes'. Those are objects that conceal a part of one's soul - however, it also means tearing apart your soul – killing. So Riddle looked up how to make them, and succeeded. However, he didn't only want to make one Horcrux, but seven, to ensure that he never died. So he went to Slughorn and asked him what would happen. Sure enough, Slughorn told him all he needed to know about Horcruxes, without realizing, that he was telling this to, what would become, the most evil wizard ever.

'So Voldemort succeeded in making Horcruxes. They were not any old object, and they weren't hid in any old place, they were, and were hid, in places that meant a lot to him. The first one destroyed, in the Chamber of Secrets itself, was Tom Riddle's diary; and it, as we know, possessed Ginny and got her to open the Chamber. The next destroyed was a ring, that once belonged to Riddle's other descendants, the Peverells.

'I am sure you have all heard the story of the Three Brothers?" They all nodded.

"Well, the three objects in that story, the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility were what are known as the Deathly Hallows. If one is the possessor of all three hallows, they become the master of Death. However, since Riddle was brought up by muggles, he never knew about the Deathly Hallows. Sure enough, he turned the Resurrection Stone into a Horcrux without knowing it. The resurrection stone was on the ring. This Horcrux was hidden in abandon house of the Gaunts, which was Voldemort's mother's last name.

'The next Horcrux destroyed was Slytherin's locket, hidden in the cave he tormented those children in. After that came Hufflepuff's cup, hidden in the Lestrange vault in Gringotts. Yes," he said looking at the puzzled look on their faces, "we successfully broke into Gringotts.

'The last object he turned into a Horcrux was Ravenclaw's lost diadem, hidden in the Room of Requirement, which must transform into the room of hidden things in order to find it.

'Three years ago, Voldemort turned his snake, Nagini, into a Horcrux. This, he thought, was the last Horcrux he made. However, he made a Horcrux he never knew about. On the night, sixteen years ago in Godric's Hollow, my mother, Lily, cast herself between me and Voldemort, prepared to die for me. Voldemort couldn't touch me. But when Voldemort failed to kill me, part his soul went into me. That is why I've been able to read his mind, and talk to snakes. I will no longer be able to speak Parseltounge. I was the Horcrux Voldemort never meant to make. So this evening, I walked into the Forest, and when Voldemort went to kill me, I never defended myself. Voldemort destroyed the part of his soul that was living inside me – my soul now completely mine and whole." He said this proudly. They sat in silence for another minute.

"But where have you three been this year" asked Ginny.

"Well, when the wedding was interrupted by the Death Eaters, Hermione took us to Tottenham Court Road. While in a café, one of us said his name, and Death Eaters showed up, because of the Taboo. We escaped that, and went to Sirius's house. We stayed there for a few weeks. Do you all remember when we were cleaning out the place, and we found that old locket, well, that was Slytherin locket. Sirius's brother, Regulus, was a Death Eater years ago. Voldemort required a service of him. He needed a house-elf to assist him in checking that the locket was still in the hiding place and intact. So Regulus said Kreacher would go, and Kreacher, who always liked Regulus, agreed to go. Voldemort made Kreacher drink the potion that guarded the locket. Kreacher would've died there if Regulus didn't call him. It was when Kreacher told Regulus Voldemort's secret of Horcruxes and what Voldemort did to Kreacher that Regulus chose to switch sides. He asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, and Regulus drank the potion. He died there, but before he did, he ordered Kreacher to try to all his power to destroy the locket. So Kreacher went back home, and tried to destroy it, and couldn't; because in order to do so, you needed to open it with Parseltounge. So Kreacher put the locket in that cupboard, and when we threw it out, he stole it back. But after Sirius died, Mundungus Fletcher searched the house for anything valuable, and found the locket. He was selling in Diagon Alley, and Umbridge came up and took the locket. So then we went into the Ministry of Magic disguised as three other people. Mr. Weasley, do you remember a man named Runcorn telling you that you were being watched?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, that was me. But anyway, we stole the locket from Umbridge, and we rescued the Muggleborns from the courtrooms and took off. But when we were leaving, Yaxley caught hold of Hermione when she took us to Grimmauld Place, so she shook him off there, and took us to the forest where the Quidditch World Cup was held. We couldn't figure out how to destroy the Horcrux. So we stayed in hiding, traveling up and down the country. We each took turns wearing the locket to keep it safe, however, since part of Voldemort lived inside that thing, whoever wore it became cranky and not fun to be around. A bit before Christmas, we found out that the sword of Gryffindor could destroy Horcruxes, because I stabbed the Basilisk with that sword, and Basilisk venom can destroy Horcruxes. That night, Ron was wearing the locket, and when he found out that we had to find the sword of Gryffindor, he left us temporarily, and went to Bill's." The Weasleys gave Ron a look of disappointment, and Ron turned red.

"Well, Hermione and I went to Godric's Hollow, and we visited were I once lived. While we were walking, Bathilda Bagshot came up to us, even though we were disguised, she knew it was us. So we followed her to her house. When I was alone with her, she became Voldemort's snake. Bagshot had been dead for months, and was being possessed by the snake inside her. We narrowly escaped that, but my wand was destroyed. Oh, and we also went to the graveyard behind the church. On the grave of Ignotus Peverell, there was the sign of the Deathly Hallows – the same sign that Xenophilius Lovegood wore at the wedding.

"Do you all remember the objects that Dumbledore left us?" They all nodded.

"Well, the _Tales of Beedle the Bard _had more than just the children stories in it … Dumbledore drew in a symbol that wasn't a rune". Hermione showed them the symbol in the book.

"Well, that is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

'We were staying in the Forest of Dean, and I was standing guard, when I saw a doe patronus. I followed it, outside of our protective enchantments, until it dissolved in a small pond. Inside that pond was the sword of Gryffindor. So I went into the water, but the locket sensed that a thing that could destroy it was close by, so it started to strangle me. Then I saw a figure up on the ice. The person got in the water, got the sword, and saved my life. When we got on the ice, I saw that the person, was Ron. Ron, I think it would be best if you describe your travels away from Hermione and me".

"Alright. Well, before I left them, I was having horrible feelings towards Harry while wearing the locket, because it had been about four months, and we only found one Horcrux, and we still hadn't found a way to destroy it. So I left that night, but the moment I disapperated, I regretted it; not only because I ended up in the hands of a bunch of Snatchers, but because I abandon my best friends, because I abandon the task that I swore to help with, and because the task was destroying Voldemort – and I walked out on it.

'So I narrowly escaped the Snatchers, by saying that I was Stan Shunpike, and I went to Bill and Fleur's. I stayed there until Christmas morning, when I saw the Deluminator Dumbledore left me. A little ball of light came out of it. So I got up, and the ball of light went into my heart, and I disapperated. Harry and Hermione's enchantments really do work well, because I couldn't see or hear them. So I kept apperating into the ball of light, and I kept following them. It wasn't until Harry finally followed the doe that I saw him. So Harry opened the locket by using Parseltounge, and I stabbed it with the sword."

All the Weasleys except for Percy was looking at Ron with a half disappointed look. But Percy looked at him as though he knew how it felt to abandon what was the right thing to do, and not be able to go back for a long time. Now Hermione spoke:

"So they came back to the tent at midnight. They told me the story of what had happened, and even though they destroyed one Horcrux, and found the sword of Gryffindor, I was furious at Ron for leaving for about a month. When I decided that we should go and see Xenophilius Lovegood, because I thought he held answers. Because while none of us knew that sign meant, we knew he would, because he was wearing the sign at the wedding.

'So we went to Lovegood's, and we found out that Luna had been captured because Xeno had been publishing stuff in the _Quibbler _that was saying that we should all be supporting Harry. But he also explained the mystery of the Deathly Hallows to us."

Now Harry spoke again:

"But then, in attempt to get Luna back, he called the Death Eaters and said that Harry was there. So then Hermione did some excellent fast thinking and covered Ron in the cloak, because he was supposed to be seriously ill, and we let the Death Eaters get a look at me before we disapperated.

'One night, a few weeks later, Ron was finally able to tune in to the radio programme called _"Potterwatch". _After it finished, I was stupid, and said Voldemort's name. Death Eaters and Snatchers came, and they took us to the Malfoy Manor. Dean had already been caught, and was in the trailer already. So they took us there, and they were debating whether or not I was really Harry Potter. But then, they saw the sword of Gryffindor in one of the Snatcher's hands, and Bellatrix freaked out, because Snape put an identical sword in her vault after Ginny, Neville, and Luna tried to steal it. So Bellatrix thought we broke into her vault, and took more than the sword. So they put Ron, Dean and me in the cellar, were Mr. Ollivander, Luna, and Griphook had been imprisoned, and Bellatrix tortured Hermione. Then, with one of the pieces of the two-way mirror Sirius gave me, I ask for help. Then Dobby came and rescued all of us. We also managed to get some more wands. Dobby took us to Bill and Fleur's, but before we disapperated, Bellatrix had thrown her knife, and it killed Dobby.

'I buried Dobby at Bill and Fleur's by hand. Then we talked to Griphook the Goblin. He told us all about the Lestrange's vault in Gringotts, which Snape knowingly placed the fake sword in the vault, and how to break into Gringotts – However, Griphook wanted something in return, the sword of Gryffindor. So we broke into Gringotts; Hermione disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron disguised as a foreigner, and Griphook and I were under the cloak. We found Hufflepuff's cup in the vault, but before we could destroy it, Griphook left with the sword. You were right Bill, he did trick us. So then we had to escape, and we did so on a dragon.

'We jumped off the dragon further north, away from any Death Eaters, and I saw Voldemort's thoughts, and finally found out about the Horcruxes. So he went to check that the others were still safe. He imagined the other Horcrux and where it was hidden, the diadem, and Hogwarts.

'So, I got the Horcrux, and it was destroyed by Crabbe, though, he didn't do it purposefully. Then, I read Voldemort's mind, and we was in the Shrieking Shack.

There was a very long silence – the Weasleys were just trying to soak in what they'd just heard. Ginny was the first to speak:

"But Ron, what were you and Hermione doing in a bathroom?"

"Well", said Ron, "I figured that there was no point in finding the Horcrux if we couldn't destroy it. Then the idea of the basilisk fang came to me. So Hermione and I went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and we went into the Chamber of Secrets, and destroyed Hufflepuff's cup".

"So we went down to the Shrieking Shack", Harry said, "and saw Voldemort talking to Snape…about the Elder Wand. Voldemort thought that the wand was truly his; but it still wasn't working for him properly – so he thought, that since Snape killed Dumbledore, the last possessor, then he would have to kill Snape in order for the wand to be his. So he got Nagini to kill Snape, then he left. When Voldemort left, we went to Snape's side, and before he died, he gave me some memories – then he died.

'Then Voldemort said his second message to the castle just after that, and we came back up to the castle, Ron and Hermione went into the Hall, and I went up to the Headmaster's office, to look at the memoires. It turns out, that for the last seventeen, or eighteen years, Snape has truly been on our side…ever since Voldemort started going after my family – my mother.

'Snape loved my mother since he was about seven or eight – and they were friends up until fifth year, when Snape called her a 'Mudblood'. But Snape still loved her, even when he was truly working for Voldemort.

'Just before I was born, Professor Trelawney applied for a job at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore asked her to make a prediction, and she made the prophecy about me and Voldemort, saying that 'neither could live while the other survives', and that, in the end, one of us would have to kill the other'.

'Harry, dear, how long have you known this?' Mrs. Weasley asked, with deep concern in her voice.

'Since just after we got back from the Ministry two years ago', Harry said. 'Anyway, Snape and Wormtail overheard the prophecy, and without knowing who it was directed at, they took their information to Voldemort. Dumbledore said that Snape told him it was one of the deepest regrets that he ever made. But when he did find out who it was about, he went to Dumbledore, asking for help, swearing that he was his agent from that point onwards'.

'His memories also talked about me. You know how I was talking about the Horcruxes', they all nodded, 'Well, I was the Horcrux that Voldemort never intended to make'. Their faces all went wide in shock, and Harry could see that Mrs. Weasley was beginning to get tears in her eyes.

'On that night in Godric's Hollow, sixteen years ago, my mother sacrificed herself to save me, so, henceforth, Voldemort couldn't touch me without causing terrible pain to himself, but he didn't know that until after he sent a killing curse at me. So, his already divided soul, left Voldemort's body when the curse rebounded, and went into the only living thing it could find: me'. There were several gasps at this – the loudest from Mrs. Weasley.

'So I left the office, and went into the forest. You know how we were talking about the Hallows, well, inside the Snitch I inherited, was the Resurrection Stone, and Dumbledore made it say, when it touched my mouth, 'I open at the close'; the close meaning death. So I put the Snitch into my mouth on the way into the forest – underneath the invisibility cloak,' he added reassuringly. 'The Snitch finally opened, and there stood my parents, Sirius, and Lupin. They walked through the forest with me, and I met up with Voldemort. He shot the Killing Curse at me, and the Horcrux inside me was destroyed.

'I had to pretend to be dead, so I could survive, and get the invisibility cloak back on, and Hagrid carried me up to castle. You all know what happened after that', Harry concluded.

Mrs. Weasley came over, tears in her eyes, and gave him a big hug. Feeling happy to let it all out, Harry hugged her back. When she finally slackened her grip on him, he grabbed a muffin and some more pumpkin juice.

They all went back to bed after the retell of the past year, and Harry was still, despite his fifteen hours of sleep just ending about an hour previously, mentally and physically exhausted. It wasn't until nine o'clock the next day that he was again awaked by the sound of Ginny softly saying his name.

'How are you feeling Harry', she asked softly.

'Fine, how are you feeling', Harry said.

'Pretty good', she replied, 'but I'll be better once I've been with you for a while', she said softly. Smiling, Harry sat up, and noticed that they were the only two in the dormitory, so he motioned for Ginny to get onto his bed.

'I'm so proud of you Ginny, for standing up to those Carrows – and to all of those Slytherins', Harry told her softly, and briefly and softly squeezed her. 'I still really do love you - and I wanted you to know that I didn't want to breakup with you last year, but I felt that I had to, to keep you safe'.

'Well, now that I have the famous Harry Potter's approval and reassuring, I can say that I love you too Harry'; she leaned up, and they softly kissed – knowing, that they would forever be with each other, from that point onward.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes that I might have made (if there are any). **

**Feedback would be great!**


	3. The Long Road Home

**Authors Note: This is the final chapter that takes place at Hogwarts (after the battle). I was going to call this chapter _The Long and Winding Road Home_ \- but that would have ripped off the Beatles. Enjoy this chapter. It will remain in Harry's POV.**

Chapter Three

**_The Long Road Home_**

Harry and Ginny, after about an hour of being alone, left the dormitory, and found the common room to be empty, so they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They saw the Weasleys and Hermione sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, eating their breakfast, apparently happy. The remainder of the staff was up on the raised platform eating, Professor McGonagall in the middle chair that Professor Dumbledore so often occupied.

Ron gave a curious glance at Harry and Ginny, while Hermione just smiled at the pair of them. Mrs. Weasley got up and gave Harry a hug and said, 'Harry, dear, how are you doing?'

'I'm fine now – well rested', Harry replied quietly, but yet loud enough so that all the Weasleys and Hermione could hear, so he didn't have to answer the question much more that morning. Harry sat down next to Ginny, across from Ron and Hermione, and began to eat his breakfast – staying quiet, and just listening. After about ten minutes, Professor McGonagall stood up, and went to the podium,

'Good morning,' she said, somewhat brightly, 'Now that we should all be well rested, and fed, those of us who wish to, will continue rebuilding Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn will be working in the dungeons to get the pillars and other supports and walls back to being strong, Professor Sprout and Hagrid will be working in the grounds; Professor Flitwick will be working in the towers and the higher levels of the castle, and I will be working in the main levels of the castle. I would be a great help to everyone if you could stay and help rebuild, but it is optional – thank-you'.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were helping Professor McGonagall, Bill and Fleur were helping Professor Slughorn, George and Charlie were helping Hagrid, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were helping Professor Flitwick up in the towers.

The morning passed quite quickly, and at twelve thirty, everyone was back in the Great Hall eating their lunch. The towers proved to be very difficult to repair, and they received the most curses, spells, and anything else that the Death Eaters could throw at them.

Throughout the morning, Ron became more and more suspicious that Harry and Ginny were once again a couple, but he did his very best to hide any feeling other than happiness towards them. They were able to get all the work done in the towers, dungeons, and main floors in the morning, so everyone would be pitching in to help get the grounds back to the way they were.

The dead had been placed in two separate chambers: those who were fighting for Hogwarts were in one chamber, and those who were Death Eaters or Snatchers were placed in another. In the very middle of the second chamber, was remains of Voldemort. Harry was surprised that anybody had the will to even come near the body; and he was sure that they would dispose of his body by doing none other than burning it.

They were able to finish up the grounds by about midafternoon; and later that night, a memorial service would be held in the grounds. They would all attend, but they had agreed that Harry, accompanied by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would quietly show up just barely before it started, and locate themselves near the back – away from unwanted attention. As it was pointed out to Harry, that if he weren't to do so, then he would be of some distraction. So after super that night, nearly four-hundred people gathered next to the lake for the service.

Harry couldn't remember much of the service, even the next morning – but he did know that he could hold himself together, and that he cried at the sight of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks lying dead in their coffin.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys would be returning to the Burrow that morning, by apperating just beyond the barriers of the property, as the protective enchantments hadn't been removed yet, and wouldn't be for a while, as an extra safety measure against uncaptured Death Eaters or Snatchers.

When just about everyone had finished eating their breakfast, Professor McGonagall stood and walked up to the podium:

'I'd like to thank each and every one of you, for your efforts to bring Hogwarts back to the way it was; this was greatly appreciated. Now that that era in our lives has ended, we must make sure we make the next one a million times better – as the last one was quite lousy', this received a few little laughs here and there.

'The Hogwarts express will be leaving at ten o'clock this morning, for those who wish to ride it, whilst the Floo Network has been set up in Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn, and my own office; and those wishing to apparate back to their respective properties must do so out of Hogsmeade.

'Although I'm sure that they would rather not be recognised, I'd like to thank the following people for getting us through that tough time', Harry felt his ears get red, and his face get hot at this statement, as Professor McGonagall looked at him.

'First, to Order of the Phoenix, for fighting against the evil forces that tried to penetrate our world – both past, present; dead, or alive'. Everyone clapped.

'To a group that called themselves 'Dumbledore's Army', for standing up against the Carrows, and, even though he was on our side the whole time, Professor Snape'. More people clapped this time.

'In particular, I'd like to thank Ronald Weasley: for going above and beyond to help defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters', there was loud roar of applause.

'To Miss Hermione Granger: for, as Mr. Weasley, going above and beyond, magically, and by using her amazing intelligence to help defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters'. An even louder applause.

'And finally, to the one who saved us all from Lord Voldemort; the one who has, since the age of eleven, fought against him, and proved himself to be beyond worthy of surviving, and showed endless examples of courage, bravery, intelligence, skill, and a heck of a lot of nerve: the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, or Harry James Potter'. This got Harry a standing ovation. Harry was again on the verge of tears, as he hugged Mrs. Weasley, then Ron, Hermione, and for the longest time, Ginny. After minutes of the ovation, Professor McGonagall finally got the Hall to quiet down once again.

'Again, thank-you to everyone here for helping us repair Hogwarts, and I look forward to seeing many of you in September'. Another applause followed this, and everyone filed out of the Hall. But Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys remained seated, waiting for the traffic to die down.

'Who do you think got the best applause?' Ron joked. Harry couldn't help but blush. Ginny held Harry's hand tightly under the table, trying to take away any bad emotions that Harry might have.

About fifteen minutes later, Professor McGonagall called Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley up to the platform. Together, they all walked up to were Professor McGonagall sat waiting for them.

'I've called you up here to talk about your future education; and I figured Molly and Arthur would want to part of this decision as well. Firstly, Ms. Weasley, considering the state that the school was in this year, and how the year never ended, you will have to do some studying in Defence Against the Dark Arts this summer, then at the end of the summer, you will come here and write your sixth year examinations, along with ever other sixth year who wishes to do so.

'As for you three,' she looked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, 'None of you have completed any of your seventh year courses, due to, what I'd call your 'leave of absents'', she said with a grin. Mr. Potter and Weasley, are your ambitions still the same: to become Aurors?'

'Yes ma'am', they replied in unison.

'Well then, seeing as the two of you just defeated Voldemort, I don't think that Minister Shacklebolt will be too concerned that you don't have your NEWTs, but I'd definitely recommend taking them'.

'I'll come back, Professor,' Harry said, 'If I become an Auror, I'd like to become one just like anyone else'.

'Same goes for me', Ron said after a moment.

'Good, now, Miss Granger, I'd think that you'll be coming back so that you can complete you NEWTs?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'Yes ma'am', Hermione replied.

'Alright, I'll see you all at the end of the summer', she said.

They all walked back to where the rest of the Weasleys were sitting, and then they all began to walk out of the Hall, and into the grounds. It was another sunny day, and as Harry clutched Ginny's hand, he couldn't help but smile, no matter what had happened in the past few days.

'What is it Harry?' George asked with a smirk.

'Nothing really', Harry replied, 'But now, at least, life will be back to normal'.

'Here, here', Bill said with a slight laugh.

They reached the gates of Hogwarts, and, together, they apparated back to the Burrow – ready to start – _The_ _New Beginning…_


	4. The Burrow, Again

**Author's Note: This chapter begins (as you can see) as a newspaper article - then resumes in Harry's POV. However, there is a part in the chapter (that is in italics) that is in Mrs. Weasley's POV (it's easy to tell when that part comes). Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Three

**_The Burrow, Again_**

_THE DARK LORD FINISHED AT LAST_

_ Just days ago (May 2nd, 1997), the man who was leading our world into chaos, was killed by none other than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, or the Chosen One. For the last year, an organisation that called themselves the 'Death Eaters' (He Who Mustn't Be Named servants), and those who weren't granted this position, who called themselves the 'Snatchers', and of course, You-Know-Who himself had been taking control over the wizarding world. _

_ Starting about a year and a half ago, there were several rumors that Harry James Potter was the Chosen One, or in other words, the only one who could defeat the Dark Lord. We never truly knew if this was true – until Harry Potter revealed this to the old Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimagor. However, Scrimagor didn't highly publicize this. Nearing the end of May in 1996, Albus Dumbledore was murdered by a man who he thought was his, Severus Snape. There were many rumors going around about Snape for almost two decades about what side he was on. (For this, see for on page three.) _

_ About a month and a half after Dumbledore died, the Death Eaters took control over the Ministry of Magic, and the Wizarding World itself, and named Harry Potter, Undesirable Number One. So Potter basically vanished from the face of the earth – unseen by no one except Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, who have been with Potter since their first year at Hogwarts in 1991._

_ The next time anybody saw Potter, was at the Malfoy Manor at Easter, where the trio was apparently brought to once they had been captured by the Snatchers. However, this was publicized because the trio, along with three other innocent prisoners escaped later that night. _

_ Finally, just days ago, the trio, along with post Gringotts goblin, Griphook, broke into the bank, and successfully got out with a treasure the Lestrange vault, on a dragon. They remain the only people to successfully break into a Gringotts vault and take something (however, seven years ago, former Hogwarts teacher, Professor Quirrell, broke into the vault that the Philosopher's Stone was in, but the stone had been removed earlier that day – so the security was minimal). _

_ A few hours after they broke in, and got out, they apparated into Hogsmeade, and the Death Eaters instantly knew. The trio got into Aberforth Dumbledore's bar, and got into Hogwarts from there. Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood (a friend of Potter's, who is also believed to have been held ransom at the Malfoy Manor), went up to the Ravenclaw tower, where one of the Carrows (unknown) found them, but was apparently stunned, and the other Carrow came and was imperiused (the caster is also currently unknown). Headmaster Snape found out, and he and Professor McGonagall dueled until Snape fled. _

_ The Dark Mark having already been touched, the Dark Lord knew that Potter was at Hogwarts. So those were still in the school, prepared to fight – and so they did. It wasn't until after midnight that the battle ceased for the first time, and the Dark Lord commanded his forces to retreat into the Forbidden Forest. The fighters who were still alive, and not a Death Eater nor Snatcher, treated to their injured, and retrieved the dead. But Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen. It is rumored that Potter went up to the Headmaster's office, but what happened there is unknown. _

_ About an hour and a half later, He Who Mustn't Be Named, along with all of his forces, and a captured Professor Hagrid, who was carrying what many believed to be a dead Harry Potter in his arms, came out of the forest, and went to the castle. _

_ Eye witnesses said that a seventh year Gryffindor student, Neville Longbottom, stood up to Voldemort, and pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat. Harry Potter jumped out of Hagrid's arms, and put on his Invisibility Cloak – the battle continued into the Great Hall, where You-Know-Who's forces were slowly being defeated. _

_ Potter came out from underneath the cloak once only the Dark Lord remained alive – they alone duelled; and Harry Potter won the duel, leaving our world in peace once again._

Harry finished reading the newspaper article that had been placed on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_, as he was sipping some tea in the kitchen of the Burrow. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George had returned to work, and Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named Minister for Magic. With only Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny home in during the day, life was calm and quiet at the Burrow.

It was about midmorning, and they were all sitting around the table finishing off their breakfast. Only Mrs. Weasley had gone out for the morning to get some things done, and wouldn't be returning until late that afternoon.

After breakfast, the four of them made their way out into the yard, under the warm spring sun. Ron seemed to be leading them a spot that he had in mind for them. About fifteen minutes later, after walking across a field, and part way into a bush, they found themselves at the bottom of a tree with a wooden fort part way up.

Ron began to climb up the rope ladder that looked as though it would fall apart with the slightest amount of weight, however, Harry assumed that Mr Weasley had placed a charm on it so that it wouldn't do so. Hermione followed Ron up more cautiously, and Harry motioned for Ginny to go ahead of himself.

Although it looked fairly small from the outside, it was very spacious on the inside – too spacious in order for the tree house to normal to the muggle standards. Mr Weasley must have also placed an undetectable extension charm on the tree fort as well. There were a few old worn couches and a tea-table in the middle of the two couches. They all sat down – Ron and Hermione on one couch (Harry noticed them holding hands), and Harry and Ginny followed suit on the other couch.

'So', Ron began, 'What do we all do now? With our lives I mean'. They all looked sort of stunned by Ron saying this; as normally, he didn't like to discuss this type of thing, and also wasn't usually so broad. After a moment or two, Hermione said,

'Well, I'd personally like to go complete my NEWTs, because I think I'd like to do some work in the Ministry – maybe with Magical Creatures, or Law Enforcement'.

'I'm going back too', Harry said after a moment of thought. 'These last few years have been really stressful, and I think I'd just like a year to relax with you three'. When he said, he was mainly talking to Ginny – and he was sure that she definitely approved of this decision.

'I mean', Harry continued, 'If I'm going to become an Auror, I want to become one just like anyone else…not because of my past'.

Ron had to consider this, as Harry was quite sure that Ron really wanted to finish off his education.

'I guess I'll go back too', he said after some consideration. 'But this summer, I think I'll help George out in the shop, I mean, just to get him back on his feet'. Hermione looked at him in with disappointment on her face.

'Don't worry though Hermione', Ron said, noticing her face, 'I won't be working there all the time, and I'll come back here every night'.

Hermione still didn't look completely reassured, but Harry could tell that she wasn't angry at Ron.

'And Ginny', Harry began, 'You said that you have to complete your sixth year this summer right? So you'll be in our year?'

'Yes, I guess we will be in the same year! That should be really fun!' Ginny said excitedly.

With that, Ginny moved closer to Harry, and put her head on his chest. At this, Ron looked away, as if he were pretending that he never saw this happen. However, Hermione distracted him by doing the same as Ginny.

The four of them sat there relaxing, and talking about this and that, until about 11:00 am, when they decided it would be best that they got back to the house before Mrs. Weasley did.

Luckily, she wasn't yet back, so they all sat down on couches in the Living Room.

'Want to play Quidditch this afternoon?' Ginny asked.

'I still need to get a new broom, my old Firebolt got destroyed last year during the flight battle', Harry said. Ginny looked slightly disappointed by this, but she knew that Harry was also slightly sadden because that was the first thing that Sirius had ever given him.

'Why don't we go into Diagon Alley this afternoon then?' Ron said. 'I'm sure we could all use some new things; and I could talk to George about working for him this summer', Ron said.

At that moment, they all heard 'Pops!' in the kitchen, they got up and checked what was happening, and there on the table was bags full of things. Then they heard a big commotion coming from the sitting room, and by instinct, Harry drew his wand. When they looked in the sitting room, it was full of smoke, and they heard a voice:

'Oh, this darn fireplace, now I have to fix this! Oh! Hello dears, how was your morning?' Mrs. Weasley just arrived back at the Burrow by the Floo Network.

'What's wrong with the fireplace mom?' Ginny asked.

'Oh, it's full of soot, so whenever someone comes by Floo Network, this room fills with smoke, as you can plainly see!' she replied, and with a wave of her wand, all the smoke vanished from the room, then she turned to the fireplace and cleaned all the soot of the mantle and the brick.

'What do you say to some lunch? You all look hungry', Mrs. Weasley asked.

'Sure Mom', Ron answer.

'Alright, I'll have something ready in about fifteen minutes', she said, and left for the kitchen to begin cooking.

Before they knew it, the five of them were sitting at one end of the long table in the Burrow kitchen, eating the soup and biscuits Mrs. Weasley had prepared for them.

'So, what are you lot up to this afternoon', Mrs. Weasley asked.

'We were planning on going into Diagon Alley, Mom', Ginny said.

'What are things like there at the moment anyway?' Harry asked.

'Oh, well, all of those stupid 'Undesirable No. 1' posters have been taken down', Harry sighed in relief, Mrs. Weasley continued, 'There are quite a few people out and about, getting things. There are still quite a few shops that aren't open though. I did see Florean working on getting his shop up and running again'.

'That's good, I really liked his ice cream', Harry said. 'He used to give it to me for free when I was thirteen'.

'Was that the summer that you blew up your Aunt, what was her name, Aunt Barge?' Hermione asked.

'My Aunt Marge, yeah, I think it was', Harry replied.

'We also thought Sirius was after you, remember?' Ginny said.

'Yeah', Harry said, 'Oh, maybe I could get that broom today! That should be interesting. Ginny, could you help with that?'

'Sure, I be glad to, Harry', Ginny said, and then reached out under the table and took Harry's free hand. Mrs. Weasley slightly suspected _something _going on between them – but she was soon distracted from her thoughts by Ron,

'Mom, could we have the key to our Gringotts vault? We'll need money if we're going to buy some things'.

'Sure, I suppose,' she replied, 'but don't buy too much'.

'Relax, Mom', Ron said. 'We've gotten used to that factor', Ron said, under his breath.

'What was that young man?' Mrs. Weasley said harshly.

'Nothing, Mom', he said.

They finished the rest of their lunch in near silence, only conversing small-talk. Mrs. Weasley went back to her thoughts about Harry and Ginny…

_'Oh, it would be wonderful if they got together – and eventually married. I know Ginny used to hardly be able to talk to Harry, but that was only because of her, what I like call, 'school-girl crush'. I can tell they like, or even love, each other by the way they look at one another. The twinkle in Harry's eyes when they look or talk to each other, how Ginny is always smiling at him. And I could have sworn that I saw Ginny move her hand toward Harry when he asked if she could help him find a new broom. Maybe that wasn't just because Harry knew she knew her stuff about Quidditch? To think they'll be going back to Hogwarts in a couple months…away from my watchful eyes… What am I thinking – I have nothing to worry about. They wouldn't do anything more than snog, if even._

_ 'Then there is Ron and Hermione. I'm sure that there is something going on between them. Ron used to count down the days until he could see Hermione again. He said that he was counting down until Harry came – but it was easy to see through that lie'._

'Mom! Mom! MOM!'

'What, sorry dears, what is it?' Mrs. Weasley said, as if nothing had been going on inside her head.

'You were staring towards me and Harry, then Ron and Hermione, with a very dreamlike look in your eye! You were daydreaming!' Ginny said. 'We better get going. It's almost 1:30. See you later. Thanks for lunch.' With that, she let go of Harry's hand, and gave her mother a hug, and waited for the other three.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley. That was really good', Harry said.

'Thanks', Ron and Hermione said, almost in unison.

The four of them walked out into the garden, and as soon as Harry closed the door behind him, Ron said,

'I swear, that woman can be bloody mental sometimes!'

'For what, daydreaming!' Ginny said.

'I used to daydream all the time!' Harry said (half jokingly), 'you calling me mental?'

'Never mind', Ron said, 'let's get going'

With that, he disapperated with a 'Pop'. Hermione then left a second later – looking at the spot Ron was in slight disgust. Harry immediately realized why, and said to Ginny,

'Together?'

Smiling, Ginny said, 'Of course!'

Harry took her hand, and turned on the spot, and arrived with Ginny on the magical side of the barrier in the Leaky Cauldron.

**I was going to include what happens in Diagon Alley - but I have big plans for what happens there. So I decided to stop there.**

**Feedback would be awesome!**


	5. Ignotus Peverell's Remains

Chapter Five

**_The Second Vault: Ignotus Peverell's Remains_**

Harry and Ginny found Ron and Hermione about ten feet away from them, so they walked towards them. Ron looked at them then looked away, noticing that they were holding hands, and there next to no space between the two of them. Hermione gave a sigh, as if to say 'Oh get over it'. Then Ginny glanced at her, and they gave each other impish grins, and Hermione took Ron's hand, and basically mimicked what Harry and Ginny were doing. Then Ginny gave the same sigh Ron gave (however, very sarcastically, and jokingly), while Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. At this, Ron's cheeks turned as red as his hair.

'Really changed since the last time we were here, eh?' Ron said, obviously trying change the subject (even though the previous one was non-verbal).

'Yeah', Hermione said, 'Still has a long way to go, though'.

'Gringotts first?', Ginny asked.

'Actually', Hermione said, 'Why don't you two go, and Ron and I will go talk to George'.

'Sounds good to us', Harry said (after getting Ginny's look of enthusiastic approval).

With that, the two couples went their separate ways.

'You can see Florean in his shop over there', Ginny said pointing up the road.

'Yeah! And look! There Ollivander in his shop!' Harry said.

They continued to point out old shop owners, who have reunited with their respective shops, until they finally made it to Gringotts. Harry looked up at the old building, and the roof caught his eye…There was still a hole there, but there were people working on repairing it.

'Do you think I'll be accepted into here?' Harry asked Ginny.

Before she could answer, they heard a very pleasant voice from the doorway of the building, and looked up to see a man of his twenties, with dark red hair…

'Harry! Ginny! Thought I'd see you here eventually!' said Bill Weasley. 'Thought Ron and Hermione would be with you unless…and you two…' he broke away from his thoughts and formed a very happy smile on his face.

'Thought this would happen eventually', he said.

When Harry finally realized what he was talking about, couldn't help but blush, and nod. Before their conversation went any further, a voice from below them said,

'Put your hands away from your body!' A goblin had come up to them with a Security Probe, but before he could continue his investigations, Bill said,

'Don't worry, Audric, they're with me. Come on, you two'.

'Thanks Bill', Ginny said.

'No problem. If it wasn't for that, the goblins would have inquired Harry! If, you get my drift…' Bill said.

'They aren't too mad about that are they?' Harry asked, worried.

'They're a bit ticked off, you could say. But don't fret over it, Harry', Bill said. 'So, whose vault first?'

'Oh, just mine. Ron has your family vault key. So I'll buy anything Ginny needs', Harry said. When Bill smiled and turned back around, Harry leaned closer yet to Ginny, and whispered, 'Or wants'.

With that, Ginny made sure Bill was in a conversation with a goblin about getting into Harry's vault, then quickly, but passionately kissed him. Before that could escalade any further, Harry heard Bill say,

'All right thanks Cadby'. Then he turned around, and Harry and Ginny looked just as they did coming in – but Bill swore that he saw Harry's lips a tiny bit redder then before…

Then, yet another goblin came out of a door, and said,

'Mr. Potter and Mrs. Weasley, this way please'.

'Aren't you coming Bill?' Ginny asked.

'No, I'm not allowed to know what's in there, at least while I'm working, anyway'.

'Alright, well, thanks Bill', Harry said.

'No problem, Harry', Bill said, then winked at Harry, and walked away.

Harry and Ginny proceeded to where the carts where, but before the goblin started the cart, he said to Harry,

'Mr. Potter, do you trust this young woman enough to reveal to her some very confidential business, which not even we goblins know the answer to yet?'

'I trust Ginny with my life', Harry said. Then he leaned towards Ginny, and whispered to her, 'I'd show her just anything of mine'. Harry winked at her, and Ginny laughed, before kissing him in the same fashion she did in the Lobby.

'First,' the goblin started, 'I will take to the vault that you've been in before'.

'What do you mean, 'The one I've been in before'? Harry asked.

'You'll see', the goblin replied.

The cart progressed farther underground, until they finally arrived at Harry's vault. The goblin asked for the key – opened the vault, and let Harry and Ginny inside.

Ginny couldn't help but look at all of Harry's money in 'Aw'.

'Wow, Harry, your ancestors must have made loads!' Ginny said.

'Does that make more attractive', Harry asked, jokingly.

'Slightly. It's hard to find more ways for you to be attractive', Ginny said to Harry.

Harry took out about 150 galleons, and they got back inside the cart. Unexpectedly, the cart continued to progress downward. Harry was going to question the goblin, but before he reached his decision about whether or not to ask, the goblin spoke up,

'Where we are about to go, is Ignotus Peverell's vault', Harry and Ginny both gasp in shock. The goblin continued,

'Since, Mr. Potter, you are the last descendant of the Peverells, at least for now, and you are now of age, you are to look at the contents of the vault. I believe you parents, and your godfather, Sirius Black, have left things for you there'. Harry couldn't help but tear up slightly. He was about to go find more things that were his parents', godfather's, grandparents', great-grandparents', and possibly even further back. Harry just couldn't believe this.

Ginny noticed Harry silently crying, so she leaned over towards Harry, and hugged him, as a symbol of comfort. This helped Harry greatly, and, to let out all of his emotions, he hugged her back. When they released each other from their grip, Ginny still stayed right next to Harry, and leaned against him, to keep the feel of comfort, and of love with Harry.

After about ten minutes of descending deeper, and deeper into the earth, they finally came to a stop outside of a door. Harry expected there to be endless amounts of security, but nothing came. It appeared as though, since very little people made the connection of the Potter and Peverell families being one, and the Ignotus Peverell didn't have many enemies, all that was required was a key. The goblin put the key into the hole, opened the door, and stood back.

Ginny took Harry's hand, and helped him stand up, and get out of the cart. They walked over to the door with one of their arms wrapped around the other, and stepped into the vault.

There, in the massive vault, were trunks full of family treasures, furniture, portraits, and more gold. Closest to them however, were two trunks that were about the size of a dresser. On the first one, it said,

_For Harry James Potter – From your parents, Lily and James. Open this trunk first._

Although Harry knew that he would find something like this in the vault, he still couldn't believe his eyes. In this trunk, was very prised possessions of his parents.

'Together?' Ginny asked.

All Harry could do is nod. So Harry and Ginny both put one of their hands on the latch to open the trunk, and before Harry fully noticed what was going on, the trunk was open. However, there was something else in the trunk that Harry didn't expect: a letter. With much help from Ginny, as Harry's hands were shaking violently, they opened the envelope, unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Our Dearest Harry,_

_Happy seventeenth birthday! Your father and I are both very proud. I know that you wish, and we also, that we could have been there for you to congratulate in person – but unfortunately, things didn't turn out the way we really wished. We aren't sure if by the time you get this letter, and go into this vault, if Voldemort will have been defeated or not. If he hasn't – be brave, and be strong. If he has been defeated – we know that it must have been you who did so, based off of what Professor Dumbledore told us about a certain Prophecy…so we would like to thank you very much, and we again congratulate you for your actions. _

_Another reason why your father and I are writing this letter, is to explain the contents of this vault. In this trunk alone, there are many photo albums of your father as a child, and a Muggle photo album of myself as a child. There are also two albums of your father and I at Hogwarts, another couple of albums from after Hogwarts, and an album of your father and mines' wedding photos. At the bottom of this trunk, is a box that says 'Jewelry' on it; as you would have guessed, there is all the jewelry that I every bought, or your father ever gave to me. Also inside this trunk, is your seventeenth birthday present from your father and I: a gold watch, that belonged to your father, and was given to him when he turned seventeen, and a key. That key can get you into your grandparents' property and house, on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. This house has been magically protected with the Fidilius Charm, so now, you are to become Secret Keeper. This is the address of your property:_

_14247, Godric's Lane_

_The name of this property, if you were to connect the house to the Floo Network, is Riverbank Fields, as there is a river going through the back of the property, and there is an area, that is out of view of the Muggles, for you and your friends and family to play Quidditch. I'm sure you have played for Gryffindor, as you look just like your father, and he played Seeker for the Gryffindor team for many of his years in school. _

_There are also many prized possessions in this trunk that your father and I owned. _

_In the rest of the vault, is furniture, portraits, and other prized possessions of the Potter/Peverell family, dating all the way back to Ignotus Peverell himself. Hopefully, you've already inherited your father's Invisibility Cloak, and your father, who is sitting next to me now, would also like me to say that he hopes you've used it to do at least some wrong-doing at Hogwarts (especially against the new caretaker Dumbledore tells us about, named Argus Filch!). _

_Also, next to this trunk, is one from your godfather, Sirius Black. He was the best friend of your father, and we trust him with our life. He is a very kind and funny man. Open his trunk next._

_That is all your father and I have to say to you, Harry. We find it quite interesting that, while we are here writing this letter your seventeen year old self, you are sleeping in your father's arms right now!_

_One thing you must always remember, to love. That is the most powerful thing in the world – make sure you find someone to love in your life – that will make all the difference in making you happy._

_Stay brave (like the true Gryffindor we know you are),_

_More love than you could ever imagine,_

_Mom and Dad_

_1980._

By the time Harry and Ginny were done the letter, they both had tears in their eyes. After a moment to soak in all that Lily had wrote, Ginny gave Harry a very heart-felt hug, to help him cope with all the sad emotions that must have been going through his head.

Before they went to look in the trunk, Ginny said,

'Harry, I think we'll be here a while. I think you should send Ron and Hermione a Patronus Message, letting them know where we are'.

'Alright', Harry said quietly, then he took out his wand.

'Expecto Patronum!' They watched as the silver Stag went out of the Phoenix Wand, galloped around a little bit, then stopped in front of Harry, waiting for instructions.

'Go find Ron and Hermione. Tell them this, 'We are inside the Potter/Peverell vault in Gringotts. Not the vault you've seen before, it is a second fault. Come to Gringotts with my stag, and stay with him until you've reached my vault'. Harry finished. Then he said to the stag, 'Stay with Ron and Hermione until they've made it back to here, but stay invisible to anyone else. One moment, they'll need a note for the goblins to get down here'. Harry wrote on a piece of parchment, and noticed that he and Lily have the same writing,

_I, Harry James Potter, give Ron Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, permission to come into the Potter/Peverell Vault, deep within Gringotts._

_Signed,_

_Harry James Potter._

Not knowing what would happen, Harry reached out with the note in his hand towards his Stag. The Stag reached out one of his legs, and the note disappeared.

'Give that to Ron and Hermione please. Go'.

The stag galloped around them a few more times, then ran out of the vault. Ginny gave Harry another hug, and silently, they began to go through the photo albums in the trunk. Ginny couldn't believe that there were pictures that didn't move. She thought it was pointless to take the picture if you couldn't see what was going on in the picture!

In the photo album of Harry's parents at Hogwarts, there were many pictures of his dad playing Quidditch, and some of him make a very difficult capture of the Snitch. There were also pictures of the Marauders, Lily and her friends, many with Mary.

In the wedding photos, there were many of Lily and James in various places – many were right by rivers, or in Godric's Hollow. There were also many of the Marauders (the best men), and Lily and her Bride's Maids.

After about half an hour of looking through the photos, they heard yet another cart come to a stop right outside of the vault door, and Ron and Hermione stepped out, and came over towards Harry. Ginny knew that Harry would have a hard time talking about the vault at the moment, so she told Ron and Hermione about it, and showed them the letter from Harry's mom and dad.

That reminded Harry that Sirius had also left Harry a trunk. Harry got up, and walked over to Sirius's trunk. On the top of that trunk, there was another note:

_To Harry James Potter; my Godson - open this trunk second._

He opened it, and he too, left a letter for him.

_ Harry, _

_ I am very proud to say that I am your godfather, and I wish you a very happy seventeenth birthday. I am writing this in 1995, and Buckbeak just got injured, so I just got back from mending him. _

'Wow', Harry thought. Sirius wrote this either the day before, or the day he died.

_ In my trunk, you will find some more of my own photo albums of your father and I in school, and some Black Family heirlooms. You will also find many letters your father, mother and I wrote to each other. Some of these letters were from Moony (but I burned any from Pettigrew as soon as I found them)._

_ I would just like to say how very proud I am of you. You saved me from going back to Azkaban, which is a very dreadful place. I also realized that had I gone back there, the Dementors would have gotten to me; because now I had something to live for: you._

_ You are very much like your parents. Lily was very brave, smart, kind and warming (you also have precisely her eyes). James was funny, brave, smart, and to those who deserved it, kind. I know that the biggest regret in his life, was acting the way he did before he and Lily started dating – so don't fret over the memory you told Moony and I. _

_I also must say that was one of the biggest regrets in my life. The other, is that I didn't find love. That will make your life so much better – and you would be so happy. I noticed, while you and your friends were staying here at Number Twelve, that a certain red head girl has her eye on you. You should go for her (if you haven't already), because you are both very passionate people. _

_Stay brave, Harry – both your parents and I are very proud of you, _

_Love,_

_Sirius._

Harry finished reading the letter, and he again had tears in his eyes; but he couldn't help but laugh.

'What is it Harry?' Ginny asked.

Harry paused.

'Sirius thought that you and I would make a good couple. He said so here', Harry said, then indicated to his letter.

'Let me see that', Ginny said.

She read through the letter, and did have a few tears in her eyes – but she also laughed.

'Your godfather was a smart man'.

The four of them continued to look through all of the things in the vault until about four o'clock. When they finally decided that they should go back up to Diagon Alley to do their shopping quickly. Ron and Hermione went to Madame Malkin's, to get some every day robes, and Harry and Ginny went to the Quidditch Supply shop.

'I think I'd like to get another Firebolt', Harry told Ginny.

'Yeah, that would probably be your best bet, seeing as it's the fastest, and you're used to it', Ginny said.

Harry went up to the counter and asked for a Firebolt, while Ginny went off to get some things for her own broom. Harry was glad about this, because when he got to the counter, he asked the clerk,

'May I please have two Firebolts?'

'Right away, sir', the clerk replied.

Two minutes later, the clerk gave him the two Firebolts, Harry paid for them, then he magically transported one of them back to his room in the Burrow – where Ginny wouldn't know about it until her birthday…

Harry found Ginny, showed her the Firebolt, then he asked her which Broom Servicing Kit was the best – so he bought two of those, and gave one to Ginny.

Harry and Ginny both got some robes, they met up with Ron and Hermione (who had purchased a book on Gringotts, because, 'I find it quite interesting – and now that Harry has two vaults, I'd better read up on it!').

The four of them then apparated back to the Burrow, and this time, Ron didn't make the same mistake as he did before.

**Author's Note: Alright, there was some pretty emotional stuff in this chapter – so I really thought I'd just sum up what happened on the rest of their outing, because, compared to what happened in the vault, nothing was very exciting.** **Also – I carefully chose the names of the goblins…Audric means wise ruler – fit for goblins…and Cadby means warrior…in the books, J.K. Rowling describes History of Magic Classes as learning about Goblin wars.**


	6. Life at the Burrow

Chapter Six

**_Life at the Burrow_**

**Author's Note: You will find, as the chapter progresses that I will begin to refer to Ron and Ginny's parents as Molly and Arthur. However, I will also call them Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if that feels right. Enjoy this chapter.**

The next day found Harry, Ginny, Ron, and a very scared Hermione up in the sky playing two a side Quidditch. Although they knew that it wasn't fair, each couple was a team. Harry's new Firebolt was amazing, and, although he didn't verbally admit it, it was even better than the one Sirius had given him in his third year.

Hermione was very feeble on a broom, and she had tried her best to avoid one after flying lessons in their first year. However, after Ron taught her how not to fall off, she seemed to be enjoying it – even if she was very scared.

The way they would play two a side Quidditch, is there would be a main Chaser on each side, and a Keeper/Chaser on each side. Harry was playing the latter – while Ginny played the Chaser. On the opposition, Ron was playing Keeper/Chaser, while Hermione did her best at playing Chaser against Ginny. Harry and Ginny were basically just flying around, not being too hard on Ron and Hermione – but Harry could tell Ron was getting a bit frustrated – so he requested that they stop for a while, and go in for lunch. During lunch, Hermione brought up a subject that they all knew would come soon…

'I've got to go get my parents from Australia soon. I really miss them!'

'Well', Mrs. Weasley began, 'If any of these lot are going with you, they'll have to get their Apparation Licence!'

'Oh!' Harry said, 'Did they even do the course at Hogwarts last year?'

'They did', Ginny said, 'But the Carrows ran it, so it was really brutal for anyone who wasn't a Slytherin. But that didn't stop me from apperating into a hoop three times!'

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand under the table and squeezed it, as if to say 'Congratulations!'

'When can we go to do our tests?' Ron asked his mother.

'Well, Arthur did say something about you lot going to the Ministry,' Mrs. Weasley said. 'But Ginny will have to wait until after her birthday to take her test! So Ginny, unless Hermione plans on waiting until August 11th, you aren't going to Australia!'

'It's alright Hermione', Ginny said, 'You go without me. I can't expect you to wait for two months to find your parents'.

Although Hermione wanted Ginny to come – she also desperately wanted to see her parents, so she merely smiled and nodded to Ginny.

The rest of their lunch past in mere silence. When they were done, they went out into the yard, and began walking towards the pond. They got to the pond, and they sat down by a big willow tree – Ron and Hermione up against the tree's trunk, and Harry and Ginny laying down in the grass.

'Ginny, thanks for understanding', Hermione said.

'It's alright, Hermione,' Ginny replied, 'If it were my parents, I would want to leave a soon as possible'.

'Do you know where your parents are Hermione?' Ginny asked.

'I know that the plane I sent them on was heading for Sydney, but I don't know if they are still there. Why?' Hermione replied.

'Because I thought that if it were to take you a while to find them, then Harry and I could go somewhere before we go to Australia. That is, if you are still looking after my birthday…'

'Sure – that's fine with me', Hermione replied. 'Just as long as I Ron with me'. At this, Ron blushed severely, while Hermione pulled him down and kissed him. Sensing that they wanted to be alone, Harry and Ginny got up and began walking around the pond. They settled on the far side of another willow tree on the other side of the pond – so they couldn't see Ron and Hermione, and Ron and Hermione couldn't see them…

'Where were you thinking of going?' Harry asked softly.

'I don't know', Ginny said. 'Do you think we could go to France? I bet Fleur could ask her family if we could use their cottage.'

'That sounds awesome', Harry said. 'Just so long as you're with me'.

This definitely earned Harry a kiss…or two…or many minutes worth. They were still laying together in the long grass one hour later, when Ron and Hermione came over to them – right in the middle of a very long and passionate kiss…

'Oi!' Ron said, loudly.

Despite of what Ron did, Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she watched Harry and Ginny pull away from each other, looking up at Ron and Hermione. Harry only looked slightly flushed – while Ginny just looked angry. So Hermione's grin quickly faded.

'What do you want?' Ginny said loudly, clearly stating she was ticked off.

'I don't want to come over here to find my little sister snogging my best friend like there's no tomorrow!' Ron said.

'We've been through this before!' Ginny said. 'It's none of your business who I snog, or when I do. I don't go interrupting you and Hermione! Now what do you want!'

'George is here', Ron said.

With that, George around the tree, and looked at his sister leaning on Harry with a big smile.

'Ginny, Harry, looks like I don't need to ask how it's going. Appears to be going great, by the look of you!'

George gave them a big wink.

'It's alright', George said. 'I won't rat you out to mom. Besides, at least I didn't walk in on you. Ron and Hermione were going quite well 'till I wolf-whistled. Ron nearly punched me in the face', he said, turning back to them. While Harry and Ginny laughed, Ron mumbled something that sounded very much like, 'Haven't cancelled it out'.

'What's that, little brother?' George said.

'Nothing', Ron said. 'Why are you here?'

'Thought I'd stop by. Plus, I have a lady friend here today too. Only, she and I don't go snogging in front of family…' George said to Ron and Hermione, who's cheeks turned about as red as Ron's hair.

'I'm joking! Don't worry! Like Ginny said, it's none of my business', George said.

'Who's here with you, George?' Ginny asked.

'Angelina Johnson', George replied.

'No way!' Harry said. 'From the Quidditch team?'

'Yes, from the Quidditch team', George replied, 'Now mom told me to bring you lot back to the house. Come on then!'

They walked back to the house, while conversing only slightly, after the awkward encounter, only minutes before.

'Where did you and Angelina meet, George?' Ginny asked.

'She was strolling down Diagon Alley while I was working on the exterior, and stopped by. I then asked her out for lunch, and we kicked off from there – if you must know', George replied (though Harry knew that if Ron asked, he would have said 'none of you business').

During dinner, Angelina proved that she and George were perfect for each other (possibly because she and Fred once dated – and George and Fred were identical).

The evening passed very pleasantly, and Mr. Weasley arrived at around seven o'clock, apologising that he was late, yet again. But he did say,

'There is so much work to be done within the Ministry now that Voldemort and the Death Eaters are gone'.

At around nine o'clock, George and Angelina departed from the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley very glad that George found someone, and got over the death of Fred. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went up to bed shortly after. By ten o'clock, it was just Harry and Ginny in the sitting room of the Burrow, cuddled up in a reclining chair in a dark corner of the room.

'I'm really glad George got together with Angelina', Ginny said, 'She's really nice, and will do George some good to get over Fred'.

'Yeah', Harry said, 'They look good together'.

They sat like that for some – just enjoying each other's company. Until, about ten minutes later,

'Ginny', Harry whispered.

'Yeah, Harry?' Ginny said, barely above a whisper.

'I'd like to go check out my grandparents' place sometime tomorrow. Would you like to come?'

'Anything for you, Harry', Ginny said.

'Thank-you, love', Harry said.

After that, they kissed for some time, until they finally decided that they'd better get to bed. After giving Ginny a long, loving, goodnight kiss, Harry proceeded to the second highest floor of the Burrow, to Bill's old bedroom, that he now occupied. He was asleep in minutes, and had a nice long, restful sleep, and for the first time since returning to the Burrow – nightmare free.

The hot, morning sun poured through the windows of Bill's old bedroom as Harry was awoken by a light tapping on the door.

'It's open', Harry called.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked in the door. Ginny sat down in the middle of the bed next to Harry, and leaned down for a very quick, good-morning kiss, while Ron looked away pretending that it never happened, and they sat down on some old boxes in the room.

'Ginny told us you wanted to go to your grandparents' place today, Harry', Hermione said.

'Yeah', Harry said, after remembering what they were talking about. 'Did you two want to come?'

'Sure', Ron said, 'We'd be glad to'.

'Well', Hermione said, 'We'll be going down to breakfast. Coming, Ron?'

'Oh', Ron said, looking at Ginny rub Harry's chest, 'Yeah'.

Ron stood up, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

'Today should be interesting', Ginny said.

'Yeah, should prove to be. Did you sleep well?' Harry asked.

'Yes', Ginny said.

Harry, noticing that Ginny was waiting for him to invite her down onto his bed, said,

'How about I properly say good-morning?'

'There's that silver-lining again', Ginny said softly, and laughed as Harry pulled her down onto his bed, and they kissed, in the same fashion as on Harry's seventeenth birthday.

Meanwhile, out in the hall, Ron shut the door, and looked over at Hermione, who was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

'What is it this time?' Ron said, half-jokingly.

'You have to get over that Ginny's with Harry. If there is anyone who is going to treat her well, it's Harry! So stop trying to interfere with them! I saw you looking at Ginny rubbing Harry's chest! If Harry were untrustworthy, then it would have been the other way around…if you know what I mean', Hermione said, she too, half-jokingly.

Ron, a bit puzzled by Hermione's outburst, heard Ginny laugh from in the room, and Harry laugh with her, then heard the bedframe squeak, and someone land on the bed…

_'There they go, snogging again'_, were the thoughts in Ron's mind.

Hermione noticed the look of disgust on Ron's face, and she listened too, and realised what was going on the other side of the door.

'Well', Hermione said, 'Looks like I'll have to distract you', pulling Ron up to her, and they too, kissed for several moments.

'Better?' Hermione asked.

'Definitely', Ron whispered, and pecked her on the lips once more, before joining hands and walking downstairs.

In Bill's old room, about one minute after they began kissing, they heard the sound Hermione pull Ron up to him, and lips going against each other.

'We can do better than that', Ginny whispered, pulling Harry to his feet, who, in return, dipped Ginny, and them continued kissing for a minute, and came up laughing.

Ginny said she would wait in the hall while Harry got dressed, and when he walked out of the room a few minutes later, he found Ginny deep in thought.

'What is it, Ginny?' Harry asked.

Ginny looked up at him, and answered,

'I think we need to stop being so secretive in front of Mum and Dad. You know, give them signs that we're together. They should know anyway', Ginny said.

'Alright, sounds fair enough', Harry replied. 'How do you want me to act?'

'I don't know', Ginny said, 'Maybe call me 'Gin' around them. Hold my hand. On the couch, I'll lean up against you'.

So Harry reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand. They proceeded down the stairs, when they finally made it to the last stretch of stairs, Ginny said,

'Well, here goes nothing!'

They laughed, and by the time they got down the stairs and entered the kitchen, it was obvious that one of them had said something. Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but daydream…

_'Look at that, they're holding hands, and laughing together. They're definitely a couple. Oh! This is so great!'_

'Morning, Mom', Ginny said.

'Good morning, Mrs. Weasley', Harry said.

'Oh!' Mrs. Weasley said, 'Do you really have to call me and Arthur 'Mr. and Mrs. Weasley'! We've known each other more seven years, surly you can call us Molly and Arthur!'

Taken aback by this, Harry couldn't help but hide his puzzled look.

'Er', he said, 'Alright. But that'll take some getting used to', he admitted. Looking at her face, he added into his remark, 'Molly'. She smiled now, and welcomed them to the table. They sat side by side, once again, and they were now holding hands not under the table – but on each other's laps.

'Anything new in the Prophet, Mr. Weas…Arthur?' Harry asked.

Arthur smiled at being called Arthur, and said,

'Nothing major, they're just still rounding up the Death Eaters, is all', Arthur replied.

'Who have they caught so far?' Ron asked from the other side of the table.

'Says they've only managed to find Rockwood, who was up in a cave near Hogsmeade'.

'So', Mrs. Weasley said, what are you lot up to today?'

'Well', Harry said, 'We haven't told you yet, but when Ginny and I went into Gringotts on Tuesday, we found out that there was a second vault in my possession, that used to be Ignotus Peverell's, who I'm the descendant of, and my parents put stuff in there, and there was a key to a property I now own, which is just outside of Godric's Hollow, which belonged to my grandparents. So we planned on checking that out today'.

Molly and Arthur both looked shocked when the found out that Harry owned a property.

'How are you going to get there?' Molly asked.

'Well', Harry began, 'I guess, since Hermione and I have been to Godric's Hollow, we can take Ron and Ginny to the town centre by side-along Apparation, then we can walk to the place from there'.

Molly waved her wand, and breakfast moved from the kitchen to the dining room table, and they all gratefully began eating.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, and once they were done, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked up the stairs to get dressed. Harry took his wand from the bedside table, and put it in an inner-pocket of his jacket, tried to comb his hair (and failed), and walked out of the room, and down to the first landing to wait outside of Ginny's room.

As Harry was waiting, Molly came walking up the stairs, likely to go and get dressed.

'Oh! Hello, Harry. What are you doing?'

'Just waiting for Ginny', Harry replied, remembering that Ginny wanted her parents to realise that they were dating.

'Aright', Molly replied. 'If I don't see you lot before you leave, have fun, and good luck'.

'Thanks Molly', Harry replied, 'We'll definitely be back for dinner. But likely not for lunch'.

'Okay', she said. 'Just don't starve yourselves'.

'Yes, Molly', Harry said.

With that, Ginny came out of her room, and Molly bid goodbye to her daughter, and began to continue walking up the stairs. Loudly enough so she could still hear, Harry said,

'Ready to go, Gin', then he winked at her, then reached for her hand. They walked down the stairs and waited for Ron and Hermione in the kitchen, who came one minute later.

'All set?' Ron asked.

'Let's go', Harry said.

They walked outside into the yard, and Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, and Harry grabbed Ginny's and together, they went into darkness.

**Author's Note: Thought I'd stop there. This was a fairly short chapter - sorry about that. If I were to include what happened in Godric's Hollow, then this chapter wouldn't be up on the web for a while. **

**Feedback would be helpful.**


	7. 14247, Godric's Lane - Part I

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but family and farming got in the way of my writing. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

**_14247, Godric's Lane – Part I_**

After near suffocation, Harry and Ginny's feet landed hard on the ground in the town square of Godric's Hollow before the war memorial that changed into a statue of a baby boy without a lightning bolt shaped scar and his parents, with Ron and Hermione feet from them. They stood staring at the statue for over a minute. Even though the statue was made of stone, it was still easy to tell that the baby looked just like his father, who was standing behind him with an arm around his wife, who was carrying the baby in her arms, and had precisely the same eyes as the infant.

'It's beautiful', was all Ginny was able to say.

They continued to look up at the statue for a few minutes. While Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stared mainly at the baby version of Harry, Harry looked at his mother and father. They looked the same in the statue as they did in the forest – only made of stone.

'I'd like to see my parents' graves', Harry said to them. Seeing his parents in the statue had really made him long to see them. Going to their graves would help with that – knowing that their bones were feet below him.

They walked through the village towards the old church, and into the graveyard behind. The streets of Godric's Hollow weren't terribly busy, but there was still some people out for morning walks, or bites to eat. It looked as if a war had never happened. Everyone looked _happy._

Harry and Hermione now knew where his parents' graves were, so it didn't take very long to find them. The wreath that Hermione had made at Christmas was still lying there – looking as though it had been placed there earlier that morning. As Harry approached the stone, he began to read,

_James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry still had a hard time understanding what the inscription under his parents' names meant. Harry desperately wanted to say something to them; the words would sit at the very tip of his tongue, but they would escape his lips. Harry could hear Hermione explaining to Ron and Ginny what 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death' means – but Harry wasn't paying any attention to them. He barely noticed that he was still holding Ginny's hand. It was unreal to him that his parents' bones – or even ashes by now were lying feet below him. This was, physically, the closest that he'd been to them in sixteen years. Although Harry didn't deny that they were always a part of his heart and soul, being there, in the graveyard, before their tombstones, was, unreal. All that Harry was able to say, was, in a whisper, 'We did it. Thank-you.'

After many minutes of looking at the stone and thinking, Harry waved his wand, and flowers came out. Harry reached out his other hand, and grabbed the flowers and placed them on the ground next to the wreath.

'Let's go', Harry said.

They exited graveyard, and went back out onto the streets of Godric's Hollow. Cottages on either side of the road, and children playing in their yards and out in the street. Harry was leading them to the site of where his parents' cottage was. As they walked through the streets with the bright morning sun shining down on them, Harry swore that he recalled his mother carrying him through these very streets as an infant. Unless it was just his imagination…

Before Harry knew it, they were standing before a cottage that, unless you looked at the left side of the top floor, seemed perfectly normal. However, if you looked closer, you could see holes in the walls throughout the building, vines running along the walls. Hermione touched the gate, and sure enough, there was the sign popping out of the ground. They all read.

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October, 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever _

_to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore apart their family._

By the end of this, Harry had tears in his eyes, and he was quite sure that Ginny and Hermione did as well. Ron, well, he was determined not to tear up – he merely comforted Hermione. Harry read the signatures on the wood, and what people had wrote next to their signatures. Harry felt very overwhelmed by all of the things people had said, but he was forced to wonder how many of the people who said nice things on the wood, would come to dislike him while he was at Hogwarts – or how many ended up being Snatchers, or even Death Eaters.

Harry longed for more. Without warning, Harry opened the gate.

'Harry, wait!' Hermione said. 'It could be dangerous'.

'It's alright, Hermione', Ginny said, catching up with Harry now. 'You don't have to come'.

However, Hermione, despite her knowing that it could be very dangerous, walked up with Ron (if she didn't, she would basically be implying that she shouldn't be a Gryffindor). The grass was long – but no higher than about six inches – highly surprising to Harry. If nature had it their way, the grass would be a few feet high, with weeds growing. But the grass remained six inches and pure. 'Must have something to do with the magic', Harry thought. They reached the front door, and Harry placed his hand on the door knob and turned – but it wouldn't budge.

'_Alorahemora!' _Hermione tried, but nothing happened. They stood staring for several moments, unsure of what to do. After about a minute, Harry had a thought,

'Wait', Harry said. 'Let me try this: My name is Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter'.

At that, the door opened as soon as Harry placed a hand on it. Harry began to walk towards the door, but Hermione spook first, in a worrisome voice.

'We better hold hands at first'.

Nodding, Harry reached out for Ginny's hand, who reached for Hermione's, who reached for Ron's. They walked into the entrance of the house, where a staircase stood in front of them, with a hallway on the left of that, and to their immediate left was the sitting room. Then to their right, was a dining room. Once they all made their way into the lobby, Hermione loosened her grip on Ginny – showing that there was no need for them to be in contact with Harry anymore; but that didn't stop Ginny.

They made their way into the sitting room, and there, on top of a thick layer of dust, _his father's wand. _Harry just looked at it for several moments.

'Harry', Ginny said, 'What is it?'

Harry just kept looking at the wand sitting on the couch. Ginny followed his line of vision to the wand, and she too, just kept staring.

'Your father's?' Ginny asked quietly after countless moments.

Harry just nodded. Finally, he found the strength to get his voice back.

'The last thing that wand ever did was amuse me. On Halloween night, my dad and I were sitting on that couch, and he was making puffs of purple smoke come out of his wand, and I was trying to catch the smoke. Then he came. Dad didn't even pick up his wand. He just stood up and blocked him from the staircase. He killed him right there. Dad didn't even defend himself. He just stood there'.

Harry and Ginny both had tears in their eyes (Ron and Hermione had gone right into the dining room). Ginny hugged Harry as to comfort him. Harry didn't loosen his grip on her; he hugged her, and cried into her shoulder. When they finally broke apart, Harry went over and grabbed his dad's wand, and put in his jacket pocket. It was about the same length as Harry's, them being about the same size, and they both had the same stiffness.

Harry looked around the room; there were many picture on the walls; of Harry, of he and his parents, of his parents, the Marauders, all of them together, and who Harry thought must be his grandparents.

Harry glanced at the corner of the room, and sure enough, there was his toy broomstick, laying on the ground, covered in dust. Harry, once again, just stood there staring at it. Harry remembered that he still, out of habit, was wearing the dragon hide pouch around his neck. He opened it up, and pulled out his mother's letter, and the picture of himself flying the broom, and his father chasing him. He stared at the picture, then glanced up at the actual broom in the corner.

Ginny walked over to Harry, and looked at the picture he was holding, then smiled sadly. She then noticed Harry look up, so she, again, followed his line of vision to the corner, where the broomstick lay.

'My mum sent this picture and letter to Sirius before she died, just after my first birthday', Harry told Ginny, then handed her the two parts of the letter and the picture. Ginny read through the letter, then looked at the picture once again. By the end, she again, had more tears in her eyes.

'You two have the same writing', she managed to get out, before giving Harry another comforting hug. A minute later, Harry looked back up at the room after releasing Ginny, and focused on the pictures on the wall.

'I think I'd like to have these in _Riverbank Fields_', Harry said. So he called Hermione, who came into the room minutes later.

'What is it, Harry?' she asked.

'Do you know how to magically transport things?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I've read the theory of it. It doesn't seem to be too difficult. Why, is there something here?' Hermione said.

Harry pointed around to the walls of the sitting room. Hermione had a few tears in her eyes.

'There is also this', Harry said, picking up the toy broom from the corner.

Hermione gasped. 'Is that same as in the letter?'

'Yes', Harry said quietly. 'Can you please send them to Riverbank Fields?'

'Yes, sure, Harry', Hermione replied.

They worked together to carefully remove the pictures from the wall, then placed them in a row on the floor, with the broom next to all of them. Hermione whispered the incantation, and the pictures, one by one, vanished into thin air, and finally the broom, and the room was bare except for the furniture, which still had a fair amount of dust on them.

They began to move closer to the back of the house. Behind the sitting room was a bathroom, which had nothing to great importance to Harry. In the back right of the house was a fairly large kitchen. Harry saw in a cabinet that there was china. He presumed that they were his parents' wedding china, so he asked Hermione to transport them to Riverbank Fields as well, which she did happily. They made their way back to the front of the house into the dining room, which held a rather large table, and pictures on the walls, which Hermione also transported. They went into the lobby again, and began to climb the stairs.

They had to take extra-precaution while climbing on the stairs, because of what happened just meters away sixteen years ago. When they were almost at the top of the stairs, Harry stopped; he was beginning to have second thoughts on coming up here. He couldn't move. He and his two closest friends, and his girlfriend, were about to walk right past, if not right into the place where his mother lost her life, and where he should have died. Before he could pursue these thoughts any longer, he felt Ginny's hand leave his own, he was about to protest, but then he realised that she was putting her arm around him, in attempt to give him comfort. Strangely enough, that gave Harry lots of comfort, and encouragement, so they continued walking, turning to the right once they reached the top. Harry, who now had his arm around Ginny, couldn't help but look back towards the nursery. That room was where he got the lightning bolt scar. His free hand found its way towards his forehead, and he felt the scar, that no longer burned or seared in pain.

They continued walking until they reached the end of the hall, and the door to left was a bathroom, but Harry didn't feel he needed to go in there, so he reached out his hand, and turned the doorknob the right, and walked into his parents' bedroom. This room wasn't damaged very badly; just very shaken, and everything had a thick layer of dust cover its surface. In the middle of the room, was their bed, and on either side was bedside tables. Opposite of the bed, was their dresser, which on top had a few pictures of James and Lily, and some other decorations.

Harry walked over to the first bedside table, and saw another picture of his parents, but he also saw some jewelry that wasn't be worn. Harry assumed that this was his mother's side of the bed. He opened the only drawer in the bedside table, and there, sitting on top of some other things, was _his mother's wand_. Harry picked it up, and placed it in the same pocket that held his father's wand.

_Why didn't she have the wand with her_? Harry thought. _That means that both my mom and dad didn't have any way of magically defending themselves against Voldemort_.

Harry walked over to the dresser, where Hermione was reading something that was placed on the top. However, Harry wasn't really paying any attention to what she was doing – he was in his own world right now…he didn't even notice that he had let go of Ginny.

Harry picked up a picture of himself, his parents, and the rest of the Marauders that was sitting on dresser. All of them looked happy. It looked as though it was a hot day in spring; so Harry hadn't turned one yet. However, Harry couldn't help but think that one person in the picture was out of place.

Peter Pettigrew was faking a smile, and wasn't waving up at the picture. Even though all of the others in the pictures were wearing short sleeves, and not heavy robes, Wormtail still was wearing full robes…_To cover up his Dark Mark_, Harry thought. He pocketed the picture, making a mental note to ask Hermione how to get certain people of pictures.

'Harry', Hermione said quietly.

Harry looked up from another picture he was looking at.

'Do you remember the letter your mother wrote to Sirius you found last year?' Harry nodded. 'Well, I've found Sirius's reply,' Hermione said to him, holding out the short piece of parchment she had been reading.

The letter read as follows:

_ Dear Lily and Prongs,_

_I'm also sad that I couldn't be there for Harry's birthday. I feel really bad considering I'm his godfather! Give Harry a hug for me. _

_Prongs, I can't imagine what you must be feeling like, all cooped up inside all the time, and especially since Dumbledore took your cloak. I'll try to come out as soon as I can – but with the way things are now, I don't know how long that will be. _

_I'm glad Harry liked his new broom – it looked like he was having a blast on it in the picture! I can't wait, and Prongs, I'm sure you can't wait until Harry can ride an actual broom. Seeing as he looks like you (except for his eyes – I'll give you that, Lily), I'm sure he'll turn out to be one hell of a Seeker!_

_I'm in hiding still. Bored as ever. Moony came by the other day, he said the last full moon wasn't a great one. It's too bad we can't all go with him like we used to! Those nights were awesome!_

_That's all I'll say for now, give Harry my love – and Prongs, although this contradicts the attitude I've ever had before…STAY WITHIN THE FIDILIAS CHARM AT ALL TIMES! It's far too dangerous now. You know that coming from me, that it really is dangerous._

_ Stay safe,_

_ Love, _

_ Sirius._

Harry finished reading the letter, and was again on the verge of tears. However, not wanting to cry in front of Ginny at the small_er _things, he held them back.

They finished going through the bedroom, having Hermione transport anything Harry wanted to keep to his grandparents' place just a few miles away. They walked out of the bedroom, and as they approached the stairs, Harry couldn't help but notice that the door to the nursery was slightly ajar. Even though his emotions told him that he couldn't handle it, his 'Gryffindor-ness' told him to walk over to the door, and open it….so he did.

'Harry, no', he heard Hermione say. Like Harry did upon entering the house, Harry ignored her. Harry was personally surprised that there was any door to open. He thought that the effects of the rebounding Killing Curse would have destroyed it. However, the door was severely burned, and reminded him of the doors in the Shrieking Shack.

As he pushed the door open and looked into the room, he dared not step any further. It looked as though the floor would give away at the slightest of movement or weight, and most of the walls had been blown away, while there were parts of the roof that had collapsed, and other parts that had been blown away also.

There, however, hanging from a small piece of roof, was a string, and attached to the string about two feet down, was an owl. Not a real owl – a stuffed owl that was about a third the size of a real one, and was made to resemble a snowy owl. There, upon the owl's chest in golden letters, was the name _Hedwig_. Harry couldn't help but tear up. The owl that he had owned for seven years had the same name as his stuffed animal as a child. Even though Harry got the name from his _History of Magic _book, he couldn't help but believe that the name popped out at him for this reason…

'Accio, Hedwig,' Harry said, after he had rid the tears from his eyes.

The stuffed owl untied itself from the string and flew over to Harry, who caught the owl, and stared at it. That was the owl that helped him fall into an easy sleep every night as a baby. That was the owl that he would see first, every morning.

Instead of asking Hermione to transport the owl to _Riverbank Fields_, he put the owl carefully in the pocket that also bestowed his parents' wands.

_This owl play a very important part of my life with my parents, and with the Dursleys. I'm not just going to put it with all of the other stuff I've found. It represents hope._

Harry turned around and looked back down the corridor, putting his arm back around Ginny. Harry felt that if he hadn't come back to his first home, there wouldn't be enough closure. Coming back to this cottage, heck, to that very room made Harry feel as though his New Beginning truly began. That was the room were Lily lost her life for Harry, beginning Harry's dark future. As they moved towards the stairs, Harry couldn't help but feel as though his New Beginning was really Beginning, and he knew, although it wouldn't be official for many years now, that it would include Ginny. Now that he thought about it, Ginny looked very much like Lily.

Harry walked away from the room – not looking back – and never every wanting to again.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the delay, but some family things came up, and me living on a farm in Southwestern Ontario, there's lots of farm work that needs to be done now! I realize that I did repeat some concepts in the last paragraph/sentence; but I did that for a very specific reason: I think that the whole idea of 'leaving the nursery and not looking back' is very symbolic for the reason that in the nursery, Harry got his Scar, which is the symbol of his parents' death, Voldemort, and a Dark future (now, past). So not looking back at the nursery means that Harry wants to begin his new future (with Ginny), and to make it better than the past that he's had. A New Beginning and Era has begun – but who's to say that something else will pop up in the wizarding world…I'm not one to spoil though. **

**I was going to make this chapter all one part, but as I was writing the end of the final paragraph, I felt it would be wrong not to end this part there (also – end of era – end of part).**

**Anyway, hope you didn't have to think _too _much there – after all, it's summer! **

**Feedback would be great!**


	8. 14247, Godric's Lane - Part II

Chapter Eight

**_14247, Godric's Lane – Part II_**

Two Weasleys, a Granger, and the last surviving Potter, walked through the streets of Godric's Hollow in silence, trying to cope with everything they just saw.

Harry had just walked through the very corridors, and in the very rooms that he and his parents once live happy lives. And now, Harry has completely walked away from it, never wishing to see the inside of that house again. Some might find Harry's decision strange, seeing that he never wanted himself to become a part of his and his parents' only house together ever again – but Harry didn't think he could bare – emotionally – the pain and everything that would come to him in the home. Yes – Harry did feel as though he could still call the place home, however.

The sun was shining brightly upon Godric's Hollow now, and as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked through the streets, watching children play _with their parents_ (Harry thought), and their friends, they couldn't help but let a smile escape their lips.

'Any idea of how to get to the place?' Ron asked.

Harry could only shake his head in response, as he pulled the letter out of his neck pouch.

_That key can get you into your grandparents' property and house, on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. This house has been magically protected with the Fidilius Charm, so now, you are to become Secret Keeper. This is the address of your property:_

_14247, Godric's Lane_

That is all the letter said as to where the property was.

'Well,' Harry started, 'We'll have to ask someone then, where 'Godric's Lane' is. Any ideas of where to start?'

There was silence. They looked around the square that they had found themselves back in, and tried to spot out anyone who looked as if they might be a witch or wizard. A few minutes later, they were in luck.

'Look!' Ginny nearly yelled. 'Over there,' she pointed, 'By that General Store!'

Sure enough, there was a wizard who looked to be in about his mid-forties, who was wearing, despite the weather, full robes…only those in the wizarding world would do such a thing.

The man appeared to be looking at one of the advertisements in the window of the store, so they approached the man.

'Excuse me, sir,' Harry began trying to get the man's attention.

He looked around at them, partially startled, and he took one look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and he knew exactly who they were. Harry feared this – attention was the last thing he wanted today.

'Mr. Potter! What an honour, privilege, and a pleasure it is to meet you! What can I do the honours of today?' The man said, shaking all of their hands enthusiastically.

'Er, thank-you, sir. Um, actually, we were wondering if you could give us directions, to Godric's Lane, we're visiting something there', Harry replied, hoping not to give away too much information about the place.

'Of course!' the man replied happily, 'Er, the fastest way…' he said talking to himself, before Harry. 'I think the best way is to go to the other side of the square, and you see the road there, called 'Mandola Street'?' Harry nodded, after looking. 'Well, take that road down to the end. You'll notice that the same road just curves and turns left, well, after that curve, the road becomes 'Godric's Lane'. Alright!' the man said.

'Yes, and thank-you sir, pleasure meeting you'.

'Ah, Mr. Potter, the pleasure is all mine. Thank-you for everything you've done for the Wizarding World! Giving you directions is the very, very least I can do!'

With that, they turned, and headed to the other end of the village square. Harry could feel a certain amount of eyes on him, but he just kept his arm around Ginny, and continued on their way.

The square was relatively busy – and lunch hour was approaching quickly. However, Harry couldn't walk ten feet without being stopped by someone saying, 'Thank-you, Mr. Potter! Welcome home!' or anything else of that sort. After only making a quarter of the way through the square in four minutes, they decided to cast a Disillusion Charm over them in an abandon alley. After which, they were able to make it across the square very quickly.

The road out of the village continued, with houses surrounding them, then the road turned, and there was a sign on the curb them said, _'Godric's Lane'._ They walked along that road for a while, until they reached a forest, with trees on either side of a path, which was big enough for about two average sized adults to lay down across the width.

The path continued for another kilometer or so, and when they exited the bush, there were fields on either side of a grassy lane, with the sun shining down upon them. They continued their walk for another five minutes or so, after a few more fields had passed, and they were again, in a path with trees and brush on either side of them. The trees were very tall, and this reminded Harry of the Forbidden Forest, on it didn't have a very scary effect – he would give the Dark Forest that.

When they emerged from the bush a few minutes later, they were was, surprisingly enough, a grassy lane, that lead up towards a decently sized house. There, on a pole, said:

_14247, Godric's Lane_

Harry looked at the sign for a few moments, still holding onto Ginny, then looked up at the house. It was a two story home, with a porch in the front of building, and two windows on either side of the door, and four windows on the top floor. Above the door, were the words:

_Riverbank Fields_

The house had tan coloured bricks, and a shingle roof, with three dormers coming off of the top, where the attic would be.

On the front lawn, was very green, perfectly sized grass, and some trees. Next to the lane, was a rather large, very beautiful rock, that had words carved into it very clearly, and large:

_RIVERBANK FIELDS_

_HOME OF THE POTTERS_

_SINCE 1754_

'Harry, Ginny, could you two maybe fill us in on what it is you're looking at? All I see is a sign that says _'Riverbank Fields' _in front more forest. I think we're missing something here,' Ron said.

'No,' Ginny began, 'There is the house, and everything. Don't you see it?'

Ron and Hermione looked puzzled. Though, Harry wasn't listening, he was looking at his ancestors property – now his own. He could see a pond in the yonder, and Quidditch hoops above a large clearing, and far in the distance, and forest. There was a small shed a bit behind the house, and to the side, and trees and gardens here and there. This place was amazing.

Hermione looked annoyed.

'We should be able to see this property. We know that address. We should be able to see more of then just a sign. I've read up on this stuff at Hogwarts. The law says….'

Harry stopped listening, and continued to look up at the property. However, he was getting slightly annoyed by Hermione rambling, and reached out his hand other hand, and took hers in his own.

'Of course,' Hermione whispered. Then spoke in a more audible voice, 'The Potters are a very old family, and surly they would want further protection for those were aren't a Potter then just the Fidilius Charm. Here, Ron, take my hand'.

Obviously, Hermione was able to see the property now, and Ron could also.

'Wait, Harry, let's just see what happens when you let of me and Ginny,' Hermione said.

Harry let go of Hermione, and, after getting a small nod of approval from Ginny, let go of her too.

'Why?' Harry asked her, finally saying something.

'Well, now that we've seen the property, we don't have to in physical contact with you anymore. We could walk right up to house right now. When your ancestors built this property, they didn't want their enemies to be able to just get in because they know the address. They wanted further protection and to be more secretive by making sure that a Potter lead them to this property,' Hermione said in one breath.

'Then why could you still see the sign?' Ginny asked.

'I think that we could because we knew the address,' Hermione answered after giving the matter some quick thought.

'How were you able to transport all of the stuff from the cottage, if Harry hadn't lead you here yet, then?' Ginny asked her.

Hermione didn't know how to answer this. Before she could say, for the first time Harry could every recall, 'I don't know', he saved her, and tried to answer with what he thought,

'Because cottage and this place have a connection. And since only a Potter could get into the cottage, I could apparate from there straight to here now that I know that it looks like. So you were able to move objects from the cottage, straight to here because of the connection'.

'Of course,' was all Hermione was able to say. Ron chuckled slighted, because that was the first time _he _could remember Harry knowing something about Charms that Hermione didn't.

'Well,' Harry began, 'I guess we can just go then'.

They began to walk further up the path towards the house, taking in everything that they could. They finally reached the front porch of the home, and Harry reached out his hand, and turned the doorknob of the front door…it opened as soon as his hand came in contact with it.

When the door stood ajar, Harry pushed it opened all the way, to reveal the front entrance of the home. There was a set of wooden stairs that went to the upper floor, and you could see the upper landing front the bottom. There were portraits on the walls of various members of the Potter family. However, many of them seemed to be asleep. There must have been fifteen portraits just throughout the front entrance and corridor. There was even a portrait of Ignotus Peverell, but it was empty.

'Harry,' Ginny said. But Harry didn't respond.

'Harry,' Ginny said, more softly – but Harry still didn't respond.

Harry was staring off into the distance – not paying any attention to what was going on around him. Ginny followed Harry's line of vision for what seemed like the thirtieth time that morning, to find four portraits. Harry was looking back and forth between them. There was an inscription beneath each portrait; the first two read as follows:

_ALEXANDER DUNCAN POTTER_

_LAYLA AMELIA POTTER_

_'Those must be my grandparents,' _Harry thought. _'They died fighting Voldemort. If it wasn't for that, they could've raised me when my parents died'._

Next to Layla's portrait, were the other two; the inscriptions read as follows:

_JAMES ALEXANDER POTTER_

_LILY NICHOLA POTTER_

Lily and James both woke up in their portraits as soon as they heard people walk into the entrance of the house. They were smiling widely at Harry; big, warm, and loving smiles. They were wearing regular robes. James walked to the edge of his portrait and disappeared.

'No, wait! Dad, come back!' Harry pleaded. He was crying.

'He'll come back,' Lily said. 'Harry, my son, you've been so brave. Welcome home. We've been waiting for you, my love'.

'Mum,' was all that was able to escape Harry's lips. He slowly walked towards his mother's portrait, and once he got there, he raised his hand, and touched his mother's, who's, in the portrait, was also reaching out.

'I love you, mum,' Harry finally got out. 'I've missed you. Where's dad?'

Harry didn't mean to be so straight forward, or anything – but he needed to see his father.

'He has gone to inform the others. He will be back right away, Harry. I love you too. You're father has been so longing to see you also. He's always saying how you have all of his stunning looks'.

Harry could only sadly smile.

'I have your eyes, mum,' Harry was able say. Lily smiled warmly at him.

'Who has her eyes?' came a voice from the portrait. James Potter walked into the frame next to Lily smiling broadly upon Harry.

'He always has to make an entrance,' Lily laughed.

'Harry, my son. I'm so proud of you. You've done so many amazing things for this world. I wish I were alive to thank you. But, this will have to do,' he said with a half-smile.

Harry stared up at his parents, who were holding hands in the portrait, who were staring back. He missed his parents so much. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to stay in front of them forever, or get out of there right away. He settled for somewhere in-between.

Harry turned around slowly, to only find Ginny with him – who he was still holding hands with. His face got a bit warm on the inside. Ron and Hermione must have gone off when Harry saw his parents.

'And Harry,' James began, 'Why don't you introduce me to your stunningly beautiful friend here. Miss'.

'James!' Lily said.

'Oh, come on, Lily dear! She looks like you!' James said.

Ginny's face had also turned a very dark shade of red.

'Er, this is Ginny Weasley. My girlfriend,' Harry said quickly.

'Ah,' James said with a smile, 'We were very close friends with the Weasleys. You must be the first daughter in generation, my dear. It's a pleasure to meet you'.

'Er, you too, sir. I'm Molly and Arthur's daughter'.

'Ah, yes, they were in the year above us in Gryffindor. I remember Arthur always tried to smuggle Muggle stuff into his dorm so that he could mess with it,' Lily said.

Ginny smiled.

'Yes, that sounds like my dad'.

They continued to talk quietly for a while, and after ten minutes of just the four of them, Harry's grandparents came into the frame. Others tried to come, but James and his father shewed them away, because it would've been far too overwhelming for Harry. Half an hour later, they were still talking about Harry's past, and of his parents' past.

'Well son,' James said, 'I think you should go explore this wonderful house. I grew up here. The Quidditch pitch is amazing, my old broom is in the shed. Anyway, behave yourselves, you two, just because there aren't any portraits in the bedrooms, doesn't mean we can't hear everything!'

'Oh! James!' Lily said, smacking James, who was laughing hard, on the arm. 'He's lying. But still; I don't expect any grandchildren for several years, young man!'

Both Harry's and Ginny's cheeks turned such a dark colour of red, that they almost matched Ginny's hair. With the amount of heat coming off of them, you'd think they were on fire.

'Don't worry, mum. Will you still be here when we come back?' Harry asked.

'We'll always be here, Harry. We love you,' Lily said.

Harry didn't really want to leave his parents' portraits, but he did anyway – knowing that he would have the rest of his life to talk to them

Harry and Ginny found Ron and Hermione sitting around the large wooden dining room table. They were sitting close together, with their heads down talking quietly. Ginny made a small coughing sound, and Hermione nearly jumped right out of her chair. She was about to yell at them for sneaking up on them like that; but she knew that Harry had just been through a very emotional half-hour, so she restrained herself.

'Harry!' Hermione said, running towards him, embracing him in a hug. 'How was the talk with your parents?'

'Easy, Hermione! Let him breathe!' Ginny said, pulling Hermione off of Harry.

'It was fine. I don't really feel like talking about it, alright,' Harry said quietly, but firmly.

Hermione backed away, feel slightly embarrassed.

'We've looked around a bit Harry. This is one hell of a house. You should see the back yard, it's amazing!' Ron told Harry and Ginny.

Harry just simply nodded and began to walk around the dining room, and then to the kitchen that was attached. The kitchen was about twice the size of the Burrow's kitchen, Harry couldn't wait to show Mrs. Weas– Molly. It had a large island in the middle of it, and loads of storage. They moved onto the sitting room, which was next to the dining room. There were five couches, five chairs, and a few loveseats that stood before a large, beautiful, fireplace, with a stone chimney that reached up to the ceiling.

_'Excellent. This means there's plenty of room for all of the Weasleys and other company,' _Harry thought.

He had decided as soon as he found out that he owned a property that he wanted to have company over a lot. He ruled out even living in the Black House as soon as he got back to the Burrow – he felt that since that was the home that Sirius so hated, then he would respect that hate, and never go there again. Besides, who knows what traps the Death Eaters could've put up in there?

There was an ataman a few meters away from the fire place, and in the centre of the room, with little side tables beside the couches, chairs, and loveseats.

Harry stared at the room for a while. He could picture his own family sitting around the fire, having a good time.

They left the room, and saw a bathroom near the kitchen, and a den at the back of the house, on the opposite side of the house as the kitchen. Around the middle of the house, was another staircase that lead down into the cellar, that they found out was used for storage. There was nothing any importance down there.

They went back to the entrance, and as they passed Lily and James, James said,

'Harry, Ginny, remember what I said!'

'Oh, James! Shut-up!' Lily said to him laughing. 'Harry, who are these two? I believe more introductions are in order!'

'Yes, Harry,' James said, 'Introduce to this fine looking young women,' he added with a bow to Hermione.

Lily rolled her eyes, while Harry and Ginny laughed.

'This Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger,' Harry told them.

'Ah!' James said, 'Another Weasley! I think I recall reading about your birth in the prophet. And Hermione, what a beautiful name, my dear. However, I don't think I knew of any Grangers, do you, love?' James asked Lily.

'Sir,' Hermione, began, 'I'm a Muggle-born'.

'Oh,' James said. 'I have a way with Muggle-borns. And you can call James, my lady,' James said with a smirk on his face, and a glance at Lily, who again, rolled her eyes, while Harry and Ginny continued to laugh.

'Sorry, dad, she's taken,' Harry said, and nodded to Ron.

They continued on their way – Hermione looking very flushed – towards the large, wooden staircase to the upper floor.

Up there, they found a large landing, with some cabinets, pictures, portraits, and two chairs. They turned to the corridor on the left, which had a bedroom on each side, and a bathroom. All three rooms were a very decent size. They made their way back towards the landing, and made their way across it, getting a view over the railing of the entrance hall. In the other corridor was a guest room, a nursery, and the master bedroom that included an ensuite.

Harry and Ginny made their way into the master bedroom to explore, and Ron was about to follow, but Hermione grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back out into the hall. Although he didn't want to, Ron followed Hermione out onto the landing and they sat down in the chairs.

Harry and Ginny looked through the room as they had done with the others, and Ginny had a huge smile on her face.

'Harry, this is amazing! I mean absolutely incredible! When can we move in?'

Harry smiled.

'Slow down there, Miss Weasley. What do you think your parents, especially your mother would say if you and I just ran off and lived here without even being married? Not saying I wouldn't love to live here with you, but, we can wait,' Harry said with a smile.

Ginny stepped closer, to Harry so they were barely a foot apart, and said,

'I hate waiting'.

'Who said you could have the silver lining,' Harry whispered before Ginny began to kiss him. He kissed her back with the same level of enthusiasm. When they briefly broke apart about a minute later, Ginny said,

'Why should you get to hog it all the time, Potter?'

Harry laughed, picked Ginny up, who screamed in laughter, and Harry jumped onto the bed so that Ginny would land on top of him, and they embraced once again.

#####

Half an hour later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were wandering through the grounds of Riverbank Fields, enjoying each other's company (some more that others) and figuring out what there was.

They walked towards the broom shed, and sure enough, there was only one broom there. At the end of the wood, in silver letters, it read,

_NIMBUS 400_

Harry looked at it, picked it up, and carried out onto the field, where he mounted it, and flew it around the property. The birds-eye-view was amazing, and he could see that the forest at the back had a few clearings, where some hippogriffs were resting. There was a small barn in the back that held five owls, and had some more storage space. There was a pond and a creek that lead to the river that went through part of the lawn, and moved onto the forest.

He landed back in front of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione half an hour later, smiling. His dad's broom was amazing. He wouldn't use it at Hogwarts (should he make the team), because it wouldn't be fast enough, but he would still use it for joy riding, and to mess around on. The broom really seemed to understand him. _'Maybe because it was used to my dad, and I fly just like him?' _Harry thought with a smile.

'Harry!' Ginny said, running towards him and embracing him in a hug. 'You were up there a while, what did you see?'

'Well, there are some creatures in the forest in the back. The river is amazing, as well as the pond. There are some owls in the barn over there,' he pointed. 'This place is just amazing'.

'Wow!' Ginny said, 'But we had better go back to my mom's place – I mean head back home, it's nearly six o'clock!' She turned red part way through the sentence, and Harry just smiled, knowing what she was thinking – but Ron and Hermione didn't ponder on the mistake for more than two seconds.

'Really!' Harry said, amazed at how the time slipped away them. Alright. Let's walk to the gates'.

They made it back down the grassy lane, towards the gates. Before Harry apparated with Ginny, he knew that he would be back, and that he and Ginny would have a family here. He knew that he didn't want to leave the Burrow before Hogwarts, because he knew if he did, he would be living alone, and he would never want that.

He held Ginny's hand, and they apparated, both with huge smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was very hard to write the part with Lily and James. I've recently been reading a lot of fanfictions about Harry and Ginny after the battle, and about Lily and James. It was interesting to see what others thought life would be like in the respective times. **

**About the Harry/Ginny scene in the master bedroom…I know what you're thinking, you naughty people! Nothing more than snogging happened, to those of you who thought something more _risqué _happened.**

**I also know for a fact that James's middle name is Alexander, but other than that, I guessed at the names of Harry's grandparents, and Lily's middle name. Sometime in the near future, I will be posting a bunch facts that I've gathered about what happened after the Battle of Hogwarts, and it will all be according to J.K. Rowling! **

**Sorry for the delay, but I've been doing a lot of farm work lately – but the wheat is almost off! Then, I'll have to help out with getting everything put away, _then_ hopefully I'll be able to work on The New Beginning a bit more.**

**I realize that things have been going quite smoothly so far…too smooth. Don't get the impression that everything will be all soft and non-exciting. There will be more unnerving events that will take place really soon. I don't want to be the author of a story that is all soft 'everything is perfect'. Don't you worry…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**If you have any questions, comments, ideas, or criticisms, I'd be glad to hear them.**

**Cheers, **

** – C **


	9. The Voices

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've wanted to include it in the storyline for a long time. There was a question that I got in a review, it was a very interesting and good question, so I thought that I'd share the question/answer:**

**Question – _'Is James really such a perv?'_**

**Answer – I realize James was quite a bit, let's say, _bold_. In my mind, he wasn't at all trying to be a pervert; he was just putting on his 'charm'. This personality wasn't approved/said by J.K. Rowling, but I feel like James, and even Sirius just like to charm people and make them laugh; he wasn't trying to be perverted – and in my personal opinion, he wasn't being perverted – I think the right word would be _flirting_. _Fake-flirting _at that.**

**Also, I noticed that I made a mistake in the last chapter: Molly and Arthur would have been at least five years above Lily and James in Hogwarts, because Bill was born in 1972. Sorry about that – wasn't thinking logically.**

**Anyway – thanks for reviews, and enjoy this chapter…**

Chapter Nine

**_The Voices_**

Harry and Ginny arrived at the gate of the Burrow with a _'Pop!'_ They began to walk, still hand in hand, down the path that lead to the house. Ron and Hermione were about ten feet ahead of them, so Harry and Ginny just decided to slowly stroll towards the house. Harry took his hand away from Ginny's, and before she could protest, he placed his arm around her lower back, and continued walking as if nothing had happened, and Ginny followed suit.

Their walk up to the Burrow was relatively short and peaceful. Seeing as Ron and Hermione didn't bother so slow down, they were both already sitting at the table ready for supper when Harry and Ginny walked. Mrs. Weasley greeted them warmly with a loving hug.

'You alright, Harry?' she asked.

'Yes, I'm fine, thanks,' Harry replied.

'Well then, come on and tuck in. Dinner will be ready in a moment,' Mrs. Weasley told him.

'Thanks,' Harry said.

Harry and Ginny found their way to their usual spots at the table, and sat down, ready to devour their meal – as they hadn't ate anything since breakfast that morning, and it had been a very stressful day on Harry.

'So Harry, how was the property?' Mrs. Weasl– Molly asked.

Harry smiled.

'It's really nice. I think after Hogwarts I'm going to move in there. There is lots of room also. Quidditch Pitch in the back. It's really well protected. It has the Fidilius Charm over it, and another aspect of it that I'm not aware of. After all these years, the lawn and garden is still perfect, probably a charm was put on it. There are also portraits of all the people in the Potter family since 1754 – including mum and dad'.

Harry didn't know whether or not he should talk about his parents' portraits with others. But, then again, nothing they talked about was extremely emotional. Harry wondered if his parents' in the portraits know what happened in the Forest with the Resurrection Stone – because Harry felt like everything that was 'tear-worthy' happened then. In fact, his dad made Harry laugh and feel loved, and his mom was just very welcoming, warm, and loving.

'Really,' Molly said, not sure what to say on the subject.

Ginny sort of felt that Harry, despite what he thought of the conversation, was tensing up a bit. So before her mother could pursue the subject, she changed it,

'Will dad be home for supper?'

'No,' Molly replied, 'He has to work late again. Kingsley has been talking about making him Head of a new department he might create called 'The Muggle Society Cooperative Department'. I think, because of everything that happened in the Muggle world, they are in shock, but they don't know what even happened. So with this new department, it would be Arthur's job to make sure that everything in the Muggle World is going fine, and to, of course, keep the secrecy of our world. He will have to have regular meetings with the Muggle Minister, so that Kingsley will have more time to get the Ministry in order. It will sort of be a mix of his past two jobs. Kingsley wanted someone he could trust to be Head, so Arthur was picked. Anyway, he's very busy'.

Harry personally was really happy for Arthur, and glad that the new department was going to be put together.

Mrs. Weasley put the food on the table, and Harry began to eat right away. With two helpings of everything, and a generous helping of pudding for desert, he was on comfortably full.

'So, what do you lot have planned for the evening?' Molly asked.

Harry personally didn't know that anything was going on. But when Ron began to talk, he knew that something else must be happening.

'Er, George told me that he heard some Muggles talking about putting on a Firework show this evening in the village. I bet we could see those from here. Though, they won't be anything compared to George's'.

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione nodded and smiled in agreement.

##########

So at ten o'clock that evening, after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had both gone to bed, Harry and Ginny were laying on a blanket with Ginny's head on Harry's chest, and Harry's arms around Ginny. Ron and Hermione were laying on a blanket a few feet away from them.

Ginny seemed fascinated to learn how muggle fireworks worked, so Hermione spent a great deal of time teaching her all the sciences of muggle fireworks. Ginny was shocked that it was so complicated, and that after all the effort, they didn't last long, or do more than pop into more lights. Whereas with wizard fireworks, the maker simply puts a charm on the fireworks, they can become just about any shape, and last about ten times longer. Harry was reminded of fifth year when Fred and George released all of those fireworks to annoy Umbridge. Harry laughed at the memory.

Before long, the fireworks began. There were yellow, blue, and pink lights. Harry was enjoying himself, cuddled up with Ginny under the bright stars and the fireworks. That night should have been one that was a happy memory, almost make-belief. But with Harry's luck, everything went horribly wrong…

The yellow, blue, and pink lights continued for some time, then, however, the lights became red and green. To most people, this would have looked beautiful – but for Harry, this didn't.

He began to shake. His eyes, however, still up on the sky.

'Harry, what's wrong? Harry? Harry! HARRY!'

He was shaking so violently now, that Ginny had to hold him to even reduce the amount of vibration she was feeling.

'No! Don't kill them! I'll do anything! MUM NO!'

Harry continued to yell out things similar to that. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione tried to get him to snap out of whatever was happening to him – they didn't know. Ginny had tears running down her face, as she tried to comfort Harry.

'Harry! Please; you're alright! You're right here, please!'

'Don't hurt them! I'll do anything! Take me! Ginny, NO!'

Ginny continued to shake Harry to get him to wake up from – well – whatever it was that he was experiencing…but it was no use. He would budge as he continued to fall deeper into his memories and nightmares, but his eyes remained on the sky.…

_He was watching Voldemort kill his mother, then turning to him, and then casting the same curse at him._

_ Lupin transforming into a werewolf, then attacking Sirius…_

_ Sirius body surrounded by Dementors, each taking a piece of him, until his soul hovered above his body…_

_ Watching Wormtail carry Voldemort into the graveyard, then kill Cedric…_

_ Wormtail slicing his arm off, then cutting Harry's arm…_

_ Voldemort rising out of the cauldron…_

_ Sirius falling through the Veil…_

_ Dumbledore drinking the potion on the island in the Cave…_

_ Snape casting the Killing Curse on Dumbledore – as he falls off of the Astronomy Tower…_

_ Death Eaters casting curse after curse at Ginny in the corridors of Hogwarts…_

_ Hedwig falling out of the sidecar – falling hundreds of thousands of feet toward the ground…_

_ Death Eaters showing up on Tottenham Court Road – casting curses at Ron and Hermione…_

_ The Dementors attacking the Muggleborns inside the Ministry…_

_ Ron laying there on the ground in the forest – just after getting splinched…_

_ Hermione's screams echoing down to the cellar of the Malfoy Manor, while Bellatrix cuts the word 'Mudblood' onto her arm…_

_ Bellatrix's dagger soaring towards Dobby…_

'RON! PICK HARRY UP! BRING HIM INSIDE!'

_Fred falling towards the ground – a laugh still etched on his face…_

_ Watching all the Weasleys yell out for him, as he lay in Hagrid's arms…_

_ Neville getting tortured by Voldemort…_

'RON, HURRY!'

_ Weasleys and his friends fighting off the Death Eaters in the Great Hall…_

_ Bellatrix's Killing Curse missing Ginny by mere centimeters…_

_ Soaring deeper and deeper towards the darkness…_

##########

Opening his eyes, Harry looked at his surroundings. Everything was fuzzy. He felt Ginny's soft hands place his glasses over his eyes. He was laying down on one of the couches in the sitting room of the Burrow; a blanket on top of him, and a pillow at his head. He slowly sat up – and struggled to remember what happened, and how he got where he was. He didn't remember walking inside to the sitting room. When he woke up, he thought he was still on the blanket with Ginny in his arms.

'Harry,' Ginny started worriedly, 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine. What happened? Where are the fireworks?' he asked.

'Well, we were just watching the fireworks,' Ginny began, 'you were fine, and everything, but then you, kind of started shaking, and yelling stuff. I thought you had fallen asleep, and had a nightmare, but your eyes were wide open, and still staring at the sky'.

Harry thought for a moment. What could have happened? Why did he act like that? That hadn't happened before. He was even having a good time, relaxing with Ginny. Then a thought came.

'What colours were the fireworks when I started shaking?' he asked.

'Well,' Hermione said, 'They started out as yellow, blue, and pink; then they became red and green. About fifteen seconds of that, Ginny called over in a panic, and we saw you shaking'.

That explained a lot for Harry. The memories were flooding back to him. The dread; and the fear. The two emotions he hated most. The latter wasn't the kind of fear as in fear of death, or of the sort, but fear of loss. He had experienced that too much for his, or likely anyone's liking.

'The red and green,' Harry said. 'Killing Curses. Stunners. Death'. That was all he was able to get out before he began to slightly vibrate. Ginny grabbed him and pulled him up against her. He slowly began to stop shaking, and clutched Ginny in his arms. Ginny seemed to understand what Harry was talking about, but Ron and Hermione still didn't quite get what was going on.

'Here, Harry,' Ginny said handing him something dark, 'Eat this. It should help'.

Harry took the chocolate from Ginny and began to nibble on it. A thought crossed his mind of Ginny caring for her children – their children.

'Er,' Ron said, 'could you perhaps tell us what happened?'

Ginny looked at Harry eating the chocolate. Harry looked back and nodded.

'Ron,' Ginny began, 'The red and green lights looked like stunning spells and killing curses. That brought back terrible memoires'.

'Death. Pain. Loss,' was all Harry was able to get out.

Harry ate the chocolate slowly, trying his very best to repress the memories he had just seen. He should have known something like this would happen. Surely he wouldn't've been able to _not _experience nightmares. He should have foreseen this…

'How long was I out?' Harry asked.

'Well, once we got inside,' Ginny said, 'your eyes shut, and you were asleep on the couch for about thirty minutes. I wanted to wake you, but Ron thought otherwise. It sounded like you were watching people die, and I wanted you to wake up,' she finished with a dirty look at Ron. Harry didn't say anything.

Harry sat there for a couple of minutes, not paying any attention to those around him. Just trying to close his mind. If only he could have learned Occumulency from Snape…

'Harry, are you sure you're alright?' Hermione asked.

Harry nodded – and appeared to convince both Ron and Hermione.

'Well then, Harry, I'm off to bed. Try to get a good sleep, alright,' Hermione said. 'Ron, coming?'

'What? Oh, er, yeah, Harry, hope you feel better in the morning. Night, Ginny,' Ron said. Harry was personally surprised at how Ron handled leaving Ginny alone with Harry at night. Hermione must have done something…

Harry and Ginny both nodded and said goodnight to Ron and Hermione; then Harry sat up, and Ginny sat down next to him.

'Please don't leave me tonight, Ginny,' Harry said.

'Of course Harry,' Ginny said.

'I just don't want to have nightmares. I don't ever want to be alone again. I hate being alone. Please'.

Ginny nodded, and pulled Harry towards her.

'You'll be alright, Harry. I'm here – always'.

This, above all things, made Harry feel safe. Before he knew it, his eyes were shut; Ginny still holding him in her arms – no dreams or nightmares.

'Harry. Harry'.

He opened his eyes, but all was still dark; inside and out. Ginny was leaning over him, her dark red hair flowing over her head and nearly touching Harry.

'We should move, Harry. Come on, let's go upstairs'.

He nodded, and Ginny held out her hand, and helped him get up off the couch. She led him up to her room on the first landing. She opened the door, and led Harry in. Ginny pulled the covers back, and motioned for Harry to lay down under the covers, and he did so. Ginny shut off the light, and climbed in next to Harry, and placed an arm around him.

'Good night, Harry'.

'Night, Ginny'.

'Get a good sleep, I'm here for you'.

'Thanks'.

With that, Harry shut his eyes, and tried to fall asleep, but it didn't come for about fifteen minutes, when he drifted off, with the thought in his mind that Ginny was there for him. Ginny, however, stayed awake until she was sure that Harry was in a deep sleep, when she finally closed her eyes – and drifted off.

##########

Ron woke up the next morning, the sun already well set above the grounds of the Burrow. His sleep wasn't very restful, as he continued to have the same nightmare – over and over again.

However, this nightmare wasn't all made up from his sleep-enveloped mind – this was more of a flashback that haunted him to this day, and likely would forever…

It a flashback of when Harry, Hermione, and himself were caught by Snatchers and brought to the Malfoy Manor, then him and Harry being brought to the cellar by Wormtail, and hearing Hermione's screams as a the effect of being tortured. It was a like he was the Seventh Circle of Hell when he was hearing Hermione's screams…

'Ron,' came the soft voice from the one he had just been thinking about from the other side of the door.

'It's open,' he replied to her.

Hermione opened the door, and walked into the room, giving Ron a quick peck on the cheek, before sitting down by his torso on his bed.

'How did you sleep?' she asked.

'Alright, I guess,' he replied, not wanting to reveal how his sleep really was. 'You?'

'The same,' she replied.

'Is Harry up yet?' Ron asked her.

'I don't think so, he wasn't down in the kitchen when I was there, and I didn't pass him in the hallway,' Hermione said.

'Must've been horrible for him to go through that last night. I feel terrible for suggesting us to go and watch the fireworks. I should've seen that coming,' Ron said, clearly mad at himself.

'You can't blame yourself Ron, or anyone except for Voldemort and his lot,' Hermione told him.

'Yeah, but I mean, he was doing so well. I mean, as far as we know, he wasn't have many nightmares or flashbacks. He was eating well, and everything. Now he's probably set back a couple months. To think that I only stopped sleeping with my wand in my hand a couple days ago. Now Harry will probably never take his hand off of the bloody thing,' Ron said.

'Don't worry Ron,' Hermione said, in a comforting manor. 'Ginny, and the two of us will be there for him. Anyway, your mum said that breakfast would be ready soon. I suppose that we should get Harry and Ginny up'.

'Alright, I'll be out in a minute,' Ron said.

Hermione then got up and went out into the hallway to wait for Ron to get ready for the day.

When he came out, he asked Hermione,

'Have you noticed anything different about Harry and Ginny?'

'Nothing too strange, why?'

'It's just, they're being so open, about, you know,' Ron said.

'I think they don't want to hide their relationship from your family. That way they aren't confined, or limited'.

'Is that what you want to do?' Ron asked.

'Doesn't really matter to me. But, we'll have to let your parents know really soon, otherwise it would just look odd with only you going to Australia with me,' Hermione replied.

'Well then, might was well start now then,' Ron said quickly.

They joined hands, and began to walk down the stairs.

They stopped on the next landing down, where Bill's old room was, and knocked on the door – but there was no answer, so the presumed that Harry was already up and going, so they continued down to Ginny's room, but the same results came, so they proceeded to the kitchen.

'Morning, Ron,' Mrs. Weasley said without looking up from the _Daily Prophet_. With colour of her face, it was clear that something was wrong.

'What's wrong, mum?' Ron asked his mother.

'Here, you read it,' she replied in disgust, throwing the paper down onto the table.

Ron picked up the newspaper, and began to read.

**_ROCKWOOD ESCAPES MINISTRY HOLDING CELL_**

**_ Ministry of Magic prisoner, Augustus Rockwood, former Death Eater, has escaped the holding cell within the Auror Department. While doing so, he managed to kill one guard, and seriously injure the other. It is unknown, when, or if the injured guard will make a recovery. _**

**_ Newly appointed Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt said this, 'The Auror Department is shocked that this has happened, and it is currently unknown as to how the Death Eater was able to escape the cell, that was given many different spells to hold the prisoner there. This will be thoroughly investigated, and we will try our very best to find out how Rockwood escaped, and where he is now, to try and capture him, along with any other Death Eater that may be with him'._**

**_ It is presumed that Rockwood has rejoined other Death Eaters. We will keep you posted from there._**

Ron looked furious. However, another headline caught his eyes,

**_DELORES UMBRIDGE SENT TO AZKABAN TO AWAIT TRIAL_**

**_Previous Ministry Official, Delores Umbridge, has been sent to Azkaban to await a trail in front of the full Wizengamot. She was charged with the offence of Supporting Death Eater Causes, including interrogating Muggleborns, and other breeds of the wizarding world, including Centaurs, Goblins, and House-Elves. _**

**_Even after the fall of He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named, Umbridge still supported the Death Eater Causes strong, and attempted to do harm to the Minister and support staff, after a failed attempt for them to see her reason, however, she failed significantly._**

**_It is also rumored that Umbridge is guilty of torturing both those of age, and _under _age. When Umbridge was the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and later, Headmistress, she would give innocent children detentions, and cause severe pain to the children. _**

_**It is rumoured that should the trial go as planned, then Umbridge will receive a life-time sentence to Azkaban**. _

This put Ron back into a better mood, but he was still mad about Rockwood's escape.

'It's about time that old hag got thrown away,' Ron said.

'Ron!' Mrs. Weasley said.

'What mum? It's true! That old hag tortured Harry back in fifth year when she was a, well, you can hardly call her one, but a professor. He still has scars! He just stayed quiet about it, because, well, you know how Harry hates attention!'

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked.

'Then there was the whole Muggleborn thing,' Ron said.

'Anyway, do you know where Harry and Ginny are? Breakfast is just about ready,' Mrs. Weasley said.

'We'll go look for them,' Hermione said.

'Thank-you dear,' Mrs. Weasley replied, with an attempt at a smile.

They walked out onto the grounds, but after quick search, and a couple of yells, they couldn't find them. So they went back up to Ginny's room, and knocked on the door – still no answer, so Ron opened it as quietly as he could.

He looked inside to see his best mate in the same bed as his little sister! He turned around and stormed out of the room.

Hermione looked at the scene inside her room for a few seconds, after studying the situation, she looked at Ron in disgust.

Ron looked furious.

'The second Harry moves, I'm going to curse his sorry as–'

'RON!' Hermione said. 'You didn't get a good look at them. They both still had all their clothes on from yesterday! Nothing happened. And do you think anything would've happened after what happened last night! Honesty! You have to trust them, Ron! Harry would probably rather get tortured then hurt Ginny! You don't see anyone else fussing over them!'

Ron looked back into the room and saw that they indeed still have all of their clothes on.

'But they were still sleeping together!' Ron said, still a bit angry. 'They've only been dating a couple weeks!'

'Ron, I'm sure Ginny just wanted to make sure that Harry didn't have any more nightmares or anything after what happened to him last night. It likely won't happen again for a while!' Hermione said.

'Just wake them up please, I'm going downstairs,' Ron said, then stormed away, still unhappy about his best mate sleeping with his baby sister.

Hermione just shook her head and muttered 'so clueless sometimes', then proceeded to knock on the door, and quietly walk into the room. She tapped Ginny on the shoulder a few times. But she didn't stir.

'Ginny, Harry, you have to get up now,' she said in a soft voice.

'Just a few more minutes, mum,' Ginny replied sleepily.

'Ginny, it's me, Hermione,' she said again.

'Just a few more minutes, Hermione,' she said without opening her eyes.

'You have to get up now, Ginny. Breakfast is ready,' she said.

Ginny opened her eyes, then memories of the previous night came back to her. She turned over to Harry and rubbed his back.

'Harry, love, Harry? You alright? We have to get now, breakfast is ready,' Ginny whispered into his ear.

'I'm fine, Ginny, thanks for staying with me,' Harry said back.

'Anytime, Harry,' Ginny said with a half-smile. 'We're up, Hermione, thanks'.

Hermione left the room with a smile.

'Thank-you, Ginny,' Harry said.

'Did you sleep well, Harry?'

'Great, actually. No nightmares,' he replied with a smile.

Ginny gave a loving hug, and then she got up.

'I think we should put either put on some pajamas or some new cloths. Personally, I don't want to have to say to my mom that we slept in the same bed – no matter how innocent it was,' Ginny said.

Harry nodded, got up, gave Ginny one last hug, and proceeded up to Bill's old room – thankful that he had such a wonderful girlfriend – he smiled to himself, thinking how lucky he truly was, to have someone like Ginny.

##########

Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen looking very tired – this didn't make Ron very happy at all. They bid their good mornings to Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione, and when Harry said 'good morning' to Ron, he gave a dirty look, and a scowl.

'Harry, dear, an owl came for you just a couple of minutes ago. The letter is sitting on table,' Mrs. Weasley told him.

'Thanks, Mrs. Weasley,' Harry replied.

Harry got the letter, and noticed the Ministry seal on it, then opened it, and took out the parchment.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you, that you have gained two seats among the Wizengamot. One place you have inherited from your parents, now that you have become of age, and the second, you have inherited from you godfather, Sirius Black. _

_ The first trial that you are required to attend is on July 8th, 1998, where the full Wizengamot will be interrogating one Delores Umbridge. _

_ We will send you letters by owl post two weeks in advance, as to what trials you are required to attend. _

_ Have a nice day,_

_ Charles B. McCann_

_ Head of the Wizengamot_

_ Order of Merlin, second class._

Harry read through the letter twice, just to make sure that he understood, and told those at the table what had happened. They were all proud of Harry, and told him that he better make sure that Umbridge gets locked up.

The rest of the day pasted smoothly, and about have way through the afternoon, Harry and Ginny were both asleep underneath an old willow tree by the pond, in each other's arms.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Ever since I wrote the Prologue, I wanted that bit with Ron walking in on Harry and Ginny, without knowing that they did sleep together because Harry had just experienced terrible flashbacks. **

**Sorry for the delay, I've been occupied. I'm not completely sure what I want to do with the next chapter, so it may or may not take a little bit more time. **

**Should you have any questions, comments, suggestions, etc., feel free to comment.**

**Cheers,**

**– C **


	10. Percy's Problem

Chapter Ten

**_Percy's Problem_**

The following weeks at the Burrow remained peaceful. Although Harry did begin to have more nightmares and flashbacks after the first ones, they were beginning to go away. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had gotten into a routine: they would normally wake up about an hour after the sun would rise, eat breakfast with Molly, Arthur, and George, who, although was still working on getting the joke shop up and running, was still living at the Burrow. They would spend the rest of the morning either walking around, or flying and playing Quidditch. They would eat lunch with Molly, then spend the afternoon lounging about with their respective partners.

Harry and Ginny took a liking to spending time either out by the pond, or in the tree fort that Ron showed them when they arrived at the Burrow.

Ron and Hermione, however, normally went for walks around the grounds, or hung out under an oak tree that was far away from anything, really. They had to cross the Quidditch Pitch, then go for a walk on a trail through a small forest, in order to get there.

This routine kept up for the first week and a half, until an owl came part way through one morning, addressed to Ron.

_Ron,_

_George here. I plan on opening the shop tomorrow, and I could really use some help. Verity can only do so much right now, and she's about one month pregnant. If you can come as soon as you can, please do – I'll give you some robes when you get here. You won't have to stay longer than five o'clock. For as long as you work here, I'll make sure that you get 20% of all profit. Thanks._

_George._

Upon getting the owl, he raced upstairs to shower and get dressed, quickly said goodbye to everyone, and left the Burrow with a _Pop_.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Weasley had been having the whole family come around for a diner on Sunday nights. Everyone who didn't live at the Burrow would come around about mid-afternoon. Everyone couldn't help but notice that some people were in better moods than others.

For example, Hermione who, although wasn't in a completely sour mood, was still a little bit unpleasant because, Harry guessed, she really wanted to go get her parents.

Charlie was itching to go back to Romania to get back to his work with dragons. But Mrs. Weasley told him that he couldn't go back again until the summer, so that the whole family could stay together a little bit longer.

Percy, however, although he was once again truly a part of the family, seemed to be quite bitter towards Harry, and surprisingly, Ginny. Harry thought originally that this was because he had let the Battle go on long enough for Fred to die; or because he was imposing on their family in a time where they were suffering loss. Harry had consulted Ginny about this, and told her his theories, but Ginny just replied in saying,

'No, that can't be it; he's been a bloody eejit to me too. The bloody prick. Don't think that you're imposing Harry. That's ridiculous'.

Harry knew that Percy must really be mad at them for some reason, because Ginny rarely referred to a family member a prick – she must be really ticked off at him.

Harry also had consulted Ron and Hermione about this, and they just said that he'd acted normally with them – he would talk to Hermione about things at the Ministry, and about going back to school; and he'd talk to Ron about how things seemed to be going at the joke shop, although he still wasn't one-hundred percent happy that Fred and George even started it, and didn't pursue a job with the Ministry.

Harry was worried.

The last time that something like this happened, it was their fifth year when Percy sent Ron a letter informing him that he should stop hanging around Harry because he was 'dangerous'. But Harry didn't think that was likely. But was he endangering the Weasleys? There were still Death Eaters out there. They were almost definitely after him, weren't they? Should he leave the Burrow?

No – he knew that the Fidilius Charm was still up on the place. Only a very few people knew of the whereabouts of the Burrow, or who lived there.

They were all perfectly safe.

Or were they?

Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy, and especially Ron and George, who worked in a very populated area, were always surrounded by people. But who's to say that bad people, like undercover escaped Death Eaters, weren't a part of them?

Stupid thought. They were all perfectly safe.

Then what was Percy so mad about then?

XXXXXXXXXX

Sunday rolled around in the middle of June fairly quickly. Harry felt like the war had still just ended a few days ago, and was still having some nightmares. Occasionally, however, he would have very pleasant dreams. One night, he dreamed of he and Ginny just being with each other on a very nice day. Of Teddy, who he had visited several times since the war ended. Of Ginny. Of he, Ron, and Hermione being together with no worries. Of Ginny. Of enjoying a year back at Hogwarts. Of Ginny…

But there was one dream that he wished never ended, and it wasn't of Ginny, as a matter of fact. It was of him, his mom, and his dad, talking. Lily and James weren't in a portrait. They were real live people. Then his parents would see him off to the Hogwarts Express in the upcoming September. Then they were picking him up at Christmas at the platform. They then went to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley greeted him. That's when he woke up, realizing that Mrs. Weasley was trying to wake him up.

Anyway, the first to arrive at the Burrow was Bill and Fleur, who arrived around three o'clock. Then George arrived soon after, followed by Charlie, and lastly, Percy. He greeted everyone cheerfully with a 'hello', or 'how are you?', and a hug or a handshake. But when he got to where Harry and Ginny were sitting, simply gave them a very small wave, muttered a very weak hello, and sat as far away from them as possible.

'Nice to see you too, Perc,' Ginny muttered.

Everyone gathered around in the sitting room, and talked and laughed – even Percy would laugh at something that George, or Ron, Bill or Charlie would say…however, when Ginny or Harry would say something that others would laugh at, he would just sit there with a straight face, and say or do nothing at all. In fact, whenever Harry or Ginny would say _anything, _he would just sit there.

When Mrs. Weasley and Fleur (who now got on quite well) called everyone in for dinner. Harry got up rather quickly, then turned around and helped Ginny up – like a true gentleman. However, Ginny noticed a little smirk on his face.

'What is it Harry?' Ginny asked him – thinking he was up to something.

'Oh nothing. My dad must be warring off on me,' Harry replied, his smirk still on his face.

Ginny quickly kissed him, then took his hand and they walked into the dining room.

When Percy observed this scene, he scowled. Although they weren't looking in his direction, he gave them the dirtiest look he could manage to procure.

Finally, after a delicious meal, which Harry had two helpings of everything, the two of them had enough. After a silent agreement, they both got up.

'Percy, a word,' Ginny said rather coldly without looking at him, then walked with Harry, hand in hand, out the door and into the yard.

Percy considered the situation, then slowly got up, all eyes on him, and followed Harry and Ginny.

He got out the door, and walked over to where Harry and Ginny were standing about twenty meters from the house.

'What the _hell_ is your problem!?' Ginny yelled at him.

Percy looked a little taken aback. Then regained his stern face, and prepared to attempt to win this fight against her little sister, who, he found out, has a very fiery temper at times.

'What do you mean my problem? It's YOU two who have the problem!' He said rather loudly back at her.

'US?! How DARE you!' Ginny yelled at him.

'Yes! You! Being a couple when you're nothing more that BROTHER and SISTER! You might as well just go date Ron! Or George! You two must be out of your bloody minds! Very soon, one of you will truly notice this and break it off with the other! And who's to say that you two won't fool around with each other? You're both too young anyway! Think of how bloody odd it would be for you two after you break off! You bloody fools!'

By the end of Percy's little speech, both Harry and Ginny were both so mad, that smoke was nearly coming out of their ears. Unexpectedly, Ginny pulled out her wand and aimed it at Percy. Harry then stepped up to Percy , so that he was hardly two inches away from him, and so that Ginny couldn't do anything to him.

'You take that back,' Harry said quietly, but quite threateningly.

Percy did his best attempt at a brave face, and said, 'No'.

'You take it back, now,' he said again.

'No. I won't take back the truth,' Percy said.

'THE TRUTH! YOU BLOODY PRICK!' Ginny yelled at him, then stepped up next to Harry, her wand still in her hand, but lowered slightly – realizing it would be wrong for her to curse family.

'You have no idea what is going on between me and Harry! And it's none of your business either. If you weren't so caught up in being such a kiss-ass to Fudge, or Scrimagor, or BLOODY Umbridge; then you would know that Harry and I have been dating for a year now! Harry and I love each other! And NOT like brother and sister! Because we're NOT! Harry told me what you wrote to Ron two and a half years ago! Harry isn't dangerous! How could you have possibly said something like that, you blithering eejit! And–'

'HOW DARE YOU BRING UP THE PAST LIKE THAT! You know full well that I know I regret that!' Percy yelled at her. 'You know I'm only saying this so you both don't do something you'll both regret!'

Both Ginny and Harry were fuming.

'We love each other,' Harry said, in a quiet voice.

Ginny, however, wasn't able to stay so calm.

'If YOU are so worried that I'll lose my virginity to the kindest, nicest, and most brave man on earth, then you should be DAMN thankful that he has much more self-control than I do; because for one, if it weren't for that, I probably wouldn't be a virgin anymore! And two, both he and I would be cursing you ass to the next millennium! You're just jealous because you don't have someone who you can truthfully say that you love them to. You have absolutely NO idea how bloody WRONG you are! I can't believe someone who's smart like you could say, or even believe something so terribly wrong, Percy! To think I thought you were changed. I just can't believe you would say something like that!'

Ginny then, who had tears running down her cheeks, stormed off into the dark. Harry, who was previously befuddled that Ginny would have said such things, looked at Ginny until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he turned back to Percy, who was looking at where Ginny went also. As he was talking to him, he did his best to keep a calm and quiet voice, and did quite well. But _his _temper was also reaching a high point.

'I hope you're proud of yourself, Percy. Ginny and I love each other. You better start believing that also, because if I weren't here, or if the rest of your family wasn't mere meters away, and likely listening and watching, I'm sure that she _would _have cursed you into the next millennium. It would do you some good to think about all that we've said here. You'd better think about what love _truly_ is. I hope we've made out point here, and I also hope you realize how sorry I am that you think that. But no matter _what_ you say won't make any difference at all as to how Ginny and I portray our relationship. You'd better come up with something damn good to say to Ginny the next time you see her. Goodnight, Percy'.

With that, Harry began to walk to the area where he was pretty sure Ginny went. It truly made him mad that Percy said all of those things. He was absolutely positive that he and Ginny would be spending the rest of their lives together – but when it came time to make it official was a long ways away…years maybe.

His feet led him to the tree-fort where Ron brought them to the first few days that they were at the Burrow. He could see some light coming out from the windows, so he took the old rope latter and began to climb. When he reached the top, he knocked on the door, and stepped inside, to find Ginny sobbing into her hands on one of the couches.

Harry walked over to her, sat down next to her, and gave her a very loving hug. She cried into his shoulder for a few minutes, until she finally found the will-power to speak; even if very quietly and weakly.

'I really thought he'd changed, Harry. I really did. I just can't believe he thought that. You don't think what he said is true, do you?'

'Of course not, Ginny,' Harry replied softly. What we have is something very special, and great. I never want to leave you, Ginny'.

Ginny buried her face into his chest. Harry rocked her slowly and gently back and forth, until she fell to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, they were all silent. George had given them all Extendable Ears to hear what was going on outside. Although Mrs. Weasley was reluctant at first, she began to listen once she heard yelling.

They all couldn't believe that Percy had said such things. By the end of their argument, Mrs. Weasley was in tears. They all heard a popping noise, indicating that someone had apparated, and by looking out the window into the night, they could see Harry walking away from the house. They therefore assumed that it was Percy who had apparated.

About twenty minutes later, and after no one had said anything except for Fleur, who offered tea about five minutes after the argument ended, a silver stag came prancing into the sitting room, startling everyone. Harry's voice came out of it,

_ 'Ginny and I are in the tree-fort in the grounds. Ginny has fallen asleep on one of the couches. I'm sure you heard what happened outside – sorry for wrecking the evening. I don't want to wake Ginny, so I'll stay with her here until she wakes up, then we'll come back to the Burrow. Ginny should be fine – she's just really hurt inside. See you later; goodnight'._

The stag then disappeared. Soon after this, Bill and Fleur went home, followed by Charlie, who was also staying with them for the time being. Mr. Weasley helped Mrs. Weasley to bed, and Ron and Hermione were quick to follow them upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke the next morning, the sun bright up in the sky, to the sound of Ginny's soft breath right near his ear. _I could get used to this kind of wake up_, he thought. Then he knew that this wouldn't be happening very often – if it did, he was sure Ron, Molly, or Arthur would definitely have something to say about it.

'Ginny,' he whispered.

Ginny barely stirred.

'Ginny,' he said again. 'Ginny we should get up'.

She cracked open her eyes, and looked up at Harry.

'Harry, what are you doing here in my bedroom?'

'We aren't in your room, Ginny. We're in the tree-fort. Remember?' Harry replied.

All the colour that was in Ginny's face left it, as she remembered what had happened the night before.

She then suddenly shot up.

'But my parents are probably wondering where we are! They'll be mad at us! Oh dear lord! What have we done?' Ginny nearly yelled.

Harry gently pushed back down onto the couch.

'Ginny, it's okay. I let your parents know what happened. They're fine. But we should still probably get to the house soon. Are you alright, Ginny?'

She frowned at bit, then put on a non-convincing smile.

'I'll be fine'.

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day proceeded without problem. All who was in the house apologized to Harry and Ginny about Percy. Harry and Ginny just stayed alone together either outside or somewhere within the Burrow.

And they stayed that way for the remainder of the week. Ginny had barely even touched her broom the whole week.

When Sunday rolled around again, Percy wasn't there. Mr. Weasley said that he'd go into the Ministry, and as soon as he was able to, he would leave, hardly talking to anyone except for his bosses, and a few of his co-workers.

Mrs. Weasley was worried that the same thing that happened last time would reoccur. Harry even noticed a few tears in her eyes when she thought no one was looking at her.

He needed to fix this.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nothing happened on the matter for another week. On Saturday morning, an owl came for Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny,

I'd like to apologize for what I said that night. I've done a lot of thinking about it, and I've realized how incredibly wrong I was. If you can forgive me, I would be forever grateful. Ginny, you are right, it truly is none of my business as to who you would like to be with. And Harry, I truly apologize for accusing you of not truly loving Ginny; I know how seriously you take things like that.

I don't know what had brought on my attitude. I really have no valid excuse for my actions. I guess I just wasn't in the right state of mind.

Anyway – I am really sorry for all of the things I said, and for the way I've been acting towards you two lately. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me; I've been acting like a prat again.

Please let mum, dad, and the rest of the family know how sorry I am tomorrow at the family dinner. I know that I can't just expect that my presence is welcome after I've done something so horrible.

Give mum and dad my love.

Love,

Percy.

When Harry first saw the letter, he didn't think that he would like what he was going to read, but by the end, his face had softened a little. He was ready to accept Percy's apology. However, Ginny, on the other, looked like she thought otherwise. Her face, if even possible, hardened while reading the letter.

'I _can't BELIEVE_ he's tried to apologize to us. After all that he's said. He's lucky I didn't put him in St. Mungo's for a year! After he accuses us of just _using_ each other?! That bloody prat!'

'GINNY!' Mrs. Weasley yelled at her. 'Don't you dare say that about your brother! No matter WHAT he has done!'

'But Mum! Have you any idea how–'

'Ginny. Let's go outside,' Harry said quickly, before she said anything that she might regret saying in front of her mother.

Harry led her outside and brought her to the pond, and led her to the willow tree next to it, and sat her down next to him. She laid her head down on his shoulder.

'Harry,' Ginny said.

'Gin'.

'Why does my brother have to be such a prat,' she asked him softly.

'Well,' Harry began slowly, not sure how to phrase what he was going to say, 'I'm not really sure what brought on what he said to us, so I can really see how that made you so angry with him, and I truly don't blame you. But I can sort of see that he is sorry. I just don't think that he wants a repeat of what happened before'.

'But that's what I mean! How do we know he' really sorry! What if he's just saying that so he's in good books with mum and dad, and the rest of them?' Ginny protested.

Harry paused, and sighed.

'I just think we should give him a chance with this one, Gin. We need to trust him; if it turns out that we can't trust him, then by all means, you can bat-bogey hex him,' he said with a smile towards her, who also, smiled to herself. 'But we need give him a chance. We don't want keep the family torn apart. Even if it isn't _really_ my family,' (_yet_ he thought) 'I just think we should see where this will get us. Alright?'

Ginny considered this for a minute. She looked into his piercing emerald eyes. Why did he have to have such beautiful eyes, she thought.

'Fine, we'll try it your way,' she said finally. 'For now. But I haven't ruled out hexing him,' she added quietly.

Harry laughed, and pulled her in for a warm and loving hug.

They stayed by the pond for the remainder of the morning. At times, they would sit on the end of the small, make-shift dock Bill and Charlie had installed, and put their feet and legs in the water.

As they soaked in the sunlight and each other's company, they both realized how badly they needed one another.

_This has been on heck of a New Beginning…_

**Author's Note: I apologise for taking so incredibly LONG with getting this chapter up on the web. Normally, I take a two day break from writing after I get a chapter up, but three days after the last update, I went up to a camp on Lake Huron as a volunteer for a week! Then this chapter was quite difficult to write.**

**I know I skipped some time here and there in this chapter. After the following chapter, I'll be skipping about three weeks' time in the story. **

**Anyway, I hope you've liked the chapter. **

**The next one should go up a bit quicker – because when I sat down and started to write this, I truly had no idea what I was going to write about. But I have ideas for the next one.**

**Happy Tuesday everyone (almost Wednesday).**

**Feedback would be great.**

**Cheers,**

**– C **


	11. 1st Departing of Brothers and Sisters

**Author's Note: I know the title is a little weird, but it will make sense as the story progresses. I apologize for taking so long for posting; but there's been a lot of things going on with farm work, and family, and I've been busy reading other fanfictions.**

**Thanks for the reviews – I really like seeing them.**

**I also really appreciate seeing all the other stories on _Harry Potter _that you all have favourite or followed. I spend lots of time browsing through them and picking out which ones I want to read. I really appreciate you all. You're great. **

**Happy September (hopefully)!**

**Enjoy the chapter!** **It is a tiny bit shorter than the last.**

Chapter Eleven

**_The First Departing of Brothers and Sisters_**

It was early Monday morning three weeks into June, and Harry and Ginny were seeing Hermione and Ron off to Australia. They were standing just outside of the grounds of the Burrow, where they would take a Portkey to the Ministry in Canberra Australia, where they would then get any information on Hermione's parents as they could. Hermione did send them to Sydney, but she wasn't sure if they would stay there or not.

'Be safe,' Mrs. Weasley told them with one minute before their Portkey would leave.

'We will mum,' Ron told her. He was getting slightly annoyed by the constant badgering about 'being safe', and 'don't do anything dangerous', and 'do you have enough cloths and money?'.

'Thirty seconds, Ron,' Hermione said, getting excited.

'Alright,' Ron said to her. 'Bye mum,' he said to his mum, giving her a quick hug. 'Dad,' he gave him a small hug.

'Take care of Hermione, Ron,' Harry said, and winked at Ron.

Ron gave him a slightly amused, slightly ticked off look.

'Ready, Ron?' Hermione asked.

'As I'll ever be,' Ron said, then they grabbed the old tin can.

Harry, Ginny, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley watched as the can lifted them form the can, and in a matter of seconds, they were gone.

Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley saying something to Arthur about them being 'All grown up'.

Mr. Weasley left to work, while the other three returned to the Burrow to eat breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny and Harry took advantage of their time alone. They weren't making love…they had discussed it and they both thought it would be best if they wait to make that step in their relationship…

During the days, they would go for walks, go swimming in the pond, lay in the tree-fort, be somewhere in the Burrow sit under trees… They would be doing all of that, _ALONE_. Ron, despite wanting to only be with Hermione, still made sure that as often as possible, Harry and Ginny were within at least thirty yards of him…despite what Hermione kept telling him. He knew that Harry was the best person for his sister, but he wasn't going to let Harry know that…_yet_. In time, once he was absolutely sure that Harry was fully and completely devoted to her, and was willing to make a big life commitment to her, _then_ he would say so.

Two days after Ron and Hermione left, Harry and Ginny were asked by Mrs. Weasley to go into Diagon Alley to get some things. She gave them her list, which consisted of five things (Floo Powder, Parchment, Quills, Ink, Owl Feed), and Harry took Ginny to the Leaky Cauldron by Side-Along Apparation.

They walked through the Pub as quietly as possible, only nodding to a very aging Tom, and walked out into Alley. As the last time they went to Diagon Alley, there were many people who would stop Harry, and thank him, ask for his autograph, offer to buy him lunch, and many other strange things. Harry would always deny them the offer buy them lunch, and politely say 'no' to those who asked for his autograph.

_I don't want to be a celebrity. I only did what was right! I just want to be a seventeen boy with no worries. I wish people would just leave me alone…_

Sure enough, when they passed the _Daily Prophet_, none other than Rita Skeeter came running out of the office with her Quick-Quill Quotes hovering loyally by her side.

'Why, Harry, fancy seeing you here in Diagon Alley. How have you been coping with the loss of some of your closest comrades? Do you really thing that we are victorious now? Do you think all of your lost loved ones would be proud of you?'

_SMACK!_

Ginny slapped her.

'How DARE you talk to Harry! How dare you talk about his parents, his godfather, and his dead friends! Have you no brain at all! You inconsiderable little gossip! Even if Harry were to answer your bloody questions, your friggin' notepad would say nothing but lies anyway! You should feel DAMN lucky that I'm not seventeen yet!'

Nearly everyone on the street had stopped walking by began looking at the three. Harry turned slightly red. Ginny didn't take her gaze off of Skeeter, while Rita looked slightly amused, and slightly scared.

'You must be Ms. Weasley. Your flaming red hair. What looks like your mother's old cloths! Geese, Potter! I'd think you'd have at least found someone you can at least be proud of!' Rita said. 'Love Potion, perhaps,' she said to herself, but loud enough so all could hear.

Ginny was about to yell something at her, but Harry put up his hand to stop her.

He, again, like the night Percy and them had their row, took a step closer to Rita so they were mere inches apart. He felt like this was just a complete repeat of what happened that night…

'You take that back Skeeter, take it back now, or I swear, I will let the Minister and your boss know your deepest secret within the hour,' he said to her so only those with a few feet could hear, and Ginny was the only one anyway.

Skeeter looked positively scared. She simply glanced at Ginny, said very quietly that she took it back, and walked back towards the office.

While she was walking, Ginny said quite loudly,

'PRAT!'

Skeeter turned around, and was about to something back, but she caught Harry's eye, muttered something so quietly, that Harry could only see her lips move slightly, and walked into her office.

'Come on, Ginny,' Harry said to a very angered Ginny, 'she's not worth it'.

Harry placed an arm around her waist, and walked up the street, not turning around to pay any attention to the people who were calling, and even shouting his name asking, again, for autographs, thanking him, or saying 'well done'. Harry happened to notice how sexy she was when her temper reached a peak.

He smiled.

'Ginny,' Harry said to her, as they were walking out of the store in which they bought Quills and Parchment.

'Yes, Harry?' Ginny replied, looking up.

'I'd like to go back to my vault and look through more of my families stuff; if that's all right with you, only,' he said, glancing at her, hoping for approval.

She smiled.

'Of course we can Harry. We'll get the other things on our way out,' Ginny replied kindly with a smile.

They walked up the street to the old building, and walked up the steps.

As usual, a goblin used a security sensor, but was less aggressive as the last time, then they continued on to the front desk, where and old goblin was pouring over some paperwork.

'Excuse me sir,' Harry said to the goblin, who hadn't looked up at them when they arrived before him.

'Name, wand, key, and identification,' the goblin said, appearing not too happy about being disturbed.

'Harry Potter, sir,' Harry replied, pulling out his wand, identification, and money bag, which, at the bottom, sat his key.

He placed them before the goblin who looked up, and began looking at the articles before him. After studying them for about a minute, he looked back at Harry, nodded, then got off of his high chair, and motioned for them to follow him.

They proceeded to the back, where they boarded carts, and began to descend deep, deep down into the ground.

They arrived at the familiar doors of the vault, and Harry slowly opened it.

There were still the two trunks from his parents and Sirius. The first place Harry looked, was his parents' trunk. There were the familiar photo albums, jewelry boxes, and pictures. Harry and Ginny looked through a photo album of his parents at Hogwarts, but when Harry went to put it back, his eyes found something else in the dark bottom corner of the trunk underneath some pictures. He picked it up – it appeared to be some kind of book. He rubbed his sleeve along it, so as to remove the very thick layer of dust. The cover was simple brown, with some designs here and there. In the very middle, in familiar writing were the words,

_The Diary of Lily Potter_

_September 1977 – December 1980_

Harry's eyes widened considerably.

He couldn't believe it.

In his hands, were the words that described his mother's life from the time that she was a seventh year, through marrying his father, and raising himself for the first five months of his life.

He ran his hand across the counter, and he felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder. That gave him a wave of confidence. He took the corner of the cover, and slowly turned it. On the first page, in the very middle, was a picture of Lily when she looked to be about seventeen. She was smiling and laughing at something that must have been happening on the other side of the camera.

He turned onto the next page, and that was where the writing began. He didn't know if he wanted to begin reading now, or not. He knew that it was just he and Ginny in the vault, as the goblin had left with instructions to come back in a half hour.

He began to read…

_ August 31st, 1997._

_ Hello! I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow; and guess what; I've been made Head Girl! But, of course, theirs is some bad news to go along with it… James Potter has been named Head Boy! That's right! The co-head of the Marauders! The one who calls our head of house, Prof. McGonagall, Minnie! Dumbledore has gone completely off of his rocker! Although, with Voldemort (that's right! I said his name!) off murdering, imperiousing, and RECRUITING…people at Hogwarts will be highly worried, so having the most popular kid in the school could help I suppose…_

_ Still though, I'll have to patrol with him, work with him, and organize events with HIM. _

_ Merlin help me._

_ I swear if the first thing he does is ask me out, I'll punch him right in the nose, and curse into the next year._

_ Then again though, last year, James did seemed to have grown up a bit. At least he only asked me out three times last year, unlike the thirty odd times the year before. Maybe he's changing a bit. Perhaps he'll take this whole 'responsibility' (if he's even ever heard of the word before) thing seriously, realizing the whole school depends on him…_

_ I'll just have to wait for tomorrow…_

_ Lily._

Harry couldn't help but smile a little bit at what his mother had been saying towards the end of her entry. Even though she tried her best not to let on, Harry could tell that she did like James a little bit after sixth year, and he'd grown up a little bit.

He still loved to see Lily's writing, knowing it was just like his own.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ginny exited the doors of Gringotts half an hour later, after looking through some more photo albums, boxes of possessions and what not.

Harry and Andromeda had already agreed that Harry would give all of the money his parents had left for him to use whilst he was at school to Teddy. Harry knew that Remus had little to no money at all, and Harry was sure that Andromeda hadn't been able to access her old family vault in a long, long time.

'Harry,' Ginny said as they were walking down Diagon Alley.

'Yes, _Gin_,' Harry smirked.

'We've got to get you your own owl,' she told him.

Harry's grin disappeared almost instantly – as he had almost put Hedwig's death to the back of his mind.

'I don't know, Ginny. I just don't know what to do,' Harry told her.

Ginny frowned. She was hoping that if he were to get a new owl, he would start to really begin to feel better.

'How about this Harry,' she started, 'what if, when we go there, if there is an owl that you like, you can get it, but if not, then we'll leave it for another time'.

Harry pondered on this idea…he knew that if he followed through with the idea, it would make Ginny very happy…and that is what he wanted more than anything else in the world right now.

'Sure, Ginny. Let's go,' Harry replied with a half-smile.

They continued walking down the street until they reached the store, and walked in.

Ginny went to go get the feed, while Harry went to look over the oversized, rather handy birds. There were some barn owls, tawny owls, even a few snowy owls. He was looking over a tawny own when he felt the feeling of claws on his arm. He looked over, and saw a multi-coloured bird, about half the size of a regular owl, and much thinner, and with much less fur.

Harry was looking down upon the only Phoenix in the shop, and it was looking up at him with an expression of loyalty, curiosity, and hopefulness.

Harry smiled.

But he didn't know if it was his lack in knowledge of the bird, or if it really was true, but this bird looked remarkably like Fawkes – only much smaller.

'Mr. Potter,' came a voice from behind him.

Harry, still not having broken the habit, jumped, and put his hand on his wand, ready to pull it out.

Feeling stupid, he looked at a woman who appeared to be in her mid-sixties, with the same kind of build as Professor Sprout was standing before him.

'Sorry, 'bout that,' Harry began, 'haven't kicked the habit, I guess'.

'That is a remarkable bird, you've got yourself there, Mr. Potter,' the woman said. 'Once a Phoenix decides on which master they want, they never leave. That bird, Mr. Potter is yours'.

Harry looked shocked.

'Another thing that makes that bird remarkable, is that it a descendant from Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix'.

If it was possible for Harry's jaw to drop more, it would've.

'So you're saying that I have to buy this Phoenix?' he asked the woman.

'Well, I can't _make _buy anything; but this bird would never _truly _settle for another master again in its lifetime'.

He considered this. He wanted to get a new bird, but the idea of replacing Hedwig seemed horrible.

_But I won't be replacing her. _Harry thought. _It'll be like when someone retires, and someone fills in for them_. Yes, that's how he'd put it.

'How much does this bird cost?' Harry asked.

'Well, considering how incredibly rare it is, and the troubles I had getting it, she costs one hundred galleons,' she replied.

Ginny, who had previously been paying for the feed, came over, looked at the bird, Harry, and the happy look on the witch's face, and smiled. It was clear to her that Harry was about to buy this, well, it wasn't an owl; she wasn't completely sure what it was, but was sure that it was like one.

Harry bought the owl, and Ginny, Harry, and the Phoenix went out into the bright afternoon sun.

'Have you any idea what you're going to name it?' Ginny asked.

'Not yet,' Harry replied.

'What is it, anyway?' she asked.

Harry looked down upon his new pet.

'This is a descendant from Dumbledore's Phoenix. Quite amazing that I happened to get it,' Harry said.

'How so?' Ginny asked.

'Well,' he began, 'My wand, as you know, has a core that was given from Fawkes. And now, Fawkes's grandchild or whatever it is chose me – much like my wand'.

Ginny processed all that, then took understanding to it.

'We'll have to think of a really good name then,' Ginny said.

Harry nodded.

They spent another hour in Diagon Alley, they visited George in his shop, who had the help of Lee and Verity to bring the shop to a presentable state. They also stopped at a café to grab some tea, and returned to the Burrow.

**Author's Note: I again apologize for the long absence from writing. Thanks for sticking with me (to those of you who have, again, you're great!).**

**Like I said before, I love seeing all of the stories on Harry Potter y'all have either followed or favourite, as I have quite the list coming together.**

**There are a few things I must ask of you all though:**

**1) ****Would you like to see part of a cht, or a whole cht devoted to Ron &amp; Hermione in Australia? I've read some FanFics where the author tried to do that, but it ended up being junk. I could just get Hermione to summarize to Harry &amp; Ginny what happened… It's up to you, though.**

**2) ****I've got some ideas, but if you've got any suggestions for names for Harry's Phoenix, please let me know.**

**3) ****Your patience. I'm sorry it's been taking me so long, but academic things have been keeping me busy.**

**Thanks for reading everyone.**

**Thanks to my beta reader.**

**Feedback would be awesome!**

**Cheers,**

**– C **


	12. Lawneys Lane

Chapter Twelve

**_Lawneys Lane_**

_Family (yes Harry, that's you too),_

_As you all very well know, it's been three days since we left, and we still haven't got a clue as to where Hermione's parents are. All we DO know is that they are somewhere in Sydney…Sydney is a big place! Their Ministry has been some help to us, but they too aren't having too much luck either._

_Hermione and I are staying in the Australian equivalent to England's Leaky Cauldron (a wizard pub and hotel). The people here seem nice enough, everything seems to be very laid back (that's is my style, after all), and the innkeeper has been very kind to us._

_Don't worry Mum, we've been getting lots to eat; and Dad, I've learned a fair bit about Muggles I'm sure you'll find just fascinating._

_The weather has been alright, it rained a bit here yesterday, but other than that, all sun._

_Just thought I'd update you all._

_Don't worry, Harry, we'll be back for your birthday._

_Hope things are going well,_

_Ron._

Ron read over his letter, then walked down to the main floor, got an owl, and sent it off.

He walked back up to his room, and sat down on his bed. He brought his hands to his face, and let out a long sigh. Three days! Three bloody days, and they didn't have as much as on clue as to where to look in this ruddy city.

He kept all of these thoughts to himself, however. He knew Hermione was feeling the same way, but he felt that he needed to stay strong for her. The last thing Ron wanted was a repeat of what happened whilst they were on the run…

'Ron, you in there?' came Hermione's voice from the other side of his door.

'Come on in Hermione,' Ron said, lifting his head and straightening up.

'How are you doing,' Ron asked her as she entered and sat down next to him.

She let out a long sigh.

'I don't know, alright I suppose. This all just so frustrating. I know I said I didn't know how long this would take, but I never thought it would take longer than a week to find them, set their memories back to normal, and set things straight with everyone they've talked with and everything here!'

'It'll be alright, Hermione, I know it will, you just wait. We'll find them in no time. I promise,' Ron said reassuringly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked into the kitchen of the Burrow, ready for dinner, when he saw an unfamiliar sitting in the window. He looked around and saw no one else in the kitchen at the moment. He untied the letter from the owl's leg, and as it flew away, he read the letter.

He finished reading it, and he had a frown on his face. This wasn't the news he was hoping for when he saw the letter from Ron. This was practically the opposite. He stood there and re-read the letter a few times to make sure that he read it correctly, but nothing changed.

'What is it Harry?' Harry didn't even notice Ginny coming into the room.

He motioned for her to read the letter.

By the time she finished reading it, she too, had a frown on her face.

'That's really too bad,' Ginny said, 'I hope Hermione is alright'.

Harry nodded.

'We'd better give this to your mum, Ginny,' Harry said, sighing. 'She'd be broken if we didn't'.

Ginny too, sigh.

'She'd be broken if we did'.

Mrs. Weasley was in fact quite sad when she found out about Ron and Hermione's terrible luck. The rest of the evening passed very quietly.

The next day, Harry awoke to Ginny's knock on his door. He cracked open his eyes, and looked at his watch; it was ten o'clock in the morning. Quite unusual for Harry to sleep in this late.

'It's open,' Harry said.

Ginny opened the door, and shut it with some mussel.

She didn't look happy.

'What is it Ginny?' Harry asked, sitting up.

She threw of the _Daily Prophet_ at Harry, and pointed at where he should read. He obeyed, prepared for the worse, and read.

**_DELORES UMBRIDGE ESCAPES AZKABAN, WITH OTHER LOW-SECURITY PRISSONERS IN TOW_**

**_Late last night, as the headline says, previous Ministry Official escaped Azkaban after only being there for two weeks. _**

**_'This comes as an enormous shock,' was what temporary Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt said when he heard the news. 'It is still unknown as to how Ms. Umbridge escaped, let alone brought others with her'._**

**_The last time something like this happened, several dangerous Death Eaters escaped to join He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named… Is this all really happening again?_**

**_One of the first acts the Minister performed when he entered office, was getting rid of the Dementors of Azkaban, and having them concealed in a high-security room deep within the Department of Mysteries. This room and the whole department is extremely heavily guarded, and it is warned that trying to enter would be extremely foolish._**

**_When asked if he would consider placing the Dementors back in Azkaban, the Minister said, 'I didn't even consider it for one second. The Dementors are terrible creatures, and very recent history has proven that they don't always stay loyal to the Ministry. We currently have very replaced very strong and powerful wards around Azkaban, and are repeated surrounding those wards, and around that layer of wards'. _**

**_The Minister explained that once one layer of wards has been broken, then every team of Aurors, and those authorized to protect would be notified._**

**_The Minister made it very clear that all citizens should keep their own protective wards around their properties, and make sure that your Floo-Network (if you have one) is sealed for the time-being. The Minister also asks for your patience as they round up the remaining Death Eaters, Snatchers, and those alike._**

That wasn't a very pleasant way to wake up.

Harry was angry. That hag of a women had escaped Azkaban with other dangerous people, willing to do almost anything to get the 'Voldemort-World' back in place.

'Bloody hell,' was all he muttered.

Ginny just nodded, and gave Harry a quick hug, and sat down next to Harry.

'We'll be alright, Ginny,' Harry said. 'I won't let anything happen to you or your family'.

She looked up at him, a small hint of anger in her eyes.

'You're not leaving me again, are you?' she asked quietly.

Harry looked black.

'Of course not, Ginny'.

That Saturday found Harry, Ginny, George, and Bill playing two on two Quidditch. It was Harry and Ginny on a team, and George and Bill on the other, and it was, of course, very evenly matched. George had convinced them that he should release a Snitch, since Bill wasn't that bad at being a Seeker, even though his preferred position was either Keeper or Chaser.

The game lasted quite a while. Harry and Ginny worked really well together.

However, the game didn't finish, as George threw a badly aimed Quaffle at Ginny, and hit her in the mouth. She fell off of her broom from about fifty feet high, and plummeted towards the ground.

Harry watched this happen from the other side of the field, and as soon as he saw Ginny get hit, he soured towards her, and yelled _'Alesto Momentum!'_ Ginny continued to fall until she was about three feet above the ground, where she stopped, and slowly fell towards the ground. He continued to fly towards her, until he was five feet above the ground, where he jumped off of his broom, and landed down next a passed out Ginny. The next to land was Bill, who luckily knew a charm to keep Ginny unconscious until they got her inside, and another to ease the pain a little.

George also raced down, but was flying their slowest broom. He looked more scared than Harry.

'Will she be okay, Bill?' George asked fearfully.

'Yeah, she'll be flying by Monday. Just a few spells and potions from mum, and some rest and she'll be fine. Don't worry, George,' Bill said, placing a hand on George's shoulder as Harry picked Ginny up in his arms, 'it was an accident'.

George nodded, though not fully convinced, and he and Bill followed Harry inside.

Mrs. Weasley performed some mending spells on Ginny, then released the charm Bill placed that kept her unconscious, but did make sure that she was given a powerful sleeping potion.

'Harry, can I have a word with you outside for a second?' Bill asked him after Ginny was fast asleep.

Harry looked up from where he was watching Ginny, nodded, and followed Bill outside.

'Harry,' Bill began, 'Have you any idea what you did after Ginny was hit by that Quaffle?'

Harry shock his head. He honestly thought it was all a blur now.

'Harry, you performed wandless magic when you stopped Ginny from crashing into the ground! Most advanced witches or wizards can only perform wandless magic with simple spells like _Wingardium Leviousa_, or _Lumos_. Only people like Dumbledore could do things like that! Have you ever done that before?

Harry again shock his head.

_Did I really do that?_

'Harry,' Bill began.

'Yes?'

'Do you really love my sister?' Bill asked.

Harry turned a bit red, then got a little scared.

Bill smiled.

'Don't worry, Harry, I'm glad you and Gin are dating. You've nothing to worry about,' reassured him.

Harry grinned a little.

'Yes, I do love her. Why?'

'I just think that it has something to do with the magic you performed today,' Bill smiled. 'Your love for her saved her from terrible injuries, Harry. Thank-you'.

XXXXXXXXXX

In a cabin somewhere in Great Brittan, a man slammed a wooden door, having just escaped from a terrible storm.

'It's bloody friggin' cold out there,' he muttered to himself.

He looked up at his surroundings. Four others were sitting around a table, doing nothing but staring at him with a very angry look about them. A recent copy of the _Daily Prophet_ laying temporarily forgotten on the table.

'What in the name of bloody Merlin took you so long to get here?' the one at the head of the table yelled at him.

He looked up, and his mood became even worse.

'Sorry, sir. I swear I didn't mean to,' he began, but was cut off.

'I don't care!' the assumed leader yelled at him, slamming his glace of firewhiskey onto the old and run down wooden table.

'I had Aurors after me, sir!' he pleaded.

The leader's face darkened. He looked the man straight in the eye.

'You had, what?' he said in a quiet but highly threatening voice.

He gulped. His eyes full of fear. What was he supposed to say? He had gotten away successfully, had he not? He thought he had. He looked down at his feet then up at his leader.

'I didn't mean to sir! I was at my job at the Ministry, like you told me to be, and I was talking to someone from my office at Magical Transportation on my break, and we were talking about the war, you know. And I accidentally let slip that I was all for the Muggleborn inquiries, and the guy looked at me, and walked away. He must have blabbed to someone, because the next thing I know while I'm walking out at the end of the day, is the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement or wherever asks me to come with him. I got into the fireplace next to me, went to the first place that popped into my head, and I ended up at Lawneys Lane, and he must have grabbed hold of me, cause he was with me, so– '

'He WHAT?' the leader screamed at him.

'He came with me, sir,' he said barely above a whisper.

'You IDIOT! Our best hideout is on Lawneys Lane, and now the bloody Head of Magical Law Enforcement Office likely knows we have a hideout there. Have you ANY idea how bloody STUPID you are? _Crucio_,' the leader pointed the wand at the man.

He screamed in pain…as if one-thousand razor sharp daggers were stabbed into his body repeatedly, then ripped apart.

_'Avada Kedavra!'_ the leader yelled again.

Anger filled Yaxley's face, as he looked down upon the still fear-filled face of Pius Thickeness.

**Author's Note: Sorry once again for the prolonged absence. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I know that there weren't many, if any happy things that happened, but practically everything sets up future storylines. There will be more of Ron and Hermione in Australia, I did get some reviews in favor of that, keep them coming!**

**Sorry for any mistakes. What you must realize is that I'm writing this at the very end if the day, and I'm not very sharp at that time…**

**I've been reading some other FanFictions. There are two that I'm reading quite closely, and they are:**

**1) ****Harry Potter: Post Script: Heroes, Hopes, and Horrors**

**2) ****Harry Potter and the Death Eater's Quest**

**Those are two great stories, and if you haven't read them yet, you really should!**

**Happy Friday everyone.**

**Cheers, **

**– C **


	13. Finité Obliviate

**Author's Note: ****Sorry again for the delay, hard chapter to write. Enjoy it!**

Chapter Thirteen

**_Finité Obliviate_**

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_We're very sorry to hear that you haven't made much progress in finding Mr and Mrs. Granger. We all really hope that your luck will get better really soon. _

_Things here have been relatively calm, however, something did happen the other day while Bill, George, Ginny and I were playing Quidditch. The teams were Ginny and I versus George and Bill, and after a while of playing, George accidentally threw a badly-aimed Quaffle at Ginny, and knocked her off of her broom. It ended up hitting her in the mouth. _

'MERLIN!' Hermione screamed. She grabbed her cloak and beaded bag, she then turned to Ron, and said in a hurry,

'I'm going to the Ministry of Magic, see you soon!'

She then ran out the door, and Ron could her stomping down the flight of stairs that lead to the pub.

'Bloody mental woman sometimes,' Ron muttered to himself.

Ron continued to read the letter.

_I was watching all of this happen from the other end of the pitch, and when I saw the Quaffle hit Ginny off of her broom, I raced towards her on my Firebolt, I yelled out the spell 'Alesto Momentum' and Ginny slowed down before she hit the ground, and didn't crash. However, I didn't even notice this until after Bill told me, but I performed the spell without pulling out my wand. _

'Bloody Hell Harry,' Ron said to himself, knowing how difficult it is to do things like that.

_After we knew that Ginny was well taken care of, Bill took me outside, and asked me if I loved Ginny._

Ron's ears turned red once Ginny's love life was mentioned.

_I (sorry for putting you through this, Ron) said that I did, and Bill said that I was able to perform that magic because of my love for Ginny. Perhaps this is another one of those examples where Dumbledore would've just smiled and talk about the powers of love (not that I disagree with him in any way)._

_Other than that, things have been very normal. George told me to tell you that he was going to make you work until nine o'clock every day for a month for you to make up for all the hours you've missed at the shop, Ron (however, he did laugh rather hard after he said that)._

_Ron, your mum, of course, didn't believe you when you said that you were getting enough food, so right this moment, actually, she's preparing some snacks for you that she will send later on once my knew Phoenix, which I have decided to name Ignis, which is apparently Latin for 'Flame' (seems fitting for a Phoenix) gets back._

_It was actually rather odd when Ginny and I went into the store in Diagon Alley so I could get a new owl. But, from what I've told, Phoenixes are like wands, in a way; they pick you, and they won't serve anyone else the same way they serve their rightful owner unless their owner told them otherwise – which I have done. Phoenixes have very good senses, so I told him to do anything that someone I trust asked him to do. _

_Merlin, Phoenixes are strange, but brilliant also. _

_Again, I really hope that your luck improves soon, I can't wait to see you again. _

_Love, _

_Harry._

_P.S. Ginny is doing well right now, she'll be fine in a couple days, in fact, she asked me an hour ago if I wanted to go outside and pass a Quaffle around!_

Ron put the letter onto the small desk in the corner of the room, then turned to Harry's Phoenix. Ignis looked up curiously Ron, as if waiting for something. Ron then realized that it had just flown half way around the world, so Ron got it some water from a very small bathroom that was near his room. When he returned, the phoenix was still sitting the exact way as when Ron left, and also in the same place. Ignis was sitting on the small desk, looking up at Ron expectantly, and waiting for his water.

Ron gave him the water, and sat watching him for a while.

_So_, Ron thought, _Harry's got a Phoenix. He's gonna turn out just like Dumbledore someday._

It had now been an hour after Ron finished reading the letter, Hermione burst into the room, ran over to the desk where the letter sat, didn't even notice Ignis sitting on the table, grabbed Ron off of the bed, took his hand, and ran out the door.

Ron just looked at Hermione with a strange expression as he ran down the stairs with her. The people in the pub gave them extremely strange expressions, and many of them thought that Ron and Hermione were crazy, and even Ron was questioning if Hermione had suddenly burst.

When they made it out into Muggle London, Ron slowed Hermione down on the sidewalk, after a women who seemed to be in her forties or fifties gave a very scared and strange look.

'Hermione, slow down,' Ron began, 'What is it? What's happened?'

Hermione looked up at Ron with a huge smile on her face.

'We've found them! We've found them!' Hermione said quite loudly.

'Wait,' Ron said, still unsure of what she was talking, rather yelling about; until it finally kicked in. 'Oh! That's great! Where are they? How did you find out?'

'They live in a small house in Northern Sydney! I wasn't even thinking before! I never whipped their memories completely! Only of everything to do with me! They are still dentists! Harry's letter! He said that Ginny got hit in the mouth by a Quaffle! I can't believe I didn't remember that! I've been so stupid!'

'Hermione,' Ron began, 'Breathe. How is it that we are to get to their house?'

'The Ministry is has arranged a Portkey that is just around the corner here in an alleyway!' Hermione replied.

'But won't that be a bit suspicious to the Muggles?' Ron asked, 'Us walking into an alleyway and not walking back out? What if there are people there?'

'The Ministry said that they were going to put wards up around the place for the next three days so that we can get from here to there enough for them to get their affairs straight. We should be going home in a few days with Mum and Dad!' Hermione said.

Ron still had a questioning look about him.

'But why didn't they just put the Portkey in the pub or hotel?' he asked.

Hermione looked at him with a slightly angry expression.

'Do you even think, sometimes Ronald?' she asked him. 'If they put it there, than anyone could stumble across it. Even if we put it in our room, the Cleaning Witch would still come across it'.

Ron thought it would be best if he shut up about now.

They made their way to an alleyway that was, as Hermione had said, just around the corner, where they found it to be empty. Sitting in a very dark corner of the alley, was an old bent up steering wheel for a car.

Ron immediately thought of his dad's old Ford Anglia, and the trip to Privet Drive, and Hogwarts.

Hermione now slowed down, and walked over to the steering wheel. She rubbed her hand along it.

'This will be the object that reunites me with my parents,' she said very quietly to herself.

'What time will it be leaving,' Ron asked from a few feet behind her.

Hermione broke from her thought and looked down to her watch, then up at Ron.

'It should be leaving in about two minutes, Ron,' Hermione said.

They just stood there waiting for those two minutes. Just before it became two minutes, the steering wheel turned blue, and began to flash.

'Ron!' Hermione said excitedly; 'Grab it!'

Ron did just that, and a second after he did, he began to spin upwards, and continued to for a few seconds, before he felt himself descend, and he saw a Muggle neighbourhood near them. They hit the ground, typically, in another alleyway that Ron assumed had some protective enchantments surrounding it.

They looked at their surroundings.

'Where do go from here?' Ron asked Hermione.

'The people at the Ministry gave their address. Hold on a second,' she said, then took out her beaded bag that she still kept with her, and used.

After a moment of rummaging, she pulled out a small piece of parchment.

'It says here that they live on 24 William Street,' she said, then began walking out of the alleyway. 'It shouldn't be too far from here'.

Ron caught up with her as they were just leaving the alley, and saw that nobody was looking towards them, or was walking near them; which was good, because that meant that the enchantments were working. He then saw a road sign near them next to some blinking lights perched on a metal pole.

'Hermione,' Ron said, then pointed up to the sign, 'Up there it says that this is William Street right here. And what's that blinking light all about? Are they trying to blind people?'

Hermione laughed slightly.

'No Ron; that's called a traffic light. It's there so people know when they can drive or not, so there aren't crashes all the time'.

They realized which way they had to go in order to find Number 24, and when they got there, they were looking at a one-story brick house, that looked like it was built around 1980.

'So how do you go about doing this?' Ron asked. 'Their memories, I mean'.

'I'm going to knock on the door, and when they answer, we'll pretend to be potential buyers of that house that we saw for sale a few minutes ago, and ask if we can come in for some tea. Once we're out of eye-shot from outside eyes, I'll refresh their memories, and hope they understand,' Hermione said.

Ron could tell that Hermione was worried that her parents wouldn't understand why she _did_ modify her memories. Ron then saw a tear leave her eye.

Ron had to be completely honest with himself: he was never that great at the whole _comforting _thing. In fact, he was quite lousy at it. When Ginny got hit in the back by a Quaffle when they were younger, Ron, instead of leaving her where she was, carried her in a fireman's carry all the way to the house, despite Ginny's continued cries of pain.

He wasn't completely sure as to what he should do right now.

All he could think of was to give her a small hug and say that everything would be fine.

'Ready?' Ron asked Hermione after a moment.

She nodded, and began walking up the pathway with Ron right next to her. She knocked on the door, and waited.

They heard a man's voice say,

'I'll be right there!' and they waited.

Half a minute later, and tall and thin man with glasses, who looked to be in his mid-forties opened the door, and looked at Ron and Hermione.

'Good morning,' Mr Granger said to them politely. 'How may I help you?'

Hermione used all of her power to stop herself from embracing her father in a huge hug.

'Er, good morning. I'm Hermione, and this is my fiancé, Ron,' she said pointing to Ron, whose ears and cheeks had just turned red. 'We were looking into buying the house for sale down the street. Do you mind if you tell us a bit about the neighbourhood?'

Mr Granger smiled at them warmly.

'Of course, of course! Please come in!' he said, ushering them in. 'I'll just go tell my wife that you're here. Sorry for being so bold here, but how old are you?'

'Er,' Hermione said, unsure what to say. Even though he didn't know it, Hermione felt it was odd that her own father was asking her that.

'We're both twenty-two,' Ron said, saving Hermione.

'Oh!' he said surprised. 'I'll just go get my wife. You two make yourselves comfortable in the sitting room right through there,' he finished pointing towards a cozy sitting room.

Ron and Hermione walked into the room, and sat down on the couch. The looked at each other, and Hermione whispered,

'So far, so good'.

Hermione pulled out her wand, and put in right next to her leg, so that when Mr and Mrs. Granger walked in, they wouldn't be able to see it until she performed the spell.

A moment later, Mr and Mrs. Granger walked into sitting room, both with smile on their faces. Once they sat down, Hermione quickly pulled out her wand, pointed it at her parents and said very forcefully, _Finité Obliviate!_

Her parents' eyes went unfocused as Hermione let the spell do its work. About twenty seconds later, Mr and Mrs. Grangers' eyes went back into focus, and they looked around in wonder, and then looked at Hermione, then Ron.

Hermione was extremely worried. She had never performed that spell before, and it took a lot of skill to be able to pull off perfectly. What if she didn't do it correctly? If she did, she would have completely wrecked their minds. They would spend the rest of their lives in the ward at St. Mungo's for those whose minds are permanently damaged. They might be in beds next to Lockhart.

She couldn't stand not knowing if the charm had worked or not. It was a brutal feeling; thinking that you might have just ruined your own parents' lives.

'Er, Mum? Dad?' she asked quietly.

She looked hopefully up at them.

'Hermione,' Mrs. Granger began, 'This isn't our house. Where are we? And who is this?' she asked, pointing towards Ron.

Hermione squealed in delight, and brought both of her parents into a huge bone crushing hug.

'It's nice to see you too Hermione,' Mr Granger said, 'But it's not like it's been a year, we just saw each other this morning, did we not?'

Hermione slowly let go of them, and sigh,

'It's a brutally long story, but it actually has been a year, dad,' Hermione told them. 'Here, sit down, and Ron and I will tell you'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Ron told them everything they needed to know about the war. They left out the Horcruxes, the Hallows, and Ron's temporary depart. Hermione was worried that they wouldn't forgive her for modifying her memories, but they did, however, they did request, that should Hermione need to do so again in the future (Merlin forbid), then she ask them before actually doing it.

Ron and Hermione had the tea that Hermione _should _have had one year ago, then they left for the hotel to gather Ron and Hermione's things.

While Ron and Hermione were doing that, Mr and Mrs. Granger began to set their affairs straight. Their first step was to tell all of their neighbours and friends that they were moving to England, as that had been a life-long ambition for both of them, but that they would still stay in touch. They then put their dental practice building, lot, and company for sale, which was bought three days later.

That whole three days was a complete blur to all of them. Hermione and Ron had arranged a Portkey for them to return to England that night at nine o'clock. Hermione had sent the Weasleys a letter with Ignis saying to not worry about the snacks because they would arrive at the Ministry around eleven o'clock (the _next_ morning for them), and they would go through the usual customs and paperwork and what not, and would be at the Burrow by twelve.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was angry.

Her mother hadn't been letting her out of the house since the accident that happened _four days ago_. Even Harry didn't want her to do much of anything except for lie down on the couch all day, _doing nothing_. She wasn't used to this, and didn't much feel like _getting _used to it either. She hadn't been able to sleep very well at night because she did nothing all day to use energy!

She had just finished her breakfast, her father and George were both off at work, while Harry, who insisted on doing all of the cleaning up after breakfast, was doing so. Her mother was just coming down the stairs while she was in her strain of thought.

'Ginny, I need to go off to Diagon Alley this morning to get some things. Don't over exert yourself while I'm gone! I should be back for lunch. Have a good morning'.

With that, she went out the door, beyond the protective enchantments, and apparated away with a _Pop!_

Harry then walked into the room, and grinned just like his father used to when he was up to something; a stupid little lopsided grin.

'What's so bloody funny, Potter,' she said, not finding anything amusing about the way she was.

'It's not so fun, is it? Lying down while others fuss over you,' he said.

'You've finally caught that I'm fine, have you?' she said.

'Hey!' Harry said, 'I've had to put up with people doing this to me for years. What, with Quidditch, and attacks, and all that! I think I'm quite experienced in this particular field!'

Ginny couldn't help but grin.

'But I still thought that Bill said I'll be flying again yesterday?' she said.

'He did say that. And if it were up to him, you would be out flying right now, but unfortunately for you, you have too good of a mother,' Harry said.

'Yeah, I know,' Ginny said.

'Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something that Bill told me about after your fall,' Harry said.

'Okay, what is that then,' Ginny said, sitting up a bit.

'Well, when you fell of your broom,' Harry began, 'I was way down at the other end of the field, but when I saw it happen, I raced towards you, then, I performed wandless magic to save you from crashing without me even realizing it; I didn't even know I did it until Bill told me. But apparently, the spell I did, Alesto Momentum, is terribly difficult to perform without a wand, but I did without thinking. Bill told me it was because of my love for you. Something Dumbledore would probably say. What do you think, Ginny?'

Ginny sat in silence for moment, thinking. When she finally spoke, it was in a very quiet, calming, serious, and wondering tone.

'Harry?' she asked.

'Yes, Ginny,' he responded.

'Can you tell me exactly what was going on in your head when you went to sacrifice yourself to Voldemort?' she asked.

Harry paused.

He wasn't expecting that at all.

He sigh, he had to tell her exactly what he was feeling. It would only be then that she would really understand why he did what he did.

'Well, you already know what I saw in the pensive, so then I began walking through the corridors of Hogwarts. I was haunted by all of the memories; the explosions, the lights, the chaos… the death. I made it down to the entrance hall, and I looked into the Great Hall; I saw Fred's body, Remus's, Tonk's; all of them. I knew that I had to go to Voldemort; for them, so that they didn't die for nothing. I saw your family – Ron, Hermione, your parents, Bill, who had scares from Greyback, and George, who had just lost his twin – I did it for them'.

Ginny nodded.

'Then I made my way out onto the grounds. I saw Neville carrying some of the dead inside, and I stopped him, and told him what to do after I died, but I never told him that I was about to sacrifice myself, he would never let me go. So I continued toward the forest. Then I saw – I saw… you.

'I wanted so badly to stay there with you. To let you know I was there – but I, with terrible difficulty, kept going, realizing that if I stopped, then I wouldn't be able to keep going. For a minute, I thought I wouldn't be able to keep going, because you turned around and looked right at where I was, because you heard something'.

'That was you!' Ginny whispered.

Harry just simply nodded slowly, then continued.

'So I continued on to the forest. I got there, and realized that there was likely Death Eaters looking out for me. Then I remembered about the Snitch Dumbledore gave me, and realized that 'The Close' was Death, so I took it out, and like I said before, my parents, Sirius, and Remus appeared before.

'My mother said she was proud of me. That made me feel so good inside. I asked Sirius if it hurt to die, and he said – he said that it was quicker than falling asleep. That helped me a great deal. They walked with me towards Voldemort, and they protected me from the Dementors that were swarming around. Even once I dropped the stone, they were still with me. I got to the circle of Death Eaters, and, of course, I was still under the invisibility cloak, I took it off, and put it deep into my coat pocket. Voldemort saw me, and prepared to cast the Killing Curse.

'My last thoughts were of you. Of our first kiss. You were the only thing in my head when I 'died''.

He finished, and looked up at Ginny, as if asking why she wanted to know all that, but Ginny herself had a few very rare tears in her eyes. Harry leaned over and gave her a very loving hug, and asked,

'What does that matter, Gin?'

Ginny looked at him,

'I know that it will have to do with something, but I can't exactly put my finger on it, but I know that it has something to do with this whole wandless magic thing,' she said. 'We should ask Hermione when they get back'.

Just then, Ignis flew into the window with a letter attached to his claw, and flew over to Harry.

Harry grabbed the letter expectantly, and unfolded it, and saw Ron and Hermione's reply.

'Well we won't have to wait that long,' Harry said, 'they've found Hermione's parents, they're okay, and will be home tomorrow!'

Harry and Ginny went on to read how they found Hermione's parents.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione, Ron, Mr and Mrs. Granger arrived at the Burrow at noon like they said they would (Hermione just always has to be right on time) to a huge round of hugs and handshakes. Mrs. Weasley ushered them inside to a terrific lunch; after which Harry and Ginny volunteered to clean up.

Once they were done, Ginny entered the sitting room, and asked if Ron and Hermione could come outside with them for a little while. They, of course, agreed, and met Harry in the kitchen where they then all walked outside into the sunny day.

'It's so great that you've found your parents Hermione! Now almost everything is back to normal,' Ginny said.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

'What was it you wanted to talk about Ginny, Harry?' Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Ginny expectantly, as if wanting her to explain it, not him.

'Well, you know that Harry performed complex wandless magic while you were gone,' Ginny said, 'and I asked Harry about some things yesterday that went along with Bill's theory. He said that the last thing that he thought of before he 'died', was me, and our first kiss. I kind of think that that has something to do with the whole thing about him being able to do complex things, but I don't exactly know what. Do you have any ideas, Hermione?'

Hermione thought for a moment, then grinned a little.

'Well, I read, a couple of years ago, about bonds. I think, that since Harry's last thought was of you, then he came back, and you of course, have kissed again after that, that you two might be bonded in some special way. I think that Harry was able to perform that magic to save you because all of his love for you was focused, and he also used some of your magical power, and channelled all of that power into that spell. Ginny, try wandless magic for me please; just to see if my theory is right'.

Ginny frowned. Was she just supposed to be able to perform wandless magic like that? She was a pretty good witch, but she was no Dumbledore.

She then looked at a small rock on the ground near them, and said, _'Wingardium Leviousa!'_, and then the rock hovered a tiny bit above the ground for a couple of seconds, then fell back again.

Hermione grinned again.

'So,' Ginny began, 'You're saying that Harry and I have a soul-bond?'

'Oh, I wouldn't go that far, but you are bonded further than many other couples ever would be,' Hermione said.

They continued to talk about what they did in each other's absence for a while, until they began to return inside.

Hermione and Ginny entered first, but before Harry could follow in, Ron pulled him back.

'What is it, mate?' Harry asked.

'You and Ginny didn't do…_anything_, while we were gone, did you?' Ron asked.

Harry frowned a little, then he had a thought. He had the same lop-sided grin on his face as his father, and said,

'I would only dream of it'.

Ron turned very red and looked at Harry with a bit of an angry face.

Harry laughed and continued on inside, followed by a very scarlet faced Ron.

**Author's Note: I hope you've like this chapter. If you are at all confused, I will say straight up that THIS IS NOT, WILL NOT, OR EVER BE A SOUL-BONDING FANFICTION STORY! I just wanted to add that into the Harry/Ginny relationship.**

**By the way, with this chapter done, I've written 100 pages on Microsoft Word, and over 40 000 words!**

**Feedback would be great. **

**Cheers,**

**– C **


	14. Beyond the Portrait

**Author's Note: Hello Reader,**

**Thanks for sticking with me – it's been much too long.**

**I haven't given up on this story, and I don't intend on doing so (at least not for a _long _time – I have future plans). **

**Another thing I think I should make clear, is that there won't be a 'Powerful Harry and Ginny'; so if you thought that after you read Chapter Thirteen, please erase all of those thoughts from your mind! I'm trying to make this story as correct as possible, but with my own little twists and changes here and there – NOTHING MAJOR.**

**After this chapter, I'm going to be skipping a little bit of time (till July 31st – Harry's birthday); then I think that I might have one chapter between then and Ginny's birthday, then maybe one last summer chapter, then off to Hogwarts. I will tell you that many of my plans happen after the summer – and nearly all of them after Hogwarts – as after all, I plan to have this story cover about 30 to 40 years – that's a long, _long_ time. **

**We are just beginning. **

**[Sorry for dragging on my little notes here – I just want to clarify a few things]**

**Sometimes, when I write, I will write down an idea, then post it in a chapter, then the next week, I'll decide against that idea, or want to change something about it. This has so far happened three times – and forgive me if you disagree:**

**1\. Harry buying Ginny a Firebolt way back in the earlier chapter. Here's why: I don't want/think that Harry is the kind of person who would just shower Ginny with gifts that aren't meaningful – like a broom; cause then you might get the impression that Harry abuses the fact that he has a lot of money, which is TOTALLY out of his character. I've come to really dislike my past thinking on that. **

**2\. [I only sort of don't like this idea] Having all of the portraits at 14247 Godric's Lane. One thing that Rowling makes clear in the story is that Harry never really gets to know his parents, and she did that for a reason. I would like you to think of them as similar to the portraits at Hogwarts in the Headmaster's Office…They are there, they can still talk, but they can't talk about anything new – as they aren't living, they are shadows of their past life. Again, I don't hate this idea, I just need to modify it. **

**3\. Harry and Ginny's bond – I started to dislike this idea practically the day after I posted; here's why: I don't think that this is something that Rowling would even consider adding into their relationship, because Harry just so badly wanted to lead a normal life, and having a bond would be far from that. So I'm not just going to forget that I even mentioned that, because what would be the fun in that? Just wait and see what happens. **

**Please don't hate me fore springing that on you – like I've said before, I normally write this late at night, and the gears just aren't always turning fast enough. The only thing that I'm completely disregarding is the broom thing – as I just totally hate that idea; it may seem strange to you – but hey, it's my story, and I'm kind of odd like that. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites/follows – I had no idea when I began writing this that many people would read this. I'm now not only writing this for me, but for you. **

**I'll shut up now and let you actually continue on reading the story –**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter Fourteen

**_Beyond the Portrait_**

June had become July, and things at the Burrow were the same as usual: calm, hectic, relaxing, and fun all at once. Harry was having the most fun he could ever remember in his life. The death threats had been at an all-time low since he was born, he had Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with him all the time, a person as good as a mother taking excellent care of him, he had often forgotten that he even had a lightning bolt shaped scar as it hadn't pained since Voldemort died; and not having to worry about anything, or anybody trying to capture him every second of every day.

Life was good.

Harry and Ginny decided against doing anything to do with their 'bond' until they were able to talk to someone who had a great idea of what they were talking about, like Dumbledore, or McGonagall. However, they both did notice unusual things happening with them. Like they could tell when the other one was getting close to the other, and they could faintly feel each other's emotions. They didn't mind this much at all – but it was still odd, and told Ron and Hermione not to tell anyone about it whatsoever, until they had become open about it; they, of course, understood, and agreed.

On the third day of July, Harry received a letter with the Ministry Seal on it, and it looked highly official. Everyone who was at the table that morning were looking at him; they all knew that Harry wasn't working at the Ministry, or planning on doing so in the near future.

Sighing, Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter, _

_Even though it is quite obvious, to be official, I will now tell you with regret that the trial that was due to be on the ninth of July, for Ms. Delores Jane Umbridge has been cancelled. Your presence at the Ministry is not required that day, but we will let you know if your presence should ever be requested in the future. _

_Hoping you are well, _

_Charles McCann_

_Order of Merlin, Second Class. _

Harry sigh again as he finished the letter.

Ever since he had got the letter saying that he had inherited places in the Wizengamot, he felt like he didn't want them. As much as he wanted to put people away who deserved it, he didn't feel like being a part of the Wizengamot wasn't the way _he _wanted to do it. He would gladly be a witness, but not an actually member of the Wizengamot.

'What is it Harry?' Mr Weasley asked.

'It's been made official that the trial for Umbridge has been cancelled,' Harry answered darkly.

Ginny looked at him, and through their so called 'bond', she could sense that that wasn't all that Harry was upset about.

'What is it Harry?' Ginny asked fifteen minutes later, when they were up in Harry's room. 'What is it that's bothering you? It's about that letter, isn't it?'

'It's about the Wizengamot; I don't think I should be a part of it,' Harry answer her truthfully.

'Well, why not? Isn't helping put those stupid people away what you want to do?' she asked him.

'It is, but I just don't think this is the way that I want to do it,' he said.

'What do you mean, Harry?' She asked sitting down next to him.

'Well, it's just, I'm barely of age, and I didn't do anything to get the spot! I inherited it, just like everything else! All of that stupid ruddy gold! I don't even want it all! I just wish I could give it all to your family, after all you've done for me! If I'm going to put people away, I'm not going to do it in a vote, and by sitting down listen to a bunch of people talk. I'm going to do it by actually capturing them myself, and actually being a witness, and making an actual difference! And after all those people on the Wizengamot who wanted me thrown away after I did underage magic! Like hell I'll go and be friends with them!'

'Harry, calm down a second, alright?' Ginny asked him calmly. It wasn't an order, it was a request, and Harry could tell. It was one of the reasons that Ginny was perfect for Harry; she understood him, and knew that if he needed to let something out, then he could, and that she was always there to listen, but that he was always able to stop before he begins to blame himself for others' deaths.

Harry nodded slightly, and began to calm down.

'Harry,' Ginny said quietly.

Harry looked up at her.

'Do you want to resign from the Wizengamot?' she asked straight up.

Harry looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

'Then later on, you can write a letter to McCann, alright? I agree with you. The Wizengamot is no place for you,' she said to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Mr. McCann,_

_Please do not take this in a bad or personal way whatsoever, but I am hereby officially resigning from my position on the Wizengamot. I am doing this for personal reasons, and I hope that you understand. Thank-you for letting me know about July the ninth. _

_I will let you know that I will gladly be a witness for trials in the future for certain cases, but that being a part of the Wizengamot just isn't for me. _

_For me, a vote just isn't the way I want to make a difference. _

_Again, please do not take this in a bad way, or personally._

_Regards, _

_Harry J. Potter. _

Well that was quite unfortunate.

Charles was really looking forward to having Potter as a part of the Wizengamot; it would give people more hope know that the Boy Who Lived was a part of_ his_ Wizengamot.

He sent a memo to Kingsley informing him of Potter's departure, and made his leave of the Ministry for the day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the rest of the day, Harry seemed to be in a slightly somber mood. He tried to hide it, but some of them could just feel the tension in the air. He didn't know exactly what was creating his somber mood; he thought originally that it was the trial for Umbridge – and although he really did upset him, he didn't think that was what was really upsetting him. He just wasn't precisely sure. He knew that he needed to clear his head. But how was he supposed to do that?

He was broken from his stain of thought from Mrs. Weasley calling him downstairs for lunch. He slowly got up and left then proceeded to go down the stairs. As he walked down, he thought of everything that had happened in the past two months.

He had lost the last _living _connection to his father – Remus, who had named him his son's godfather; perhaps he should go and visit him again soon.

His feet had led him to the kitchen and he was again broken from his strain of thought. He looked into the kitchen to see only Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny there – as Ron currently was currently at the joke shop.

They ate their meal in near silence, Harry looking down at his plate the whole time. Ginny, however, hardly looked at her plate at all, she nearly always looking at Harry. She could just tell that something was really bothering him – but he had a very confused look about him. She knew that what Harry needed was time, but she wasn't an extremely patient person. She would give him some time to work whatever was going on inside his head for a little while, and once she thought it had been long enough, she would confront him.

Hermione was also stealing some glances at Harry. The last time she had seen Harry like this was during the war, when he was trying to figure out where to look for Horcruxes or when he was wondering about the Hallows – when he was trying to figure things out on his own. She never liked that. Hermione thought that Harry was a very interesting person. She, personally, was surprised that Harry had been so bold with Percy when he said that he loved Ginny – _not _as a sister. Harry hardly ever used to word 'love' if he was talking about loving someone, she thought because he was never surrounded by people who loved him growing up, so he really uncomfortable with the topic. He seemed to bottle up emotions a lot, especially before Ginny came into the picture, and when she did, Hermione was very relieved.

Extremely relieved.

She wasn't fooled, she knew that she and Harry were just like brother and sister. Many thought what they had was more than that for many years – they were wrong. Harry and Hermione never had any of _those_ feelings for each other. When Harry needed someone to lean on or talk to, he would go to her, because in some cases, Ron was just _so _incredibly useless, and vice-versa. Only the two of them could understand each other in their sixth year when Ron was dating Lavender, and Ginny was dating Dean.

Lunch ended rather quickly, and after offering to do the dishes, Harry went outside to clear his head. He had been within the confinements of the Burrow for a long time, and he felt that he needed to be somewhere else for a little while; to clear his head.

'Harry,' he heard a voice say from behind him, 'Hermione and I are going out to Diagon Alley for a while, do you want to come?'

Harry sigh, and replied,

'No thanks. I'm not much in the mood for big crowds today'.

Ginny seemed a bit worried, but Hermione understood what he meant.

'Alright then,' Hermione said, 'we'll see you later on then, alright?'

Harry nodded.

'Have fun'.

He went up to his room, grabbed a bit of spare parchment, and scribbled a note for Ginny or Hermione, whoever would find it first (likely Ginny).

_I've gone out for a while to clear my head. – Harry. _

Harry then picked up his mother's diary and the invisibility cloak, which he took with him nearly everywhere, and went back outside, and walked up the path, then, once outside of the gates, he disapperated – leaving the grounds of the Burrow.

With a 'pop', Harry arrived just outside where he knew the gates were to his 'second home' – 14247, Godric's Lane. Within one second of his presence, the trees then became the entrance to his ancestors' property. He buttoned up his cloak as it was getting to become windy out, and began walking up the path to 'his' house. When he got to the front deck, he looked out at the property; he could see the little shed not too far away; the pond; the Quidditch rings up in the air above an open patch in the yard with no trees; the small little barn at the back, which used to hold owls, but now, was likely abandon; the river running through the property; and he could see the bush at the very back, which continued on until the horizon. He just couldn't get over how beautiful this place was.

It was perfect.

He walked over to the shed, and without knowing, with a purpose. He reached it, and went inside, and his feet led him to his dad's old broom. He picked it up, and, now fully conscious of what he was doing, carried it outside, and mounted it.

He flew it over towards the back of the yard, then over the bush that was a part of the property. There wasn't a whole lot to see, but it wasn't really because of the scenery that Harry had decided to fly the old broom; it was flying to help clear his head – like he'd been wanting to do for a couple days now.

He knew, deep down, that there was something that was really bothering him – or maybe it was a bunch of smaller things combining into one big thing?

As he flew over the bush, he saw a few owls here and there, some deer (which he was sure Prongs would have loved), and he just absolutely loved the river. He loved the sound of the water running beneath him – he flew lower so that he was mere meters away from the water. He took one and off of the broom and let it fall and touch the water below him, then he raised it again, and rubbed it along his face – it felt good.

He was beginning to think that the whole soul thing with Ginny that was the start of his inner-issues. It wasn't that he didn't like being closer to Ginny, but something; he knew that something just wasn't right about it. It didn't make any sense to him at all. His soul had been infiltrated before, and it caused absolutely nothing but trouble for him, those around him, and those who were close to him.

But what if they truly were bonded? Then, what if they were to break up (Merlin forbid)? Then there would be two people who _used_ to have feelings for each other, who then wouldn't at all, but they would still be able to read the other's thoughts, feel their presence, and for all Harry knew, talk to one another without talking! After looking at things from that angle, he didn't like it at all.

Another thing that was bothering him was that Teddy Lupin was growing up almost _just_ like he had – without any memory of his parents, and without them there to take care of him. He knew that Mrs. Tonks would take good care of Teddy, but Harry knew what it was like to grow up without parents.

Harry still felt guilty.

About everything.

Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Fred – all of them.

If he had been able to do something – _anything_ – to make it so that none of them died, and things had turned out better, he would have. If he had done something quicker, maybe they wouldn't have died. If he hadn't been so stupid and careless.

Harry also knew that there were still Death Eaters out there – still supporting Voldemort's cause. And that worried him. He wasn't worried for himself – he was worried for those that he cared for. He wouldn't be able to stand himself if someone like Ginny, Ron, Hermione, or any of the Weasleys, or Teddy, Andromeda, any of them – and there were more, of course.

The broom led him back towards the shed, and he landed. Harry put the broom back into the shed, and then walked up to the house, and opened the front door.

Once he stepped inside he saw the lobby – with the staircase, and the many portraits either sleeping, waking up after the noise of the door, or smiling at him.

Some of the older portraits grumbled a bit at being woken up; Harry's grandparents smiled at him and nodded their heads; and Lily and James were in their joined portrait, smiling at Harry, who smiled back, and nodded his head.

'Hello mum, dad,' Harry said quietly.

Lily and James both gave their replies, Lily greeting him, and James asking where Ginny was (with a smirk).

Harry continued on into the house. He made his way into the sitting room, and pointed his wand at the fire place, and muttered 'Incendium', and a fire began to burn.

Harry thought about that for a second.

All of the feelings, emotions, and confused thoughts was just a strong burning fire. As time went on, the fire grew, and burned hotter. Practically like Dementors; the longer you're in their presence, the worse you feel, and the more bad memories come. The fire kept burning, and burning, and burning. All he had to do, was put it out.

If Ron was present at this time, he would have laughed and said Harry was too much like Dumbledore – and he would probably be right.

Harry sat down on one of the many couches surrounding the fire, and closed his eyes. He knew that happy thoughts would help rid himself of his bad ones – but it really wasn't that easy.

Whenever he was around Ginny, he was worrying about the 'bond'; however, he loved being with Ginny – she made him happy – and he made her happy. They truly were perfect for each other.

Harry stayed laying there for about fifteen minutes, just thinking about random stuff, trying his best to push all of his worries out of his mind. He realized that he was about to doze off, so he got up, and decided to wander about the house, and see what he could find.

But when he looked down at the couch, he saw that there was a book that must have fell out of his pocket. It was Lily's diary. Harry picked it up, and opened it, and figured that it would probably help clear his head.

_September 1st, 1977,_

_ So far, so good. Potter hasn't asked me out yet (which he has made a tradition for the first day of school every year but this one), hasn't tried to pull some sort of prank, and hasn't abused his Head Boy powers. Not that I'm saying that I'm particularly pleased with Dumbledore's decision, because I'm really not, but he hasn't been as bad as I presumed. _

_ He was pretty quiet when we met with the Prefects on the train, but he and Lupin, a Gryffindor Prefect, did show up five minutes late. He really doesn't know what he's doing. _

_ We had a short meeting with Dumbledore after the Feast (which was amazing, by the way) in his office, which is magnificent! I had never been in his office before; and I was breathless. Portraits covering most of the wall with past Heads of the school, interesting magical instruments of Dumbledore's (not the kind that you play), and, the most amazing thing to me, was his Phoenix. It was so small. I had to do an essay on them for Care of Magical Creatures last year, and learned loads about them. Its burning day must have been recently. _

_ Anyway, Potter just walked into the room as if he'd been there a hundred times (like he probably has) and greeted some of the portraits, then sat down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's huge desk. _

_ Dumbledore just talked to us about what we had to do throughout the year was Head Girl and Boy, then sent us off. But before he did so, Potter asked Dumbledore, why he had chosen him as Head Boy. Personally, I thought it was because either he was a popular kid, and people listened to him, or Dumbledore has gone off of his rocker. However, the first suggestion is pretty stretched. Dumbledore said that he thought the answer was obvious, then sent them off – he sent them off. _

_ On our way back the common room, we hardly spoke. I think that Potter was just trying to keep the peace – I just didn't much fancy talking to him. However, he did ask me how my summer was – so I just replied in saying it was fine, and we parted ways once we reached the common room. _

_ I told my best friends, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett about all of this, and they, who don't have much of a problem with Potter, just said that he must be changing. _

_ Merlin I hope so. _

_ Lily._

After reading this, and laughing at his mother's attitude towards his father, and seeing that she really did kind of like him, he left the room, and walked up the stairs to the upper floor. However, something was there that he didn't remember – something that he must have over looked the last time that he came here. On the wall on the landing, was a portrait of Ignotus Peverell. He must have not been in his frame the last time that Harry came. One thing that was unique about this portrait (for the wizarding world) was that it didn't move.

Harry walked up to the picture to admire it, and when he came within about five feet of the photo, an inscription appeared underneath it:

_It was I who started the Potter clan, _

_Many years ago_

_After I fell out on my brothers_

_Because of this, they did not know:_

_That life is not just of power,_

_Control, authority, and aptitude,_

_But of braveness, kindness,_

_Honesty, and attitude._

_The others, with power on their minds,_

_Created two objects, a wand, and a stone_

_Which would become the Death of them_

_Making them very much alone._

_However, I did not;_

_I stayed true to those four qualities,_

_And lived my life through in happiness,_

_And remembered that all share the same equality._

_So if you, one of my ancestors, run flesh along my past,_

_And you have the qualities that form a great man,_

_Then you may enter, _

_And see where our home began._

Harry read and re-read the inscription a few times. How could Ignotus have started this home? It said on a rock in the yard that this has only been the home of the Potters since 1754. So what does this mean then? How is it that Ignotus has done this?

'Harry? You here? Harry?' he heard a voice say from the entrance.

Harry jumped at the sound of the voice – he had been in deep thought.

He then heard his dad's voice say,

'Why Lily dear, look who came! None but young Miss Weasley!'

'Up here,' Harry said.

He heard the sound of footsteps running through the lobby and up the stairs. When the footsteps reached the top, Harry saw that it was Ginny who had come to find him.

'Harry!' she said, then ran up to him and gave a huge hug.

'You had us so worried Harry,' Ginny began. 'We had no idea where you were! It's nearly seven o'clock! I saw your note, but I didn't want to tell anyone else what you were doing, otherwise they'd worry. Then Ignis came into the room, and sort of motioned for me to stoke him, and when I did, he took me here. What are you–'

She was interrupted by Harry pressing his mouth against hers. She had been rambling. He continued kissing her rather passionately until he was sure that she had calmed down a bit.

'I missed you,' he said with a small grin.

She gave him a small smile.

'What are you doing here though?' she asked him.

'I was clearing my head,' Harry replied.

'By standing in a hallway?'

'No, I was out flying. Then I came in here, and decided to look about, and I saw this portrait,' he said pointing to Ignotus's portrait.

Ginny looked up at it in fascination.

'Then I saw this inscription at the bottom here,' Harry said.

Ginny frowned. She didn't see an inscription. She, by now, knew what was going on, after having to deal with the same situation a few other times while being on Potter land.

'What, can't you see it?' Harry asked.

Ginny sighed.

'Here, give me your hand,' she said.

Harry did so, then after that, Ginny's frown disappeared, and Harry presumed that she was now able to read the inscription, then made the connections.

Ginny finished reading the inscription, and thought for a moment.

'But how was it that he was able to make this house,' she asked. 'Surly he lived far before 1754?'

'Yeah, that's what I was thinking,' Harry said.

'Guess there's only one way to find out about this then?' Ginny asked. 'Just touch the portrait?'

'Well actually,' Harry smirked, 'There's two ways. But that one makes the most sense'.

She frowned a bit. Harry presses his hand on the portrait (feeling kind of silly whilst doing so), and the portrait opened, much like the Fat Lady does for the Gryffindor Common Room.

'What do you mean there's two ways?'

Harry took a step towards the dark room, then said to Ginny,

'We could have always asked Hermione'.

Ginny laughed, then, still holding Harry's hand, stepped towards the room.

'You questioning my intelligence, Potter?'

Harry laughed, and said,

'I thought it was obvious'.

Both of them laughing, they stepped inside the room, both of them not quite knowing what to expect. Once they had stepped in, they saw a very large window directly across from them that was showing the front of the property.

In the middle of the room was a large desk with a chair behind it. The desk was much like Dumbledore's old desk, except without all of the tools and instruments on it.

There were two chairs in front of the desk, and a small little coffee table in the middle of them. Off to the side of the room was a book shelf which was full of old books which he was sure that Hermione would just love. There was also two more couches which were facing each other with another larger coffee table between them, and on the table was an old Wizards Chess set – something Ron would love. There were a couple portraits of the Potters from the late 1700s on the walls where there wasn't a book shelf or a window.

Harry walked over to the desk. It didn't have much on it, just some spare parchment and some quills. He opened one of the drawers, and found a packet of parchment. He picked it up, and realized it was very much like the Marauder's Map, it said on the showing part of parchment 'Potter Grounds'. However, he wasn't able to unfold the packet. It wasn't letting him do so. So Harry placed the packet on the desk to look at later, then he closed to drawer. He went over to the book shelf, and looked over Ginny's shoulder to see what she was staring at. It was a big book, probably the largest one there, and the cover was completely black.

'What's it about, Ginny?' Harry asked.

Ginny looked up at Harry, and said,

'Well that's the thing, I can't open it. You try'.

Harry picked up the book, and, just like any other book in the world, he opened it with ease.

'You know,' Harry said it's no wonder most of my ancestors have been in Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw. You would have thought that they would try to come up with more than one way of stopping outsiders from discovering their secrets'.

Ginny laughed at him.

'Again, Potter. My whole family have been in Gryffindor! Now you're not only calling _me_ dumb but my whole family!' she joked.

Harry looked at the inside cover, and was shocked at what he saw.

_Secrets of this house, its grounds, and the family that lives in it. _

_POTTER._

Ginny, of course, still couldn't read it. So she placed her hand on his shoulder, seeing if that would work – but it didn't. Harry saw what she was trying to do, and when it failed, he smirked,

'Looks like my family was smarter than we thought'.

'What's the book about?' she asked, and little frustrated.

'It's about the house, grounds, and my family,' he said, 'no wonder you can't read it. You need to be a Potter or descendant of the Potters to read it'.

He turned the page, and saw a rather large table of contents. This book must cover every single little nook and cranny of the house and its grounds. Harry read over the different sections. He stopped when he came across the title 'Beyond Ignotus's Portrait'; and he turned to the indicated page, 4854 – only about half way through the book.

He saw a diagram of the room at the start of the section, and a couple paragraphs underneath it. He read it, while Ginny went over to the desk to look around it.

Harry skipped the part about getting into the room, as he had already done that.

_ This was the first part of the house that was built back in the time when Ignotus Peverell lived. He built the room to come to when he had the feeling that someone was tracking him down, or when he needed to stay away from people. Originally, this room was underground, but later, when this house was built, we moved the room up. We then placed one of his portraits at the entrance, and charmed it. We wrote the inscription as if we were Ignotus. _

_ This office is much more than that. Beyond each of the portrait in the room is a chamber which we built. These are chambers where you may hide to protect yourself and others. No one but a Potter will be able to find you. _

_ There is also a map of the grounds. In order to read this map, you must point your wand at it and say 'Locis Revelio', and a map of the house and grounds will appear, along with anyone who is on the grounds and where they are. _

'Harry, we really need to get back home, they'll be worrying by now,' he heard Ginny say.

Harry looked up, and nodded.

'Alright. Listen, when we get back, we'll eat, then we'll get Ron and Hermione in my room. I have loads to tell you'.


	15. Helping Yourself

**Author's Note: **

**Dear Reader, **

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter; it was a lot of fun to write.**

**This chapter is named after an album by one of my absolute favourite musicians, titled _Help Yourself_, by Sean McCann. You should look into it if you're into country, rock, and/or folk music. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter Fifteen

**_Helping Yourself_**

Harry and Ginny left the room, and made their way out of the house, after saying goodbye to Lily's and James's portrait, then left the house and grounds, Harry taking Ginny by Side-Along Apparation. They arrived just outside the Burrow gate, then made their way towards the house.

When they got there, they were greeted by a very worried Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Both Harry and Ginny told the others that they were fine, and that they had just gone out to Godric's Lane for a while to pass a Quaffle around and explore a bit. Ron was about question this, but Hermione noticed this look on his face and gave him a glare, so he dropped the subject.

They finished their dinner in near silence, and once they were done, Harry motioned for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to follow him upstairs. They did so, leaving Mr and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen drinking tea, and made their way up to Bill's old room that Harry now occupied.

When they got there, they entered, and Harry closed the door behind them, and took a seat on the floor next to Ginny with Ron and Hermione right across from them. Hermione was the first to speak.

'You weren't really out passing a Quaffle around, were you?'

Harry grinned.

'You have always known me best Hermione'.

Hermione had a smile flash across her face, but then it disappeared, and continued on with more pressing matters.

'What were you two doing for four hours?'

'Wow, was it really that long?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, it was! Now what were you doing?!' Hermione said, getting frustrated now.

Harry sighed.

'We _were_ at Godric's Lane, but, as you said, we weren't passing a Quaffle around,' Ginny said.

'I had originally went there to clear my head, because I was _really _confused about things. About our so-called bond,' he began, motioning to Ginny, 'the whole Wizengamot thing; Teddy; practically everything that has happened since the war began. I flew around on my dad's old broom for a while, flew over the bush there; it's amazing. The river is great. Perfectly clear, water, with some fish and all in it; I saw a herd of deer there; you can only imagine how much fun my dad had with them,' (they laughed), 'Anyway, I went into the house, talked to mum and dad for a little while, then I must have dozed off for a while. I read my mum's old diary for a bit. But now is where this really gets interesting,' he said.

'I went up to the second floor landing, and I saw a portrait that we must have missed before; it was a portrait of Ignotus Peverell – and below it, was a kind of poem, or inscription. Kind of like the one the Sorting Hat sings at the start of each year'.

'What did it say?' Ron interrupted.

To the best of their ability, Harry and Ginny then recalled the inscription to Ron and Hermione.

'But the inscription wasn't actually written by Ignotus,' Harry was saying, 'because he lived over a thousand years ago, and Riverbank Fields has only been there since 1754; so the people who built the home, put the portrait there. The portrait, very much like the Fat Lady, guarded a room'.

Both Ron and Hermione, by this point, extremely interested. Ron, by the fact that Harry owned house that had secret rooms, and things of the sort; while Hermione was intrigued by the magic that would've went behind doing something like that.

'So,' Ginny began, 'When I showed up, I found Harry looking at the inscription, so once we figured it out, Harry ran his finger along the portrait, and it opened, much like the Fat Lady. We went inside, and saw that it was a kind of office, or den. There was a big desk, a couple of couches, a bunch of old books. It was really cool'.

'I was looking inside the desk,' Harry began, 'and I saw something that said "Potter Grounds". It was just like the Marauders Map. Only instead of the map being of Hogwarts, it was of the grounds at Godric's Lane. You can just guess where Prongs got the idea'.

They all smiled at this.

'But I wasn't able to open it. So I set it down,' Harry began again, 'and I found a book on the bookshelf called 'Secrets of this house, grounds, and the family that lives in it'. It must have been 8000 pages long. It was _huge_,' Harry said, then motioning with his hands how thick it was. 'It must have covered every bloody nook and cranny, of the house and grounds, and anything that ever happened the Potter family. I looked at the front of the book, and I went to the chapter that was called 'Beyond Ignotus's Portrait'. That room is much more than an office.

'Gin, you know how there were about four portraits on the walls in there?' he asked her.

Ginny nodded.

'Yes, why?'

Harry grinned a little bit.

'Beyond each portrait, is another room that only a Potter can open. They are chambers where you can go if you are endangered, or need a place to hide for a little while,' Harry said.

This, far beyond anything else, amazed them. This was also the first time that Ginny had heard of this. They sat in stunned silence for about two minutes, imagining about the chambers. It was Ron who broke the silence.

'Harry?'

'Yes?'

'Your ancestors are absolutely bloody brilliant'.

They laughed for a while; not being able to stop. Their laughter became infectious. They continued on doing so for another three minutes, until they heard a knocking on the door.

'It's about time you went to bed! If you don't quiet down right now, then you'll be de-gnome-ing the garden tomorrow!' came Mrs. Weasley's tired voice.

They stopped laughing, none of them very much wanting to spend all morning tending to the annoying little creatures in the garden.

'Yes Mum,' Ron finally said lazily.

He and Hermione then got up, bided them goodnight, and left the room. Ginny then got up, and offered Harry a hand to help him up. He took it gladly, and stood up.

'Thank-you for helping me,' Harry said, just above a whisper.

Ginny gave a very loving smile.

'Anytime, Harry'.

'Have a good sleep,' Harry said.

'You too,' she whispered; then kissed him softly.

Harry smiled as she pulled away and walked out of the room.

He then put on his pajamas, and walked over to the bed that was sitting up against the wall. He drew the covers back, and got into the bed. He looked over the bedside table, and saw his mother's diary, and decided to read a bit out of it before he went to bed. He found reading the book quite calming – relaxing.

_September 6th, 1977,_

_The first week of school is over (yay!), and my teachers have already begun to give us extra homework, and constantly remind us that NEWTs are only eight months away (give me a break). It was quite a sight to see how Sirius Black (Potter's best friend) react when our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lindell, gave us a foot long essay on the first day of school. I think he's made it his personal mission to make her pay for that (I kind of hope that he does – it was uncalled for)._

_Quidditch has started again, though it hardly affects my life. The only reason I pay attention to it is because one of my friends, Alice Prewett, plays on the team. _

_Head Duties have been going alright so far, I suppose. Potter hasn't done anything stupid, or abused his duties. I honestly can't believe I'm saying this right now, but I honestly think that he's changed (for the better – that is). When we have to patrol together, he just makes some small conversation here and there, but other than that, he stays pretty quiet; letting me tell kids off. However, if any kid gives me attitude (which has happened when I tell them to go to bed, or not to do something), then James will be right there to tell them off and to do what she says. They would do so right away. _

_Maybe that's what Dumbledore was talking about… _

_The first Potions class was yesterday – it was a disaster. _

_Snape, still taking the course, had tried to partner with me – a whole lot of good that did him. I, having ignored him all of last year, despite his constant attempts at an apology, definitely did not want to be anywhere near him. I guess I drew a bit of attention towards us, and next thing I know, is Potter tells Snape to leave me alone, and asks me if I want to sit next to him! Since I was so mad a Snape and I knew how much he'd hate it, I agreed to sit next to Potter for the class. Potter isn't amazing at Potions, but it seems like he gets by. When we had to make our first potion for review of what we learned last year (the Invisibility Potion), he managed to turn all of him except for his hair and his shoes invisible. He said they weren't invisible because they both just looked too good to be invisible. _

_My potion turned all of me invisible, and Prof Slughorn (the Potions Master) said my potion would definitely get an O at NEWT level. I was happy to hear that. _

_I guess I'm sort of relieved that Potter asked me to sit next to him, because Alice had already agreed to sit next to Marlene, and all of my other friends didn't get the grades to be in the course. I probably wouldn't have had any other choice but Snape if Potter hadn't asked me. _

_I really hope that won't backfire on me. _

_Lily._

XXXXXXXXXX

For the next couple of weeks, things at the Burrow remained quite calm. Harry and Ginny had taken Ron and Hermione to see what was beyond Ignotus's portrait – both of them were quite fascinated.

Harry had begun to read some things in the colossal book that was in, what he was referring to, as 'my own little hideout'. It was quite interesting. He had learned about all of the protective enchantments that had been placed around the property. There were about fifty charms and enchantments around the place. Under each charm, there was an inscription of how to perform each charm, and what they did.

On nice days, Harry and Ginny would go and sit out by the pond in the grounds of the Burrow, enjoying one another's company. Sometimes they would go for walks through the bush at the back of the property, or they would walk up the long lane. Ginny, however, still did have some school work to do, seeing as Defence Against the Dark Arts was simply the Dark Arts; so Harry and Hermione would help her with doing the essays she was assigned. They were very boring; seeing as it was all theory, and she couldn't perform magic until she turned seventeen, which was still about three weeks away.

Hermione, however, found it harder to keep herself occupied during the days. It seemed as though Ron was constantly helping George in his shop, leaving her with little to do. She had taken upon helping Mrs. Weasley around the house, and learning how to cook (well). She wasn't trying to be selfish – because she knew that George needed Ron more than she did, but she couldn't help but feel lonely sometimes; and envy towards Harry and Ginny, seeing as they were able to be together _all_ the time.

Things were going fairly well for all of them. Something that made them all happy, and relieved, was an article in the _Prophet_ nearing the end of July.

_POSSIBLE LEADS?_

_ Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department in the Ministry of Magic, Malcom MacGregor, reported that he had caught hold of the previous Minister for Magic, Pius Thickeness, after it assured that the Imperious Curse had been lifted off of him (it having been placed upon him by He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named or one of his followers just over a year ago). MacGregor stated that one of Thickeness's colleges (who requested to remain anonymous) had come to him saying that Thickeness had told him that he was still in favour of the Muggleborn Inquiries and all that went along with that. _

_ MacGregor then tracked down Thickeness in the Atrium of the Ministry at the end of that day, and requested for the said man to go with him. Panicking, Thickeness immediately apparated through the nearest fireplace. MacGregor, however, had grabbed hold of him before disapparating away. MacGregor returned unharmed, and the location of where the suspect apparated will remain unknown to the common public, as it is suspected that the location the two apparated to was a possibly dangerous Death Eater hideout. _

_ The Auror Department, along with Magical Law Enforcement Departments have been endlessly working towards discovering the movements of whoever may still be in support of the world that we previously lived in._

When Harry had finished reading this, he was slightly relieved for two reasons: the _Prophet _had begun to be more honest about the going-ons of the wizarding world, and that they were beginning to become closer to ending the era of the Death Eaters.

XXXXXXXXXX

A recent copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was slammed against a wooden table.

'Have you all any idea how much that absolutely lame excuse for a wizard cost us?' Yaxley said to all those who were sitting at the old wooden table in an old cabin the middle of a forest, clearly referring to Pius Thickeness. The cabin had been protected by some very powerful spells that the Dark Lord had showed him. The Dark Lord had put a lot of trust into Yaxley, seeing as he had been an avid follower since nearly the beginning.

The spell had made it so that only one either had a Dark Mark, or one that was accompanying someone with a Dark Mark, could enter.

There were six other Death Eaters in the cabin; Thorfinn Rowle, Selwyn, Travers, Jugson, Crabbe Sr., and Goyle Sr. They had all known Yaxley for a long time, and after the Dark Lord fell, Yaxley took it upon himself to complete what the Dark Lord had started: rid the world of all muggles, muggle borns, half-bloods, blood traitors, and Harry Potter. Anyone who would stand in his way, would die trying.

'Thickeness had set us back about two months! Two very bloody valuable months! I've had to double to protection on all of our other hideouts since that fool from the Ministry found out we hide out at Lawneys Lane. For all we know right now, they are in the bloody house!'

'But Yaxley,' Travers began, 'how would they be able to penetrate the protective enchantments that you have placed around the property?'

Yaxley sighed.

'I know it's unlikely,' he said, in a quieter, less angry voice, 'but who knows what the Ministry is able to do to penetrate through spells like that'.

They all sat in silence thinking for a while.

'What we need to do,' Yaxley said, after a few minutes of thought, 'is something the Ministry wouldn't expect us to do after something like this has happened. Something big. Something that will catch _everyone_ off guard'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry's birthday had arrived fairly quickly. Harry had asked Mrs. Weasley not to do anything big for Harry's birthday, and just to have a small dinner. Mrs. Weasley had agreed, and had invited Hagrid, Mrs. Tonks, and Teddy over for dinner.

A small light shined through the curtains of Bill's old room at the Burrow, where Harry now sleeps, woke him up. He rubbed his eyes, and reached for his glasses that he had placed on the bedside table the night before, but couldn't find them. He kept moving his hand around lazily, and his hand knocked over a couple of things.

'Here,' came a woman's voice, 'These might help'.

Harry's glasses were then placed on his eyes, and he looked up to see long dark red hair falling before his face. Harry smiled up at her sleepily.

'Happy birthday,' she whispered.

She then lowered her head, and kissed him very softly.

'Good morning,' Harry said to her, now feeling more awake.

Ginny smiled.

'You might want to get up before Ron or Mum comes up,' Ginny said.

'And why would that matter?' Harry asked quietly.

She smiled again.

'Because if you don't get up, then I won't have to leave,' she began. Harry still looked questioningly at her. 'And this bed is quite comfy,' she finished.

'What if I refuse to get up?' Harry asked cheekily.

Harry then leaned up and kissed her, and they continued on doing so for quite some time – neither of them knew quite how long. However – they were both very aware of how it ended.

There was a quick knock on the door, and without waiting for answer, it opened to reveal Ron with a wrapped box in his hand. He caught sight of Harry and Ginny quickly pulling away from each other, and Ginny lying next to Harry in his bed.

'Bloody hell, Potter! Stop snogging my sister!' Ron said. He threw the box at onto the bed, then walked back out of the room.

Harry and Ginny then sat in silence for a few seconds.

'That could've gone worse,' Harry said.

Ginny nodded.

'He's improving,' she said.

Harry then got up and prepared for the day. He met Ginny back on the first floor landing after showering and getting dressed.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they were greeted by Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and a very quiet and red-faced Ron.

They all wished him a happy birthday, and Mrs. Weasley gave them all a breakfast of biscuits, muffins, bacon, eggs, and toast. After having two heaping servings of everything there was, and feeling very full, and thanked Mrs. Weasley (forgetting to call her Molly), bid goodbye to Mr Weasley who had to leave for the Ministry, then made to help Mrs. Weasley clean things up. Mrs. Weasley didn't let him, and suggested that they go outside and fly about or something.

In five minutes, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and a very feeble Hermione were up in the air flying about, passing a Quaffle around. Hermione had asked them not to throw her the Quaffle, saying that it would probably cause her to fall.

The day passed rather well. Ron had gotten over walking in on Harry and Ginny kissing eventually, and the bit of tension disappeared. Mrs. Weasley had made them a small lunch of sandwiches, saying that they should leave lots of room for the dinner that evening.

They spent the afternoon hanging about. They all went over to the pond and relaxed on the grass for a while – just talking and enjoying the sun. Harry and Ginny spent some time up in the tree fort relaxing for a while before everyone got home from work.

Whilst they were up in the tree fort, Ginny gave Harry her gift. It was a small box, and when opened, small figures of the two of them would rise up on brooms, with the numbers 6 and 7 on their backs.

'It's from when we both on the Quidditch team a couple years ago, just after we started dating,' Ginny explained.

'It's amazing, Gin,' Harry said quietly, and he really meant it. 'Thank you so much'.

The first to arrive at the Burrow was Mrs. Tonks and Teddy.

'Teddy!' Harry said excitedly when he saw his godson come out of fireplace in his grandmothers' arms.

Harry jumped up off the couch he had been sitting on in the sitting room of the Burrow, and ran over to his godson, and took him off of his grandmother.

'Thank you Harry,' she said, 'happy birthday'.

'Thanks Mrs. Tonks,' Harry replied. 'How have you been doing lately? I'm sorry I haven't been to see you in a little while; some things came up'.

'Oh it's quite alright, Harry dear. We've been busy too,' she said. 'I've been doing quite well; I've nearly forgotten what it's like to take care of a baby again! It's a good thing that he likes his sleep. Dora was the complete opposite'.

Harry laughed.

'Well,' she said, 'I'm just going to go help Molly in the kitchen. Teddy should be up soon; I'm surprised the Floo didn't bother him!'

She then walked out of the room, and through to the kitchen.

Harry sat down with Teddy on his lap and rocked him gently. Like Mrs. Tonks said, it wasn't long before he woke up.

When he did, he looked up to the familiar face of his godfather, and nearly immediately up at him, he turned his hair from a sandy type colour (much like his father's) to dark black. He giggled, the made to sit up.

Harry let him do so, and placed him on the couch next to him. He began to play with the child a while, creating little clouds of purple smoke with his wand, and watching Teddy try to catch the smoke with his small hands.

It reminded Harry of something he had to do that night…

Ginny looked at Harry from the doorway, as he played with his godson. For some reason, Harry seemed to be a natural at it. With little to no memory of his parents and how they were with him, he seemed to know exactly how to handle Teddy.

By seven o'clock that evening, everyone was there; all of the Weasley's (minus Charlie, who had sent Harry a card and an apology note saying that he couldn't come, because one of the dragons on the reserve had just gave birth), and Hagrid. They were all eating dinner out in the garden; talking, laughing, and enjoying themselves.

In the middle of the meal, Ignis flew over to Harry and landed on the back of his chair with a letter tied to his leg. Harry turned around and untied the card. He noticed that it was muggle paper, not parchment, and wasn't written with ink and a quill, but with a muggle pen. He opened up the letter, and upon seeing who it was from, he a mixed expression of surprise, and worry, on his face.

_ To Harry, _

_ We are sorry for not writing you sooner, but things in our world also, have been busy. The two people of your kind that had taken us into hiding, Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle, brought us back to our home on Privet Drive about two weeks after the told us the war ended. They also mentioned, that the war ended because of you. For that, we would like to thank you. _

_ We also would like to say happy eighteenth birthday, I've come to realize that in your world, it isn't as big of a deal, but as a muggle, I would like to congratulate you on your coming of age (again, in our world)._

_ I know that Lily would be proud of you right now for all that you've done, and I am too. She was a very good, kind hearted person. _

_ I would like to see you again sometime soon. Please write via normal mail service, as I don't want a repeat of the summer of 1991, before you visit us._

_ Again, happy birthday._

_ Hoping you are well,_

_ Aunt Petunia and the Dursleys._

Harry finished reading the letter, and was personally, quite surprised. He knew that Dudley had had a change of heart just before they went into hiding, but he had no clue that Petunia did.

He had laughed a bit when she had asked how to mail them; and Harry was glad that they were getting on alright.

They had all ate a lot of the roast beef, mashed potatoes, Yorkshire Puddings, turkey, stuffing, and the assortment of vegetables and breads that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for them. Harry thought that he had been stuffed to his full, but had managed to eat two pieces of the cake she had also prepared.

After thanking Mrs. Weasley a countless amount of times, they all went into the sitting room to talk and give Harry his presents. Hermione had gotten him a book on famous Quidditch players, and Quidditch strategies. Bill and Fleur got him a new set of razors that would, as the ones they got him last year, give him a very clean shave. George had got him a collection of old, out of stock, or hard to get to products from the joke shop that he said would come very useful at Hogwarts that year. Percy had got him a book about the Auror Department in the Ministry, and Mr and Mrs. Weasley had managed to find and old picture of him mum and dad from when they were his age. He didn't know where they found it, but he didn't really care – he loved it. Ron had gotten him a bunch of Quidditch cards (they were in the box that he had brought him earlier). Hagrid had got him some hippogriff shoes (like horse shoes), and Andromeda and Teddy had gave him one of Remus's old photo albums of him and the Marauders during Hogwarts.

Harry thanked them all for each of their presents, and they continued on talking well into the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry was the only one still awake in the Burrow, and it was 11:30 pm. He wanted to see his parents' graves before the end of his birthday, and that was exactly what he was going to do. He put on a jacket, and left the Burrow, and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

He could see some lights on in pubs and in some homes and stores and what not. He made his way over to the church and proceeded beyond it to the cemetery that was behind it. He stroll through it, and made his way over to his parents' graves. When he did, and knelt down in front of it, and ran a hand across the stone.

'I wish you could've been here with me today,' he said.

He sat in silence for a while again, staring at the stone.

He got up, and produced some flowers and lay them before the stone.

'I miss you both so, so much. I love you'.

'Well, well, isn't that just so sweet,' came a harsh voice from behind him.

Harry turned around quickly and pulled out his wand. He saw the familiar faces of Yaxley and Thorfinn Rowle standing about fifteen meters away from him, both with their wands out.

Harry quickly wiped the tears that had come from his eyes, stayed at ready, with his wand pointed at them.

'What do you two idiots want?' Harry said.

Yaxley laughed loudly.

'And I was given to think that you were a bright one!' he said. 'We are here,' he began, 'to kill you, and finish what the Dark Lord started'.

'And what makes you think you'll succeed?' Harry asked.

They both laughed again.

'Please,' Rowle began, 'two very powerful Death Eaters, against,' he motioned his hands towards Harry, 'all five foot six of you? Please. You'll be begging for us to kill you'.

Harry didn't think he could distract them much longer.

'_Stupefy!_' Harry yelled, pointing his wand towards Yaxley, then quickly placing a shield around himself.

Rowle and Yaxley both began to shout curses at Harry. Harry kept his shield strong, but he was beginning to get weak.

'Happy birthday, Potter!' Yaxley yelled at him, then shouted the Torturing Curse, _crucio_, at him.

His shield was no match for an Unforgivable Curse – it fell, and Harry began to suffer. He did his best to fight it off, but wasn't much of a match.

'Give up Potter!' Rowle yelled, he too, casting the same curse.

The pain continued. As if a million swords were stabbing his body, then being ripped apart. As if his whole body was on fire – and being crushed.

Suddenly, the pain stopped.

XXXXXXXXXX

**[Author's Note: Ginny's POV]**

Ginny sat awake in her bed, waiting to hear Harry's footsteps come up the stairs. But they didn't come.

She waited five more minutes.

They didn't come.

Ten.

They didn't come.

She was getting impatient. She got out of her bed, and walked out of her room and down the stairs. She saw that he wasn't in the sitting room nor the kitchen. She also noticed that his jacket was gone. She panicked. She raced out of the door and to the edge of the grounds and apparated, not caring that she was underage, to the first place she thought Harry would be.

She arrived in Godric's Hollow's cemetery to see a lot of red light. She raced over, and saw that it was two Death Eaters – from the Battle. They were torturing Harry – _her _Harry.

She pulled out her wand, and again, not caring that she was underage, and performed the bat-bogey hex, and the full body binding curse on both Death Eaters. The lights stopped, and she heard Harry moaning. She ran across the graveyard to where he was to check if he was okay.

'Harry?' she asked worriedly.

He moaned again.

'No more, please, no more,' he said.

'Harry it's me, Ginny,' she said.

He opened his eyes a tiny bit, saw Ginny then closed them again.

'Don't let them get away,' he said.

She turned around, and as if Harry saying that triggered them, she heard two _Cracks_ and they were gone.

**Author's Note: **

**Hope you liked it! It was lots of fun writing. **

**I've been busy again lately with farm work, and will be for a while, but I'll try to update as much as I can. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ C**


	16. The Boy Who Lived Again

**Author's Note: **

**Hello Reader, **

**Thanks for sticking with me so far; I love the reviews and support I've been given. I hope that you enjoy this chapter; it was an interesting one to write, and I played around with a view things, and some different points of views. **

**Big chapter. Get ready;**

**I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter Sixteen

**_The Boy Who Lived Again_**

Ginny had Harry stay sitting down on the grass in the cemetery until she was sure that he was healthy enough to apparate on his own, as Ginny was positive that she wouldn't be able to do side-along with him when she herself could barely do it on her own.

She had to wait there a long time.

Even when _one_ person cast the Cruciatus Curse at someone for that long it made you extremely weak, magically strained, and injured. When _two_ very powerful Death Eaters cast the Cruciatus at you for that long – it's was surprising to Ginny that Harry was even awake and talking – ready to leave. Alive. Sane.

They had arrived back at the Burrow at three o'clock that morning – both of them extremely tired, and in Harry's case, injured and hurt. Too tired to climb the stairs, they both collapsed on the couch in the sitting room for the night.

_There was somebody watching him – and he knew it. _

_ You always got a certain feeling when someone was watching you; as if you could feel their eyes on the back of your head; and it drove him crazy. _

_ However, right now, it wasn't simply because someone was watching him – but because an _army_ of people were watching _all_ of them. _

_ He knew that the Weasleys were blood traitors, and that he was one too; and he also knew that it was publically known. It didn't particularly help that he was Voldemort's sworn enemy. _

_ He then heard a rustling from the bushes in the distance. He held his wand out in front of him, and waited for what he knew was coming – and when it did come; it came quickly._

_ There was a blinding flash of white light. It crashed against an invisible barrier about twenty feet away, as if something was stopping the spell from proceeded towards where he and the others stood. However, the invisible shield didn't stand forever. _

_ The spell powered through the barrier, and the light dissolved. He was wondering what had happened, and what had made the enemies stop shooting spells at them. Had they given up, perhaps? He didn't think so; they had, after all, just powered through the shield._

_ His train of thought was interrupted a loud shriek. He heard a women's voice yell out in agony. He looked next to him, and saw a flash of long dark red hair blow in front of him; then disappear. _

Harry then woke with a start; breathing very heavily, and sweat dripping down his forehead. Ginny noticed him stir, and became worried.

'Harry,' she mumbled sleepily, 'what is it?'

Harry calmed down his breathing; and thought about the answer that he would give her. He didn't want to worry her. Harry wasn't stupid – he could tell what his dream was trying to say. And after all that had happened with him and dreams in the past, he didn't take it as lightly as he should have.

'Nothing, bad dream,' he said.

'Do you need anything?' she asked him.

He sighed.

'No, I should be fine,' he said, 'just startled a bit, I suppose'.

'Go back to sleep, Harry,' Ginny said quietly and soothingly, 'I'm here'.

Harry then gave her a very loving look, and put his head back down on the pillow he had lay down for himself. It took him a while to actually close his eyes. The dream he had had really startled him. He saw Death Eaters at the Burrow, then Ginny disappear. You didn't have to be a detective for the Auror Department to figure out what _that_ meant.

Ginny forced herself to stay awake until she was sure that Harry had settled into a deep sleep. She thought a lot about all that had changed between them in the past two months or so.

Everything had changed after the war. Even though she was still just sixteen, she felt much older than that – and she had the right to as well. She fought in a bloody war, for crying out loud. Wouldn't that just speed up the whole growing up part of her life? She had been so happy – more than that – words couldn't describe how happy she was when she and Harry had got back together. She could still tell that Harry was a bit uncomfortable with the whole 'relationship' thing, and having someone care for him the way she did; having grown up being neglected. Even though they had said to others that they loved each other, they had never once said that they loved each other to one another. That was still something they had yet to do. That would also be something that she felt like Harry would be extremely uncomfortable saying for the first time – also coming back to growing up with the Dursleys.

She honestly couldn't believe how arrogant they had been for them to send Harry a letter to him that day, well, yesterday now, and pretend that everything was alright. They didn't even give him a bloody apology for the way that they treated him when he was a child. How could they just assume that Harry was all happy with them, and that he wanted to go visit them? Then, they still had the arrogance to bloody _boss _him around, telling him how to mail them a letter, and belittle everything that he has done for both worlds, and practically make fun of the way wizards do things.

She focused her attention back onto Harry, and noticed that his breathing had returned at a normal rhythm, and he appeared to be in a very deep sleep at last. She realized that the two of them were indeed meant for each other, and that they would likely spend the rest of their lives together.

With that thought in her head, she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Weasley was the first to wake the next morning, like usual. She got ready for the day, woke up Arthur, and then made her way downstairs. Once she reached the bottom, she heard the gentle sound of someone snoring quietly coming from the next room. She walked through the kitchen, and through the door into the sitting room, to see Ginny laying on one couch with a blanket over her, and Harry laying on the floor next to her, also with a blanket on top of him.

Completely oblivious as to _why_ they hadn't gone upstairs that night, she smiled, and walked back into the kitchen and quietly began to prepare breakfast for everyone. She heard some movement above her, and presumed that Arthur had begun to move about, and about three minutes later, he walked through the door.

'Morning Molly, dear,' he said. 'What's with Harry and Ginny?'

Molly smiled a little.

'Don't know,' she said, 'they must have fell asleep like that'.

Arthur nodded.

'You don't suppose anything…_happened_…do you?' he asked, acting like any caring father would.

The expression on Molly's face showed that she hadn't even considered the idea for a second, and looked quite shocked.

'No,' she said after quick consideration, 'Nothing would have happened'.

Molly continued preparing breakfast like she did most mornings, while Arthur finished off his tea, ate his breakfast, then finished off preparing for work.

Ron walked into the room about twenty minutes later, looking quite sleepy, and his hair was still going in any which directions.

'Morning Ron,' Mrs. Weasley said to him.

'Ron,' Mr Weasley nodded to him.

'Morning,' he said, then yawned. 'What's with Harry and Ginny, did they wake up too early or something?'

'No,' Mrs. Weasley said, 'they fell asleep there'.

Ron nodded, then did his absolute best to make it look like he wasn't at all disturbed by that; however, he didn't eat two helpings of breakfast like he usually did, then quickly left the kitchen, got ready for working with George, then left, all in a matter of twenty minutes.

When he arrived at the shop, he saw that it hadn't opened yet, and that Diagon Alley was practically empty. He walked to the back room, where he found George and Angelina Johnson in the middle of what appeared to be a pretty heated kissing session.

This really wasn't the morning Ron was expecting.

George and Angelina broke apart, Angelina pretty red in the face, and George slightly embarrassed, but still supporting a small grin.

'Looks who's here early,' George said, still grinning.

'Shut up,' Ron said, 'just let me get this day over with'.

'Wow,' George said, 'someone woke up on the pissy side of the cot this morning then. What's plucking at your nose hair? Which I can very clearly see from over here, by the way. I hope young Ms. Granger hasn't seen you this morning'.

Ron, still trying to get out of the back room as quickly as he could, getting his uniform on and grabbing a few boxes.

'Harry and Ginny didn't go upstairs last night. I saw them both asleep in the sitting room this morning'.

'So,' George said, holding the 'o' as if it didn't really matter.

'For all we know, they could've, you know…' Ron said, not being able to finish his sentence, and also getting redder in the face.

'Who cares?!' George said.

Ron gave a weird look, as if to say 'how can you not care, she's out little sister?'

'Okay,' George said, 'let's assume that they did have sex last night, which I'm absolutely positive that they didn't, good for little Gin-Gin. Harry's a good mate. And, Ron,' he said, beginning to grin pretty widely again, 'is there anything you would like to tell Ang and me about yours and Hermione's trip to Australia…you know… where there was _no_ parental supervision… Did the two of you, have some fun, we'll say?'

Ron was about to respond, but Angelina cut across him,

'Oh, George, you've tormented him enough for the morning, let him be'.

George smiled at her.

'Fine,' he said, then began to walk out of the room, and on the way out, he said rather cheekily, 'but once afternoon comes, it's anything goes!'

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny woke up that morning at around ten o'clock, and she sighed. She was still rather tired, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She hated that feeling.

She then remembered that had happened the night before – well, that morning, really. She couldn't believe that those stupid bastards went and attacked Harry while he was standing at his parents' graves. To be perfectly honest, she couldn't believe that they attacked Harry at all. Hadn't this madness all stopped? She knew that there were still Voldemort supporters out there, but she had no idea how serious they were about getting revenge so quickly.

She rolled over, and looked down at Harry. Why was it that there was a certain percentage of witches and wizards that wanted him dead just because of a stupid prophecy? There are millions of prophecies made, but how many of them actually come true? Next to none.

Harry breathed heavily, and his eyes creaked open. He saw Ginny looking worriedly down upon him, and he felt slightly better. He was still very emotionally, physically, mentally, and magically drained; those were just the consequences of getting hit by two Cruciatus Curses at once.

'Morning,' he mumbled to her. She smiled slightly.

'How are you feeling, Harry?' she asked him quietly.

'Tired,' he mumbled.

'Here,' she said, 'stay here for a moment, I'll go get you something to eat'.

'No, it's alright,' he said, 'I can get up'.

'But Harry–'

'No, it's alright Ginny. It won't do me any good to be lying around'.

Ginny let out a long breath.

'Fine, then. Up you get'.

Harry thought it was hilarious that red heads had a bit of a temper, but he didn't voice it; it was just something that he thought would be best to keep to himself, and laugh about.

Ginny helped him up, then they walked towards the kitchen, where they found Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table reading the _Prophet_. She looked up at them, then quickly got up and began her way towards the counter.

'Harry, Ginny, dear,' she said while she was walking. 'How are you, how late were you up last night?'

Harry looked at Ginny pleadingly. He didn't have the strength to explain what had happened, and Mrs. Weasley deserved to know.

'Mum,' she began, 'last night, er, Harry went to Godric's Hollow to see his parents' graves, and two death eaters…showed up, and they both used the Cruciatus Curse on him'.

Mrs. Weasley immediately stopped what she was doing, and looked over at them.

'Merlin,' she whispered. 'Harry are you alright. I can't believe they did that. How did you get away?'

'Ginny came,' he said.

Ginny then explained everything that had happened that night; except for Harry's nightmare, as even she didn't know what it was about, and she was sure Harry didn't want to fret about that too.

Harry and Ginny ate their breakfast, answering some of Mrs. Weasley's questions. Mrs. Weasley told them that she would owl Arthur about what had happened, and that he would inform Kingsley. Once they had finished, they both went up to their rooms and got dressed, then they went outside to sit by the pond for a while to relax.

'Where's Hermione?' Harry asked on their way there.

'Mum said that she was going to spend a few nights with her parents,' Ginny answered. 'She feels like she has to make up for last year. I don't really blame her'.

Harry nodded.

They arrived at the pond and they both lay down in the grass.

'Are you sure you're alright Harry?' Ginny said.

'I think so,' he said, 'I'm just so sick of everything that's been happening. There's still a small army of Death Eaters out there wanting all of us dead. And I hate them for that. I hate that they want you dead, and Ron, and Hermione, and your parents, your brothers, just, I can't believe that; you're all such good people. I just want it all to end'.

'I feel the same way, Harry,' Ginny told him. 'I can't believe they could have been so incredibly stupid to attack you while you were at your parents' graves. I just couldn't believe it'.

They sat in silence for a little while. The sun shining down on them as they lay there together.

'I want to do something to stop them, Ginny,' Harry said.

She sighed. She knew he would say that. He was just so damn noble like that; and while she hated him for it sometimes, she also loved him for it.

'I know you do Harry,' she said. 'It's just, I think you should go to Hogwarts first. There's still loads that we've both got to learn. You deserve a peaceful year'.

'I get that,' he said, 'but there's just still so much to do – to fix. I need to help that somehow'.

'Harry,' Ginny began, 'you've already done so much. You got rid of bloody Voldemort! Nobody had been able to do that for the last half a century, but you could! You did. People aren't angry with you, Harry. People are living in the most peace they've lived in for over sixty years! All because of your efforts, and because of others who helped you'.

Harry sat there and thought for a while. He knew that all that Ginny had just told him was true; but he hated admitting it; that it was because of _him_ that everything was peaceful. However, some people never got enough credit; the Order worked in secrecy for many years, and never got recognition.

He knew that he still wanted to be an Auror, and he wanted to become one just like everyone else. He didn't want any special treatment because he was the Boy Who Lived Again. He just wanted to be Harry Potter, with no special titles.

'I am going to go back to Hogwarts with you, Ginny. But I am going to become an Auror when I'm done'.

Ginny smiled in relief.

'Thank-you Harry,' she said.

They stayed there laying in each other's arms for the rest of the afternoon, not caring about the rest of the world for the first time a long, long time.

XXXXXXXXXX

On August the sixth, four owls flew into the Burrow's kitchen while they were eating their breakfast. Ignis happened the be perched on the arm of Harry's chair, and when an owl landed in front of him, Ignis didn't stop eyeing up the owl the whole time it sat there. Harry laughed and gave Ignis some water, before turning to the owl.

He saw the familiar green ink, but didn't see the familiar neat scroll that was Dumbledore's writing.

'Hogwarts letters,' he said.

He opened up the letter and a few sheets of parchment fell out. He picked up the first one and began to read it.

_ Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I am pleased to say that you are able to come back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to finish you education, and take your NEWT (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) at the end of the term. _

_ The castle will be fairly full this year, seeing as you couldn't really call the last school year, a school year. The staff, some Ministry Officials and I have been having to adjust some parts of the school, in order to make room for the extra students. _

_ In your Gryffindor year, only three men have requested coming back to finish a full year of education, that being yourself, Mr Weasley, and Mr Longbottom. The other two have already sat an edited version of the NEWT test and have already moved on. In addition, there are also only three Gryffindor girls that are coming back this year, them being Ms. Granger, Ms. Patil, and Ms. Brown (once she has heeled from her injuries)._

_ So, we have had to add in another set of dormitories to the Gryffindor tower. The way we done this, is there is a door at the very far end of the common room that requires a password in order to enter, and once done so, you must climb a set of stairs that will lead you another smaller common room, and two door on either side that lead to two small dormitories. We have given you all your own common room because we thought that you would all like some privacy. _

_ I'm sure you either just have, or are about to find out about your friends Mr Weasley and Ms. Granger becoming Head Boy and Girl, so they will have extra duties to fulfill this year, but because of recent events, I am requesting that you help them with their duties this year should they need it (I am well aware of how much time Ms. Granger likes to spend studying). _

_ I am also granting you the privilege of being the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain again this year. Your assistant captain will be Ms. Weasley. I am aware that we haven't had assistant captains before, but she shows very much potential in Quidditch, and I'm sure she will be a very big help to you. Please win Gryffindor the cup this year Mr. Potter, even though I am no longer the Head of Gryffindor, I am still a Gryffindor, and I love seeing that cup in a Gryffindor's arms!_

_ Another reason you will have an assistant captain, is that there is one more request I have of you. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor is someone you should be very familiar with, Bill Weasley. He is very talented in the said subject, and has worked in that area for nearly ten years. However, he requested that you teach the first year Gryffindor-Slytherin class; saying that he will be extremely busy this year with all of his other classes, one of them being nearly double in size. I hope that accept this offer, and you will be given the privilege of docking and giving points to houses._

_ You will also find your book list and your Captain's Badge in this package._

_ Kindest Regards, _

_ Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_ Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry_

_ Order of Merlin, Third Class. _

Harry finished reading his letter, and was partially shocked.

He looked over at Ron staring down at letter in one hand, and his badge with the letters HB in the other.

Hermione looked even more shocked (even though she really shouldn't have been). She too was staring at her letter in one hand and her badge with the letters HG in the other.

'Hermione, Ron,' Harry began smiling, 'I just read my letter, and Professor McGonagall happened to mention that the two of you have been given certain privileges this year. Would like to share them with Ginny and Mr and Mrs. Weasley?' he said with a grin.

Ron gave him a bit of a glare.

'What is it, what's happened?' Mrs. Weasley asked walking over to them.

Ron looked up at her, then handed her his badge.

Mrs. Weasley took one quick look at it and had an extremely big smile on her face.

'Ronnie made Head Boy! Ronnie made Head Boy! Ronnie made Head Boy!' she shouted in happiness.

'Mum, calm down a bit please?' he said.

'Oh, but I'm just so happy for you! Hermione, you must have made Head Girl?' she said.

Hermione nodded nervously and held up her Head Girl badge.

'Oh, congratulations you two! This is so great! I'll make you a feast this evening! Oh, this is so great!'

Arthur looked over at his son proudly.

'Congratulations, Ron,' he said, 'I'm very proud of you. You too Hermione, great job'.

'Did McGonagall say anything to you about our dormitories?' Ron asked Harry.

'Yeah, sounds pretty awesome. I can't believe they did all of that. It's incredible,' Harry said enthusiastically.

'What has she done?' Mr. Weasley asked.

'Well,' Ron began, 'since there's only six seventh year Gryffindors, they've given us our own common room and small dormitories'.

'That's a good idea. The other dormitories would've been much too crowded if they crammed you all into one,' Arthur said.

'I've also made Quidditch Captain,' Harry said, 'McGonagall said that Ginny is my Assistant Captain'.

Mrs. Weasley made yet another round of congratulations again, and said that she'd invite the whole clan out for supper that evening.

Harry didn't mention the fact that Bill would be the new DADA Professor. He was sure that he would tell them all that evening, and _then_ Harry would tell them all that he has been offered the position of teaching a first year class.

That afternoon, Harry sent a letter out to Bill first with Ignis, thanking him for offering him that position, and also saying that he would accept it, then once Ignis came back, he lettered McGonagall thanking her for all of the extra things she had done for them all, and saying that he accepted the position (but that he wouldn't be called 'Professor Potter').

XXXXXXXXXX

The first to arrive that night was George and Angelina, who said that he closed the shop early just come congratulate his 'Ickle Ronnie Head Boy', but that 'Ickle Ronnie Prefect' rolled off of the tongue a bit better. The next to arrive was Bill and Fleur, Harry gave Bill a little smile. Bill walked up to him and said,

'Haven't told them, have you?'

Harry ran his finger along his lips, as if to say that he'd 'locked it up and thrown away the key'.

Bill smiled and went over to talk to Ron.

Ginny saw this exchange, and walked over to Harry,

'What was that all about,' she asked him.

Harry grinned.

'You should find out within the next few hours,' he said.

Mrs. Tonks and Teddy arrived next, much to Harry's surprise, and as soon as he'd seen Mrs. Tonks walk through the door with Teddy, he jumped up and went over to get him. Teddy, as usual, Teddy turned his hair to a messy jet black, and had a small lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry laughed, and took him over to the couch and began to play with him.

The last to arrive was Arthur and Percy, who had come from the Ministry.

Soon after, they sat themselves down to dinner out in the garden, and began to eat through many courses of the delicious meal Mrs. Weasley had prepared for them all.

Mrs. Weasley had brought out a cake that had the letters HB and HG on them, and two brooms. Before she had a chance to begin cutting it, Bill stood up.

'Fleur and I have some things to announce,' he began. 'Firstly, as of yesterday, I am officially to new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'.

They all congratulated him, and once he got them to quiet down a bit, he continued on.

'However, since there are going to be more students in the castle this year than usual, I requested that I can get an 'eight year' student to teach once of my first year classes. I requested Harry Potter, and he accepted,' he finished with a grin.

Again, they all congratulated him, and Ginny looked at him with a knowing smile, now getting what his and Bill's exchange was all about earlier, then gave him a quick hug.

'The last thing,' Bill began, then looked at Fleur, 'is that earlier this week, Fleur went to St. Mungo's,' he paused, then grabbed Fleur's hand and helped her up. 'Mum, dad,' he said looking at them, 'you're about to become grandparents; Fleur's pregnant!'

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny's birthday approached rather fast. Harry seemed to be in a permanently good mood since he got his Hogwarts letter, and heard that Fleur was pregnant. Before, he had a bit worried about going back to Hogwarts, having to worry about all the people staring at him, and all that; but now it had all seemed to float away. It was hard for anyone to wipe the smile off of his face.

Harry woke up about half an hour before he knew that Ginny normally does, and he got dressed and showered, then made his way down to her room. He kneeled down next to bed, and ran his hand gently across her face.

'Morning, Ginny,' he said quietly.

She stirred slightly, and peaked her eyes open.

'Happy birthday, Gin,' he whispered.

She smiled, and began to sit up.

'Thanks, Harry,' she said.

He leaned over her and pressed his lips softly against her for a few seconds. He pulled away and smiled.

'You might want to get up soon before you mum comes in here all teary-eyed that her little girl is of age,' he said.

He left the room and made his way downstairs while Ginny got ready.

He said good morning to Mr and Mrs. Weasley, again being told to call them Molly and Arthur. He began to eat his breakfast, and a few minutes later, Ginny came down the stairs.

'Happy birthday Ginny!' Mrs. Weasley said to her then ran over and gave her a bone crushing hug.

'Thanks mum,' she said patting her back.

Arthur got up and walked over to her.

'Happy seventeenth, Ginny,' he said, then gave her a hug.

'Thanks dad'.

Molly and Arthur then gave Ginny her a gold necklace.

'Like how you give men a watch on their seventeenth, it's traditional to give women a necklace on theirs,' Mr Weasley explained to Harry.

Ron and Hermione gave Ginny the presents they had bought for her, then Ron had to leave to help George.

The day passed by pretty quickly for Ginny. She and Harry played Quidditch for a while, ensuring Hermione that they were perfectly fine with her staying on the ground. They sat by the pond for a while, and went for a walk through the grounds.

All the Weasleys were sat around a table that night by five thirty, along with Hagrid, Kingsley, and Mrs. Tonks and Teddy. Mrs. Weasley had again gone all out on the feast.

Harry had sat with Ginny on one side and Hagrid on the other.

'Hagrid, how's Buckbeak been doing? I haven't seen him for a while,' Harry asked him.

'Oh, he's been doing great! The other hippogriffs accepted him back into the herd, which I was worried about you see, 'cause hippogriffs don't do that very easily. But I think a few of the older ones recognized him after all these years. Innit that great!' he said happily.

Harry smiled.

'Yeah, that's awesome,' Harry said. 'Do you know who the new Gryffindor Head is going to be this year?'

'Well,' Hagrid said, 'at first, Professor McGonagall asked me to do it, but wasn't up ter doin all the extra work, with my big classes and me being the grounds keeper and everythin; it would have been too much fer me. But I did request that Bill over there do it, but it hasn't been made official yet, so he hasn't said anythin yet,' Hagrid said.

Everyone had given Ginny her gifts that evening, and by about nine thirty that night, all the extra guests had cleared out. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Mr and Mrs. Weasley were all in the sitting room, and after a while of talking, Harry stood up.

'Gin, do you want to go for a walk?' he asked.

She smiled, and said,

'I'd love to,' and Harry helped her up, and they began to walk out of the room hand in hand.

'Don't be too late,' Mrs. Weasley said, 'We're going to Diagon Alley in the morning'.

'Of course Mrs. Weasley,' Harry said.

They made their way outside, not really going anywhere, just going where their feet led them.

'Happy birthday, Gin,' Harry said.

She smiled, and replied, 'and for the millionth time today Harry, thank-you'.

Harry smiled.

'I just love saying that to you, it makes you smile'.

'Thank-you Harry,' she said.

'You've probably noticed, Gin,' he began, 'that I haven't given you a gift yet today'.

'It might have crossed my mind,' she said cheekily.

'Well,' Harry said, 'that's because I was saving it for right now, when it's just the two of us'.

He then pulled a box out of his pocket, and gave it to her.

'Are you proposing Harry Potter?' she asked him.

He laughed and said,

'As good as that thought sounds, don't you think I could do better than this? Just open it,' he said.

She did so, and once she did, she saw necklace with a heart on it, and a bracelet with seventeen hearts going around the surface of it.

'They're beautiful,' she whispered. 'Thank-you, Harry'.

He smiled.

'I love you Ginny,' he said.

She looked into his green eyes, and replied,

'I love you too Harry'.

They hugged each other for a very long time, and after few minutes, they Harry kissed her in a very loving way, and they stayed like that for a long time. For them, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or years – neither of them knew nor cared.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both smiling, and Harry spoke softly.

'My dad gave my mum the necklace the first time that he said that he loved her, it was on New Year's I think. And I got the bracelet at a store in Diagon Alley, then got Hermione to help me charm it to have seventeen hearts on it,' he said.

'I love it,' Ginny whispered. 'This is the best birthday I've ever had Harry. I love you so much'.

He smiled.

'I love you too'.

**Author's Note:**

**So, how many of you thought that they were going to propose there? **

**This was a very fun chapter to write, and very easy. I wrote practically this whole thing in about an hour and a half. **

**One thing you might want to know: I've finally figured out how to use the 'Privet Messaging' tool on this site (I think). So if you would like to PM me, go right ahead. **

**Another thing: I also figured how to create a Profile, so I've written some things there, and I also have Author News, Story News, and some other things. **

**I really hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. **

**Feedback would be excellent! **

**~C**


	17. Endings The First

Chapter Seventeen

**_Endings The First_**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Reader, **

**Again, this is one of those chapter titles that you'll have to stick with me for the rest of the story to fully understand and see my meaning for the title. **

**Sorry once again for the long wait. Make sure to check my profile if you ever want to know how the progress of my story is coming along – I have a section in there all about this story, how it's coming along, and some hints and sneak peeks at the chapters. I update the profile quite regularly.**

**To answer a Guest's review question from the last chapter, who went by the name of 'harrypotter': Read the author's note from chapter fourteen – specifically pullet number one. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter – I think it will be quite the finale for the summer of 1998. There was a lot that I wanted to fit into this chapter, and I didn't feel right splitting it, _and_ I want to move on.**

**Ridiculously humungous chapter here. Get yourself comfy.**

**Enjoy. **

Harry woke up the next morning to a loud banging on the door. He closed his eyes tighter and pulled his pillow over his head as if to block out the loud noise. It didn't work.

'Harry!' came the voice from the other side of the door. 'Get your Chosen arse out of bed! We're leaving for Diagon Alley in less than an hour!'

It was Ron.

Harry mumbled something along the lines 'okay' and slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to light that was shining into the room.

Then he suddenly felt the feeling of happiness inside him. He and Ginny were now in a _real_ relationship; something he'd wanted for over a year now. It was truly a great feeling. He couldn't stop a smile from breaking out on his face.

He got up and showered and dressed, then made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to find Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione already sitting at the table eating their breakfast and reading different sections of the _Prophet_.

Ron looked up at Harry and grinned, and Harry returned the grin. It seemed as though Ron was rather proud of his 'Chosen Arse' statement from ten minutes previously.

'Morning Harry,' Mrs. Weasley said to him, then got up and got him his breakfast from the counter. 'Is Ginny up yet?'

'I don't know, sorry, I haven't seen her yet,' Harry replied.

He continued eating his eggs, toast, and tea biscuits, and five minutes later, Ginny came down into the kitchen and sat down next to Harry at the table.

'Morning,' she said to everyone.

'What took you so long this morning, Ginny?' Mr Weasley asked her.

Ginny smiled sheepishly.

'I tried to do my hair magically this morning, it didn't work,' she said. 'Took me a while to get it all straighten out again'.

Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley all laughed quite loudly, Harry tried to supress a grin but failed, and Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter in slight disappointment.

They finished off eating their breakfast and got ready to depart for Diagon Alley. They left via the Floo Network, as Ginny still didn't have her licence for apparation. They arrived to a busy Leaky Cauldron, full of people who were coming in and out, and Hogwarts students getting their things for the coming term.

They made their way out of the busy pub and out into the even busier street that was Diagon Alley. By now, there were no longer empty or boarded up stores, no wanted posters, and no one moving as quickly as they could through the streets so that they could get back to the safety of their home. Now, every store front contained a big bright display, and everyone was just slowly strolling down the street, talking to people, and doing things the way they used to be done – the way they're supposed to be done.

'Alright everyone,' Mrs. Weasley said, 'we might as well go into get our robes first then. It doesn't seem to be too busy'.

The six of them slowly made their way towards Madame Malkin's Robe shop with slight difficulty due to the amount of people that were in Diagon Alley that morning. Harry could still hear a few whispers from people near him, but he had learned to pretend not to hear it by now, and tried to not let it bother him (even though it did).

They finally made it to the door the shop, and found that there were only three people ahead of them, so they sat down in the waiting area for the time being.

Harry had never even thought to bring his invisibility today – and he was beginning to regret that. He could see people looking in through the shop window pointing at him, and children saying to their parents, 'Look! Mum! That's Harry Potter! Mum look! That's him!' And people had begun to purposefully go to get their new robes at that time just so that they could be closer to Harry. Harry looked over at Ginny to see if she was looking annoyed.

She was.

He could see her eyes flaring, and she was sitting very stiffly. She had her arms crossed across her chest, and would glare at any girl who set eyes on Harry for more and five seconds.

And there was still two more people ahead of them in line. (This was going to be a very, very long day).

Mr and Mrs. Weasley tried to pretend that nothing was happening, and Ron and Hermione shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

Minutes passed, and nothing much changed. It seemed as though word had quickly spread to the office of the _Daily Prophet_, and before he knew it, there was a reporter inside the store walking towards them.

Ginny reached for her wand, but Harry and Mrs. Weasley looked at her and motioned for her not to do anything rash.

The reporter was a women who looked to be in her mid to late thirties, with glasses, and had long blonde hair. She strut over to them as if she was a million times better than everyone else in the Alley, and stop in front of Harry and put on a very fake smile.

'Why hello Mr Potter,' she began, 'fancy seeing you here. My name is Eva Halling, I work for the _Prophet_. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Now, wouldn't you like the world to know just how amazing and talented you truly are, and explain to all of us exactly what grueling task you completed? Did Dumbledore force you to do it, or was it merely a reach for fame? The world needs to kn–'

'Excuse me, Ms. Helling, was it?' Harry began, flashing a grin at Ron, 'With all due respect, I would like you to leave us alone right now, as I will never answer any questions about what I was doing last year, or about Dumbledore. Please just let us carry with our day with your, or any of you collogues rude disruptions'.

The women looked slightly taken aback at what Harry said, but before she had a chance to reply to what Harry had said, Madam Malkin walked out of the back, and said, 'Next'.

'Good day,' Harry said to her before walking past her and into back. Ginny 'accidently' walked into Ms. Halling on her way to the back and continued walking as if nothing had happened. Ron gave the woman a very dirty look on his way out.

'Idiot of a woman, if she said anything else about Dumbledore or anything to Harry, Ginny would have hexed her into the next millennium,' Ron whispered to Hermione as they walked by, however loud enough for the woman to hear.

When the four of them had made it over to Madam Malkin, they all got set to be measure up.

'Hogwarts robes?' she asked them.

They all nodded and she began her work.

Later on that day, after all the school shopping had been done, Mr and Mrs. Weasley bid the other four farewell, as they headed back to the Burrow, after telling them to be back in time for diner.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny then decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch before doing a bit more wandering about Diagon Alley. To Harry's extreme delight, most people began to respect that he didn't want to be pestered all the way up the Alley, so they gave them their space, but some would still stare at them as they walked down the street.

They made it into the pub, which was beginning to fill with more and more customers as the day progressed. Ron, who was the most familiar with Tom, asked him for a table for four that was in a quieter part of the pub. He gladly did so, leading them to a table in a back corner of the pub, and offering to bring them all butterbeers, which they accepted.

'That Prophet woman this morning was bloody mental,' Ron said just after they had all sat down. 'Ginny, you looked like you were about to hex the girl out of her shoes,' he laughed.

'I would've, if mum and Mr Gentleman over here' (she motioned to Harry) 'hadn't stopped me. The bloody woman looked like effing Crookshanks on a bad day'. Harry and Ron began to laugh quite loudly and they got a few looks from people from across the room. 'Sorry Hermione,' Ginny added quickly, but she too, was laughing. After the laughter died out, the conversation moved forward.

'I still can't believe that people are treating you like this, Harry,' Hermione began, 'I would've thought that people would give it a rest after a while. Hopefully Hogwarts is better'.

'I hope so,' Harry said, 'or I'll have to hide out in our common room for the year and get Kreacher to bring me meals three times a day. And as much fun as I'm sure he'd have doing that, I'd rather just go to the Great Hall like everyone else'.

'What _are_ you going to do with Kreacher, Harry?' Hermione asked him.

Harry let out a breath.

'I know that he wanted to work at Hogwarts while I'm there, but after that, I really have no idea. I mean, I know that I'll have to move out of the Burrow once we graduate from Hogwarts and hopefully move in a Riverbank Fields, but I don't know if Kreacher would want to do that, you know, since he is still sort of part of the House of Black. I'm not going to force him to do anything. If he wants to stay at Hogwarts the rest of his life, he can. If he wants to live with me, he can. It really doesn't matter to me'.

Hermione nodded.

'Just make sure he gets treated properly, Harry,' she said.

Harry and Ron let out a little laugh.

'Of course,' Harry said.

Tom then came over with their butterbeers, and asked told them they could come and order whenever they were ready.

'It's going to weird this year,' Ginny said.

'How do you mean,' Harry asked.

'Well, firstly, I'm going to have to call Bill, "Professor Weasley", which is going to be a huge pain in the arse. He already said that every time that one of us calls him Bill that he'll take away one point from Gryffindor'.

They all laughed a little.

'That's going to be hard,' Ron said. 'I reckon he picks on us a bit'.

'Likely,' Hermione said.

'But also, McGonagall said that there is only one other Gryffindor girl in my actual year coming back,' Ginny said.

'Which one?' Hermione asked.

'Delilah McGee,' Ginny said. 'The dorm will so empty'.

'The blonde one, right?' Harry asked.

'Yeah,' Ginny replied. 'Why, you've been checking her out?' she asked him jokingly.

Harry grinned.

'Yeah, well I figured if we crash and burn I might as well have another one in mind,' Harry replied.

Ginny laughed.

'Let's hope it doesn't come to that,' she said leaning into him.

'It won't have a snowball's chance in hell,' he said.

Ginny quickly leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, then sat up.

'Where'd Ron go?' she asked looking at Hermione.

'Oh, he got up and ran for it at "snowball's chance in hell",' Hermione said grinning. 'He said that he was going to order for us'.

Ron returned five minutes later with their food levitating in front of him.

'I love magic,' he said.

They all nodded before eating their lunch, laughing, joking, and enjoying each other's company.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ginny, and a goblin zoomed down the tracks that lead to the Peverell vault deep within Gringotts. They weren't going to get anything in particular, but to simply look through the vault, and see what they could find. Ron was going to help George for a few hours, while Hermione was going to look through _Flourish and Blotts_ for a while. Hermione was able to spend hours in a bookstore and still not get bored. Nobody understood her when she was like that. Not even Ron.

Well; that wasn't saying much, but still.

They arrived at the door to the vault, and the goblin asked for the key, which Harry provided him with. The goblin opened the door, and said that he would wait in the cart, and they had half an hour.

When Harry and Ginny entered the vault, they saw the usual things in there – the many trunks, boxes, piles of gold, furniture, and everything that Harry's ancestors needed to put in the vault.

Harry went over to a trunk that was laying next a trunk he had already looked in, and opened it. Inside, he saw a whole bunch of old newspapers on the top that were dated from around 1978 until 1979. Harry briefly looked at them, before moving on to looking at what was underneath the piles of paper. When he had removed all of the paper, he saw a number of things; another box, labeled _'Letters to and from Marauders and Lily – after Hogwarts'_. Harry set that box aside, thinking that he would bring it back with him to the Burrow where he'd look into it more.

Also in the trunk, he found many plates, dishes, cups, mugs, and more that were decorated fancily and seemed to delicate. On a small piece of parchment that had been placed on the top of a plate, Harry read _'Wedding China for the Potter family'_. Harry gently picked up the stacks of plates, and platters, and all, and set them next to the trunk, and wiped the dust off a few, then looked at them. They were very nice. They were white, with green, red, and blue swirly lines going around the outside, with four different flowers on them. Harry set the plate back down on the stack, and looked back into the trunk.

The last thing that was inside it, was a photo album that had the words, _'1980-81 photo album'_. On the front cover was a picture of himself as an infant, sleeping in his mothers' arms, with his father next to Lily, one arm around her, and the other hand rubbing Harry's back. Harry smiled looking down onto the picture. He opened up the photo album to the first page, and saw a picture containing himself, sitting in his crib, playing with Hedwig. He looked to the side of the picture, and saw his dad making Hedwig 'fly' over Harry's head. He smiled again.

Harry kept turning through the pages, and saw some pictures with Sirius there also, and sometimes Remus would be in a few pictures. There were only a few pictures containing Pettigrew, and as Harry turned through the pages, he noticed that Pettigrew was becoming more and more pale as time progressed.

'Harry,' Ginny's voice came from somewhere in the vault, 'come over here, this is really cool'.

Harry took his eyes up from the photos, and looked over at Ginny, who was standing over to the side of the vault. She appeared to holding a small box which contained what must have been at least one hundred small slips of parchment.

'What is it?

'Here just read a few of them,' Ginny said, handing Harry a few of the pieces of parchment. Harry took one of the pieces of parchment, and began to read.

_Dear Alexander and Layla, _

_For the fifth time this term, I must again write to you about your son's latest scheme. He and his three accomplices, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, thought it would be absolutely hilarious if they were to replace the content all of the Slytherin textbooks with things like old muggle Christmas carols, or with baking instructions, or a textbook full of love notes. Even though this is funny, and is very impressive that they would be able to do something like that (coming from a Transfiguring back round), it is still frowned upon by the school, and Professor Slughorn and I saw fit to give the boys a detention each._

_James will be cleaning all of the spare cauldrons in the potion cupboards, and cleaning out the dungeon. _

_As talented as James is, it would be so much better if he focused his abilities on school! A reminder that James will have to put in a greater effort next year for his NEWT exams. He is still getting great grades, academically speaking, but next year his will have to spend more time studying, and less time planning for his next scheme._

_Anyway, hoping you are all well._

_Regards, _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall. _

_Gryffindor Head of House _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_April 14th, 1977._

Harry couldn't help but laugh a little at his dad's antics.

'What's that one say,' Ginny asked.

'Here, read it,' Harry said, a smile still on his face.

Ginny quickly read through the note, and she too laughed. Harry was just imagining what the look on Snape's face would have been when he opened up his Potions textbook to find page after page of love notes, instead of his notes on potions or spells that he invented.

'Mr Potter,' came the voice of the goblin, 'your time is nearly up. I need to get back to the lobby'.

Harry nodded, and put the pieces of paper back into the box, and also gathered up the photo album and the letters and put them in the box. He then put them under his arm, joined hands with Ginny, and they walked back to the cart.

Harry and Ginny walked through the streets of Diagon Alley hand in hand on their way to find Ron and Hermione to then go back to the Burrow. They were still attracting a number of stares, but Harry was beginning to be easily ignore them, and he and Ginny continued their happy trek down the alley.

Little did Harry and Ginny know that there was a pair of eye's watching them from a window in the alley, who had thought she had just finished writing her new story for the next day's _Prophet_…

However, that wasn't the _only_ pair of eyes that was watching them. This pair was from a very dark corner in the alley, very close to the entrance of Knockturn Alley – that would surly make their lives much worse than they had to be…

XXXXXXXXXX

_The GOSIP COLUMN:_

_THE CHOSEN ONE'S CHOSEN ONE? Written by Eva Halling_

_ Yesterday, quite a commotion was caused in Diagon Alley when the Harry Potter decided to strut about the Alley with some of his close friends, and possibly someone more than that…_

_ When I approached Mr Potter yesterday in Madam Malkin's Robe Shop, Potter acted quite rude towards me. Perhaps all of this fame has come to his head? It appeared, however, that Mr Potter wasn't the only one who was rather cold towards me; there was a girl sitting next to him, who many thought looked like one Ginny Weasley, who not once took her eyes off of me the entire time I was in the store, and the look in her eye was deathly. Later on that afternoon, I saw Potter and Weasley walking through Diagon Alley holding hands; there is no doubt that the two of them are a couple._

_ My friendly and talented co-worker, Rita Skeeter, accomplished reporter and writer of the biography about Albus Dumbledore, _'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'_, informed me that earlier on this summer, she encountered Mr Potter and Ms. Weasley in Diagon Alley, and Rita has told me that, 'Ms. Weasley was extremely rude to me, and attracted quite the crowd after I asked a few very innocent questions to Mr Potter. It as if Mr Potter can't fight his own battles anymore, like You-Know-Who took something out of his already small body. Ms. Weasley even threatened me!' I too, asked, or tried to ask, Mr Potter some very innocent questions whilst I was in Madam Malkin's, and I am sure that out of the corner of my eye, Ms. Weasley went for her wand, but was shewed down by Potter._

_ Why is it that Ms. Weasley went for her wand when I approached? Was she perhaps worried that Mr Potter didn't value her enough to go and 'look around'? Was she threatened by my presence?_

_ It is rumoured that the Golden Trio will be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete their seventh year of schooling, as they weren't able to complete their NEWT (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test) last year, as they were hiding from the ranks that were in charge of our world. _

_ When I asked a question of Potter about Albus Dumbledore, he shewed me down, and told me that he would never answer questions regarding Albus Dumbledore that I asked. Did Dumbledore do something that Potter is aware of, but is ashamed to answer; or is it that Potter did something to Dumbledore?_

_ The question still remains though: Has the Chosen One truly Chosen?_

That was how Harry was greeted the next morning at breakfast. Ginny practically threw the _Prophet_ at Harry at the table, and showed him where to read, and Harry read the article.

Harry knew from the moment that the reporter had begun questioning him that _something_ would be put in the _Prophet_ the next day. Harry wasn't even sure if he cared anymore about the bad press; it's not like he wasn't used to it by now, with the tri-wizard media in his fourth year, and everything he's had to put up with since Voldemort returned, and Dumbledore dying – he was very used to the _Prophet_ hassling him.

But he was sure that Ginny wasn't.

'I can't believe that women went and bloody talked about you like that Harry!' Ginny said.

'Ginny, just calm down a minute,' Hermione said, who was sitting next to Mrs. Weasley at the table.

'Don't tell me to calm down when some bloody idiot of a woman just goes and talks about Harry and me and Dumbledore like that!' Ginny said.

'Young lady,' Mrs. Weasley began, 'don't talk like that about others – no matter how terrible they are!'

Ginny let out a long breath.

'I just hate that they do that to Harry, after all that he's done for everyone. Why won't they just leave him alone?' Ginny said, sitting down in a chair.

'Ginny,' Harry began, 'There's nothing we can do about it; everyone gets some bad press every once and a while. We just have to let it slide Gin'.

'Yeah, but they–' she began.

'Just let them have their little gossip session Ginny. People who have any brains will only believe what's true. Word was bound to get out there eventually that you and I are a couple,' Harry said, then held a quick glance over to Mrs. Weasley, who smiled reassuringly, then he continued. 'It would be better that people know that _before_ we go to Hogwarts. Remember what the girls were like when all the "Chosen One" stuff was going on a year and a half ago? I'm not trying to be arrogant here, but they'd be doing whatever possible just so that they could go out with me'.

'I'd believe that,' Ginny said, however, she still wasn't completely calmed down yet.

'Ginny,' Hermione began, 'the best way to deal with this stupid press is to ignore it. This Helling, or Halling, or whatever her name is, lady, would just love it if you and Harry went and made a big scene out of this. Besides, if you did do that, it would just get even more attention.

'Attention none of us need'.

Breakfast carried on, and everything was beginning to settle back down. Harry had felt that Ginny was beginning to relax, and Mrs. Weasley, who couldn't originally help but be mad at Ginny for when she found out how rude she had been acting towards reporters, was beginning to lighten her mood also.

When Harry had just cleared off his plate, an owl flew into the kitchen bearing two letters. One was addressed to Harry, and one to Ginny. They both took their letters from the owl, and it immediately flew off.

Harry looked down at his letter, and noticed the '**M**' seal on it, and knew that the letters were from the Ministry.

He opened the letter and read,

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Arthur informed me of what happened to you the night of your birthday, and would like it if you came to talk to me and the Head Auror, Gawain Robards, tomorrow morning at the Ministry at 9:00. Arthur will lead you to my office; it shouldn't take longer than half an hour._

_ Regards, _

_ Kingsley._

Ginny also had opened her letter; it read,

_Ginerva Weasley,_

_ It is required that you come to the Ministry tomorrow morning to take your Apparation Test. You will be required to apparate from one room in the Ministry to another._

_ Please arrive in the Department for Magical Transportation by 9:20 sharp._

_ Good luck,_

_ Wilkie Twycross._

X

So the next morning, Harry and Ginny both got up a bit earlier than they normally would, and they prepared for the Ministry. Harry put on a pair of plain black dress robes, and made his way down to the kitchen, where he found Ginny and Mr and Mrs. Weasley already sitting down at the table, so he went and took his place next to Ginny.

'Ah, good Harry,' Mr Weasley said. 'So, are you ready?'

Harry nodded.

'Yes,' he said, 'but I was just wondering if you knew what kind of person the Head Auror is, Gawain Robards?'

'Well, Harry,' he said, 'from what I know from my meetings with him for the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, and what Kingsley has told me, he is a very powerful wizard, he's in his fifties I think; has been an Auror since he got out of Hogwarts. He has fought in many battles for the Ministry, and Kingsley told me that he was an inside worker for our side in the Ministry last year. He seems like a good bloke; why do you ask, Harry?'

'I just want to make sure I'm won't be saying things to just anyone, Mr Weasley,' Harry replied.

'You can trust Robards, Harry,' Mr Weasley replied, 'besides, he'll likely be your boss pretty soon,' he said with a smile.

Harry smiled up at him.

'Oh, and Harry,' Mr Weasley said. Harry looked up again. 'Don't call me Mr Weasley'.

Harry laughed, and continued on eating his breakfast.

Harry, Ginny, and Mr Weasley took the Floo Network to the Ministry that morning, and they arrived in the Atrium to a very big rush of workers. They made their way through the crowds, some people saying good morning to Mr Weasley. When they finally made their way to the lifts, they got in, and descended one floor, where the Minister for Magic and Support Staff offices were located.

They walked through the halls, and finally made their way to the office, and Mr Weasley knocked on the door for the secretary's office.

'I'm Arthur Weasley, bringing Harry Potter to the Minister for Magic. He has an appointment right now,' Mr Weasley said to the secretary.

The women at the desk looked up, and then got out of her chair and walked towards them.

'Minister Kingsley has requested that I ask a question of you before granting entry, Mr Potter,' she said. 'Where did you and Kingsley first officially eet?'

Harry thought back, and answered, 'At my aunt and uncle's place, in the summer of 1995'.

'That is correct,' she said, 'please come with me. Good day, Mr Weasley,' she said.

Harry then followed the secretary into Kingsley's office, where Robards and Kingsley were already seated waiting.

'Ah! Harry,' Kinsley said. 'Take a seat. Thank-you Jacklyn,' he said to his secretary.

'You're welcome sir,' she said, then walked out of the office.

'So Harry, I don't believe you've ever met Mr Robards before,' Kingsley said.

Harry smiled politely.

'No sir,' he said, 'I haven't had the pleasure'. He then shook Robards hand, and sat down in the seat indicated by Kingsley.

'So Harry,' Kingsley began, 'can you please tell Gawain and I what happened the night of your birthday?'

'Of course, sir,' Harry said.

'After everyone at the Burrow had left, and the others had gone to bed, I went to Godric's Hollow to see my parents' graves. I was there for a little while; I talked to them for a little bit, but then two Death Eaters, Yaxley and Rowle, showed up, and well, we battled right there. But then they both hit me with the Cruciatus Curse at the same time, and well, there was nothing I could do. They kept the curse on me for at least two minutes before everything stopped, and I blacked out,' he said.

'A little while later, I woke up, and Ginny, Ginny Weasley, was there, and told me what she had done. She had noticed that I hadn't gone to sleep yet, so she went down stairs, and saw I wasn't there. She took a lucky shot in the dark, and she apparated to Godric's Hollow to see if I was there, and I was. She hit the Death Eaters with a bat bogey hex, and placed a full body binding curse on both of them. She came over to me to see if I was alright, but while doing that, they apparated away,' he said. 'We have no idea where they would have gone.

'I'm sorry, sirs, but there was nothing we could've done,' Harry said.

'It's alright, Harry,' Kingsley said, 'we definitely don't blame you'.

'Ms. Weasley isn't planning on being an Auror, is she, Mr Potter?' Robards asked.

Harry laughed.

'I'm not sure sir,' he said.

'I will be honest,' Robards began, 'I was a little disappointed when I didn't get your application on my desk this summer'.

Harry smiled.

'Sorry, sir,' he said, 'but I don't want to become an Auror because of a couple of titles, and some other things. I want to become an Auror just like anyone else. I belong at Hogwarts this year, sir'.

'Oh, it's quite alright, I understand,' Robards said with a smile. 'But I better get that application on my desk come March!' he said.

'You can count on it, sir,' Harry replied.

'Now, Harry,' Kingsley began, 'we know that they wouldn't have apparated to Lawneys Lane, after what our worker discovered there, but do you have any ideas as to where they might have?'

Harry thought for a moment.

'I wouldn't be able to give you any solid, or good ideas, sir,' Harry said. 'It seemed like Yaxley has sort of taken control of the Death Eaters now that Voldemort's gone, by the way he was talking, and he just sort of had that air of control to him, though, if that helps,' he said.

Kingsley nodded.

'And I will assume that it was out of luck for Yaxley and Rowle that they found you at your parents' graves, Harry?' Kingsley asked.

'Yes, sir,' he replied.

Kingsley sighed.

'Is there anything else you wish to tell us, Harry,' he asked.

'No sir,' Harry said.

'Thank you for coming today then, Harry,' Kingsley said, standing up.

'It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr Robards,' Harry said to him, shaking his hand.

'Ah, Harry, the pleasure was all mine,' Robards said with a smile.

'Say hello to all at the Burrow for me, Harry,' Kingsley said.

'Of course, sir,' Harry said, then exited the room, and made his way back to the Atrium, where he then apparated back to the Burrow.

X

Ginny had arrived at the Department for Magical Transportation, and was greeted by a woman who appeared to be in her thirties or forties, who instructed her to wait in the chairs in the waiting area until her name was called for the test.

When her name was finally called, the got out of her chair, and made her way into the next room.

'Ms. Weasley,' Wilkie Twycross said to her, 'good morning'.

'Good morning sir,' she said.

'Before we begin,' he said, 'I just need some basic information about you. Is that alright?' he asked.

'Of course, sir,' she replied.

'You were born on August 11th, 1981?'

'Yes sir'.

'You have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last six years?'

'Yes sir'.

'But haven't take this lesson by myself or one of my co-workers?'

'No sir,' she said, 'Amycus and Alecto Carrow had to teach it to my year, but since they didn't do a particularly good job, my dad, Arthur Weasley, showed me the basics this summer'.

'Alright,' he said. 'So this is how your test will work. You will apparate into the office next door, where my co-workers will make sure that you are fine, and have successfully apparated, then you will apparate back into this room. Are we clear?' he asked.

'Yes, sir,' Ginny said.

'Alright then,' Twycross said, 'Good luck! And try not to get hurt!'

Ginny then took a breath, and remembered tried to remember everything that her dad had told her, and focused her thoughts on the room next door. In a heartbeat, she felt her lungs contract, and everything go black, then back to normal, and she was in the next door office. She let out a sigh of relief, and opened her eyes, to see another worker there ready to check on her.

'Ms. Weasley?' she asked.

'Yes,' Ginny replied.

The woman looked at Ginny for a little while, making sure that everything was there that should be, and gave her the go ahead to apparate back to Twycross's office. She did so successfully again, and after another examination, Twycross gave a smile.

'Congratulations, Ms. Weasley! You have just successfully completed your Apparation Test! First try to! Well done,' Twycross said happily.

He then went over to his desk, and signed a piece of parchment, then handed it to her.

'Do not lose this, Ms. Weasley. This is your licence,' he said. He then handed it to her, and shook her hand. 'Good work today; and good luck with your future apparation!'

'Thank you sir. Good day,' Ginny said.

She then happily walked out of the Department, her new licence in her hand, and made her way down to the Atrium, where she _legally _apparated for the first time in her life.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, another owl came through the window of the Burrow's kitchen baring a letter with the Ministry seal on it. This time, however, there was only one letter. It was addressed to Ginny, so she untied from the owl's leg, and let it fly away back to the Ministry, opened her letter, and began to read.

_Ms. Ginerva Weasley, _

_In two days' time, you are required to write your sixth year examinations for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The exam will be four hours long, and will be a general exam on all of the subjects you selected last term except:_

_A. Defence Against the Dark Arts (the Dark Arts, in last year's case) - as we no longer see it appropriate to evaluate on the subject matter taught last school year. _

_B. Muggle Studies – as the subject matter taught last school year was nowhere near accurate, and is highly inappropriate._

_You WILL be tested on the following subjects:_

_1\. __Potions_

_2\. __Herbology_

_3\. __Charms_

_4\. __Transfiguration _

_5\. __Arthimancy_

_You are to arrive at the School Governor's Office in the Ministry of Magic by nine o'clock in the morning, and you are to depart at one o'clock that afternoon. _

_When you arrive, you will write your theory aspect with everyone else in your year for the two hours. Then, you will do your applied aspect for the remaining two hours. _

_You will write/do your subjects in the order listed above. _

_Good luck on your exams,_

_John White._

_Head of the School Governors._

Ginny read the letter and got an air of panic.

Only TWO DAYS away! She needed to start studying!

'What's that letter about, Ginny, dear?' Molly asked.

'My exams are in two days!' Ginny nearly yelled. 'Hermione, help me study! I've only got two days!'

She then jumped up from the table, grabbed any of her books that were laying around,' the sitting room, and ran up the stairs to her room.

Hermione sighed.

'That's what I look like, isn't it Harry?' she asked, getting up.

Harry smiled.

'Yes, only five months before the exams start,' he said with a grin.

'Oh, shut up,' she said. 'I'd better go and help her. Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley,' she said to her on her way out.

'Anytime dear,' Mrs. Weasley said, 'just don't work her too hard!'

'Oh,' Hermione said stopping before the stairs, 'Harry, you'd best stay out of her way today. Don't want any distractions,' she grinned.

Harry blushed a bit, seeing as Mrs. Weasley was sitting right there.

'I'll do my best,' he said.

Hermione then walked up the stairs and into Ginny's room, where she saw Ginny running around in her small room looking for textbooks, and notes, and diagrams, and quills, and parchment, and practically anything that she may need for studying.

'Alright, Ginny,' Hermione said, closing the door, 'what is it you want to study first? What is it you struggle the most with?'

Ginny sighed.

'I don't know; Transfiguration, probably,' Ginny said.

'Alright then,' Hermione said, 'let's study that first then. Where's your books?' she asked.

Ginny looked around her room for a moment, then saw the book laying on the ground next to her desk.

'Here,' she said, placing it on the table.

'Okay, let's get started then,' Hermione said.

So Hermione and Ginny studied non-stop practically the whole day, only braking when Mrs. Weasley brought them some lunch, or would bring some snacks at various times. Harry had listened to Hermione, and stayed out of the way. He got out his broom and used it for a few hours, thinking that if he was going to the Quidditch Captain, then he better get back into shape. He played with the Weasleys' Snitch for about two hours, letting it get a head start of about a minute, and then going after it; he was quickly improving as the day went on, and was getting back to his old abilities… Not flying for over a year can make you pretty rusty.

When Harry did get a quick glance at Ginny throughout the day, she seemed to be pretty stressed out. He knew that she would do fine on the exams, but he wasn't sure if _she _knew that.

X

Two days later, Ginny and her dad were walking through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic once again.

'You'll do fine, Ginny,' Mr Weasley said, as they approached the office.

'Thanks,' she said.

'Just try to remember everything Hermione and your good Professors told you,' he said.

'I will,' she said, 'or I'll try'.

'Good luck, dear,' he said, once they reached the office. 'You'll do great. I'll come back to get you at one'.

'Thanks, dad,' Ginny said, then walked into the office, where she noticed had been enlarged so that it could fit fifty desks and chairs, that were spread out around the room.

She found her name on a desk near the back, as the room was arranged in alphabetical order. She took her seat, and waited for nine o'clock to come around; and she couldn't wait until it did – she just wanted to get this over with.

'Alright everyone,' came a loud male voice from the front of the room. 'You are all here to write you sixth year exams. Not every exams will be the same – as you have all taken different electives. You will not be using your own quills – you will be using the ones that have been placed on your desk. The Anti-Cheating Charm has been placed on your papers – so if you attempt to cheat, your paper will immediately be ripped up, and you will receive a "zero" on you exam. So please, do not attempt to cheat. This exam his been written by your Professors – so you shouldn't get any questions that cover unfamiliar topics. Good luck'.

A paper then immediately appeared in front of Ginny, and she glanced down at it.

_SIXTH YEAR EXAMS FOR HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY_

_PART ONE: POTIONS:_

_1\. __What are the properties of a Shrivel Fig?_

Alright, she knew that! She wrote down her answers and continued on with her exam, passing through it fairly quickly. She had always been alright at Potions, which was good, considering that she was a Weasley, she didn't need something else Snape could dislike her for.

She finished the Potions portion of the exam after a half hour, which she considered was good time. She moved onto the Herbology part of the exam, which she was easily able to complete in twenty minutes. Herbology had always been one of her strong subjects, seeing as she had been surrounded by magical plants her whole life at the Burrow.

She moved onto the Charms portion of the exam, and struggled on one question nearing the end, trying to think back to what Hermione and Flitwick had told her. Ginny's ability in Charms was always above average, but she was never amazing at performing charms. It usually took her a whole class to master a charm. She figured she would learn a whole bunch of charms from her mother eventually. Ginny was able to finish this one off in twenty-five minutes.

The fourth section was the one she dreaded most: Transfiguration. This was the subject she had always struggled the most with. She had to work her arse off just to remain at an Acceptable to Exceeds Expectation grades. She read through the first question, and, after a thought, she answered it. The next one, she answered. These were the topics that she and Hermione had studied the most – so she was able to fly through the first five questions, all of which were focused on human transformations. The next five questions were about turning a human into something else, and turning a substance into something else. She was able to complete that section of the exam in thirty five minutes.

She looked up at the clock; she only had twenty minutes left to finish off her Arthimancy portion. She knew that she would easily be able to this part of the exam, as it was an easy subject for her. She knew that she wouldn't need this subject after Hogwarts, but she preferred it over a subject like Divination. She was able to finish off this part of the exam in just over fifteen minutes, leaving her a few minutes to spare before the tests were collected.

She sat back in her seat, and relaxed for a minute, and checked over a few parts of the exam that she wasn't completely sure about.

'Alright everyone,' came the voice from the front of the room, 'quills down please'.

Ginny watched as all of the tests went to the front of the room.

'Alright everyone. You are now to begin your Applied portion of will begin now. You will now each receive a slip of parchment on your desks indicating you where to go. Should you have any questions, feel free to ask myself, or one of the other staff members around the room'.

Ginny then looked down at her desk, and saw a small piece of parchment on the desk. It read, _'Stay at your desk and wait for your cauldron to appear. You will be brewing the contradiction of a Silencing Solution. There is an ingredients cupboard at the front of the room. You have thirty minutes to make this potion. Begin once your cauldron appears'._ As she waited for her cauldron to appear, she tried to remember exactly how to make the potion. She knew that they had studied both the Silencing Solution – as the name says, it would silence the drinker. The opposite of Silence, was loud – energetic – screaming – yelling – other things of such.

Ginny knew that there were some different potions that could make one loud; but some of those potions would definitely take more than thirty minutes to brew. She thought for a moment of the potions that would only take about twenty five minutes or so to brew: a Yelling Draught, and the Volubilis Potion – which would contradict the Silencing _Charm_, in that it would change the drinker's voice pitch. She knew that she would be able to know which potion to brew once she saw what ingredients were in the cupboard; and then she would be able to dictate which potion she would brew.

Her cauldron then appeared in front of her, and she then made her way to the front of the room to see which ingredients were being supplied. She made her way through a crowd of people that had already formed a plan in their head. She looked into the cupboard, and saw a few boxes with different labels; the first one she saw was _'Mint Sprigs', 'Lacewing Fly', 'Lobalug Venom',_ and _'Nux Myristica'_. She then saw two different bottles that were labeled _'Honey-Water' _and _'Syrup of Hellebore'_. There was another lager box that was labeled _'Stewed Mandrake'._

Some of those ingredients she had never used before, and some of them she had used quite a lot; and some she had only heard of. She now, however, thought that she knew what potion she should brew – she had the feeling that she was supposed to brew Volubilis Potion; as there weren't all of the ingredients for the Yelling Draught, but there were for Volubilis.

She grabbed the necessary ingredients from the cupboard: _Mint Sprigs, Honey-Water, Syrup of Hellebore, _and the _Stewed Mandrake_. Then she made her way back over to her desk, lit a fire with her wand, and began working on her potion.

She worked on her potion non-stop for the remaining twenty-six minutes on her potion, and once she had finished her potion, it had turned out to be a yellow colour with a bit of green in the mix. Seeing as a perfect brew should have just been yellow, she figured she did pretty well.

Next up was Herbology.

This was going to be a long two hours.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny's results had arrived in the morning post a week and a half later – a few days before they were to board the Hogwarts Express.

_GINERVA WEASLEY SIXTH YEAR EXAM RESULTS:_

_POTIONS:_

_Theory: E_

_Applied: E_

_HERBOLOGY:_

_Theory: E_

_Applied: O_

_CHARMS: _

_Theory: E_

_Applied: O_

_TRANSFIGURATION:_

_Theory: E_

_Applied: G_

_ARTHIMANCY:_

_Theory: O_

_Applied: O_

Ginny seemed very happy with her results, and was really surprised when she saw that she had passed Transfiguration, and had got an Exceeds Expectations on the written part.

Mrs. Weasley also seemed very happy with the results also, saying to her once Ron had left for Diagon Alley that she had received better results than he had.

Later on that morning, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were all in Bill's old (which Harry occupied) waiting for Harry to finish packing up his Hogwarts trunk.

'Hey,' Hermione said, 'I'm just wondering, but have either of you looked into your, well, for lack of a better word, "Bond"?'

'Harry reckons we don't do anything about it,' Ginny said.

'Why wouldn't you want to learn about it Harry, or experiment with it?' Hermione asked.

'Because the last time I had a "bond" with someone, I probably could've died, and others could've died – and it put me through an enormous amount of pain, a lot; I don't want Ginny to have to go through that,' Harry said. 'I just; I don't know. What if it is something bad? Then what?'

'But Harry,' Hermione said, 'it wouldn't hurt to learn about it, would it?'

He sighed.

'I guess not,' he said, not wanting to argue it. 'What do you think Gin?'

She shrugged a bit.

'I don't know; it couldn't hurt to look into it,' she said.

'Hermione,' Harry began, 'if there's anyone who can figure anything out about this connection, you can. Once we get to Hogwarts, when you aren't studying, or doing whatever it is you and Ron do, or Head Duties, or whatever; feel free to just go to the library,' Hermione looked happy at the thought of getting to spend more time in the library with an excuse that everyone understood. 'Just don't fret too much over it, alright?'

'Sure Harry,' she said happily.

Hermione left the room soon after, as she wanted to go read some more of her new Transfiguration Textbook; leaving Harry and Ginny alone together for what seemed like the first time in a long time; because of exams, apparation stuff, household stuff; they kept busy.

'It'll be nice once we get to Hogwarts,' Ginny said.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, 'it's just too bad that you aren't able to stay with Hermione and the other girls in my year; then you would be that much closer to us'.

'Yeah,' Ginny said, 'that would be great'.

'What's the other girl in your year that's coming back like, anyway,' Harry asked.

'She's a nice enough person,' she said, 'always really quiet – subdued. She and I always got on well, but we were never great friends either. It'll be really weird only having two of us in the dorm, though. I'll have to spend a lot of time up in your common room'.

'Who the girl normally hang out with,' Harry asked.

'I think, apart from the other girls that were in the dorm, she hung out with some Hufflepuffs, and maybe one or two Ravenclaw girls in my year'.

'So she'll probably stay closer to them, then?' Harry asked.

'Yeah,' she shrugged. 'Oh well, I was always closer to Hermione and them anyway'.

XXXXXXXXXX

The last day of the long summer break finally came, and it found Harry and Ginny strolling through the grounds of Riverbank Fields, Godric's Lane, hand in hand, enjoying the sunshine, and the last day before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

They were walking along the river, while it was still a part of the yard.

'I'm going to miss this place while we're at Hogwarts,' Harry said.

'Yeah,' Ginny replied. 'It's seems like such a peaceful place; I can see why you like to come here so often'.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'this place, I don't know, it just helps me think here'.

'About what,' Ginny asked.

'About everything,' Harry said.

Ginny looked up at him with a questioning look.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'About everything that has happened. Will happening. What's happening,' he said.

Ginny nodded her head in understanding.

'You know, Ginny,' Harry said, 'ever since I first came to this property, I always thought that the two of us could live here after we finished Hogwarts. Would you want to do that?' he asked.

'Of course I would Harry,' Ginny replied smiling up at him. 'Just so long as my parents don't mind. Mum might not like the idea of running off right after Hogwarts'.

'I didn't mean _right_ after,' Harry said, 'unless you wanted to. I just figured nothing would happen until we both got a job of some sort'.

'I think that would be best,' Ginny said.

'Do you know what you're going to do after Hogwarts?' Harry asked.

'I don't know,' she said. 'I always dreamed of playing Quidditch. It would be amazing if I could do that; maybe even with the Harpies. But if that didn't work out; I figured I'd be good at Healing, or something like that'.

'You'd be great at both,' Harry said.

'Thank-you,' Ginny said smiling.

She then pulled him down and kissed him gently; pulling him a bit closer as they walked along the river…the river that Harry had come to love.

The scene was perfect for Harry; nice weather; the river; and most importantly, Ginny. He could've stayed there forever – he and Ginny linked together.

However; all good things must come to an end.

At that moment, a Patronus arrived in front of Harry and Ginny in the form of an Otter; then Hermione's voice came.

'Dinner will be shortly. You'd better get back soon'.

Then it disappeared.

'That was too fast,' Ginny said sighing.

Harry laughed.

'Ah well,' he said, 'we'll have a whole year at Hogwarts together'.

With that; they walked back to the gates, and once outside, they apparated together to the gates of the Burrow.

They walked up to the house, and entered to a full kitchen, and looked into the next room and saw that the sitting room was full of people also. This was because Mrs. Weasley had insisted on having one last family dinner before Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Bill (Déjà vu?) went to Hogwarts. She had invited the whole clan for dinner, and everyone was able to show up (George had even brought Angelina).

They made their way through the kitchen, greeting all who were there, then made their way through to the sitting room, where Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy, and Bill were already sitting. Harry and Ginny said hello to everyone, then Ginny motioned for them to sit in the chair that was almost big enough to be a loveseat, but Harry missed that; as he was well – he was Harry; so he went to sit on the floor next to the seat; but Ginny ended up pulling him up on to seat, until the two of them were crammed together in the seat (not that either of them minded).

'Where did you two get off to?' Ron asked.

'My grandparents' place,' Harry said.

'Don't worry, Ron,' Ginny said grinning.

'What would I worry about?' Ron asked. Then thought for a moment. 'Oh. Shut up Ginny'.

She laughed while Ron just tried to pretend like the whole exchange never happened.

Everything remained in the same light and joking mood the whole evening. The topic for discussion was Bill's post as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. For a while, Bill and Harry found their own little quiet corner and talked about how they were going to manage things, and Bill assured Harry that he would provide him with basic lesson plans, and marking things, and other stuff about the course.

When everyone was gathered around the table about to eat the desserts that Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had prepared for them all, Mr Weasley stood up at the front of the table, and motioned for quiet.

'Alright everyone, listen up,' he said. 'I just wanted to congratulate all of you for getting this far from where we were five months ago. Congratulations to Bill and Fleur, on Fleur's pregnancy; we all can't wait; and to Bill, for his new job at Hogwarts – best of luck to you Bill.

'And best of luck to Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione at Hogwarts this year; try to cause Bill _too_ much trouble,' they laughed a little. 'Bill,' he began, 'it seems as though Harry is starting to act more and more like James – so you'd better watch out.

'Anyway, cheers everyone,' he said.

'Cheers,' came the voices of everyone else at the table.

'And may this year,' Mr Weasley began, 'be much better than the last'.

XXXXXXXXXX

However, the year ahead _may_ not be as perfect as they all would have hoped…

In a place far away from the grounds of the Burrow, there were eight people crowded around a table, in an old rundown cabin, where they were the only living souls who knew where it was located.

Tension was running high from within the circle of Death Eaters, and their assumed leader who was sitting at the end of the table, Yaxley, was beginning to get impatient with those under his command.

'So _nobody_ has any bloody ideas as to what we do?' he said.

The room was quiet for a few seconds.

'Great,' Yaxley muttered.

'Yaxley, if I may?' came a voice from the far end of the table.

Yaxley looked around to see who had come forward, to see the face of Selwyn looking Yaxley in the eye.

'What is it?' Yaxley asked, happy that _someone_ had finally come forward with an idea.

'Well,' Selwyn began, 'you know how you said that you and Rowle couldn't kill Potter on his birthday because a girl showed up and took you when you weren't looking?'

'Yeah; the bloody prick,' Yaxley muttered.

'Well,' Selwyn began, 'I have some information on her and Potter that could be helpful,' he continued, pulling a recent copy of the _Prophet _out of his cloak. 'About two weeks ago, I was in Knockturn Alley, getting some things; and on my way back; I had to go through Diagon Alley, because some nut at the Ministry decided to put an anti-apparation charm over Knockturn Alley; and on my way back, I saw Potter, with a girl on his arm. Then, the next morning, this is what was in the _Prophet_'.

He then tossed the newspaper across the table to Yaxley, who immediately picked it up, and began to read. When he finished reading he looked up at Selwyn with an almost smile on his face.

'If you and I are thinking the same thing, Selwyn,' Yaxley began, 'then this could be the plan that will finally get up Potter'.

'If you are thinking that we take the girl, and hold her hostage against Potter, then yes, we are thinking the same thing,' Selwyn said.

'That's perfect!' Yaxley said. 'Potter would do anything for this girl, it seems like. But now we have to figure out _when_ we do this, and how'.

'Yaxley, if I may,' came the voice of Augustus Rockwood, 'I heard, whilst I was still imprisoned, that Potter and his buddies were returning to Hogwarts this year'.

'Yes,' Yaxley said, 'it says that here,' he motioned to the article.

'It would be foolish for us to try and take Potter while he's _in_ Hogwarts,' Rockwood started, 'but we would still be able to take him when he's _out_ of Hogwarts'.

'When do you mean,' Yaxley ordered at him.

Rockwood flashed an evil grin.

'Hogsmeade'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry was lying awake in his bed at the Burrow. He was having some troubles sleeping, as he was exited at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts the next day.

He turned over and saw his mother's diary sitting on the bedside table next to his glasses. He figured that he wouldn't be able to sleep right now anyway, so he picked up the diary, and turned to where he had last read, and began to read;

_September 12th, 1977._

_School still seems to be running pretty smoothly. NEWTs are challenging, but if I put in the extra effort, I should be able to get by. My friend, Alice, did make the Quidditch team again this year (she is a Chaser), so this just means another year of me getting dragged along to practices and other things. I don't mind that much, but sometimes, I much rather just stay in the dorm or the common room. _

_Head duties are still coming along well; the Prefect Meeting last night went pretty well. There are a few Prefects (mainly in Slytherin) who hate the idea that someone of my blood status is the Head Girl. They normally never show up to the meetings, and when they do; they don't even pay attention to what's going on, and have their own conversations apart from the rest of us. James tried to stop them from acting like this, but I told him to just let them be that way, and that Dumbledore, McGonagall, or Slughorn would deal with them. _

_I still think that James just absolutely hates it when someone uses the word that Slytherins use for someone of my blood status, Mudblood. I hate the word too; but with James, whenever someone uses the word, he becomes increasingly angry, and I have to hold him down so that he won't get up and punch the person square in the face. _

_I think he was raised to believe the terrible nature of the word (which is good – don't get me wrong). _

_I'm doing pretty well in all of my subjects so far; I've gotten 'O's on all of my assignments so far, which is great. However, something different has happened in potions that Slughorn has never done._

_He asked James (my partner for potions) to stay after class on Wednesday, and we did. He then told us that, as a team, we were far more advanced than the rest of the class, so he asked us if we could take on a challenge and brew more complicated potions every class, that were more complex than anything we would have to brew for NEWTs. He said that each class, we would go to a separate dungeon next to the potions classroom, and read the instructions on the board, and then brew the potion indicated. _

_I said it was a great idea, but James was a bit hesitant, since he was never amazing at potions. Slughorn said that I would help him if he ever had troubles. _

_It should be fun, I suppose. It'll give James and I a chance to get away from Snape's constant glares._

_James also couldn't help but point out that he wasn't seeing Dumbledore around the school much. When I thought about it for a moment, I realized that I hadn't seen Dumbledore apart from dinner, and meetings with him for Head Duties once a week. _

_I think it might have something to do with the war…_

_Oh well, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough._

_Lily._

Harry smiled down at the entry, and saw how his mother was slowly falling for his dad. He was sure that her friends would have been constantly teasing her about it.

He was then able to drift off to restful sleep, before the busy day that they would have the next.

XXXXXXXXXX

Professor McGonagall sat back in the large comfy chair that was placed behind a large desk that still homed many old and fascinating magical instruments, in the Headmaster, or now, Headmistress's office and living quarters.

'Nervous?' came a very familiar voice from behind her.

She turned around in her chair and looked up at the wall, to see the large portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiling down at her.

'A little, I suppose, Albus,' she said.

'Don't worry, Minerva,' Albus said, 'if I could do it at my age, you most certainly can do at yours'.

McGonagall smiled a little.

'Thank-you for that, Albus,' she said, 'but I am still getting on, you know'.

'Just make sure that you make the students happy,' Albus said.

'I will do my very best,' she replied. 'I just hope I've made the right staffing positions. It will be rather strange not being the Transfiguration Professor, anymore'.

'It was like that for me also, when took up the Head post,' Albus said. 'If the new professor doesn't seem fit, get a new one next year'.

McGonagall nodded.

'The school will be rather crowded, this year,' she said.

'Yes, so I hear,' Albus said. 'Is Harry, Hermione, and Ron returning?'

'Yes they are,' McGonagall said. 'I am glad they are, too. I've appointed Ron and Hermione as the Head students'.

'Wise decision,' Albus said. 'Knowing Harry, he would not have liked being the Head Boy right after all that has happened. I am sure that he just wants to enjoy the year. Perhaps play some Quidditch'.

'Yes, I've appointed him the captain for Gryffindor'.

'He should enjoy that,' Albus said.

'But Albus,' McGonagall began, 'there was one other decision that I had to make, that I am not completely sure about'.

'What is it?'

'Well, as I've said, the school will be rather crowded this year, and the new professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts will be Bill Weasley'.

'Ah yes,' Albus said, 'the oldest of the Weasleys. I remember him having quite a lot of talent in that particular subject'.

'Yes, he does,' McGonagall said. 'But that isn't what I'm worried about. You see, Bill asked me if someone else could teach his first year Gryffindor-Slytherin class, because his wife Fleur Delacour is currently pregnant, so he said he would need some time to spend with her, which is totally understandable. But since everyone else on staff has a full timetable, and no one else would have time to come and teach the class, I told him to pick out an eight year student to come and teach the class for the time-being. He picked Harry'.

Dumbledore smiled.

'A very wise decision on both your parts. Harry will do well there. He has some experience in that particular field,' he said with a smile.

'Yes, he definitely does,' McGonagall said, 'but that isn't what I was worried about. There are some Slytherins in that group that I am sure will rather hostel towards Harry, seeing as he brought down their families master. I just worry that Harry won't be able to handle that sort of thing'.

Dumbledore looked down on Minerva from his portrait.

'Trust me, Minerva,' he said, 'if anything, this will do both the Slytherins, and Harry a world of good'.

She looked up at him in a questioning way, but, after all the years of knowing Albus, she learned not question everything that came out of his mouth that was difficult to understand – she would lose her voice.

'This is going to be one interesting year, Albus,' she said.

'A very interesting one, indeed'.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry to keep you reading for so long.**

**Just so you know, do not expect every chapter from now on to be this incredibly long (11679 friggin words long - 28 friggin pages on Word – in size 12 font!) There was just so much that I wanted to fit in this chapter; and I want to move on. **

**You can check my profile if you want to know how progress is coming along. I update pretty regularly.**

**I am so, so sorry for taking nearly a month to update; I didn't intend to work so slowly. I had troubles writing the first bit of the chapter.**

**Sorry if parts of the chapter are short, or a bit chunky. I thought I would skip over the rest of Ginny's exams, as we already know what happens in exams from the books.**

**Another reminder that I have learned how use the Privet Messaging tool on this site (I hope). **

**I apologize for any mistakes in the writing; I wrote the majority of this chapter late at night, when my mind wasn't 100% there.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I also hope that you all had a very Merry Christmas, or whichever holiday it is that you may celebrate at this time of year. **

**Have a happy new year everyone.**

**Cheers, **

**~ C**


	18. Coming Back Home

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Reader, **

**Happy New Year. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Eighteen

**_Coming Back Home_**

King's Cross Station was very busy on September 1st; there were families, magical, and muggle running about the large station, trying to catch a train, or to see of a loved one, or whatever other reasons that someone may be at the station. As Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Mr and Mrs. Weasley made their way through the station towards the barrier that separated the living world from the muggle, they seemed to be a fairly normal group of people. The only thing that set them apart was the fact that they all had huge trunks on trollies, on top of Ron's trunk was an owl, on top of Ginny's was a Pygmy Puff, and on top of Harry's, was this extremely big, and bright Phoenix named Ignis perched in a large cage, getting the group some very strange glances.

However, only Harry and Hermione, the two who were brought up by muggles, knew why they were getting strange glances from others. Those in the Weasley family hadn't even given it a second thought.

As Harry walked through the station, he thought about the last time he was here – not physically, but mentally. He remembered how Dumbledore had approached him, and had gently spoke to him about why everything had happened, and Harry would be able to do.

They made their way over to the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten, and when they were sure that nobody was watching them, Ron ran through the barrier with his trolley, who was quickly followed by Hermione, who was followed by Ginny, then Harry, then Mr and Mrs. Weasley.

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was pack full of people that morning, and it was still ten minutes to eleven o'clock. However, there was still the usual hustle and bustle of people moving around the platform, looking through their trunks to see if they had forgotten something, or trying get to an open compartment.

'Shall we go get a compartment?' Ginny asked the other three.

'We can't,' Hermione said. 'Prefect meeting'.

'Oh, right,' Ginny said. 'Will you catch up with us after?'

'Sure,' Hermione said, 'we'll look for you'.

'Well mum,' Ginny said, 'see you at Christmas'.

She was then pulled into a big hug by her mother, who didn't let go of her for about ten seconds.

'Be safe,' Mrs. Weasley said to her, 'and take care of Harry, alright,' she whispered.

'I will,' Ginny said.

'See you at Christmas mum,' Ron said; and he too, was pulled into a long hug from Mrs. Weasley.

'Be safe,' Mrs. Weasley.

'See you at Christmas, dad,' he went on to say to his father.

'Have a good term, son,' Arthur said.

'Thanks for everything, Mr and Mrs. Weasley,' Hermione said, then gave Mrs. Weasley a big hug.

'Make sure Ron does all of his assignments, and Head Duties,' Mrs. Weasley whispered.

'Don't worry, I will,' Hermione said with a smile.

'Thanks Mr Weasley,' she went onto say, then gave him a quick hug.

'See you at Christmas,' she said, then turned to Ron, and they headed off to the Prefect compartment.

Harry then turned to Mr and Mrs. Weasley;

'Thank you so much, for everything,' he said. 'It means so much to me; it really does'.

'Anytime, Harry,' Mr Weasley said.

'You've just,' Harry began, 'you've just made me feel like I have a real family'.

'It was our pleasure, Harry,' Mrs. Weasley said.

Then a five minute warning whistle blew, and Mrs. Weasley gave him one last hug.

'Take care of Ginny, Harry,' she said. 'Have a good term, see you at Christmas'.

'Thanks again,' he said.

'You're welcome,' Mrs. Weasley said, 'now go catch your train'.

Harry then turned to Ginny, who took his hand, and they went off to find an empty compartment somewhere.

Molly and Arthur watched them go, and Arthur turned to Molly.

'Why is it that you told both of them to take care of each other?' he asked.

Molly smiled warmly.

'Because they need each other,' she said.

They then watched the train depart from the station a few minutes later, and they left the platform and went back to the empty Burrow.

Harry and Ginny found their way to the train, and they made it through the crowds of people slowly.

Before they left, Hermione helped the four of them shrink their trunks so that they could, in Hermione's and Ginny's cases, wear them as a handbag, and in Harry's and Ron's case, wear them as a back pack. This made navigating through the crowds of people much easier.

They made their way through the corridor of the train, and managed to find a compartment nearing the back of the train where Neville Longbottom sat alone watching out onto the platform. Harry knocked on the door of the compartment, and Neville looked up. He smiled, got up, and motioned for them to come in.

'Harry!' Neville said. 'Great seeing you. How've you been?'

'Great Neville,' Harry said. 'How about you?'

'Oh, I'm fine,' he said. 'How about you, Ginny?'

'I'm great Neville, thanks,' Ginny said happily.

During the last school year, Ginny and Neville had grown quite a bit closer, due to the state of the school.

'So what were you up too through the summer then, Neville?' Harry asked.

'Oh, not a whole lot,' he replied, 'mostly just helped my gran out. How about you?'

'I was allowed to stay at Ginny's place for the summer,' Harry said. 'Nothing much really happened'.

'Listen, Harry, Ginny,' Neville said, 'I read in the _Prophet_ a few weeks ago what that gossip woman had to say about the two of you; I couldn't believe. To think the woman wouldn't give you and the Weasley's some privacy!'

'Yeah,' Ginny said, 'the prick of a woman,' she muttered.

'But also, Harry,' Neville said. 'My family has been really good friends with Gawain Robards since my parents were Aurors, you see, Robards was my parents' trainer, and he still comes out for dinner every once in a while. He told my gran and I what happened on your birthday'.

'Oh,' Harry said. 'Yeah, they found me at my parents' graves. Ginny saved me, though'.

'Well from what Robards said,' Neville began, 'if Ginny hadn't come, you'd either be in a bed next to my parents, or dead!' he said with a frown.

'I'm just really glad that Ginny did come,' Harry said quietly.

The train's whistle then gave one last blow, and it left the station.

'So where's Ron and Hermione?' Neville asked.

'They're the Head Students this year,' Ginny said.

'Really?!' Neville said happily, 'that's great! So they'll be along shortly then?'

'They should be, yeah,' Harry said.

They talked about their summers and about the new school year, and looked out the window at the country passing by. It was twenty minutes before Ron and Hermione found their way to the compartment.

'Neville!' Hermione greeted with a smile, 'how are you?'

'I'm great, thanks, how about you?' he asked.

'I'm fine,' she said.

Ron then nodded to Neville, and they all sat down in the compartment.

'So, this year should be fun,' Neville said.

'Yeah,' Ron agreed. 'The separate dorm and common room should be great,'

'Yeah, yeah; stop bragging!' Ginny said; maybe partly joking.

'You can come and visit,' Harry said.

'Yeah, sleepovers,' Hermione said with a grin.

Ginny smiled.

'We'd better,' she said. 'There's no way that I'm spending every single night in a dorm with Delilah McGee on my own. She sleep talks sometimes'.

They all laughed a little.

The food trolley then came to their compartment, and the same older woman asked them if they wanted anything; they all bought a little snack, and the rest of the train ride went smoothly from there…no Dementors or Death Eaters stopping them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hogsmeade Station was just as it always had been at this time of year – crowded, and small. They heard the booming voice that belonged to Hagrid saying, 'Firs' years, this way! Firs' year, over here!'

The group of Eighth Years and Ginny said hello to Hagrid when they passed him on their way to the carriages.

'Why, hello there Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville,' Hagrid said, nodding to all of them. 'Well, I better lead this lot to the boats. Nice night to be on the water. Well, see you at the Feast,' he said. Then went onto bringing in the new First Year students.

They made their way towards the carriages, and they found an empty one, and they made their trip towards Hogwarts. As they rounded the last corner in the path towards Hogwarts, Harry looked up towards the school in awe. It was completely unrecognizable compared to the way Harry had saw the school at the beginning of May.

Everything that had been damaged had been repaired, and the grounds looked just like they had before the battle occurred. Hogwarts looked perfect.

They continued their way up to Entrance Hall of the school, and once they made it there, they walked through the doors to see that everything on the inside had been repaired and cleaned up also. Everything looked like it had the day Harry had first walked through the doors as a First Year.

They progressed to the Great Hall, which had also been cleaned up and repaired. Harry immediately looked up to the Staff Table at the front, to see Bill sitting near the middle of the table talking to Professor Flitwick, who was on his right, and on his left was a big empty seat that Harry knew that Hagrid occupied. There were a few new faces at the table; there was a man sitting at the end of the table talking to another new female staff members. Harry assumed that these were the new Transfiguration and Muggle Studies Professors.

They made their way to the end of the Gryffindor Table, and they all took their seats. The Hall continued to fill with Hogwarts students, and after a few minutes, Professor McGonagall said something to Professor Flitwick who was sitting next to her, and Flitwick then stood up and walked out from behind the staff table then around the front of it, and made his way through the middle of the Hall. Flitwick then disappeared through the large doors.

'Hermione,' Harry began, looking towards the doors, 'is Flitwick the new Deputy Headmaster?'

'I think so,' Hermione said, 'he seems most fitting. Slughorn wouldn't do well in a position like that, and Sprout just doesn't seem like the sort of person who'd like that kind of thing'.

Harry nodded, then turned his attention to the front again.

Hagrid was making his way towards his spot next to Bill at the table, then sat down next to him. Hagrid nodded to Harry, then began talking with Bill.

The doors at the end of the Hall then opened, and Flitwick walked through, leading the group of First Year students through the center of the Hall, and towards the front. He paused once he had made his way onto the raised platform, then motioned for the First Years to line up along the front, and also motioned all to be quiet.

The Hall then slowly quieted, and Professor McGonagall stood up.

'Let the Sorting Ceremony, begin,' she said.

All eyes in the Hall then turned the Sorting Hat, which, as it always did, was sitting on the stool at the front of the Hall next to Flitwick. The Hat then burst into a song.

_I told you all not long ago_

_To stand strong and as one,_

_But you failed to listen to me, _

_So I'll start back where I once had begun._

_This all began when four great people, _

_Who all had great abilities:_

_Shared a great dream,_

_But they came across some liabilities._

_They all held different great qualities_

_That they each held at different highs_

_And these traits would now help them,_

_To decide who they would keep nearby._

_First came Gryffindor, _

_'Where Dwell the Brave at Heart'_

_And only those with Courage, Chivalry, and Nerve,_

_Will make Gryffindor their start._

_Next comes Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are Dedicated, Tolerant, and Kind,_

_And if you are true and unafraid of toil, _

_Then to this house, you will be assigned._

_You will belong in Ravenclaw_

_If you prove to be Wise_

_And if you are Creative, Intelligent, and an Individual,_

_Then here to you I will advise_

_You lastly might belong in Slytherin, _

_Where they are Cunning, Determined, and Clever,_

_Then here, I will place you,_

_And you will do as great as ever._

_So those are the four Hogwarts Founders, _

_Who built this place we can call Home_

_All was going very well amongst them, _

_Until their minds began to roam._

_Some had different insights, _

_As to how the school should be run,_

_It got to a point, where one of them left, _

_And the great chemistry, was done. _

_So that is why it is so important, _

_To stay True and as One,_

_So now, please listen to me!_

_And all will at peace, and fun._

_Now, young First Years to be, _

_You must place me on your head_

_I will evaluate your traits,_

_And tell which path down you will be lead!_

The Hat finished its Song, and the Hall burst into applause. Harry had figured that the Hat would sing something along the lines of sticking together and what not.

Flitwick motioned for silence, and he began calling students forward.

'Anton, Hugh,' he said in his squeaky voice.

A young dark haired boy then walked up to the platform, and sat down on the stool. Flitwick, who was smaller than all of the first years, had to be standing on separate stool himself just so that he could place the Hat on the children's heads. He placed the hat on boy's head, and the hat began its work. After a few seconds, the Hat shouted out,

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause, and the boy made his way over to the table, to be welcomed by the new Gryffindor Prefects, and everyone else who was sitting at that end of the table.

The next person to get Sorted was put into Hufflepuff, then Slytherin, the Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor again, then Hufflepuff…

The Sorting Ceremony took about fifteen minutes, and by about the eighth minute, Ron was complaining about how he wished that the Sorting would 'bloody finish so I can bloody eat. I'm starving'. Hermione then replied in saying, 'You're always hungry, now shut up and watch the bloody Sorting'.

Harry and Ginny laughed at the little exchange quietly amongst themselves, earning them a glare from Hermione.

The Sorting did eventually end, and once it did, Professor Flitwick levitated the two stools and the hat out of the hall, and returned to his seat. Professor McGonagall then stood up, and smiled down upon the students.

'Welcome,' she said, 'to our new students; and welcome back, to our old ones. Let the Feast begin'.

'Bloody finally,' Ron muttered, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Hermione.

Food of all sorts then appeared all along the table, and First Years looked in awe upon the food, and everyone in the Hall then began eating.

Conversation at the end of the Gryffindor table was very light, and they were all laughing and joking with each other.

After about forty minutes, desert appeared around all of the tables, including puddings, pies, and trifled and anything else that they could imagine. They all ate until they couldn't stuff one more crumb of food in their mouths', and they all began to feel very sluggish.

About twenty minutes later, Professor McGonagall motioned for Professor Flitwick to bring quiet, and he did so by ticking his spoon against his glass, and Professor McGonagall stood up, and walked around to the podium at the front of the platform.

'Welcome, or welcome back to Hogwarts,' Professor McGonagall said, smiling at all of the faces across the hall. 'I hope that you all had a pleasant ride to school today, and I also hope that you all enjoyed that amazing feast'.

The Hall erupted in applause, praising the House Elves below them in the kitchens.

'Now,' Professor McGonagall began, 'I think, to those of you old faces, have recognized some new faces up here along the staff table. I would like to give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Professor Jack Foster, who will be filling the post of Transfiguration Professor'.

The Hall politely applauded the new Professor, and he stood and waved to them all.

'Next I would like to welcome Professor Doreen Powell to the staff, who will be filling the post of Muggle Studies Professor'.

The Hall again applauded the new Professor, and she too, stood and waved.

'Lastly, I would like to welcome Professor William Weasley to the staff, who will be taking the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. And Professor Weasley,' Professor McGonagall said, turning to him, 'all of us hope that you will last for more than a year'.

Some of the older students laughed, knowing that a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor hadn't lasted more than a year, in over half a century.

The Hall then applauded Bill, and he stood, and waved at them all.

Professor McGonagall then motioned for silence again.

'On behalf of the staff and students of Hogwarts, I would like to wish you all the very best of luck in your new posts. Now,' she said, 'there are some things that I must notice you all of. Mr Filch, our caretaker, would like to remind you all the Forbidden Forest, is, as the name says, forbidden, so please do not go wandering – it could be the last decision you ever make. Mr Filch would also like me to remind you all that magic is forbidden in the halls, and if you would like to learn more, you may see the overly detailed list of products that are forbidden to be used in the halls, most of them products coming from the store in Diagon Alley, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

'As most of you will know, this is my first year as being the full time Headmistress, so I ask that you all behave yourselves, and I am sure that if you respect me, I will most definitely respect you.

'I would just like to thank the staff of Hogwarts, the Board Governors, and any volunteers, for helping repair the school, after the Battle that occurred last May.

'I must warn you all, that even though the war is over, the threat still lingers. There are still Death Eaters in our world, seeking revenge. I must ask of you all that you take any precautions necessary to keep yourself safe,' her eyes lingered on Harry for a moment.

'Our new Head Students this year are Mr Ron Weasley, and Ms. Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor House. You are all to obey their orders and requests, and you are to do the same with any Prefects.

'There is one more person in this Hall that is nearly a member of the staff, and will be teaching a class this year, and that is Mr Harry Potter, who will be teaching the First Year Defence Against the Dark Arts class for Gryffindors and Slytherins – be aware that Mr Potter has the authority to take and give House Points, and you are to treat him like you do the Head Students, or a Professor; however, at his request, no one is to call him Professor Potter, or Mr Potter, but that you are to call him Harry, and just Harry,' she said with a small smile.

'I think we will all have a great year at Hogwarts, and I wish you all the best of luck. Now, you must all be off to bed, it is getting late. Prefects, please lead you First Years to their respective common rooms. Goodnight everyone'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville made their way up the stairs to their new dormitories and their own common room with eagerness. Once they had made it to the top of the stairs, Ron pushed open the door, to find that their new common room was very much like the common room below them, only small, and with five separate desks for each of the 'Eighth Year' students. There were three couches, and a few arm chairs that were facing inwards towards a fire place, that was lit already, and there were some side tables here and there. In front of the fire, was a larger table that muggles would call a 'Coffee Table' that was in the middle of all of the couches and chairs.

'This is blood amazing,' Ron said.

'Yeah,' they all said in agreement.

They all explored the room, and Harry walked over towards the fire. Placed on the larger table, was a note. Harry motioned for them to come over, and they all read the note.

_ Dear Eighth Year Students, _

_ I hope that you all enjoy this new common room and your dormitories. You are write a password on the piece of parchment that is located next to the door (on the inside). Once you write your password down, only you four (soon to be five, once Ms. Brown joins us and has recovered from her injuries) are the only ones who will be able to read that piece of parchment, and that will be the password you will use for you door._

_ You are allowed to have guests your common room and dorms, but they must be Gryffindor Students! This shouldn't be too big of a problem, but you four (again, soon to be five) are the only ones who know of your new privileges to my knowledge within the walls of Hogwarts (though, Harry, I'm sure you must have told Ms. Weasley). (Harry turned a little red, and wondered how McGonagall knew). So be careful as to who you make aware of these privileges, if anyone else! Do not go about boasting of this!_

_ Again, I hope that you all enjoy the common room and dormitories, and I wish you the very best of luck with your classes, Quidditch (I want Gryffindor to have the cup again, Mr Potter), and Head Duties (this is the first year since Mr Potter's parents were Head Boy and Girl that there have been two Gryffindor Head Students – make me proud, Mr Weasley and Ms. Granger). _

_ Good luck, all of you. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Professor McGonagall. _

They all finished reading the letter, and they looked around the room once again.

'So what should the password be?' Neville asked.

They all thought for a moment.

'Should be something totally random, but unique for us,' Hermione said.

'Something to do with Quidditch?' Ron asked.

'No,' Hermione said, 'to predictable'.

'Mandrake?' Neville said. 'That's pretty random, and meaningful for us,' he said.

'It could work,' Harry said.

'Well,' Hermione said, 'we haven't got anything else. Mandrake it is, then'.

She then walked over to the door, but just before she placed the quill on the parchment, there was a knock on the door.

'Who is it?' Hermione said.

'Ginny,' came her voice.

Hermione then opened the door, and let Ginny in.

'Bloody hell, this place is awesome,' she said.

'Yeah, it is,' Hermione said. 'Look, Ginny, you might as well live here, but you're not technically allowed to live here full time, but you might as well know our password and everything'.

Hermione then wrote 'Mandrake' on the piece of parchment, and the ink became invisible.

'Mandrake,' she said.

Ginny nodded.

'Well,' Harry said, 'I say we go check out our dormitories, then come back here in a few minutes and hang out?'

'Sure,' they all agreed.

So then Harry, Ron, and Neville went off to the left where the Boy's dorm was, and Hermione went to the right to the girls' dorm with Ginny.

Harry opened the door, to see three beds around the room with bedside tables, and desks next to each bed, and another smaller fireplace against the far wall.

'This is blood great,' Ron said.

They all found their trunks on the beds, and they unpacked a few of their things that they wanted out of the trunk, then placed their trunks next to their beds.

They saw the adjacent bathroom, and they quickly checked it out, putting a few things in there, then made their way back into the dormitory, then into the common room. The girls weren't there, so they made their way to their dorm, and knocked on the door.

'Come in,' came Hermione's voice.

The girls' dorm was much like the boys', only slightly smaller, and had one less bed.

'Are you lot already done unpacking all of you stuff,' Hermione asked.

'Well,' Harry began.

'We hardly unpack anything,' Ron said.

'So you mean you just live out of your trunk for the whole year?' Hermione asked.

'Of course,' Ron said.

'Boys,' she muttered under her breath.

'Harry, can you show me your dorm,' Ginny asked.

'Sure,' he said.

They then exited the room, and made their way across the common room, and into the boys' dorm.

'I hope you know that I am totally jealous, and I expect to be allowed to stay here seventy-five percent of the year, at least,' Ginny said in a jokingly manor, but was still serious.

'At least seventy-five,' Harry said.

Ginny laughed.

'So which bed is yours?' she asked.

Harry pointed to the one nearest the fire, and said, 'that one'.

Ginny walked over to it, and said,

'I still can't believe that you lot live out of a trunk for the whole year'.

'Not _everything_ is in our trunks,' Harry said.

'Oh yeah,' Ginny said, 'I feel so proud'.

'You should be,' Harry said, smiling, stepping closer.

'However,' Ginny said, 'when we live together after Hogwarts, you won't be living out of a trunk'.

'I hadn't planned on it,' Harry said, both of them still making their way closer together.

'Excellent,' Ginny whispered.

They were then kissing each other; not in a meaningful sense, but because they just felt so happy – being with each other, and thinking about their future. Their kiss continued to deepen, and they found themselves sitting on Harry's bed, laying down together. They broke apart after moment, thinking that Ron was bound to come in soon, and they just simply lay there together, talking, and thinking about their future.

Everything seemed so perfect in that moment. Everything was coming together so well…it made Harry think that he was going to have the amazing future he always wished of having; with Ginny, both of them having a family together one day…

Everything was going to just fine.

**Author's Note:**

**Happy New Year Everyone! I figured I'd get this chapter done, before January 1st, 2015 ended (my time zone). I hope everyone had a great 2014, and I hope you can all have an even better 2015.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was very easy going, and fun to write – not as ridiculously huge as the chapter before, which is good, in my mind. The last chapter was nearly _too_ big. **

**I also hope you like the Sorting Hat Song – I swear I tried my best!**

**So, Hogwarts has begun! Finally! I hope you will enjoy the time spent there.**

**Thanks to all the review for chapter 17, I really appreciate them! **

**In that sense, I would like to say that I really love getting reviews! Should you have any comments, questions, suggestions, criticisms, praises, things to consider, or anything, just send me a review or a 'Privet Message'.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, if there are any.**

**Thanks again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. My goal was to get the chapter up today, and I have now posted twice within seven days! That has to be a personal best!**

**Well, it is now 11:55PM, and January 1st, 2015 is nearly over. **

**Happy New Year Everyone. **

**Cheers, **

**~ C **


	19. The Beach Tree

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Reader, **

**THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IMPORTANT: READ IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER:**

**As I looked over some of my personal notes on the story, I realized that I forgot to include Parvati in the last chapter (I did, after all state in chapter seventeen that Parvati would be returning to Hogwarts this year)! I feel really stupid for doing that, so I will inform you right now of the changes that will be made:**

**Instead of there only being two beds in the girls dormitory, there will be three. Parvati wouldn't have played a big role at all in the last chapter though; she would have practically been an extra; but still, I feel horrible for forgetting that. I will, for the stories sake, write as if she was there all along. **

**Anyway, hope you liked the last chapter, and that you like this chapter also. **

**Stupidly huge, get ready...**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Beach Tree**

Harry woke up the next morning after a very restful sleep in his new dorm to the sound of his watch beeping. He opened his eyes slightly, and turned off the annoying alarm, and sat up a bit. He saw Ron stir, and Neville was already fumbling in his trunk for his bathroom stuff. Harry sat up in his bed, and looked out of the window. The sun was shining brightly upon Hogwarts, and everything seemed to be good.

He stood up, and threw his pillow at Ron so that he'd wake up.

'Bloody hell, Harry,' he mumbled. 'Let me effing sleep'.

'Get up, Ron,' Harry said, then made his way towards the bathroom, where he showered, and brushed his teeth. He then got dressed, and made his way to the common room, where he found Hermione already there, looking over her Transfiguration textbook.

'Already, Hermione?' Harry asked referring to the fact that she was already studying.

'Shut up, Harry,' she said, and laughed, 'I'm just checking a few things'.

Neville then made his way into the common room, and greeted Hermione. Parvati then entered the common room, and they all sat down in the couches and chairs, waiting on Ron, who, due to not waking up completely for another five minutes after Harry woke him up, was still getting ready. Ginny then walked through the door, and greeted them all, then sat down in a couch next to Harry.

'Ron slept in?' she asked.

Harry grinned and nodded.

'Typical,' she muttered.

A few minutes later, Ron walked into the common room, and they all made their way down to breakfast.

They entered the Great Hall to see that about half of the student body was already there eating, so they took their seats nearing the end of the Gryffindor Table by the doors. They all began eating their breakfast, talking about what their timetables might look like.

'I reckon mine will be pretty empty,' Ron said. 'Seeing as I'm not taking that many classes. Only the ones that I'll need to get into the Auror Department'.

'Mine will likely be the same as yours,' Harry said, 'except that I'll be teaching that first year Defence class'.

'Oh yeah,' Ron said grinning, 'you're a Professor now. Mr Big Shot. Oh sorry,' he said, 'Professor Big Shot. You better not forget about us when you end up teaching here after this year'.

'Shut up,' Harry said laughing. 'I'm not becoming a Professor'.

'I bet you'd be a great one, though,' Ginny said. 'You're good with kids. Besides, they all think that if they misbehave, then you'll destroy them'.

'Most of those firsties will be so scared that they won't be able to pay any attention to you,' Ron said, just trying to jokingly irate Harry.

Harry grinned.

'But still, Harry, Ginny's right, you know,' Hermione said, 'you'd make a great professor. Remember, fifth year, with Dumbledore's Army?'

'Yeah, I remember,' Harry said, 'but that was different'.

'How?' Hermione asked. 'You were still teaching kids Defence'.

'Yeah, but to teach a class, you have to, you know, teach theory, and talk about other stuff. Not just spend a year teaching them Stupefy or Expelliarmus or Expecto Patronum'.

'Well, I don't see much of a difference,' Hermione said. 'And it's not like you just taught us spells and things like that, you inspired a lot of people then Harry, and you will again today'.

'Thanks Hermione,' Harry said genuinely, 'but I still don't want to become a professor, I want to be an Auror. Besides, how do you think Bill would feel I wanted to take his job? I wouldn't do that,' he said.

'Darn right you won't,' came a voice from behind Harry.

Harry jumped in his seat, and looked behind him, to see Bill standing there, smiling.

'What's this about you taking my job?' Bill asked, joking.

'Oh, Hermione thinks I'd make a good professor,' Harry said.

'You would make a great professor, Harry,' Bill said, 'that's why I asked you to cover my first year class'.

'Told you, Harry,' Hermione said.

'Anyway,' Bill said, 'I have to give you your timetables, so Ginny, I'll start with you. What was you wanted to do after Hogwarts, and don't say Quidditch Player, even if that will work out'.

'Healer, or something like that, I think. Or an Auror,' Ginny said.

'So that means you'll have to take Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Arthimancy, and Herbology. Then, are there any electives you wish to take?'

'Er, I suppose I'll keep taking Muggle Studies,' Ginny said, 'it'd look pretty good on an application, especially for being a Healer. And I'm sure dad will love all of the information I could pass onto him'.

Bill laughed. 'Yeah, he'll love hearing about it; and it would look really good on a Healer application. Is that all?'

'Yes,' Ginny said.

'Alright then,' Bill said, then waved his wand, and Ginny's timetable appeared on a piece of parchment.

'Alright Harry,' Bill said, 'you next. You want to be an Auror, I assume?'

'Yes,' Harry replied.

'Alright then,' Bill said, 'your passed all of your sixth year exams, so you'll be taking Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Herbology. Plus you'll be teaching that first year class. Sound good?'

'Yeah, great,' Harry said.

'Okay,' Bill said, then waved his wand on a piece of parchment, 'here's your timetable'.

Bill then moved onto Hermione.

Harry glanced down on his timetable and examined it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_HEADMISTRESS: Prof. M. McGonagall_

_HOUSE: Gryffindor_

_HEAD OF HOUSE: Prof. W. Weasley_

_TIMETABLE FOR: Harry Potter_

_YEAR: Seven _

_MONDAY:_

_Potions, Transfiguration, Lunch, First Year Defence Against the Dark Arts (teaching), Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_TUESDAY:_

_Charms, Herbology, Lunch, Transfiguration, Spare._

_WEDNESDAY:_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts, First Defence Against the Dark Arts (teaching), Lunch, Spare, Potions._

_THURSDAY:_

_Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lunch, Transfiguration, Charms. _

_FRIDAY:_

_Full Day Spare (no classes)_

_Signed: Prof. W. Weasley. _

That timetable looked pretty great, Harry thought. He got all of Friday off! Plus he had had two spares throughout the week.

'What's yours look like, Harry,' Ginny asked from where she sat next to him.

'Here,' Harry said, passing Ginny his timetable, and she passed him his.

Ginny's looked very much like Harry's, only when Harry taught the first year class, she was in Muggle Studies, and she had Arthimancy.

'It's awesome that we have Fridays off,' Ginny said. 'And we have the same spares!'

'It will be great,' Harry said. 'So should we head off to Potions then?'

'Yeah, sure,' Ginny said, then they got up from where they were seated at the table.

'Oh, one second,' Harry said. 'I just have to ask your brother something'.

'Alright,' Ginny said, then she talked to Hermione about her timetable.

Harry walked to the other side of the table, where Ron was talking to Bill about his timetable.

'Need something Harry?' Bill asked once he was done talking to Ron.

'Er, yeah, what am I supposed to talk to the first years about?' he asked.

'For today, just tell them about your experience with the course, what they'll be learning this year, and about yourself, some of the things you've done. That could likely take over the seventy five minute class. I'll get you some notes and a book on what to teach them by supper tonight. Sound good?' Bill explained.

'Yeah, sure,' Harry said, then walked back over to Ginny.

'Ready?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, let's go,' Harry said.

'We'll be along shortly,' Hermione said.

'What'd you want with Bill,' Ginny asked, as they made their way down to the dungeons.

'I just wanted to know what I was supposed to teach the first years today,' Harry said.

'What are you going to do?' Ginny asked.

'Bill said to tell them about the course and things like that,' Harry said, 'and about myself and what I have done'.

'You know you only have seventy five minutes right Harry?' Ginny asked jokingly.

'Yeah I know,' Harry said smiling. 'I figured I'll just say to them the difference it makes if you know Defence, and the difference it makes to stay away from the Dark Arts, and to love, and stuff like that. I think I might scare them a little about what happened to me at times; you know, try to scare them away from the Dark Arts'.

'That's a good idea, Harry,' Ginny said, 'something all of the other professors never did in that subject as long as I've been here'.

They finished on their way to the Potions room, and saw that only Slughorn and a few other students from Hufflepuff, and one from Ravenclaw were there.

They made their way to some seats in the middle of the room, and sat down.

'Good morning Harry, Ginny!' Professor Slughorn said when he looked up to see who had entered. 'Great to see you both!'

'Good to see you too, Professor,' Harry said politely.

'So how was your summer?' Professor Slughorn asked.

'It was good,' Harry said. 'For the most part it was very relaxing'.

'How about you, Ms. Weasley,' Slughorn asked.

'It was great,' Ginny said.

Ron and Hermione made their way into the dungeon and sat down in the seats across from Harry and Ginny. Professor Slughorn talked to them for a minute about their summers, and a few minutes later, the class began.

Harry noticed something that had shocked him – Draco Malfoy was sitting in the corner of the room, just sitting there; not talking to anyone. Harry nudged Ginny, and when she looked at him, Harry motioned for her to look over at Malfoy.

'What's he doing here?' Ginny mouthed out.

Harry shrugged, then they paid their attention towards Slughorn.

'…so you will be required to do a fair amount of studying in order to pass you NEWTs. Be warned; just because you managed to pass your OWLs and you sixth year exams, does not mean that you'll pass the NEWTs. As you can see, I had to drop a few students this year, because they hadn't managed to pass their sixth year exam. So, this year, we will be focusing on creating complex potions, and the anecdotes for them. You must all work with extreme caution at all times throughout the year! If a drop of some of the potions we will be working on come in contact with your skin, or if you swallow a drop of any potion; you could drop dead on the spot!'

The class looked a little scared.

'However,' Slughorn continued, 'I have complete confidence in each of you that you will pass my course, and leave this room on the last day unharmed. So! Shall we get to work then? Today, as review, but also to challenge you, you will be brewing the Invisibility Potion. I will grade them like you would be graded on you NEWTs, so this should be a bit of an eye-opener for some of you. The instructions are in your textbooks, Advanced Potion Making, Volume II, all of the required ingredients are in the storage cupboard. As you may have noticed, I changed things up in the classroom this year, instead of working at a larger table suited for four people, you will be working in small tables for two, seeing as we are low in numbers, and four just wouldn't have worked out. So; let's get to work! Good luck!'

Harry quickly counted in his head and noticed only ten people in the class, so it was smart to have groups of two. There were three Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs, and one Slytherin. Harry didn't think that Malfoy would've come back to finish his education. Maybe some things have changed? Only time would tell.

Harry and Ginny both looked up at the board to look at the instructions.

'This was the same potion my parents had to make on their first day of seventh year,' Harry said to Ginny, as they were preparing to begin their potions.

'Really?' Ginny asked. 'Did you read that in your mum's diary?'

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'My mum said that my dad made everything except for his hair and his shoes invisible, he said they looked too good to be invisible'.

Ginny laughed.

'Your dad seems like something else, Harry,' Ginny said, 'I just wish I could've known him'.

'Me too,' Harry said.

They all worked on their potions for the next hour or so, and by the end of it, both Hermione's and Ginny's potion had become the indicated clear colour that they were supposed to be, Harry's was similar, but did a little bit of fog in it; meanwhile Ron's potion was very foggy, and had only managed to turn his legs, stomach, chest, and parts of his face invisible; but it wasn't the worst in the class. There were a potion from a Hufflepuff girl who had only managed to turn her face, stomach, and chest invisible, and there was a similar potion from the Ravenclaw table. Harry's potion managed to turn all except for his hair invisible – it seemed he was able to one-up his father. Professor Slughorn looked at Harry after this with a curious look, recalling the results of James's potion.

'Déjà vu,' he muttered quietly.

Harry grinned a little, then Slughorn gave him the anecdote, and Harry became visible again. He gave a grin to Ginny who was also smiling. Both Hermione's and Ginny's potions made them completely invisible ('typical' Ron thought).

'Merlin, I'm rusty,' Ron said as they made their way out of class. 'I'll need to improve to get into the Auror Department'.

Harry merely nodded, knowing that what Ron said was sort of true; but he knew, even if he didn't particularly like the thought, that he and Ron would simply get into the Auror Department because of a title or two, a history, and their skill in dueling and things of such.

'So what do you think the new Transfiguration Professor will be like?' Ginny asked them.

'I reckon he'll have to be good,' Ron said, 'McGonagall would only let someone who really knew their stuff if they were to take over her post'.

'Yeah,' Harry said, in agreement, and grinning a little, 'and we've all had our fair share of terrible teachers throughout the last seven years'.

'Cheers to that,' Ginny muttered, then she shuddered. Harry looked at her face, and saw that she had a kind of disgusted look about her. Harry frowned.

They made their way through the halls of Hogwarts, going up a few floors, until they reached the Transfiguration room, where they saw Professor Jack Foster sitting on a stool at the front of the room, happily waving to all of the students who walked in. They made their way in, and took seats, again, around the middle of the room. Professor Foster nodded to them, then continued awaiting for everyone to arrive.

There were definitely more people in this class then there were in Potions. Harry noticed Neville come in and sit down on Harry's other side.

'Neville I thought you couldn't take Transfiguration anymore?' Harry said.

'I talked to McGonagall over the break, and I asked if I could keep taking it since I wanted to be an Auror; and she said that she had noticed a greater strengths in my abilities over last year, you see; so she's letting me try it again this year,' Neville said happily.

'That's great!' Harry said.

'Yeah, I just hope I don't let her down,' Neville said, 'I really don't want her to regret this; and I really want to be an Auror, like my parents'.

'You'll do fine Neville,' Harry said kindly.

'Thanks,' Neville said. 'Do you reckon this guy is alright? He seems nice enough.'

'Yeah, he seems nice,' Harry said, 'but it'll be hard to top McGonagall, though'.

'Alright Class,' came Professor Foster's voice from the front of the room. 'If we can begin, that would be great'.

Everyone looked up at him, waiting for what he was about to say.

'Welcome back to Hogwarts,' Professor Foster said. 'My name is Professor Jack Foster, and I will be teaching you all your NEWT Level Transfiguration class this year. Since I am new, I think you all have the right to know a bit about myself,' he said, as his eyes roamed over the students. 'I came to Hogwarts about twenty years ago, I was in Hufflepuff house; but I assure you, I will be treating you all the very same. I participated in the First War for the last few years of it, when it was going strong; so you could say I got my fair amount of field work,' he said with a laugh. 'There were some very close calls, might I add; but when everything calmed down, I was able to pursue a "normal" career.

'I went on to work for the Ministry of Magic, until about three years ago, I worked there; first in the Department for Magical Law Enforcement; for a while I helped the Aurors, for a while I helped in the office itself, but three years ago, I felt like things were changing within the Ministry, and not for the better, so I left.

'The Second War began, and things were looking much like they were back twenty or so years ago. You see, even then, the Prophet Newspaper wasn't paying much attention to what was really important – ignoring the attacks and the disappearances; and I knew that You-Know-Who was gaining power, and quickly, might I add. I knew that there are some things from my past that would leave him, we'll say, unpleased with me; so I knew that I was a marked man. So I regretfully had to go into hiding with my family. I wish I didn't have to; but to keep my family safe, I was forced to do so. However; thankfully now, the war is over, for the most part! But the world is back to a normal'.

He looked out at them, for a second longer on Harry, but Harry tried ignoring it.

'Professor McGonagall was my Transfiguration back when I came here as a student, and Professor Sprout was just beginning at Hogwarts, but was still my Head of House. I think of it as a privilege and an honour to be requested to take over Professor McGonagall's roll as Transfiguration Professor, and I assure you that I will do all in my power to educate you all in this field as well as I possibly can. If you are struggling, I am always here during lunch breaks, and after classes until supper, when I return to my family at the end of the day – so feel free to come and see me should you have any questions.

'Now; I know that you have already heard the speech of how important your NEWTs are, and you are likely to hear that for the rest of the year. I too, will stress this,' he said, 'as I know that Transfiguration is a subject many may struggle with; you must, must study hard for your NEWTs! The results of them will determine what it is you do with the rest of your life,' Professor Foster made a point of that, and got up off his stool and began walking up and down the isle of desks. 'I will put it this way; I care about your grades, if you do! If you make an effort to do well in my class, and get the extra help if needed, I will definitely give it to you; and do everything in my power to help you pass this course, and help you understand the material.

'I care if you care,' he said simply, 'I care if you care,' he said again. 'Just something to think about. Now!' he said, then faced the whole class from the front again, and put on a smile, 'that's enough of me talking! It's time we get started! Today, as review, you will be attempting to transfigure a partner's face so that it is unrecognizable from its original form! So pair off, and let's begin!'

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry thought about the new professor as he made his way through the halls of Hogwarts after lunch towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He seemed really nice, fun, and a good person altogether.

That lesson had been immensely fun for most of the class. Harry had paired with Ron, saying to Ginny that he didn't want do anything bad to her face, and that he liked it the way it was, so Ginny paired with Neville, and Hermione went with Parvati.

Harry was able to transfigure Ron so that he had a beard and a go-ti, and shorter brown hair, and was able to take away some of this freckles also; meanwhile, Ron was able to change Harry's face so that he had long hair ('to hide that bloody scar,' Ron had said to Harry), took off Harry's glasses – even though Harry couldn't see, then gave him some freckles, and made his face a bit more broad.

'Just don't change the eyes,' Ginny said from where she was working Neville. Ron nodded, and finished off.

Harry smiled as he thought of it; the new Professor seemed to be a real down to earth, nice person, and someone who would definitely do the school some good. He was looking forward to his last year of Transfiguration.

He arrived at the Defence Against the Dark Arts room, to find Bill sitting at the desk at the front of the room, looking over some pieces of parchment. He looked up at Harry when he heard him enter, and smiled.

'Ready Harry?' he asked.

'I like to think so,' Harry replied.

'Ah, you'll do fine,' Bill said. 'So like I said Harry, just for today, just talk about the course, and about yourself. I'll be in my office if you'll need anything. You can use my desk and anything there, any resources if you need them are around the room. So just make sure that you keep the firsties entertained to a certain extent, and that you make a good impression, and have a discussion with them. They'll likely all be pretty shy, since it's their first day of Hogwarts, but try anyway. So! Good luck Harry,' Bill said, patted Harry on the back, and made his way up to his office.

Harry nodded, and looked around the classroom. It looked like Bill had placed his various possessions from Egypt and other places from his Curse Breaking job with Gringotts. Harry sat down behind Bill's desk, and looked at what was left behind for him to look at. There was a book about the first year course, and some of his notes on how to teach in general. He looked through the notes for a few minutes, then saw a picture on the desk of Bill and Fleur outside Shell Cottage, both of them smiling, and their arms around each other. Harry smiled at it, then saw another picture of Bill and Fleur at their wedding, and another picture of all of the Weasleys. The picture was taken outside in the larger grass field, all nine Weasleys standing smiling at the camera, and laughing at something someone (most likely Fred or George) had said.

Harry was broke from this thoughts when he heard the bell sound, indicating the end of lunch, and that the next class would begin shortly. He got up from the desk, and took a seat in the stool that was placed in the front of the classroom in front of all of the desks, and next to the small chalkboard. He wrote his name on the chalk board (he only wrote 'Harry Potter', and underlined the 'Harry'), and 'First Year Defence Against the Dark Arts Class'. He had remembered, when he was in first year, not knowing if he was in the right class on the first few days, so he figured he might as well.

He sat down on the stool again, and waited for the students to enter. A minute or so later, young students entered the room, and stared at Harry who was still sat at the front, and they all took their seats, looking around the room at Harry. The class filled, and a few minutes later, the second bell rang, and Harry took a breath, and began to speak to them just as he had planned out in his mind.

'There are very bad people living in our world,' he said. 'People that would do anything to cause harm to anyone. Perhaps some people within the walls of Hogwarts. I, personally have been marked since before I was born. Witches and wizards have been trying to kill both magical and muggle people since the beginning of history.

'Our world has been corrupted,' he said looking at all of the students. 'Our world was taken over by a dark force that forced our world into chaos…a chaos that could easily still remain, and could remain in the future. You see, not every wizard is good. Some wizards are bad; some so bad, that they murder, and torcher people, and much worse things. One wizard went so far into an area of magic, called the Dark Arts, that he was nearly immortal. He killed, and tortured, and manipulated people, and drove people to a state of insanity, so many times, that his soul was no longer a whole. His was known as Lord Voldemort,' he said, and many of the students who came from magical families gasped. 'And that,' he said, motioning to everyone who gasped, 'is why he became so powerful'.

The students looked shocked, and some very scared by Harry doing this, but he continued on.

'People feared this man, and people began to fear his name also. Fear of the name only creates fear of the man himself! But what a lot of people don't know, is that his real name was Tom Riddle. But he thought that people would fear him more if he had a different name…and he was right; but he shouldn't have been! I've only known a few people who have the courage to openly say his name; and the one who never had any trouble doing so, was my mentor, Professor Albus Dumbledore. I also saw no reason to not say his real name, and there were also a few others.

'This man tried to gain power, and he succeeded. Both the wizarding and muggle worlds were in a form of chaos. People were dying, every day. These were innocent lives! But there are things we can do to prevent those things from happening again. That's what I'll be teaching you this year'.

He then got up from his stool, and smiled at them all.

'Good afternoon everyone,' he began smiling, 'my name is Harry Potter, and I will be your teacher for your Defence Against the Dark Arts class this year. I am an Eighth Year student, and Professor Weasley has asked me to teach this course because he has a lot of classes already, and a lot of things going on at home. So, I promise you that I will prepare you all for your exams to the very best of my ability. So, if any of you ever have any doubts as to my teaching abilities, I will say two things; Professor Weasley has given me a course outline to me, and I am merely teaching the subject matter – and he will be the one making and marking most of your tests, quizzes, and definitely your exams. I will also say that I have the same concerns of myself; as I have never done this before. If you still don't completely trust me to teach you all, you can talk to myself, Professor Weasley, or Professor McGonagall – or in the Slytherins case, your head of house, Professor Slughorn.

'What I have just talked about wasn't meant to scare you, or anything, but to make you aware of what our world can be like when someone does something really horrible. So please just remember that all of the staff here, many at the Ministry of Magic, and other people in the wizarding community, and even some in the muggle world, who will do their very best to prevent those things from happening. Anyway,' he said, 'something to think about'.

'For today,' he continued, 'I don't plan on teaching you all that much subject matter, but, since this is your first ever Defence Against the Dark Arts class, I thought I should tell you a bit about the course, about myself, and I will answer any questions you may have about myself. Alright?' he asked smiling at the students.

They all nodded, and continued looking up at Harry.

'So,' Harry began, 'my history with this course hasn't been the greatest,' he said with a smile remembering everything. 'My first year, the Professor was really being controlled by a form of the very dark wizard named Lord Voldemort'.

Many students gasped again, and looked up at Harry in a frightened sense.

'The man's name was Professor Quirrell. He was, essentially Lord Voldemort, trying to take something from the school that was very dangerous. So, he wasn't a very great teacher. In my second year, my teacher was essentially a phony. He was poser who pretended to do things that he really didn't. So that was an interesting year. My third year was probably my best for this course. My teachers name was Professor Remus Lupin. He was a part of the anti-Voldemort movement, and he was a very brave man. He taught us extremely well. My fourth year was pretty good. We all thought that we had an old Auror from the Ministry named Alastor Moody, but we really had a Death Eater who was pretending to be Alastor Moody. Although we were taught alright, we were, and especially I was in danger every class. My fifth year was highly interesting. Our teacher was an evil woman who has recently escaped Azkaban Prison, through the whole year, we never did one second of theory work. All we ever did was read books, and write assignments. This woman practically tortured me and some other students. My sixth year was alright, only the teacher didn't particularly like me thanks to his history with my dad'.

A student put their hand up.

'Yes, Mr.?' Harry asked smiling.

'Happer, sir,' the boy said, 'why didn't the professor like your dad?'

Harry looked at the boy.

'I'm afraid that is not a matter I can discuss with you all, I'm sorry,' Harry said with an apologetic look.

'So anyway,' Harry said, 'then last year, I wasn't able to come to school because I wanted by Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and, since they had taken over the Ministry, them too. So I was on the run last year. Are there any questions so far?' he asked.

The students just looked up at him in awe, not saying anything.

A young girl shyly raised her hand.

'Yes, Ms.?' he asked smiling.

'McDonnell,' the girl said, 'Lucy McDonnell. I was just wondering if you really killed He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named'.

'I didn't kill him directly, or in a way you would think,' Harry said smiling, 'you see, when he cast the curse at kill me, I cast the spell to disarm him; and our spells both collided, and his curse back fired, and he was killed by his own curse. So, when you kill someone, your soul gets ripped in half; but my soul is still as one,' he said, 'so do understand why it is so important not to commit such acts?'

Everyone nodded.

The class continued on, with Harry explaining about himself, and the students asking questions. Harry noticed that they were all beginning to be less shy as the class went on, which was very good. They could've stayed there for a few more hours, just asking and answering questions.

The bell sounded, however, the students didn't get up in a hurry to leave.

'Alright, everyone, this was a really great class,' Harry said smiling to them all, 'I've really enjoyed this, and it's been a great learning experience for me. I hope that you've all learned a lot as well. So, have a great day, and I'm sure a see around the castle. So, see you all on, Wednesday, I believe'.

The class got up, and slowly made their way out of the door. A few of them staggering to get a look at Harry, or bid him goodbye. Harry thought about everything that he'd said, and hoped that it made a difference in each of their lives. He gathered up his things, and looked around the classroom one more time, before walking out of the classroom.

What Harry didn't notice was that above a cupboard in the back of the classroom, was a large tabby cat laying down, who had been sitting there the whole time observing.

XXXXXXXXXX

'So for today, I would like you all to pair up, and practice dueling non-verbally! I do not want to hear any spells or charms said! Alright! Good luck!' Professor Bill Weasley said to the class around the middle of the class, after he had explained about the course and about himself.

This time, Harry and Ginny paired together.

'Harry I swear if you take it easy on me,' Ginny began, 'I'll bat boogey hex you'.

Harry, knowing what that would be like, nodded and laughed.

They each took their positions, and Harry waited for Ginny to move first.

'Expelliarmus,' she thought in her mind, and waved her wand. A red bolt of light came out of her wand, and few towards Harry, which Harry silently deflected, and cast a leg-locker curse at her, which she was able to deflect, and, at the same time, they both cast the stunning spell, and the red light met in mid-air. They both regained their stance, trying to out power each other, but neither of them did. The spells continued battling, until, after a few minutes of them trying to out power the other, Harry was finally able to start to force her spell back towards her. He kept on pushing, and Ginny began to loose her footing, and she finally let go, and she was stunned.

However, both of them consumed in their duel, they hadn't noticed Bill had been standing to the side of them watching in slight awe. He knew they both were very powerful, but he had never seen someone of their age cast a Stunning Spell of that level non-verbally.

Harry walked over to Ginny smiling.

'Enervate,' he said, and Ginny's eyes opened.

'Welcome back,' he said, still smiling. He then offered her a hand, and he lifted her up.

'Sorry about that,' he said.

'It's alright,' she said smiling. 'Now shut up and get back over there,' Ginny said, grinning a little, 'I'm going to beat you at least once today.

And she did manage to beat him twice after that, but Harry had still beat her a few more times also. They left the class smiling, hand-in-hand with their books, and made their way back up to the Gryffindor Tower, where they parted, Ginny just going to put her books away, and Harry proceeding up to the Eight Year common room.

He put his books up on his desk next to his bed and made his way out to their common room, and lay down on the couch, and closed his eyes.

It had been a long day; but a very good one also. Everything was going very well so far, and he was enjoying his class immensely so far. Before he knew it, he had fallen off into a sleep, and didn't notice Ginny coming into the room.

Harry woke to the feel of Ginny's lips pressed against his own, moving slightly. He realized what was happening. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. They continued to kiss, becoming more and more passionate, and fierce at the same time. For the next few minutes, they continued on, and by that point, both of them were breathing rather heavily, and enjoying the moment.

They broke apart, and they were both grinning at each other.

'Hi,' Harry said, grinning.

Ginny smiled, then got up and helped Harry up.

'May I take you to dinner?' Harry asked, offering his arm.

'Of course,' Ginny said smiling, 'but one second'.

She then wiped off the little bit of red that was on Harry's lips.

'Best not walk into the Great Hall like that,' she said grinning.

'It'd make quite the scene,' Harry said smiling, 'but I don't think Ron would find it so funny'.

'Ah, well,' Ginny said, 'what can you do?'

Ginny then took Harry's arm, and they walked that way to the Great Hall for supper.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning in Charms class, they had been asked, as review, to fill as many goblets as they could full of water using the 'Agumenti' charm. Hermione, about three quarters through the class, had managed to fill five goblet full of nice and clear water. Ginny had managed to fill two of clear water; Harry had filled one, and Ron was working on his first one.

Harry always loved charms, because it was a class where the room was nearly always filled with noise, making it easy to have a conversation without getting in trouble.

'So how did your class go yesterday Harry?' Hermione asked him.

'Really well,' Harry said, 'I think it will be really fun to teach the class. They all seemed like alright kids. No one spoke out or was rude or anything,' he said. 'That might have been because I scared them a bit,' he said as an afterthought.

'Oh Merlin, what did you do?' Hermione asked.

'Not physically or anything, I didn't jump out at them,' Harry said, 'no, before I even said "Good afternoon", I said how our world had been corrupted, and might still be, and could be again in the future because of Voldemort, and I talked about him for a few minutes before I said hello. I also sort acted a little like, I don't know, maybe a bit like Moody then, but then I was all nice with them. But they seemed a little scared,' he finished smiling.

'That's awesome,' Ron said laughing.

Ginny and Harry both laughed with him too, and Hermione smiled for a second.

'You didn't say anything about the,' she mouthed the word "Horcrux" to Harry, 'did you?'

'No I didn't,' Harry said. 'I said that he was nearly immortal, but nothing about them, no'.

'Those kids must have been scared right out of their seats,' Ron said, still laughing.

Harry smiled at him.

'Well,' came a squeaky voice, 'how is it coming along then?'

They looked down to see Professor Flitwick getting up on a chair so that he was able to see over the table, and observed the work they had done.

'Very well done Ms. Granger,' Flitwick said, 'keep it up! You may begin work on tonight's essay on the properties of this charm, and how the charm can affect the wizarding world, both good and bad. Ms. Weasley, you're doing a very good job! If you can fill one more goblet before the end of class that would be great. Mr Potter, good job, this looks quite good, just make sure that you're extremely clear with your voice. If you also could fill one more goblet. And Mr Weasley, make sure your wand movements are very precise, but this looks good. If you could fill this goblet a little more, and fill another, that would be great. Carry on!'

Flitwick then stepped off of the chair, and moved onto the next table.

Hermione had been able to start on her essay, and the other three had managed to fill one more goblet each, successfully.

During their spare that day, Harry and Ron made their way up to their common room after leaving Transfiguration.

'This guy seems pretty good,' Ron said, once they made their way through to their dorm.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, 'he'll be a good teacher'.

'It's great having a spare,' Ron said, jumping onto his bed.

Harry smiled.

'Is that all you're gonna do?' Harry asked.

'Bloody hell, Harry, you sound like Hermione,' Ron said into his pillow.

Harry laughed.

'Yeah, but if we get some work done now, we can do something after supper, like fly, or something,' Harry said, sitting down behind his desk.

'That'd be pretty good,' Ron said, and he too, grabbed his bag, and sat down behind his desk.

'Want to work on that Charms essay?' Harry asked.

'Yeah,' Ron said. 'Bless Professor Sprout for not assigning any homework on the first class'.

'You sound like Sirius,' Harry said, forgetting that Ron had no clue what he was talking about.

'What?' Ron asked.

'Oh,' Harry said remembering, 'I read in my mum's diary that Sirius complained that their Defence teacher gave them homework on the first day, and that he made it his personal mission to get payback'.

'Oh,' Ron said smiling, 'that sounds like him'.

Harry nodded, and got to work on his essay.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first week back at school was flying by very quickly. All of their classes seemed to be going quite well so far, and their teachers had begun to get out of the 'just back to school' mode, and were beginning to work them quite hard. Professor Foster still seemed to be a great teacher, and he hadn't simply been acting for the first few days. From what Hermione and Ginny had said, the new Muggle Studies Professor, Doreen Powell, seemed to be alright also.

Everyone was getting back into the groove of being at school. Harry felt that he was definitely having the best year at Hogwarts yet so far, seeing as the death threats were pretty much at an all-time low, and there was no monster hidden in the school attacking people, and no worrying of dying or getting attacked whenever wasn't in a classroom.

Things were going well.

Excellent.

Before they knew it, Friday had arrived, and luckily enough, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all had the whole day off, but Hermione still had an Ancient Runes class before lunch. They were all sitting in the common room after breakfast, bored, and deciding what they were going to do that day.

'We could see Hagrid for a while,' Ron said. 'It's sort of been a tradition since first year, except for fifth'.

'Yeah, we should see him,' Harry agreed.

'But we'll have to wait until after lunch once everyone else's classes have ended,' Hermione pointed out.

'We could go flying this morning then,' Ginny said, 'since everyone is in class, there isn't likely to be anyone out there'.

'Yeah, we could warm up for the tryouts,' Ron said.'When did you say they were, Harry?

'Tomorrow morning,' Harry replied.

'What about you, Hermione?' Ginny asked, knowing that she wasn't particularly fond of flying.

'I'll go and watch,' she said.

'Alright then,' Ron said happily, 'let's go then!'

In twenty minutes, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were out on the Quidditch pitch flying about, while Hermione was up in the stands already studying "in case we have a pop quiz on Monday" as she had said before they left.

'Oi!' Ron yelled from one end of the pitch, 'want to shoot on me?'

Harry looked at Ginny as if saying "it doesn't matter to me, it's up to you", and Ginny then went down to the storage shed, and grabbed a Quaffle, then flew back up.

'Ready?' she asked Ron.

Ron nodded from in front of the hoops, and they began.

Ginny then flew forward, and passed the Quaffle to Harry, who faked a shot at the left ring, but passed it back at Ginny who threw the Quaffle at the left ring, tricking Ron, who fell for both the fake, then stumbled over to the right hoop, to find that Ginny had put it back to the left.

'Next one, mate,' Harry said smiling, then they retrieved the Quaffle, and they continued on for the next hour or so, when they began to grow tired and sore.

'You'll be fine tomorrow, mate,' Harry said, patting Ron on the back as the four of them walked up to the castle. 'Besides, I'm sure that if you don't, Hermione will always confound MacMillan so that it won't matter,' he added.

Ginny laughed, and Hermione turned a little red.

'You didn't,' she said to Hermione, who merely nodded and hung her head a little.

'Why,' Ginny laughed, 'don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, MacMillan is as thick as a block of wood, but still'.

Hermione sighed.

'I wanted Ron to the keeper,' she said.

'Ah,' Ginny said with a cheeky grin, 'there some emotions in the mix, where there?'

'Ha ha,' Hermione said sarcastically.

'Anyway,' Harry said, 'you'll do great Ron. Just don't let it worry you'.

Ron nodded, and they continued on their way up to the castle, Hermione leaving them on the second floor to go to the Muggle Studies room.

That afternoon, a little while after lunch, the four of the made their way back out on the grounds, this time to go to Hagrid's Hut. They saw smoke coming out of the chimney, so they knew that he must be in, so they walked up and knocked on the door.

'Jus' a minit,' they heard Hagrid's voice call from inside.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and Hagrid's huge body towered over them, but with a huge smile pasted on his face.

'I was hopin' that you lot would come out soon,' Hagrid said happily, 'come in! Come in!'

They all walked in, and sat down on the two couches that were there.

'Would ya like some tea?' Hagrid asked, closing the door, 'I was just making some meself'.

They all agreed, and Hagrid busied himself with making some tea.

'So how was yer first week back, then?' Hagrid asked, sitting down in his big armchair.

'It was good,' Ron said.

'Classes going good?' Hagrid asked.

'Yes,' Hermione said. 'Really well'.

'Do you have that new Foster guy?' Hagrid asked.

'Yeah, we all do,' Harry said.

'What's he like,' Hagrid asked.

'He seems really nice,' Ginny said.

'That's good,' Hagrid said. 'How's yer brother doin' then?'

'He seems to really like it,' Ron said.

'Yeah, he always seems to disappear after classes,' Hagrid said.

'He needs to get home to Fleur,' Ginny said, 'she's pregnant, so he said that he doesn't want to spend too much time here'.

'Ah, I see,' Hagrid said, 'well I'll have to make sure to congratulate him then! You two will be aunt and uncle soon,' he said pointing to Ron and Ginny.

'Aunt Ginny and Uncle Ron,' Harry teased.

'Watch it Harry,' Ron said, jokingly threatening.

He laughed, as did Hermione.

'Do ya know when the kid's expected?' Hagrid asked.

'Either late April or early May is what Fleur told me,' Ginny said. 'They said that they think it's a girl'.

'What was it that you wanted to do after Hogwarts Ginny?' Hagrid asked.

'I always wanted to play Quidditch,' she said a little shyly, 'but if that doesn't work out then I thought either Healing or an Auror'.

'You'd do great with any of them,' Hagrid said kindly.

'Thanks,' Ginny said smiling.

'But if you make the big leagues,' Hagrid began, 'don't you forget about me!'

Ginny laughed.

'I won't, don't worry,' she said.

'And I expect some tickets to yer first match!' Hagrid said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ginny walked out of the dressing rooms for Gryffindor House the next morning out onto the Quidditch pitch. They were the only ones who were allowed to use them, seeing as about fifty people usually try out, they wouldn't be able to fit that many in the dressing room. They were able to use them, seeing as they were captain and assistant captain. They stood in the middle of the middle of the pitch, waiting for everyone trying out to gather near them. It took a while, but eventually, everyone had made their over.

Harry looked out at the crowd quickly, and noticed the usual people who usually tried out; it seemed like most of the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh year students in Gryffindor had come to tryout, which didn't shock Harry or Ginny. Although Harry wouldn't admit it out loud, it was because they just all wanted to be on a team with the Harry Potter. There were also quite a few second and third years, although they were all a little more shy, it seemed. There were even a few first years who had borrowed school brooms. Harry desperately wanted to ask the first years to leave, but knew that it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

'Alright, if everyone could listen up,' Harry began. 'I am this year's Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Harry Potter, and this the Assistant Captain, Ginny Weasley, who was appointed by Professor McGonagall. I will be taking five more players for the team; two more Chasers, a Keeper, and two Beaters. I will be playing the role of Seeker, so if that was what you have come to try out for, please leave now'.

There a few people who left disappointed.

'Alright, just to start out,' Harry said, 'if I could ask you all to fly around the pitch for a few minutes, that'd be great. Go now'.

He wanted to start out the way he did in his sixth year, just narrow down who had absolutely no hope whatsoever.

This, once again, proved to be very effective, as all of the first and most of the second years couldn't last more than a minute and a half on a broom, without either crashing, or needing to land. There were a few who couldn't control their brooms while going faster than a put-put speed; and there were a few who tried to show off by going faster, but failed miserably, and ended up crashing, or nearly falling off.

This was getting out of hand.

'Alright!' Harry yelled. 'That'll do!'

As the students slowly made their way back down, he asked Ginny to record a few player numbers on a clipboard that she'd brought out, which she did. They discussed a player or two quietly for a moment, before they'd finished.

'Alright, thank-you all for coming out,' Harry said. 'Now, Ginny is going to call out some numbers, and if that is your number, if you could please leave, then that'd be great. Thanks for coming out, and just keep practicing, but we wouldn't like you on the team this year. Ginny?'

'Alright,' she said. 'Nine, thirteen, seventeen, nineteen, twenty-one, twenty-four, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine…' and the list went on for at least another twenty numbers.

All of those students, the majority of them first, second, third, and some fourth years, disappointedly left the pitch.

'Alright,' Harry said to the remaining twenty or so students, 'now just because you able to successfully fly around the pitch a few times doesn't mean that much! We were just trying to figure out who was even able to fly'.

A few students laughed.

'Now, I'd like us to do some more flying,' Harry said. 'Everyone go down to that end of the pitch, and I'd like you all to get up to hoop level, and weave around the course that I'll make of these pylons in a single file fashion. This is for me and Ginny to justify your control, speed while weaving, stamina and basic flying ability. Go now please, and wait for Ginny to tell you to go'.

Harry then waved his wand, and the pylons that he'd already set on the ground flew up into the air into a bit of a curvy course.

'Ginny, could go down to the front of the line to let them when to go,' Harry said. 'And leave about three or four seconds between students'.

'Alright, sounds good, Harry,' Ginny said, then flew off to the hoops at the far end. Meanwhile Harry flew up to just above where the students would be flying, and sat there balanced.

The drill began, and it lasted for about thirty minutes; the flyers keep going through course, Harry changing it every once in a while.

After the half hour, Harry called them all back to the ground, and Harry and Ginny talked amongst themselves, discussing who should leave.

'Alright,' Harry said, getting their attention once again. 'Again, if we say your number, please get off the pitch, but thanks for coming out'.

Ginny went on to say six numbers, and the six players left the pitch disappointed, this time, a mix of fourth through seventh year students.

'So now,' Harry said to the remaining fourteen or so players, slightly surprised at how many players he was able to eliminate with two very simple drills, 'I will be evaluating you all in the position you wish to play. I will start with the beaters. If everyone else could please wait off to the side of the field'.

There were four people who came forward to try out for the beater position, two of which were Harry's old beaters, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. The other two were a girl in fifth year, and a boy from fourth.

'Okay,' Harry said, 'once I give you a beater's bat, you are to go over to the far end of the pitch, where Ginny and I will direct the bludgers towards you. You will then aim them at the targets that are placed on my end of the pitch. Please do not direct them towards Ginny or I. You will go one at a time, and you will go once I blow my whistle. Go'.

They did, so, and for the next fifteen minutes, they did the drill, and Harry found that Jimmy and Ritchie were still the best, so they were the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Beaters for the season.

Next, Harry tried out the Keepers, trying something different this year. There also four players who stepped forward to try out for the Keeper position. Harry noticed Cormac McLaggen, who was looking as arrogant as ever, acting like he was hot stuff. There was a fifth year boy, who was tall and had lots of reach; and a sixth year girl, who was also more on the taller side. Then there was Ron, looking a little nervous, holding onto his broom.

'Alright; so the way this will work,' Harry began, is Ginny and I will approach you, and will shoot on you five times each. Whoever saves the most out of the five is the new Beater. Are we clear?'

The four nodded.

'Alright, let's get started. Go in order of your year,' Harry said, then he and Ginny flew up above the middle of the pitch.

Harry started with the Quaffle, and flew forward, then passed to Ginny about half way towards the hoops. Ginny flew up a little, and faked a shot towards the right hoop, then flew to hoop level, and shot it threw the middle hoop, and it went through.

They got the Quaffle back, and went back to the middle, and started again. With the fifth year boy, they scored three out of five (saving the ones Harry threw).

'Good job,' Harry said to the boy, 'if you could just wait down below until we finish, that'd be great'.

The boy did so, and the sixth year girl came forward, and positioned herself in front of the middle hoop.

This time, Ginny started with the Quaffle, and she started forward, and passed to Harry fairly quickly. Harry flew forward, and passed to Ginny about twenty yards from the hoops, then raced forward towards the hoops, where Ginny quickly passed it back, and Harry threw it through the left hoop, in a give-and-go type play.

This girl managed to save three out of the five; and she went and sat down below.

Next came McLaggen.

Joy.

Harry motioned for him to go over to the hoops, and they started again. Harry passed the Quaffle to Ginny, who flew forward, and passed to Harry about half way there, and he flew forwards, faked the shot to the left hoop, and then passed to Ginny who was in line with the middle hoop. She then faked the shot to the middle, and put it through the left; very much like the play they did with Ron the day before.

Cormac had managed to save every attempt after the first one, and flew down to the ground slightly disappointed, but he still had an air of arrogance about him.

Ron then flew up to the hoops, and positioned himself. Harry had told Ron that morning that he was likely going to make a point of going a little harder on him, so that if he was the best, there would be no arguments that Harry and Ginny went easy on Ron.

Harry nodded at Ron, and then started with the Quaffle. He flew forward, and passed to Ginny pretty quickly, who passed it back to Harry. Ginny then flew around Harry and he handed the Quaffle off to Ginny, who shot it through the right hoop. Ron barely got a hand on it, but did manage.

They went back to the center, and started again, this time, Ginny with the Quaffle. She flew forward, about three quarters of the way, then passed to Harry out by the left hoop, then he quickly passed back to Ginny who was racing up along right side, and she shot towards the middle hoop. Ron just got a finger on it.

The next to plays were just as close, Harry and Ginny going very hard on Ron, but it appeared as though all of the practice had paid off for him though; and he managed to save both of them. If Ron made one more save, he would be the Beater. He had to save this next shot. Even Hermione, who had come out after a longer breakfast, had put down her book, and was watching very closely. Ron also showed it in his face. He was nervous, but also looked like he was trying to convince himself that he could do it.

Ginny started, and flew forward. She flew about twenty feet above the hoops, something which she hadn't done with any of the other players, which would make things more difficult for Ron; since he would have to watching the ball twenty feet up, and watching Harry, who had flown about ten feet below the hoops. She continued forward, then passed to Harry, who was still below the hoops. Harry flew up to hoop level, and passed to Ginny who had flown in line with the left hoop. She faked that shot, then passed to Harry who was by the middle hoop. Ron raced towards the hoop, and prepared to make that save. But Harry also faked that shot, then passed to Ginny, who had rushed over to the right hoop. Ron raced as fast as he could, and by the time Ginny let go of the Quaffle to shoot, Ron was only three quarters of the way there.

Harry held his breath.

Ron, desperate, jumped off of his broom to save the Quaffle. He was flying through the air towards the hoop. Harry got out his wand, and prepared to stop him from falling, but waited to see if Ron could save it.

On the ground, McLaggen watched as Ron jumped, and laughed.

'What a fool, that Weasley,' he said very loudly. 'He's gonna hurt himself. There's no chance of making that save'.

Meanwhile up in the air, Ron was a few feet from the Quaffle, and he stretched his arm out as far as he could.

He got the very tip of his finger on the Quaffle, and directed it to the side, and it hit the rim of the ring.

Everyone in the stands and on the pitch held their breath.

The Quaffle bounced off the ring, and went to the side – away from the ring.

He saved the ball!

Harry had a huge smile on his face, as he yelled 'Alesto Momentum!' to stop Ron from falling to the ground at full impact. But the smile faded after a moment. He was losing speed, but not enough. He was panicking. He raced down on his broom to try and save him, but he wasn't fast enough. Right before he was about to hit the ground, a very thick mattress appeared on the ground, and Ron hit it, bouncing slightly, then stayed still. Harry got off his broom, and checked that Ron was alright. His head was facing the mattress, so he couldn't tell.

'Ron,' he said, 'Ron, you alright?' he asked, a little panicked.

Ron turned his head to face Harry, only so Harry could see a huge smile pasted across of his face.

'That was bloody brilliant,' he said.

Harry laughed, and looked to where he thought the charm had come from.

There stood on the sidelines with his wand still in his hand, was Professor Foster.

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the tryouts were highly uneventful after Ron's fall. Ron had, of course, made the team, and they tried out the last six players for Chaser. Demelza Robins (who was now a sixth year) had again made the team, and a boy who was a fifth year, named John Watters was the last chaser for the team.

Harry was still really shocked at how few people he had to seriously tryout. It amazed him that thirty people could hardly even stay on their broom who came out, and another six had trouble weaving through a track of pylons. It definitely made his job easier.

And he was so happy that Ron had managed to again beat McLaggen for the Keeper position. He wasn't sure how Ron would act if he hadn't been able to save the last attempt. Would he be mad at Harry and Ginny? Or would he be mad at himself? Even if Ron wasn't mad at Harry and Ginny, Harry and Ginny would certainly be mad at themselves for scoring on Ron at such an important time.

After the tryouts, Harry had gotten the team to meet in the locker room to discuss things about the team, the season, and expectations. Although there was only one new person on the team, he still felt like he should. He told them that they would practice every Tuesday and Thursday evening on most weeks, but for a couple weeks before a match, they would fit in a third or a fourth. He also said that if they couldn't make a practice, then they'd have to tell Harry beforehand, and that if one of them missed too many practices, then they would be off the team. They all left a few minutes later, and made their way up to the castle for a late lunch.

That evening, Harry was sat in the common room with all of the other eight year Gryffindors and Ginny who had come up a little while after dinner, thinking about the Quidditch tryout earlier that day. He really hoped that the team did well that year, because he really didn't want to disappoint anyone (who was a Gryffindor).

'What is it, Harry,' Ginny asked quietly, who was sitting next to Harry, leaning on his shoulder, and looked up at him. 'You really quiet'.

'Just thinking about the Quidditch tryout,' Harry replied.

'You picked the right players,' Ginny said.

'I really hope so,' Harry said.

'Don't worry,' Ginny said. 'Why don't you read something from your mum's diary? It's been a little while'.

Harry gave her a little smile.

'Good idea,' Harry said, 'do you want to come? I can't read in here with this lot'.

'Sure,' Ginny said smiling, they then both got up, and made their way into the boys' dorm.

'Oi!' came Ron's voice, 'where are you going?'

'Just to read something,' Harry said, and they continued on, and once in there, he made his way over to his bed.

'It's in here somewhere,' Harry said rummaging through his trunk. And a few moments later, he pulled it out, and turned to where he had last read.

They both then sat down on Harry's bed, with Ginny again snuggled up against Harry.

_September 20, 1977. _

_ The wizarding and muggle worlds are starting to crumble, and the Ministry is doing next to nothing about it. All because of this damn war. Voldemort and his followers have been attacking innocent muggles every week; people are dying, everyday…and what is it they're talking about in the Prophet? How things at Hogwarts may be beginning to crumble because of Dumbledore! I think that there is someone working for the Prophet who is either imperiused or a Death Eater. It makes me so mad that people like me are being shunned by the wizarding world because of something we can't control. _

_ On a lighter note, things here at Hogwarts are still running pretty smoothly. Head duties keep me and James really busy. We have to patrol the corridors practically every night from ten until twelve at night. Thank Merlin for weekends, when I can catch up on my sleep! _

_ My classes are still going well. Potions has been interesting since Professor Slughorn has asked James and me to brew different potions than the rest of the class. Our first project is to brew Felix Felicis. We will be working on making the potion itself for the next five or so classes, then we have to let it stew for six months. I can't wait until it's finished! Professor Slughorn said that if we do a good enough job, and if it is safe, then he'll let us split it between the two of us._

_ Speaking of James, I think I should confess something…_

_ I think I'm starting to get feelings for him; which sort of scares me in a way. For the past few years, he's had girls all over him (but he has not once accepted). Am I just another lame girl who is falling for him? I certainly hope not! But still, I've really been looking forward to potions classes and Head duties, just so I can be alone with him. After all of the uncomfortable few patrolling duties were over, we've been talking a lot when we're doing them, and also in Potions now too. He is a really smart, intelligent, funny, and kind person once you get to know him. The other day, I asked him why he started acting different, and why he stopped bullying people all the time (namely Slytherins). He said that he needed to grow up, and that he realized that what he was doing was horrible. He also said that he didn't want to let Dumbledore down, and that he has enough to worry about – no a student hexing another every possible chance. _

_ That is amazing, if you ask me. _

_ We found two weeks ago that we share a free period on Tuesdays before lunch, and since none of our other friends have one, we've been hanging out together during that period. Last Tuesday, James suggested we hang out by the beach tree down by the lake. I agreed, but asked him why he and the other Marauders hang out there so much. He told me that is has been there spot since practically first year, and that it's a calm and relaxing place to sit and read, or think. When we got there, I noticed something that was engraved in the trunk of the tree, it looked like signatures or names, or something like that. Curious though, I looked closer at it. In messy writing were the names:_

_MOONY, WORMTAIL_

_PADFOOT, and PRONGS._

_1974, 75, 76_

_ I had heard those names before, but I couldn't for some reason remember what from. I asked James, and he said that it was nicknames the Marauders used for each other…that's where I heard it from! So his nickname is Prongs, he said because his patronus is a Stag. Anyway, we had a really nice time together. _

_ Anyway, aside from my personal feelings, Alice was asked out yesterday by Frank Longbottom, and she said yes. I have sort of noticed how they've both sort of had feelings for each other for a while, but never did something about it. Anyway, he asked after dinner, Alice told me, in the class nearest the Fat Lady. _

_ Nothing else exiting has really happened, really. Nothing except for classes, Head duties, and James… I can't stop thinking about him. I think Alice and Marlene have noticed my feelings, because they constantly mention him around me, and are dropping hints that they think I like him…_

_ Bloody hell. _

_ Ah well. _

_ Lily._

Harry and Ginny both finished reading the entry, and Harry smiled. But Ginny looked a little confused.

'What does she mean by your dad changing?' she asked.

'Oh,' Harry said, his smile fading a little. 'Until his sixth or seventh year, my dad was very arrogant, and a bit of a brat. Sirius was too,' he said, a little darkly, 'but Remus told me that they both changed by sixth or seventh year, though'.

Ginny nodded.

'I had no idea,' she whispered.

'Neither did I,' Harry said, 'until I saw one of Snape's memories back in fifth year doing those blasted Occumulency classes. I wasn't supposed to see it, but after an OWL exam, the Marauders were out by the lake by that beach tree, and Snape came along; and they hated Snape. So for the fun of it, my dad and Sirius hoisted Snape up in the air by his ankle, until Mum came along and told them off for it; but then Snape got cold towards her. Called her a,' then mouthed the word "Mudblood".

'That's horrible,' Ginny said. 'Especially the Snape and your mum thing'.

Harry nodded.

'Yeah,' he said, 'it was brutal to have to watch my dad do that though'.

'It must have been,' Ginny said, 'but we know that he definitely changed. Why else would your mum fall for him?'

Harry smiled.

'I'm just glad that she did'.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Harry got up early for a Sunday, and before going to breakfast, he went for a walk through the grounds on his own. However, he wasn't just leisurely strolling about; he had a destination in mind. He was headed for the beach tree that his dad hung out at all the time when he was at Hogwarts. Once he made it through the very empty halls of Hogwarts, he went out onto the grounds, and five minutes later, he made it to the tree.

He looked up at it and began thinking. He walked up to it, and ran his hand along the trunk slowly, then bent down on his knees, and looked around the engraved words. He found, a minute of looking later, the same words and numbers his mum had wrote about in her diary, but there was more now.

_, 77._

_and Ms. Prongs._

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night, and in a good sized office in the Auror Department in the Ministry, Gawain Robards and his Deputy Head were discussing the growing problem of the remaining Death Eaters.

'Sir,' the Deputy, Benjamin Gibson, said, 'I think we need to do a deeper research of the village at Lawneys Lane. Only then we can get any clues'.

'I agree,' Gawain said. 'Tomorrow we'll contact the Minister to have it arranged. I'll go with some of the senior Aurors and a few others. But my main question, though, is how they knew where and why Harry Potter was at his parents' graves on the thirty first of July'.

'There's no way that they could've grabbed hold of him, right,' Ben asked, 'I mean, it's not like they were at the home Harry was staying at'.

'I know, you're right,' Gawain said disappointed. 'I just can't explain how it was possible. It's highly unlikely that they knew that Harry was going to go to his parents' grave, let alone at that exact time'.

They sat thinking for a long time, neither of them saying a word.

'Harry Potter plans on joining the Aurors, right Gawain?' Ben asked after a while.

'He does,' Gawain nodded. 'Him and his friend Ron Weasley; his dad is in the Department for Magical Law Enforcement; Arthur'.

'Ah yes,' Ben nodded, 'It's too bad they didn't want to join in the summer'.

'Myself and Kingsley offered,' Gawain said, 'but he said that he wanted to become an Auror just like anyone else, with no special privileges. Quite the kid, that one is'.

'He'll be a great advantage to the team,' Ben agreed.

'Want to know what I think?' Gawain said. 'I reckon he'll be Head Auror after you'.

'You think I could be Head?' Ben asked.

'Of course,' Gawain said, 'I wouldn't have anyone else follow me; you've been great. I'm not getting any younger, you know'.

They sat in silence for another while, still stuck on the Death Eater problem.

'Gawain,' Ben began slowly, 'this is going to sound really crazy, but do you think there could still be a Death Eater in the Department for Magical Transportation, and managed to put a trace back on Harry?'

Gawain nodded.

'It is certainly a possibility,' he said, 'but is still highly unlikely'.

'It's so frustrating,' Ben said.

'I know,' Gawain agreed.

'Right when you think the world has changed…' Ben said getting up about to leave.

'Things will have to get worse before they get better'.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

**That was another ridiculously huge chapter. Sorry if you don't like them like that. Nonetheless, I hope you all liked it; it was fun and easy to write. **

**Just something I should note: for purposes of the story, I made Demelza Robins to be in her sixth year (a year younger than Ginny). It doesn't say in the books or on the web how old she is, so if you always thought she was Ginny's age, sorry! I don't. **

**I hope you all liked the character of Professor Foster – I have some plans in my head for him…**

**This chapter broke the 200 page mark on Word…size twelve font…85261 bloody words. Wow. **

**I am now going to try and post up my hopeful post-dates on my profile, if you ever want to know; but they are never 'carved in stone'.**

**Sorry for any writing, grammar, or mechanical mistakes…I didn't mean to…**

**This chapter on its own was 29 friggin pages longs, and 13057 friggin words. **

**Thank you to any reviews, follows, or favourites that you gave! I really appreciate it!**

**Please review if you like! Should you have any comments, questions, suggestions, criticisms, praises, or anything, don't hesitate to drop a line!**

**Anyway, I really hope you've liked this huge chapter.**

**Cheers, **

**~ c **


	20. Looking Forward Towards the Past

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Reader, **

**The Chapters are now in the twenties – thanks for sticking with me so far…I really appreciate all of the reviews and follows and favourites I've received so far. You're all awesome.**

**I hope you like the chapter, it's is much smaller than the last – I swear. It has a lot of Harry/Ginny stuff – in fact, almost the whole chapter is Harry/Ginny – so I hope you like that; because I do.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty

**_Looking Forward Towards the Past_**

Harry flew through the air as fast as his Firebolt would allow. He was about one-hundred yards up, and he showed no sign of fear. He was in pursuit of the Snitch, which he had spotted a minute earlier, and he was nearly caught up with it. He reached out his right arm, and leaned forward on his broom. With a final effort, he caught the little golden ball in his hand, and the wings slowly stopped fluttering.

He then blew his whistle, and his team looked up at him in the air, and saw that he had managed to catch the Snitch. They all then gathered on the ground.

'Alright,' Harry said to his team, 'that went quite well. How long was that Ginny?'

'Twenty minutes,' Ginny said.

'Alright, so when we play Slytherin in November,' Harry said to the team, 'I'll try to make sure it doesn't last longer than half an hour to forty minutes. How many goals did they score on you, Ron?'

'Four,' Ron replied. 'John got one, Demelza got one, and Ginny got two'.

'Alright,' Harry said, 'that's pretty good. And Jimmy and Ritchie, it seems like you managed to keep the bludgers away, so good job. Now,' Harry said, 'I want to do some work with the Chasers and Ron, so you two,' he said to Jimmy and Ritchie, 'can either do some work on your own with the bludgers, or take a quick break'.

They nodded, and went to get a drink of water from the change rooms.

'Okay,' Harry said, 'Slytherin is normally a pretty tough team to play against, especially because they are kind of known to play a little dirty. So we can't fight back against them. We need to faster, and more organized on the pitch. We need to create new plays that they will never had seen before, or aren't prepared to defend against. Then we will be able to beat them. So,' he said, clapping his hands together, 'Ginny and I have been looking through some very old and rare Quidditch books from the library, and we've found some pretty cool plays,' Harry said. 'So, if we are going to go through with this, it will mean that we will have to spend some more time in the locker room going over plays on the board in there. So are we going to do it?'

They all replied positively, and Harry smiled.

'Alright,' Harry said then clapped his hands together, 'Ron, to start, I don't want you knowing what's coming, so you go over to your hoops, and we'll start in a minute. Ginny, could you explain the first play please?'

Ginny smiled.

'Sure,' she said happily. 'Alright, so this first play hasn't been used, according to the book, in professional or Hogwarts Quidditch in about one-hundred years; so no one will be expecting it. So this play is called the Full Grapevine Fake Reverse Line Sequence (quite a mouthful). Even the Grapevine is a pretty rare play in Quidditch. The Full Grapevine is where on chaser who will be on the outside passes to the chaser on the far side, and the first one follows the pass, and then the chaser with the Quaffle passes to the middle chaser, who had went to the far side; and that chaser follows the pass, and the third one passes to the second one, and so on and so on until the end where they shoot on Keeper. We clear so far?'

John and Demelza nodded.

'Alright,' Ginny said, 'here's where things get tricky. So we would've done the Grapevine for half of the pitch. Once we reach the half mark, however, things change up. Instead of following your pass, you will then go the middle, and eventually, all three of us will be in a line. Hopefully, we will be able to have Jimmy and Ritchie guarding us from either side; but we won't worry about that yet. So then the one at the front will then pass the Quaffle off to the one behind them, and that one will pass off to the last one in line. Still clear?' she asked, worried that she wasn't explaining it that amazingly.

Both John and Demelza nodded a little, as if saying that they sort of got it, so Ginny continued.

'Okay, so now,' she continued, 'after the chaser at the front of the line passed off, they got left, the second one goes right, then the last one, who has the Quaffle, then goes straight. They pass the Quaffle to the _opposite side_ that we original passed to when we first started the grapevine, and we do that until we've left about five to fifteen feet between us and the keeper. This is sure to confuse and annoy the hell out of the other team, I think,' she finished.

They laughed, and Ginny continued for a second.

'So at the beginning of next practice, we'll all meet up in the change room, and I'll go over it again with the board to draw it out. For now though,' she said, 'we'll start with just the grapevine. We'll have to perfect this part first in order to get a strong base for the rest of the drill. So we'll just do the grapevine all the way down to start. Ready?'

They nodded, and they set off up into the air to the opposite side of the pitch as Ron. Ginny started the Quaffle, and passed to Demelza, who passed to John, who passed to Ginny, and so on and so on it went…

They practiced just the grapevine for the remaining half hour of practice, and they were, by Harry's standards as a Seeker, near perfection. Ginny seemed happy with them also, but would go as far to say that they were, in Harry's words, near perfection.

'So,' Harry said, 'thanks for coaching that Ginny, we'll go over it again next week more thoroughly; but for now, thanks for coming out, and have a good weekend'.

They all left the locker room that evening physically, and in the Chasers' and Keeper's case, mentally too, exhausted.

Ron had to speed out of the locker room because he had to patrol with Hermione that evening, and he was supposed to start in fifteen minutes, and he still had to shower and change. So this left Harry and Ginny to leisurely make their way towards the castle after everyone else. They made their way through the grounds hand in hand slowly, enjoying the warm evening while they still could.

'I wish winter wouldn't come until just before Christmas,' Ginny said. 'I love snow and everything, but it gets too cold too quickly'.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, 'especially up here'.

Ginny nodded, and lay her head against Harry's shoulder.

'I love Quidditch,' she said simply. 'I hate how everyone doesn't really support that. No one thinks of it as a real career. But it's really what I want to do,' she said looking up at Harry.

'I know it is, love,' Harry said, 'and I'm sure everything will work out brilliantly. You really are an amazing player'.

'Thanks Harry,' Ginny said. 'Ever since I was a little girl I always wanted to play for the Harpies'.

Harry laughed.

'I remember the posters in your room,' he said, 'right next to the, to quote myself, nice view'.

Ginny laughed.

'Those are the ones,' she said. 'Why did that have to be so uncomfortable? I mean, it's not like we were strangers or anything'.

'Me neither,' Harry said, 'it probably would have been better if Ron hadn't barged in on us'.

'I still hate him for that, you know,' Ginny said.

Harry laughed.

'I never said, but I was really ticked too,' Harry said, 'but Ron made me feel bad about it'.

Ginny laughed.

'Yeah, that sounds like him,' she said.

Harry also laughed, and when they'd both stopped, they were nearing the castle.

'Do any of your other brothers have a problem with me?' Harry asked. 'Or rather, with us,' he said motioning to them.

'Well, I know Bill doesn't,' she said, 'he's always been really good to me about it; giving me space when I need it, and coming to me when I want him to. Charlie never really mentioned it at all whenever he visits. We both know how Percy thought of it,' Ginny said in a bit of a harsh tone; 'I don't know what he's like now. I'm sure he still isn't all happy and all on the idea, but he's probably warmed up a_ little_ to the idea. George doesn't care at all really. In fact, one day he came home and said that Ron told him about how we, for lack of a better word, slept together, over the summer, and asked me things like "how was it?" and stuff like that'.

Harry laughed, and nodded.

'But he knows that nothing really happened, right?' he asked.

'Probably wouldn't matter to him,' Ginny said, 'it's not like he would go blab to Mum or Dad'.

Harry nodded again.

'Have you ever thought about it?' Ginny asked him.

Harry paused. What exactly did she mean?

'Do you mean…?' he asked.

Ginny nodded.

Harry sighed a little.

'Well of course, I've, well, thought about it,' Harry said. 'Why?'

'I was just wondering when we should actually, you know,' Ginny began, 'do it'.

'Well,' Harry said, 'We've both been in this relationship longer than we really have'.

Ginny laughed.

'Only me about ten years longer than you,' she said.

'I'll be ready when you are,' Harry said answering her question.

'Because, according to Ron, you think I have nice skin,' Ginny said smiling.

'How'd you figure out about that?' Harry laughed.

'Just because he can be a jackass sometimes, doesn't mean we don't talk!' Ginny laughed, and Harry did also.

'You do have great skin though,' Harry said.

'Thank-you, I think,' Ginny said.

They made their way into the castle, and both of them still smiling, made their way through the Entrance Hall. However, out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed a familiar figure slowly walking towards the dungeons.

'Gin,' Harry said, 'just one sec; I'm just gonna go talk to someone. I'll meet in our common room'.

'Alright,' Ginny said taking her head off of Harry's shoulder. 'Don't be too long. Don't want Hermione to find you out after hours'.

Harry laughed again.

'Alright, see you in a bit,' he replied, and Ginny began her way up to the Gryffindor Tower, and Harry made his way towards where he saw the familiar figure.

'Malfoy,' he said.

Draco Malfoy turned his head towards Harry as he was making his way down the steps to the dungeons.

'Hey, Potter,' he said, stopping.

'Er, listen,' Harry said, 'I don't know if you found out or not, but I was wondering if you could thank your mum for me. For everything she did for me'.

'Er, yeah,' Malfoy said, 'she told me. I'll do that for you'.

'Thanks,' Harry said, and Malfoy turned and began to walk away, 'and Malfoy?'

'Yes?' he said turning around.

'I was a little curious as to why you chose to come back this year,' Harry said.

Malfoy sighed.

'Can I trust you Potter?' he asked.

Harry nodded.

'Of course,' he said.

'To be honest,' Malfoy began, 'I've come so that I can get a job with the Ministry and try to fix everything with my family name and all. Also to get away from my dad for a while. He and my mum were put under house arrest after the war for a year, and my dad's wand was taken away. After the year, they'll go to the Wizengamot again; but my dad isn't taking things so well'.

Harry nodded.

'It's too bad that your mum was dragged into everything,' he said, 'she didn't do nearly as many things as your dad (no offence)'.

'That's what I thought too,' Malfoy said.

There was a short pause.

'What were you hoping to do with the Ministry?' Harry asked.

'Well I don't think I'll be trusted with much to begin with,' Malfoy said, 'but it's my hope to work my way up to Magical Law Enforcement, I think'.

'Well, er, good luck,' Harry said (not sarcastically).

Malfoy nodded.

'Is that all, Potter?' he asked.

'One more thing,' Harry said, 'I know that we'll never be friends or anything; but I just hope we can be civil to each other though. Put the past behind'.

Malfoy nodded.

'I'd like that, Potter,' he said, 'that's really good of you to forgive me for the things I've done'.

Harry nodded.

'Er, well then,' Harry said, 'see you around'.

Malfoy nodded, then set off towards the dungeons. Harry then turned and made his way up towards the Gryffindor Tower, where he would tell Ginny about everything he'd just talked about with Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Wednesday of the next week in the second period of the day, Harry stood at the front of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching the first year class about dark magical creatures and how they supposed to defend themselves against them. He was currently teaching them about hinkypinks.

'So the key is clearly say _'Defendus'_, which will block the hinkypink from getting at you, and it will forget that it wants to attack you. So can everyone say _'Defendus'_ for me, in a clear voice?'

Everyone in the room said the spell, and Harry held up his hand.

'Alright,' he said, 'that was great, so now the next key part is to wave your wand perfectly and point it at the creature. So, I know that Professor Flitwick will have been teaching you the 'Swish and Flick' movement, so, can you all take out your wands, and _without saying anything_, move your wands in that movement'.

All of the first years took out their wands, and they all moved their wands about for about a minute.

'Alright, that'll do,' Harry said, 'so, next time we get together, I will have a hinkypink here and you all will go up against it. But don't worry, no harm will come to you whilst I'm here. But for now, we're running out of time, so for your homework I'd like you all to write a half a foot paper on this spell, and all of the things that are key in getting it right. I would also like you all to read pages ten and eleven in your books, which are also about the hinkypink and the spell. Those pages will help you with you work'.

At the perfect time, the bell sounded.

'Alright, that's all for today, everyone,' Harry said, 'thanks for a great lesson! See you all next Monday, have a great week, and a great weekend'.

All of the students then got up to leave, and within a minute, the classroom was empty. Harry walked behind Bill's desk and sat down and was taking a very quick glance at the homework he had collected at the start of the class.

'Good class, Harry?' Bill asked Harry from the doorway to his office, who had been marking some essays from his sixth year class.

Harry looked up.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'really good'.

'That's good,' Bill said, 'well, I'm off to lunch'.

'Alright,' Harry said, 'I should be along soon; just looking over a bit of homework quickly'.

'Alright,' Bill said, 'thanks again'.

Bill then walked out of the classroom, while Harry continued looking over the papers. About five minutes later, Harry heard a quiet knock on the door.

'Harry?' Ginny asked him walking in.

'Oh, hey Ginny!' Harry said, 'come on in'.

'How'd your class go?' Ginny asked walking up to the desk, and sitting on a desk in the front.

'Really well,' Harry said, 'for the most part, they're a good bunch of kids'.

'What do you mean, "for the most part"?' Ginny asked.

'Well,' Harry said, 'there are some who are pretty hostile towards me from Slytherin, a few kids who are just, well, brats, I suppose'.

'Ah well,' Ginny said, 'I'm sure you can handle it'.

'Yeah, I try,' Harry said. 'But they are a good bunch'.

'What are those?' Ginny asked pointing at the papers on the desk.

'Homework from Monday,' Harry said.

'You assign homework?' Ginny said surprised. 'You must be some sort of hard arse, then,' she laughed.

Harry laughed also.

'That's what I try to make them think,' Harry replied.

'Well, do you want to go to lunch, then?' Ginny asked.

'Sure, just let me gather up my stuff,' Harry said, and stood up began collecting all of the papers, then put them into a folder. He then gathered up the books Bill had given him, and put them in his bag, as well as some of his own notes. He put the folder in the bag, then slung it over his shoulder, and walked out from behind the desk.

'Ready?' Ginny asked jumping up from the desk.

'Yeah,' Harry said, and reached for her hand, which she took, and they walked out of the classroom like that.

Only this time – Harry happened to see out of the corner of his eye the tabby cat perched above the cupboards, and a gave it a glance letting it know that he knew it was there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Friday of that week marked the first day of October, and you could feel the air beginning to get cooler as the days went by. Fewer people were going outside during their breaks between classes and during lunch and after classes. Quidditch practices were becoming colder and colder as the chasers and at times the beaters worked on new plays from the book that Harry and Ginny had found in the library. Harry was really glad that Professor McGonagall had appointed Ginny the assistant captain, because Harry had to miss a practice because of the homework he had to complete for a class, _and_ the homework he had to grade for his first year class.

That night, Harry and Ginny had decided to go for a stroll about the grounds, thinking that it would be one of the last times that they would be able to for a while without being cold because of the weather.

Harry's feet led them to the Beach Tree where his dad, Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew used to hang out.

'How's Luna doing?' Harry asked, curious, as he had not seen her that much since they got back.

'She's the same,' Ginny said, 'still goes on about these strange creatures and everything. But she's really good though. She said that her and her dad went to some exotic country in the summer to look for some sort of strange creature'.

Harry laughed a little.

'So yeah,' he said, 'still the same'.

They continued on for a while, still hand in hand, enjoying the weather, each other's company, and the nice quiet grounds. They could hear the trees in the Forbidden Forest blow with the wind, and they could hear a few of the birds chirping, and leaves blowing along the ground. It was amazing…so peaceful.

'This is amazing,' Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded.

'This is one of the reasons why I love this place,' Harry said. 'I'm going to miss it at the end of the year'.

'Me too,' Ginny agreed. 'But hopefully we'll be able to move into Riverbank Fields sometime in the summer'.

Harry smiled thinking about it.

'I'm really looking forward to it also,' Harry said. 'That place is just as great as this place'.

'So that's where your dad grew up then?' Ginny asked.

'I think so,' Harry said. 'My family owns plenty of land. He may have grew up on a different property; but I think that's where'.

'There's still so much to learn about the place, too,' Ginny said. 'With all of those books and passages and all Beyond the Portrait'.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'For all I know right now, there could be a whole bunch of secret passage ways and other rooms in that house that we don't know about yet'.

Ginny nodded.

'Maybe we should visit there during Christmas break,' she said, 'I know it's a while away, but we should. Get some more stuff from there. Like that monster of a book about the place, so that when we do move in, we know some more about it,' she said.

'That's a good idea,' Harry said. 'Then we can find a place to escape to,' he winked at her.

Ginny smiled.

'I like your thinking Potter,' she said.

Harry smiled and they began making their way towards the castle again. They continued talking about Riverbank Fields, and about what their plans were after Hogwarts, and how their classes were, and whatever they felt like talking about. They never ran out of things to say.

They made their way into the Entrance Hall, and through the nearly empty halls of Hogwarts, still hand in hand. As they made their way through a corridor on the second floor, then bumped into Professor Foster, who said he had been sending a letter off in the owlry.

'Are you not going home tonight, Professor?' Ginny asked.

'No,' Professor Foster said, 'I had to do a great deal of work this evening; some marking, and I had to prepare some lessons for next week. Luckily Professor McGonagall gave me a room to stay in whenever I wouldn't be able to make it home'.

'When will your children be attending Hogwarts, sir, if you don't mind me asking?' Harry asked.

'Oh, not at all, Mr Potter,' Foster said, 'my oldest will be attending in two years' time. Then my next will be a year after that, and my daughter will be three years after'.

'I'm sure they'll love Hogwarts, sir,' Ginny said.

'Why thank-you Ms. Weasley,' Foster said, 'I certainly hope so. This is an amazing place. I love being here so much. It's a great place to – escape – I'll say, from other things. It's why I came back'.

Harry paused for a moment.

'What do you mean, sir, a great place to escape,' Harry asked, curious.

Professor Foster sighed, and stood still for a moment.

'You, Mr Potter,' he began, 'of all people, must know what it is like to be hunted down by You-Know-Who. He has come after my family numerous times in both wars! He has tortured my wife! My father – he killed my father! When I was only twelve years old! But that wasn't enough for him; he has come after my family again and again since he killed my dad! He has come after me numerous times! He went after my sister and my brother – and he killed them too! Thank Merlin that my mum passed of natural causes! I was the last living Foster for years on end until I met my wife! And he went after her too! But when I was here – I was safer. When the Second War began, I knew that he was primarily after you – but he was still after me also. So I knew, so that I could keep my wife and children safe. I left the country when I heard that you saw him come back. Even though nobody believed you – I couldn't risk losing them too. I wish that I could've stayed and helped fight – but I couldn't lose more of my family'.

Harry paused.

'I'm really sorry sir,' Harry said. 'I didn't mean to bring that up'.

Professor Foster sighed.

'It's alright,' he said, 'I know you meant nothing by it'.

Harry nodded, and they stood in an uncomfortable silence for a minute or so.

'Sir,' Ginny began, 'I'm just wondering if you would be able to tell us why Voldemort went after your family'.

Professor Foster flinched slightly when Ginny said "Voldemort".

'I'm afraid,' he began, 'that I cannot. The fewer people that know is the best. That will keep my family safe'.

Ginny nodded, slightly disappointed.

'So, Mr Potter,' Professor Foster began, 'I hear that you would like to be an Auror once you finish Hogwarts,' he said, trying to change the subject.

'That's right sir,' Harry said.

'You'll make a very good one, I think that if you really stick it out, then you'll be Head one day,' Foster said kindly.

'Thank you, sir,' Harry said.

'What was it you wanted to do, Ms. Weasley?' Foster asked.

'Well,' Ginny began shyly, 'I've always wanted to play Quidditch'.

'Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall informed me that you a fair amount of skill in Quidditch. I tried out for the Hufflepuff team in my sixth year, but I didn't make it. I've never been amazing on a broom,' he laughed.

'Thank you sir,' Ginny said, 'but I figured that if that doesn't work out, then I want to go into Healing or being an Auror'.

'I'm sure that you would do great that those things too,' Foster said kindly.

'Thank you sir,' Ginny said again.

They stood there a few seconds of silence, before Foster broke it again.

'Well,' he said, 'it's getting late and I'd like an early start tomorrow, so, have a great evening. Mr Potter, Ms. Weasley,' he said nodding to them, then made his way towards his office.

Harry and Ginny watched him go, thinking about everything he had said about his past.

'I wonder why he was after them,' Ginny said quietly.

'It could have been anything,' Harry said. 'I just hope that won't have a reason to find out _what_'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night, while Ron and Hermione were still on their patrol, Parvati was with her sister, and Neville was out visiting Luna, as he had hardly seen her since they had gotten back, Harry and Ginny were cuddled up on one of the many couches in the common room, still talking about Professor Foster.

'I don't know if this is it or not,' Ginny began, 'but do you think that he's a muggle born?'

'I don't think that Voldemort would've gone to that much trouble _just_ because he's a muggle born. Even so, he would've got one of his followers to do it all. He wouldn't've gone to that much trouble himself'.

'I suppose you're right,' Ginny said.

'I like to think so,' Harry said, grinning down at her.

Ginny laughed.

'Well aren't you just a little bugger,' she said.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'but I'm your bugger, and you're stuck with me for a while'.

'Don't you forget it,' she said; and Ginny then leaned up and pressed her lips up against his, and Harry leaned down and pulled her closer, and enjoyed the moment. They moved their lips together – but of course; that was the moment that the door opened without either of them noticing.

'Merlin, get a bloody room,' came Ron's voice.

Harry felt Ginny's lips curve into a grin against his, before she pulled away.

'Okay,' she said, jumping up. 'Come on Harry'.

Harry laughed.

'Not bloody literally!' Ron said.

'So, should we just continue on the couch then, alright,' she said laying down next to Harry again.

Hermione laughed.

'Alright, Ginny,' she said laughing. 'I'm sure you've tortured him enough for a while'.

'We'll see,' Ginny said, and leaned against Harry again.

'How was patrols?' Harry asked once Ron and Hermione had both sat down.

'As good as they can be,' Hermione replied.

'Bloody boring,' Ron muttered, and Hermione lightly elbowed him in the ribs smiling.

Harry laughed.

'We ran into Professor Foster,' Ginny said.

'Oh yeah, doesn't he normally go home?' Hermione asked.

'He said that he had a lot of work to do tonight, and some tomorrow,' Harry said. 'But that isn't important, but listen to what he told us…'

And Harry and Ginny both explained what Professor Foster had told them earlier that evening.

'That's horrible,' Hermione said.

'Did he say why You-Know-Who was after his family?' Ron asked.

'I asked him, but he said that the fewer the people that knew, the better,' Ginny said.

'It could be anything,' Ron said.

The rest of them nodded, and they sat in silence for a while, thinking about the situation.

'Well,' Ron said, 'I'm beat, I'm going to bed'.

''Night Ron,' Harry said.

'Yeah, watch it Potter,' he said grinning. 'Good night Hermione'.

'See you tomorrow,' Hermione said, and they hugged really quickly, and Ron went into the boys' dormitory.

'I suppose I'll go to bed too,' Hermione said, stretching up.

'See you tomorrow,' Harry said.

'Good night, Hermione,' Ginny said.

Hermione also bid them goodnight, and went into her dormitory. Ginny then relaxed into Harry again, and they lay there for quite a while.

'This is awesome,' Ginny said, as more of a general statement. 'So peaceful'.

'Mmm,' Harry mumbled in agreement into her hair.

They stayed there in like that there for the next thirty minutes or so, until Ginny decided that it would be best if she went to bed, so they bid each other goodnight, and they parted.

Harry entered the dormitory, and saw that Ron was already fast asleep, so he quietly made his way over to his bed, and prepared for bed, changing into his pyjamas. He got under his covers, and relaxed against his comfortable bed, and let out a sigh. It had been a pretty good night. But he still couldn't help but remain curious about Professor Foster.

He lay there and thought of all the possibilities that Voldemort would go after his family in such a serious manor – he knew that there were certain people that he had gone after primarily (him being his main one for the past seventeen or so years).

He knew that the remaining Death Eaters were out there _somewhere_ scheming against him. Plotting how they could avenge Voldemort. He knew that that would mean them trying to kill Harry, and he knew that there was no way that he was going to let that happen. He didn't know how, or when, but he knew that he wouldn't be safe for a very long time. The threat would nearly never disappear. There would always be people who don't want Harry alive – and that would be something he would learn to live with…

But Harry had never heard of Voldemort going after Foster. And he also didn't know if he was still in danger…is that why he came to Hogwarts? Because he knew that he was still endanger? Was there someone out there who knew why Voldemort was after the Fosters, and wanted to carry out Voldemort's mission?

He tried to fall asleep, but all of those thoughts consumed him. So, like he usually did when he needed to clear his head, he reached for his mom's diary, which sat on his bedside table. He opened it up to where he last read, and began to read.

_ October 1st, 1977._

_ The second month of school has arrived. I've been a Seventh Year student, and the Head Girl for exactly one month…Wow…_

_ It has all gone by quite fast really, so far. My professors are slowly starting to stack the workload, as all of us seventh years predicted (although most of us tried very hard to just think of it as a rumor set out by the teachers to scare us). So far, the toughest subject is Transfiguration. However, I have noticed that that is the subject that James is best at. He claims that his wand was made specifically for Transfiguration – the lucky bugger. He said that he's going to help with the essay McGonagall assigned us today. _

_ The other day, I was talking with Marlene and Alice about James (because they happened to notice that I was warming up to him), and they were insistent that I had feelings for James Potter. They teased me a bit (a lot) and when I told them that I was worried that I was just another lame girl falling for James Potter, they laughed a little (a lot) and made fun of me a bit (a lot) for thinking that. They told me that I should see how things play out – if it works, it works, if not, well, I'm sure I'd get over it pretty quickly… After all, I spent the last six years loathing the boy…_

_ Nothing else has really happened…I've gone to classes, done my homework, my Head Duties, and hung out with Marlene, Alice, and the Marauders at times…nothing else to talk about really…_

_ Lily. _

Harry finished reading, and was then able to drift into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yaxley was sitting at the head of the long table in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, where no living soul except for the remaining Death Eaters seemed to know its whereabouts. There were five other Death Eaters, Thorfinn Rowle, Selwyn, Augustus Rockwood, Travers, and Jugson, where sat around the table watching; waiting for Yaxley to say something.

'So,' he said in a low, quiet voice, 'how many recruits have you all been able to imperious, or convince to help us, on our little Hogsmeade visit?'

'Yaxley,' Selwyn said, 'I have imperiused some Ministry workers, and some shop owners in Hogsmeade, who will be helping us, and I've also recruited some wizards I talked to in Knockturn Alley'.

'Very good,' Yaxley said. 'What about any of you,' he asked to the others. 'Numbers will mean _everything_ if we are going to capture Potter and his friends'.

'I have gathered a total of five,' Travers said. 'Two willingly,' he said, then grinned, 'and three – _non-willingly_'.

'Okay, anyone else,' he asked the rest of the group.

'I've got four,' Jugson said.

'Four,' Rowle said.

'Eight,' Rockwood said with a grin.

'Excellent,' Yaxley said, 'so if we keep things up at this rate, we should have a decent army by the time the thirty-first comes'.

The room went silent for a minute again.

'So,' Yaxley began again, 'I think it is clear that the Weasley girl will be accompanying Potter to Hogsmeade. We have noticed that they happen to – care – for each other very much. So, in order to get to Potter, we must go through Weasley. It would be foolish of us to just go and blindly attack. Potter could go anywhere in Hogsmeade. However, this does not mean that we will not be causing a diversion and a lot of panic. So, all of those you all recruit, and most of those of us already here, will be raising hell in the village, while the rest of us will go after the Weasley girl'.

'Yaxley,' Jugson said, 'wouldn't the Weasley girl be with Potter though?'

'Yes,' Yaxley said, 'but we will be letting the others cause a lot of disruption before we go after Weasley, because both of them will likely act right away when we come; and they may separate. So, after the battle goes on for a while, we look for Weasley from brooms. We will cast disillusion charms over us, and once we see the girl, we swoop down and grab her'.

'Where will we be taking her?' Selwyn asked.

Yaxley smiled evilly.

'Somewhere Potter wouldn't expect,' he said.

The room went very silent, but this time, Yaxley didn't break the silence. He was in deep thought… He was sure that killing Potter wasn't the _only_ thing that the Dark Lord wanted done (other than blood purity).

He was thinking about all of the missions the Dark Lord had sent him on through the years. Many were related to Potter; but he already knew that the Dark Lord wanted that boy dead…he had spent the last seven years focusing mainly on getting Potter dead; and since he failed, Yaxley felt it was his responsibility to kill the boy.

However, there were still other missions that the Dark Lord sent him on – after all, he was one of his oldest and most trusted followers. He was responsible for the killing of the McKinnons by in 1981 because they were known members of the Order of the Phoenix. He also went on many dangerous information missions regarding both the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry; as well as some missions regarding the Muggle Prime Minister, and other muggles that the Dark Lord wanted dead, or brought to him.

One that he was very highly rewarded for, was bringing him Sherman Foster. His master had praised him very highly for bringing in the middle aged muggle. He was allowed to watch the Dark Lord torture, and after a five hours, kill the man – but he didn't know _why_ the Dark Lord wanted him dead. Through the years during the First War, and during the Second War, Yaxley had went after other members of that family – and had also been given the privilege of killing Sherman's nieces and nephews. He had went after Sherman's son's family many times during the second war, but hadn't been able to find them – as they had went into hiding.

Yaxley was going to finish what the Dark Lord had started in the past.

If the Dark Lord wanted that family vanished that bad, then he thought that he should finish the job, and kill all the Fosters still standing.

**Authors Note:**

**THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS IMPORTANT!: **

**Thanks for reading everyone! (Told you this chapter would be shorter). Also thanks for all reviews, follows or favourites from the last chapter.**

**[the title was in reference to Yaxley trying to complete what Voldemort started, and Harry getting ready to face it]**

**I just wanted to clear something up: I know that CANON says that Harry and Ron don't return to Hogwarts – and I can see the reasoning behind that – but I wanted them to return for story purposes, and I always thought that is what they would do. Also: I am trying to tell the story of Lily and James through a diary, and I am trying my best to make it still sound like a diary – but it's hard to have no dialog sometimes!**

**I hope that the Full Grapevine Fake Reverse Line Sequence didn't confuse you too much. (I even confused myself a little writing it!)**

**Alright all, this is a question I've been asking myself for the last fifteen or so chapters, and I'd like my readers input: I am wondering if you would like it better if I split the story, so that it isn't one long story covering the whole 30 years I plan on covering… If I make some sequels, and split into seven or so parts… I don't care either way, but I know some readers do… Anyway, I'd like some input on that, if you don't mind…**

**Also, I can't believe my story has been viewed 47 countries around the world! You are all awesome. For me, that is unbelievable, seeing as I am just a country guy from almost the middle of nowhere, Canada! Thank you all so much…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this note, and I really love reviews and feedback and comments and everything. **

**Hoping you're having a great weekend,**

**~C **


	21. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Reader, **

**Thanks for all of the help and advice on my question from the last chapter. It all helped, and I've considered all of the reviews…and right now, the consensus is to either split it, or you don't really care whether or not it is split; so I think I will split the story, and here's why: this story is called the 'New _Beginning_'…and the thirty or so years I plan on covering isn't all the Beginning (so to speak). So I will eventually end this story, and make a few sequels.**

**Disclaimer (as I haven't done this in a long time): Any people, places, ideas, or things, or anything you can find in the Harry Potter books created by J.K. Rowling do not belong to me! I only take credit for my own ideas, although I am sure that other Fanfic writers have come up with similar ideas. **

**Enjoy the chapter, all.**

Chapter Twenty One

**_Calm Before the Storm_**

Harry, who was about a hundred and fifty yards up in the air aloft on his Firebolt, was looking down upon the rest of his Quidditch with a smile on his face. The chasers and the beaters had just successfully completed the Full Grapevine Fake Reverse Line Sequence for the first time at game speed correctly. Ron, who was still in front of the hoops, was looking at them celebrate with a smile, but was still mad at himself for letting it pass him, as he had known how the played worked for several weeks now…but the Quaffle had managed to slip past his hands by about an inch, sailing through the left hoop. He needed to work on that side…as that was where he let in the most shots.

'So,' Harry said, about a minute later, 'that was bloody amazing'.

They laughed.

'So,' Harry began again, 'if you can pull that off in our game against Slytherin, they won't stand a bloody chance. That was amazing,' he repeated.

The practice continued on for a while after that, the Chasers and Beaters successfully completing the Full Grapevine Fake Reverse Line Sequence five more times; scoring on Ron two out of those times. Like usual, Ron had to leave the locker room very quickly due to having to patrol with Hermione.

Like usual, Harry and Ginny strolled back to the castle after the other team members (always taking their time, and saying to the others that they had to put away some things on the pitch or locker room).

The next afternoon, Harry and Ginny made their way from the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, where Harry had been teaching and Ginny had come by after the bell. They entered the dungeon to see that Ron and Hermione had already made their way to their seats around the middle of the room. They took the adjacent seats, and waited for the class to begin.

The bell sounded, and Professor Slughorn entered the room from his office a few seconds later.

'Good afternoon, class,' he said, 'today, we will continue on our work with anecdotes! Now, before we begin with our practical work, we must begin with a basic theoretical lesson. So, please get out you notes, please'.

The majority of the class groaned (Harry, Ron, and Ginny included), but did get their notes out of their bags.

'Alright,' Slughorn began again, regaining the classes attention, 'we have already created anecdotes for simple potions in your sixth year, and you've created more complicated anecdotes also in your sixth year and this year, but now we must focus on more complex and advanced anecdotes, for potions like Veritaserum, Amortentia, and Malevolent Mixture. For most of these complex potions, there is a common anecdote that can be used, but there are some potions that require a specific anecdote that are even more complex to brew…'

And Slughorn went on to tell the class about the regular complex anecdotes, and how to brew them. By the end of the class, nothing much had changed; and they had spent the majority of the class taking notes whilst Slughorn told them about the anecdotes. At times, he would start a discussion, to give the class a break from writing; but then they would go back at it again.

They made their way out of the classroom at the end of the class with their hands much sorer than when they had entered.

'Merlin,' Ginny said, as they walked slowly up the stairs out of the dungeon, 'I hate it when Slughorn makes us takes notes. We have all of our other classes for that'.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'I normally look forward to Potions because there's not much writing'.

'Yeah,' Ron said.

They continued on their way up to the Gryffindor Tower, and once they arrived there, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way up to their dorms whilst Ginny went to her own.

They went up the stairs and gave their password, and Harry and Ron went into their dorm. Once inside, Harry lay down on his bed and let out a very long sigh.

'Tired?' Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

'Exhausted,' he said sleepily. 'I don't know why. Nothing much has happened since the year started other than Quidditch and classes. I'm looking forward to Hogsmeade though. Then we get a bit of a break from here'.

Ron nodded.

'Yeah,' he said, 'as much as I think this place is brilliant, we all need a little change of scenery'.

'Have you got anything planned for Hogsmeade?' Harry asked, still laying down with his eyes closed.

'Nothing, really,' he said, 'I just figured I was going to be hanging out with Hermione for a while, and with you and Ginny in the Three Broomstick. You?'

'I don't know,' Harry said thoughtfully. 'Ginny and I have never really been on a date, so I sort of want to do _something_. But I know she wouldn't want anything huge'.

Ron nodded.

'But do you still want to hang out in the Three Broomstick for a while though?' he asked.

'Of course,' Harry said. 'It'll be too cold to be outside all day. It's cold out this year'.

'Yeah,' Ron said, 'usually it doesn't get to be very cold until November sometime'.

They sat in silence for a minute or so, Harry still laying on his bed, while Ron put some stuff on his desk, and then sat down on his bed.

'Well,' Ron said, 'I suppose we should go to dinner'.

'Tell Ginny and Hermione I'll be there soon,' Harry said sleepily. 'I'm just gonna have a quick nap, I think'.

'Alright,' Ron said, getting up, and walking out of the room. 'Just don't be too long. I'm not bringing you up supper!'

Harry mumbled his response, then relaxed into his bed.

Within minutes, Harry was into a deep sleep…

But not very relaxing…

_There was a loud scream echoing through the village. A scream that hurt his ears, and brought pain to his heart…_

_ Because he knew whose scream that was…_

_ He ran as fast as he could through the chaotic streets of the village, but was stopped when he turned down a side street. There was a bright flash of red light that erupted from his opponent's wand that shot out at him, and he didn't have enough time to defend himself, and he yelled out from the pain…but that didn't stop the woman's scream that had already been piercing his ears for several minutes…_

_ The pain stopped, and he opened his eyes and looked up at his opponent from where he lay on the ground, and saw a familiar evil face that had tortured him once before…_

_ 'Why?' Harry asked in a broken voice._

_ 'Stupid boy,' the man said in an evil voice, 'you should know by now'. _

_ 'Not her,' Harry begged. '_Please_ not her. I'll do anything'. _

_ 'There's nothing you can do now'. _

And Harry suddenly sat up, sweating, and his glasses crocked on his face. What had he just seen? Was it real? Was that Ginny's voice that he had heard in the dream? And hadn't the dreams stopped?

His mind flooded with worry. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes aggressively; trying to clear his mind.

Where was the scene he had just seen?

All of the buildings and the streets looked familiar. Was it a village that he, Ron, and Hermione had went to last year whilst on the run? No, that didn't seem to be right. He was sure that it wasn't Godric's Hollow. His stomach then turned…

Ottery St. Catchpole?

Right near where all the Weasleys live…so close to Mr and Mrs. Weasley…George… Percy…Bill…Ron…_Ginny_…

Was the Fidelius Charm still cast upon the Burrow? Could the Death Eaters get in there?

The only other place Harry could think of was Hogsmeade.

_Hogsmeade_ Harry thought.

They were going to Hogsmeade the following weekend…did the Death Eaters know? Where they planning on coming during the day?

Was that what his dream was about? Did he simply have that dream because he was worried that something might happen on the weekend? He hoped so…as that was the best possible exclamation.

He then heard a quiet knock on the open door.

'Harry?' Ginny said from the doorway. 'Are you alright'.

Harry thought quickly; did want to worry her? He knew the answer to that was no. But he had to warn her, didn't he? She had the right to know about what he had just dreamed about.

'I think so,' Harry said quietly. 'I just dosed off for a moment'.

'Harry,' Ginny laughed, then walked forward to his bed and sat down on it, 'you've been up here for an hour'.

Harry paused.

His dream definitely hadn't lasted an hour. Was he just asleep for the time before the dream began? That seemed most likely…he was tired.

'Wow,' Harry said, 'I didn't know it was that long'.

'You must have been really tired,' Ginny said.

'Well,' Harry said, 'I think I best get some supper before it's all gone'.

'Sure,' Ginny said, 'I'll go with you'.

So they both got up and left the mostly empty Gryffindor Tower, hand in hand.

'Do you know what made you so tired?' Ginny asked him as they made their way through the halls.

'I don't know,' Harry said, 'I don't know if it was that I was tired, or if I was just worrying about Hogsmeade,' he said without thinking too much.

'What would you be worried about?' Ginny asked.

Harry sighed.

'It's just that,' Harry began, 'a Hogsmeade Weekend would seem like the perfect time for the Death Eaters to do something. The security isn't as good in the village. They might decide to…show up, and…do something…to someone…or more than one…'

Ginny thought for a moment.

'You're not wrong,' she said. 'It would be a good time to do that'.

Harry nodded.

'But there can't be that many of them, right?' Ginny asked. 'Most of them were either put in Azkaban or died after the battle. There can't be that many left'.

'I _really _hope you're right,' Harry said.

They kept walking down the stairs of the castle.

'So do you know what you want to do yet?' Harry asked Ginny.

'At Hogsmeade?' Ginny asked, and Harry nodded. 'I don't know, nothing much; but nobody's asked me out yet,' she said cheekily.

Harry laughed, then played along.

'Ginny,' he said, then got down on one knee, and took her hand in his, 'I've liked you for a long time, and it would be my honour if you accompanied me to Hogsmeade this weekend'.

Ginny pulled him up, then hugged him.

'It would be my pleasure,' she said laughing, 'as I've also felt something for you for a long time now'.

'Glad that's settled'.

XXXXXXXXXX

The cabin, which there wasn't a living soul other than Death Eaters knew its whereabouts, was quite full on the Thursday night before the Hogsmeade weekend. Yaxley still sat at the head of the table, with his regular trusted Death Eaters also sitting at the table. However, there were also quite a few new people present…whether they were aware of it or not.

'Everyone shut up,' Yaxley yelled, standing up. 'I'd like to get started before morning!'

Everyone stopped talking and paid attention to Yaxley.

'The weekend in which the students of Hogwarts visit Hogsmeade is now approaching,' he said, 'and I am quite pleased by the number of you who support our cause. Now, none of you, other a few of the Death Eaters who served the Dark Lord will be assisting me personally; but the rest of you will still get to cause your fair share chaos. Before myself, Rockwood, Travers, and Selwyn deal with Potter and a few others, you will all cause a disturbance in the streets and businesses of Hogsmeade. Only after you have all caused a lot disturbance, will the four of us put our plan into motion. I expect you all to keep your own little battle going for at least an hour, unless you can take control before that…but give us at least an hour! No less!'

Yaxley paused and looked around.

'Those of you who are not assisting me, will have to enter the village in stages, so that once they think that the worst has come, it really hasn't. So you will all split up into six groups of ten. The first group will enter around two o'clock, and the next group will follow five minutes later. The third will wait another five, and the fourth will wait five after that. The fifth and sixth will enter at ten minute intervals. However, if, Merlin forbid, you happen to be losing, shorten the time in between! But you must still create the allusion that the worst has come when it hasn't'.

'And you must all remember that there will likely be quite a few staff members present, but do not fear them! They are all weak! Save the use of Unforgivable Curses for the older ones, are we clear?'

There was a murmur of agreement within the large group.

'One other thing,' Yaxley said, 'if you see a student or teacher who you know is a known Mudblood or Blood Traitor, do not hesitate to kill them! They do not deserve the privilege of learning the art of Magic. Because, you must all remember this; one of the Dark Lord's main goals was to rule the Muggle World, and to rid all of the Mudbloods from our world.

'And I have every intention of carrying that on'.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the same Thursday night, while Ron and Hermione were on patrol, and Ginny was doing an essay for a class, Harry found himself in his dorm laying on his bed, still thinking about the same matters as the day before…Hogsmeade.

He knew that during the war, the Death Eaters wouldn't stop if they had something to do…and definitely felt like they had something to do. But what was that?

He was very aware that they wanted him dead. But were they still concerned about Muggleborns? And Foster; what about him? Was he also in danger?

All of these thoughts crowded his head, and this was one of those times that he wished he had a Pensive. He felt like letting loose some of the thoughts that he had to deal with. He took his glasses off and set them on his bedside table on top of his mother's diary, and rubbed his eyes for a moment. He picked his glasses up, but also decided that, to try and clear his head, he would read something from the diary.

_ October 14th, 1977, _

_ All those times that Alice or Marlene told me that I was falling James Potter, I should have bloody listened, because they were 100% right…I have bloody feelings for James Potter. The other night, while we were out patrolling, I found myself laughing at every joke or story that he told…and at one point, I must have blushed a red that could rival my hair colour, because he fix my robes when they had gone crocked, and when I had something on them. _

_ I'm also really looking forward to Potions now because I get to be alone with him for a whole period. When he leans across the table to grab something that beside me from where he's standing next to me, I don't lean away…so that I can be closer to him…_

_ I feel so pathetic._

_ I sort of wish that he'd ask me out again like he used to in third, fourth, and fifth year…because now I think I'd actually say yes to him. The "I told you so"s from Marlene and Alice, who always told me to give him a try, and that he wasn't that bad when he wasn't trying to show off. _

_ If he doesn't asked me by the Thursday before the trip, I'm going to suggest that we go together. I know it's not traditional…but I want to see what he's like on a date, and I don't want this whole being shy and stuff thing to go on until the next Hogsmeade Weekend…at Christmas! I think I better start to drop hints that I want to go with him. _

_ However, it has crossed my mind that he doesn't have the same feelings for me anymore, so I asked Remus the other day (who I've always gotten on good with) if that was true, but Remus assured me that he did, and that he just didn't want to ruin the friendships we've built by asking me out. _

_ Merlin, this whole relationship/crush thing is bloody confusing. It's no wonder I fine without it for the first seventeen years of my life!_

_ Ah well, I'll keep my fingers crossed for Hogsmeade._

_ Lily._

Harry smiled at his mother's writing. It was really cool, he thought, that he could hear about that. However, his thinking was interrupted by Ron.

He stormed into the room, threw his stuff on his bed, and turned to Harry.

'Something up?' Harry asked from his bed.

Ron looked at him,

'I'll tell you what's bloody up, as if you didn't already know,' Ron said pointing his finger at Harry, 'but you just bloody _proposed_ to Ginny! What the bloody hell were you thinking!?'

Harry paused.

'I didn't propose to Ginny, where'd you get that from?' Harry asked, still keeping his quiet polite tone.

'On my way back from dinner, I saw you go down on one knee and bloody propose to her right in the middle of the hall! Did you even bloody ask my dad?'

'Ron,' Harry said, getting up, 'I didn't propose to Ginny. I asked her to Hogsmeade'.

Ron paused.

'Then what were on one knee for?' he asked.

'I asked her with style,' Harry laughed. Ron, however, didn't laugh.

'Honestly Ron!' Harry said, still laughing, 'go look at her finger, there's no ring on it'.

Ron sighed.

'Fine, I believe you,' he said, sitting down on his bed. 'I was just worried. You're only eighteen and she's seventeen'.

'I know, that's why I haven't asked her yet,' Harry said.

Ron looked up.

'You mean you want to ask her eventually?' Ron asked.

'Well,' Harry said, as if it were obvious, 'yeah, of course I've thought about it! I've even got my mum's old engagement ring set aside in a box in the bottom of my trunk! But I'm still going to wait a couple years'.

Ron paused again, and took in what Harry said.

'So you didn't propose, and you're not going to for a while?' he asked, confirming.

'That's right!' Harry said.

Ron then lay down on his bed, and fell asleep. Harry laughed, and did the same.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next night, Professor McGonagall made her way through the empty halls of Hogwarts, making her way to Professor Dumbledore's office – no, she thought – _her_ office…it was _her _office now. She still wasn't used to that.

She got to the gargoyle, gave her password, and walked up to her office. She closed the door behind her, and nodded to all the portraits, many of which said hellos. She then made her way behind her desk, which still had many of Albus's old instruments on it, and sat down in the large chair.

'Enjoying the term, so far, Professor McGonagall?' came the kind voice of Professor Dumbledore from behind her. 'I understand that a Hogsmeade weekend is coming up'.

She turned around, and smiled up at him.

'Yes, it is,' she said.

'I always enjoyed going to the village,' he said to her, 'it was always fun watching the students run about'.

She smiled.

'Yes, that is always fun,' she sighed.

'Is it worrying you?' he asked.

'Yes, I suppose it is,' she sighed again.

'I was always worried during the wars about them as well,' he sighed also. 'It always surprised me that Voldemort or his followers never attacked during one'.

'That is exactly what I'm worried about,' she said.

'Yes, the threat never seems to disappear, does it?' he said.

McGonagall nodded.

'I'm sure your Head Students and Mr Potter will keep things under control if something were to happen,' Dumbledore said.

'But it is them that they are after,' McGonagall said.

'Then you also have many other staff members who should be present, like Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn, Weasley, and Foster'.

McGonagall paused.

'Albus, wasn't Jack one of the ones that Voldemort was after during the wars?' she asked.

'Indeed he was,' Dumbledore said. 'And I'm afraid that he will likely still be in danger'.

McGonagall nodded.

'Don't worry, Minerva, everything will go just fine,' Dumbledore said kindly.

'I really hope you're right'.

**Author's Note:**

**I realized that the last chapter broke the record for my story on most views for a chapter, beating the Prologue. Thanks all for the 8 1/2 months you've given me so far! Keep on reading!**

**A huge disadvantage to writing a prequel (or in this case…before the Epilogue) is that we all know perfectly well that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and a lot of the main characters are alive and well Nineteen Years down the road…so that sort of takes away a big mystery/suspense aspect of my story…**

**A reminder that I update my profile regularly with hopeful postdates and small spoilers for upcoming chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, if you wish. It really encourages me!**

**Hoping you're having a great weekend, **

**~C**


	22. Turn

Chapter Twenty-Two

**_Turn_**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Reader, **

**Thank-you so much for your patience. I would have had this chapter up much, much sooner but my laptop broke nearly right after I posted Chapter Twenty-One; and I wasn't able to use it to type this story! However, I've now got it fixed, and I am bringing you a chapter you have been anticipating for a while (and a chapter I've planned since before this story went on the web)! **

**This is another chapter that I've named after a song, called 'Feel it Turn' (or just 'Turn) by my all-time favourite band called 'Great Big Sea'. That song was written for a friend who was having a bad day, but that things are always going to get better. It's a really cool song, and you should listen to it if you're into folk/rock/acoustic music. **

**Warning: This is the first chapter that include violence. There is minor violence (some blood and torturing) in this chapter, so be warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people, places, events, or ideas that you may find in the Harry Potter books written by JKR. I only take credit for my own ideas.**

**Enjoy. **

The sun shone brightly upon Harry and Ginny as they made their way towards Hogsmeade hand-in-hand. There were a few other people near them on the path who all seemed very excited to go to the village, and get out of the castle for a few hours. However, Harry, even though this was his first actual 'date' with Ginny, he was a little sad, and couldn't help that it was showing.

'What is it, Harry?' Ginny asked him, noticing that Harry seemed a little off, and that he seemed very quiet.

'It's nothing,' he muttered.

'No really,' Ginny said, 'is it about the Death Eaters again?'

'That's part of it, I suppose,' Harry said quietly.

'Well what is it then Harry?'

He sighed.

'You really want to know?' he asked, still not really wanting to talk about it.

'I always knew you weren't the sharpest quill in the cupboard,' Ginny said, 'yes, tell me!'

'It's just that this is the day my parents died,' Harry said quietly.

Ginny then felt bad about the quill crack, and pulled Harry tighter against him.

'I know, I'm sorry Harry,' she said, 'I know that today will be a bit tough'.

Harry nodded.

'We can go back, if you want,' Ginny said, unsure of what it was Harry wanted.

'No, it's alright,' Harry said, 'I really want to go with you today, it's just; it was seventeen years ago today that they died. I've been an orphan for seventeen years. I haven't known them, talked to them, lived with them, seen them, _been_ with them, in seventeen years'.

Ginny paused.

'Harry, they've always been with you,' she said, 'they've always been in your heart'.

Harry nodded again.

'I just wish I could've known them,' he said. 'The closest thing I've got now is a book of parchment my mum used to write in, and some pictures. Sirius and Remus are gone. All because of the damn war. Why did so many people have to die?'

They continued on walking down the path in silence for a moment, Harry breathing deeply as they went.

'I'm sorry,' he muttered, 'I didn't have to bring that up'.

'No, it was right of you, Harry,' Ginny said, 'it wouldn't be natural for you not to miss them or talk about them. And however much you miss them, and wish that you could've known them, you still have a family now'.

Harry stayed silent for the rest of the walk, thinking about what Ginny had said about him still having a family. He had always considered to be close to the Weasleys, but did they legitimately consider him family? He felt so overwhelmed of warm feelings towards them all.

'Thank-you,' he said to her as they entered the village.

'What for?' Ginny asked.

'Everything,' Harry said.

Ginny smiled at him, and loosened her grip on him so that they were once again just holding hands.

'Where do you want to go first?' Harry asked her. 'We've still got a couple hours until we're meeting up with Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomstick'.

'Let's go to Honeydukes,' Ginny said, 'we need to stock on sweats for the day and until Christmas'.

'Good idea,' Harry said, and they happily walked over to the store.

Most of the shops in Hogsmeade were quite full of students, and a few locals. The busiest was Honeydukes, and there were many third years that were in awe when they got to go there.

About a half hour before they would meet up with Ron and Hermione for lunch at the Three Broomstick, Harry and Ginny were sitting on a bench on the edge of a street, after they had gone to a few shops, and walked around for a while.

'You're okay?' Ginny asked for what Harry thought was the tenth time that morning.

'I'm fine, Gin, honestly,' Harry said, assuring her. 'I just never knew until last Christmas what day he murdered them on. It surprised me, is all'.

Ginny nodded.

'Do you want to head to the Broomstick early to get better seats before it gets all crowded?' Ginny asked.

'Good idea,' Harry agreed, getting up.

They walked across the village towards the pub, both of the wrapped up in their cloaks, as it was beginning to get cold and windy out. They made their way into the Three Broomstick to see that it was already at least half full of Hogwarts students and a few teachers, as well as some other people of the community.

They went up to the bar and got some butterbeers, then found a table near the door next to a window.

'It's pretty crowded in here today,' Harry said, once they had sat down.

'Yeah, I've never seen it so crowded,' Ginny agreed. 'Normally it's mainly Hogwarts students, but today there's a lot more other wizards and witches'.

Harry nodded.

'I would've thought that locals and others don't like to be here on these weekends because it's full of students,' Harry said. 'I bet they like being here more on quieter days'.

'I never thought of it like that,' Ginny said. 'Students must be a pain for locals and others; making loads of noise, crowding the streets and stores, and all'.

'Yeah,' Harry said. 'Ah well, it's been like this for a long time, so there's no point in changing anything. Besides, students need some time away from the castle'.

'That's for sure,' Ginny said.

Ron and Hermione made their way over to the table a few minutes later, both of them with a bag in their hands.

'Hey,' Hermione said warmly to them, and they sat down across from them. 'How was your morning?'

'It was fine, you?' Harry said.

'Good,' Hermione said.

'Where'd you go?' Ron asked.

'Nowhere much,' Harry said, 'just Honeydukes and a few others'.

'Where'd you go?' Ginny asked.

'School Supply Shop, Honeydukes, and Zonko's,' Ron said. 'Did you know George was planning on talking to the owners about selling it to him?'

'Really?' Ginny asked. 'I wonder what they'd say. That family has owned the shop for a long time. Do you know when he was planning on asking?'

'No, he was just saying it to me near the end of the summer,' Ron said. 'It would be cool though; him owning a shop in Hogsmeade'.

'It would be, but how many costumers do you think would come other than these weekends?' Harry asked.

'I don't know,' Ron said. 'Places like Honeydukes and this place get lots of business 'cause they sell things that everyone wants in the Wizarding World, but I guess for the most part, students are the main business for a joke shop, and one way up north here wouldn't do as well as down in Diagon Alley'.

They all nodded in agreement.

They continued talking about the possibilities of George owning a shop in Hogsmeade, school stuff, and Christmas break (already). About twenty minutes later, Madam Rosmerta came by their table and took their orders for lunch. Once it had arrived, most talk halted as they were all very hungry, and the food was great. However; just as they were finishing up, they heard a loud bang from outside of the pub; and they all shot up out of their seats and pulled out their wands.

They heard many cracks of apparation, and they ran out into the street to see many people in dark robes firing curses in every which direction. They all quickly tried to stop the people, by engaging in a fight with them. However, Harry, quickly defeating his opponent with a stunning spell, ran as fast as he could towards the shop where the explosion had happened, and tried to get people out.

'No!' Ginny cried after him, as he ran off towards the burning building. But Ginny was unable to run after him, as the person she was dueling continued throwing curses at her.

Harry made it through the shop, and managed to drag out who he thought was the owner, and four students who had been in there, as well as one local. Just as he finished dragging out the last student to the street, he heard another exploding curse shouted, and he looked to see a red light soaring towards the building, and he dragged the student a few more feet away, and jumped further into the street, as the shop blew up behind him, leaving it in ruin.

Instantly, Harry scanned the horrific street for Ginny, but he couldn't see her. Before he could continue searching for her, a curse was shot at him.

'_Protego!' _Harry yelled, putting up a shield around himself, blocking the curse.

'Expelliarmus!' Harry yelled, and pointed his wand at his opponent, but this was blocked.

'_Ventus Duo!_' the man yelled, but Harry, again, again blocked it.

'_Stupefy!_' Harry yelled, and the man fell to the ground, stunned.

Harry then turned his head and scanned the street in search of Ginny. He couldn't see her.

He searched the crowed frantically, in search of her long, dark red hair, and finally, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. He began running towards her, but almost right after he saw her, he saw another flash of a red light, and her red hair swing away into a side street.

'No!' Harry yelled, and as fast as he possibly could, he ran after her. He put up shields around himself and other students who were struggling, all the while sprinting towards where Ginny had disappeared. He turned the corner towards the side street, and as soon as he did, he felt the Full Body Binding Curse put on him.

'Why, Potter, nice of you to stop by,' came the familiar voice of Augustus Rockwood.

'We were just leaving,' came another voice, and Harry saw Travers looking down on him. 'We just thought we'd pay you a little visit'.

'We'll say hello to young Ms. Weasley for you,' said Rockwood. 'I don't reckon you'll ever see her again. Well anyway, goodbye, Harry Potter. Someone else will be coming to deal with you latter, I'm sure, but for now, we really must be off'.

Rockwood and Travers than ran down the street, and out of Harry's sight; as he struggled against the curse. He tried to scream for help, but he couldn't. He was helpless. And those bastards have Ginny. His Ginny. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Ron duck!' Hermione yelled at him from a few feet away, and in perfect timing also, as a bolt of purple light had just flown over Ron's head.

'Stupefy!' Ron yelled at his opponent, which was blocked.

'Bombarda Maxima!' his opponent yelled at Ron, pointing his wand right in front of Ron. Ron panicked, and yelled,

'PROTEGO!' and tried to decrease the coming explosion. As a result, the explosion still knocked Ron back into a wall behind him, giving him a big bruise on the back of his head, and a large gash on the front of his head.

'Expelliarmus!' Ron yelled, and succeeded in disarming him. 'Stupefy!' and he stunned him.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in a full tilt fight with who they both recognized as Jugson.

'Imperio!' he yelled.

Hermione jumped out of the way, and in midair, yelled,

'Protego Horribilis!'

She kept her shield strong, and managed to throw off Jugson.

However, before she was able to stun him, or anything else, he moved quicker.

'Crucio! You filthy Mudblood!' he yelled, and Hermione fell to the ground, in horrible pain. It was unreal, how much she hurt. Like there were a million knifes cutting at her, and her being torn inside out. As if she was being repeatedly punched right in the head, by the strongest man alive.

She just wished everything would end, right then. Death would be better than that.

However, before the pain increased once again, everything stopped, and she was tangled up on the ground. She opened up her eyes very slightly, to see a flash of bright orange.

Ignis had flown into the fray, and stopped Jugson from torturing her, by clawing at his face.

'Stupefy,' she said, pointing her wand at Jugson, using as much strength as she could muster. And Jugson fell to the ground with scratch marks all over his face, and blood all over. Then Ignis did something that Hermione hadn't expected; he flew up to her, nudged her shoulder, and motioned for her to follow him; then he flew off.

Hermione, not really wanting to leave Ron, hesitated. Ignis then gave her a look, and motioned again. So Hermione, figuring that it must be really important, followed. She ran through the crowds of people as discreetly as she could. She noticed that the number of people in black cloaks seemed to be lessening. She figured that the fight was near over (but she didn't want to get too hopeful). She then saw Ignis descend, and she followed to where he had went.

There lay Harry, sprawled out on the ground.

Hermione gasped.

'Oh my god, please don't be dead, please don't be dead, Harry James Potter,' Hermione said quietly, and began walking slowly towards him. "Once was enough" she thought.

Hermione kneeled down next to him, and checked for a pulse.

She waited a moment.

Finally, she felt the very discreet bumping.

She pulled out her wand, and took off the spell that a Death Eater would've used on him, and thankfully it worked.

'Oh my god, thank god Harry, are you alright?' Hermione asked sitting him up.

Harry looked at Hermione with dead eyes.

'They have Ginny'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later, there were eight people standing in the Honeydukes cellar; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professors McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, Flitwick, and Bill.

'We need to find Yaxley,' Harry said for what the others thought was the fiftieth time.

'We know Harry,' Hermione said as comfortingly as possible. 'But we can't just run around Hogsmeade looking for them, or anything. We need a plan'.

'But they could be anywhere in the bloody country by now, Hermione!' Harry said, more aggressively then he intended. 'We need to get Ginny back, before they do something to her!'

'Harry,' Professor McGonagall said, 'they will only be in Hogsmeade, as soon as I saw what was going on, I placed an anti-apparation charm and other spells that will keep them here around Hogsmeade and its surroundings'.

Harry nodded, extremely glad that McGonagall had done that; but was still in a state of panic because _they had Ginny! _

'Well there can't be that many of them left!' Harry said. 'You said that we put all the ones that we could stun or capture in the Hog's Head, and locked them in there; and that there were about sixty of them there! There aren't even sixty Death Eaters alive anymore! We have to find her!'

'Harry, mate, we will find her,' Ron said from next to Harry, 'she's my sister, remember, I want her back just the same as you, but we need to think this through'.

'Where's Professor Foster?' Professor Slughorn asked.

Nobody said anything.

'I haven't seen him since before the fight,' Hermione said after a moment. 'I saw him walking into the shop next to the one that blew up when I walked into the Three Broomstick'.

'You don't think that he got hit with some of it, do you?' Ron asked.

Bill shook his head.

'I saw that shop, and it seemed to be pretty untouched,' he said.

While everyone else stood there, still discussing what could've happened to Foster, Harry sat there, staring out the window near the roof of the basement. It was still very sunny out, and the wind seemed to be picking up. He knew where Foster was. Or well, he was pretty sure where he was. He would be in the same place as Ginny. Yaxley was smart, Harry would give him that…he knew that the only way to get Harry cornered would be to take Ginny. Even though they did their best to be very quiet about their relationship, and how close they were outside of Hogwarts; the public still knew about them, thanks to the _Prophet_.

Before Harry could continue on this train of thought, however, Ignis (who was about mid-way through his cycle of growing), who was sitting up by the window of the basement, flew off, and down towards Harry.

'What is it?' Harry asked him quietly.

As if Ignis knew what Harry said, he motioned towards the window, where a large black eagle owl was sitting on the other side. Harry got up (the others hadn't taken notice the exchange) and walked towards the window, and open it. Harry untied the piece of parchment that was attached to its leg, and with a Turn of its head, the owl vanished into thin air. Harry then took the note and read it; and the others were watching him.

_ If you ever want to see Weasley again, you will come to the Shrieking Shack within the hour, alone. _

'I know where they are,' Harry said bluntly to those in the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Harry had received the note, he (of course) got up straight away, and began heading for the door, only so Bill could magically shut it in his face. Harry was insistent on going right away, saying that they could be torturing Ginny and Foster while they were just sitting there. But, Hermione was able to get to calm down, and convinced him that this one time, a plan would be best.

So about forty-five minutes later, Harry was standing at the gates that revealed the path towards the Shrieking Shack. It looked just as it always had; spooky, haunting, old, worn, fragile, and daunting. However, Harry had never wanted to approach the building more than he did that moment. He cautiously walked up the path, with Ron and Hermione following him closely behind under the cloak. Harry looked around the Shack; there wasn't anyone standing outside. That seemed odd. He would've thought there would someone waiting for him…they did that in May. Before he knew it, he was standing before the wooden door. He pushed it opened, and looked in, to see Jugson, Rowle, Rockwood, and Selwyn were standing off to the wall, their robes torn, and blood all over them. However, none of that mattered to them. They just stared at Harry with a hungry look in their eyes. Then, in the middle of the room, there were two chairs, back to back, were Foster and Ginny tied up, and unconscious. Right next to them, stood Yaxley. An evil grin pasted on his face.

'Potter,' he said, deeply and evilly, 'I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come. It is, after all, rude to turn down an invitation. We were actually just talking about you; but unfortunately, your little blood traitor here got a little too aggressive for my liking, so I had to shut her up, and as for Foster, he's been unconscious for several hours now. I am beginning to think he might not even be alive. Ah well, he's had it coming for several decades now'.

'Let them go,' Harry said.

'I will think about once I've killed you,' Yaxley said.

'That arrogant?' Harry asked, and he and Yaxley began circling around the room, both their wands drawn.

'Potter, Potter,' he said, shaking his head, 'don't you know there is a big difference between arrogance and common sense?'

'Common sense would be to stop this nonsense,' Harry said.

'Now just why would I do that?' Yaxley asked. 'All of you Mudbloods and Blood Traitors all think that it is us making the violence, but in truth, none of this would be happening if the Wizarding World would just intelligently agree to our few rules. Think of all the lives that would've been saved if everyone just agreed with us, with peace. Even you father, no matter how arrogant would still be with us'.

'Don't say a bloody word about my parents,' Harry said, threateningly.

Yaxley laughed.

'So weak, pathetic, Potter,' he said. 'Your so called mentor always spoke of how _"love" _was all that we needed, and that it was the key to what you might call peace. But he was very foolishly wrong. The key to peace is power'.

'It is because you think that,' Harry began, 'that you will lose. _Stupefy!'_

'Avada Kedavra!' Yaxley yelled, and green and red collided in midair.

'He's mine!' Yaxley yelled Selwyn, Jugson, Rockwood, and Rowle.

Harry held his ground very well, and the curse began to move towards Yaxley, but he quickly threw the curse into the wall, setting it on fire.

'Expecto Patronum!' Harry yelled, trying his very best to not worry about Ginny, and to think of the two of them playing with the children he hoped they would have someday, in the grounds of Riverbank Fields. His stag came out of his wand, and ran off to where Ron and Hermione were waiting for it. Hermione then sent her otter to the others waiting outside the grounds, and they all ran towards the Shrieking Shack, and the battle that had started a few hours ago resumed, only smaller, yet more dangerous.

Harry and Yaxley continued throwing hex after curse after spell after charm at each other, neither one of them getting an upper-hand. As Harry and Yaxley are trying to over-throw the other with a full body binding curse and (again) the Killing Curse, Harry sees Ron and Hermione barge into the room, and take on Selwyn, Jugson, Rockwood and Rowle all at once; and not long after that, Bill, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout came into the fight, and they were finally starting to out-power the four Death Eaters. Harry still battled alone with Yaxley, while Ron and Hermione took on Rockwood; Bill took on Selwyn, McGonagall and Rowle battle fiercely, while Sprout and Flitwick took on Jugson.

Curses and hexes were flying everywhere, and there were small fires throughout the Shrieking Shack. Harry knew that the fight would have to end soon, or they would all be inside the Shack went in went up in flames.

'Bombarda!' Rowle yelled, pointed his wand right near Professor McGonagall, and she was blown back into the wall, _hopefully_ unconscious…nothing more. Even more flames came up now. Now, Rowle assisted Selwyn in battling Bill.

For probably the hundredth time while he was in the Shack, Harry glance at Foster, and mainly Ginny, to make sure they were still alright. This time, however, he noticed that they were stirring. Ginny eyes fluttered open, and looked straight into Harry's.

'I love you,' she mouthed, with all of the energy she could muster.

Yaxley noticed this, and took it to his advantage.

'CRUCIO!' he yelled, and pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry yelled in pain. It had been a long time since he had suffered from so much pain. Millions of knifes were stabbing at his body, and then tarring his insides out. As if his body was being lit on fire, and burning him alive.

While this was happening, Ron and Hermione finally were able to over-power Rockwood, with Ron disarming him, and Hermione stunning him and binding him. Flitwick and Sprout finished off Jugson in practically the same manner, only instead of disarming, Sprout yelled, 'Deletrius!' and his wand disintegrated. All four of them went to Bill's aid now, and they over-powered Rowle and Selwyn, and the four Death Eaters were now all unconscious and bound in a corner. Then they turned to Yaxley, still after several minutes, torturing Harry. They were unable to assist him, as if they tried to approach or intervene, they would be thrown back.

For a few moments, Harry just wanted everything to end. Nothing could be worse than the pain that he was going through. Yaxley seemed to have power that could nearly rival Voldemort's, when it came to torturing. But then, he thought of some of the people in the burning room, who were trying with all of their might to stop Yaxley;

Ron and Hermione, who had been with him through practically everything. His brother and sister in everything except blood. The ones who helped him, and encouraged him, to do whatever it was Harry felt he had to do; and not once (in their right minds) complained. Harry fought the curse for them.

He thought of Bill, who had acted like a big brother he had always imagined having. The one who had asked him if he would teach one of his classes, and put that much trust into him. It took a _lot_ of trust to do somethings like that. He fought that curse for him.

Professor McGonagall, who had taken a bad curse for him, and likely had a bad concussion, and would be very badly hurt, just to try and stop all of this madness. Although she had been hard on him at times, other than Professor Dumbledore, she was his absolute favourite Professor at Hogwarts. She always taught them very well, but still had a very good connection with most of her students. She supported him, Professor Dumbledore, and the Order for many years; she was one of the bravest people he knew. He fought that curse for her.

Even Sprout and Flitwick, who had also come to aid him. Two Professors who had, although more subtlety, still played a fairly big role in his life. They had always supported him, and had risked their lives several times to support the same things he did. He fought the curse for them.

Jack Foster, who had price on his head, just like he did, since before he was born. For something he couldn't control. That was reason enough to fight that curse for him.

And lastly, and definitely most importantly, he thought the love of his life, and the one who was in a dangerous situation because of him, yet still said she loved him, Ginny. He had no idea what he would do with himself he lost Ginny. She was everything to him. She was so incredibly brave, kind, loving, smart, beautiful, and a million other things that Harry saw when he looked at her. He knew that one day, her name would be Ginny Potter. With that incredibly happy thought, he thought to himself _'There's no way in hell I'm not going to end this right now'_, and he fought that curse for her.

Finally, after all of that, he was able to throw off Yaxley's curse, and he disarmed him right away. Harry wand was pointed straight at Yaxley, but he was shaking (seeing as he had the Cruciatus Curse on him for at least five minutes).

Harry quickly, with a swift wave of his wand, magically untied the robes that bound Ginny and Foster, and their bodies relaxed in their chairs, both of them stirring once again. However, before Harry could do anything to Foster, he quickly pulled a dagger out of his pocket, and pulled Ginny's body up to his, the knife at her throat.

'No!' Harry yelled.

Yaxley laughed.

'Even flick your wand, Potter, and this knife is going right through her neck, and you'll never speak to her again,' Yaxley said evilly.

Harry stayed still.

'You can have me,' Harry said, 'just don't hurt her, please!'

'Listen to yourself,' Yaxley laughed. 'So weak!'

Harry paused and looked at Ginny, her eyes staring into his.

'I love you,' she whispered.

'I love you too,' Harry whispered back. 'You'll be fine; I promise'.

Yaxley laughed again, very loudly this time.

'How pathetic,' he said, 'and you wonder why good old _loving_ Dumbledore is dead!'

Harry so badly wanted to argue, and to hex him, and to yell in his face, but he knew that if he did, Yaxley would kill Ginny. That wouldn't happen; he wouldn't let it.

'I don't know why the Dark Lord wasted his time on you, honestly,' Yaxley said, 'can't even talk back to me. I can't believe how _weak_ you are. Just like your father, and you filthy Mudblood–'

SMACK!

Yaxley fell to the floor in a heap, and Ginny stumbled over to Harry, and he supported her.

Foster stood, with the chair in his hand, stood over top of Yaxley, an angry look on his face.

He then grabbed his wand out of Yaxley's robes, as well as Ginny's, and passed it to her, then took down the shield with his wand.

'We need to get out of here,' Foster said, looking at the burning building. 'It's going to collapse soon'.

Everyone nodded, and Harry supported a limping Ginny out of the Shack, and Bill carried Professor McGonagall's limp body from it as well. Ron levitated Yaxley out, and they exited the burning building.

Harry was talking quietly to Ginny, comforting her, while everyone else trailed behind.

Harry looked back at the rest of them, as they all made their way down the hill. Ron was levitated Yaxley down slowly, and wasn't at all careful in making sure he didn't hit any trees or rocks. Just as Yaxley's lower half banged into a tree, Yaxley's eyes shifted open, and he raised his hand into a fist, and punched Ron right in the nose, and they both fell to the ground; only Yaxley quickly got up.

Their chance to end everything was gone, when Yaxley disapperated far away with a single Turn.

**Author's Note:**

**I once again apologize for the long absence. Like I said, at first my laptop was broken, then I had some trouble making this chapter perfect; because I didn't want it to be just another chapter, I wanted it to be one of my best yet…I hope I've achieved that. And just so you know, I purposely ended this chapter quickly, for effect. **

**This chapter surpassed the 100 000 word mark, and I'm pretty proud of that. **

**Sorry for any mechanical mistakes in this chapter, but once I got on a roll in writing, I typed really fast, and I wanted this on the web as soon as possible. **

**Like I've said, a disadvantage to writing a Prequel is that you all know that they are safe and sound 19 years later. Aw well **

**Really hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think, or if you have and questions, comments, suggestions, or anything in a review or PM. Thanks!**

**~C**


	23. The Consequences of Curses Cast

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Reader, **

**Thanks for any reviews, follows, or favourites you gave me for the last chapter. I really hope you all like this one. I am afraid to say that it is a very deep, deep and emotional one, but one that I definitely enjoyed writing; particularly the end.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

**_The Consequences of Curses Cast_**

Pain was all he felt.

Both mental and physical pain.

But the mental pain mattered more.

It always did.

Harry couldn't remember a time when the physical pain hurt more than the mental pain. That's just how things worked with him.

He slowly opened up his eyes, and light immediately shined through the cracks, and he shut them.

'Madam Pomfrey!' a woman's voice came from right near him, 'he just stirred'.

'Just a moment, don't disturb him!' came the voice Harry knew was Madam Pomfrey's. Harry cracked open his eyes once again, this time slower, letting his eyes adjust to the light. Finally, they were open, and he was looking up into the blurry faces of Madam Pomfrey and Hermione.

'Mr Potter,' Madam Pomfrey began, 'it is good that you are finally awake, you've been here about a day. If you would please just drink these potions, and your nausea will lessen'.

'Ginny,' was all that Harry could say.

'She'll be alright,' Hermione said, 'she's laying in the bed next to yours, she's still sleeping'.

'Yes, now please take you potions,' Pomfrey said frantically. Harry obliged, and downed three potions, two of them tasting horrid, Harry nearly spitting it out; and the other tasting descent.

'She hasn't moved?' Harry asked, motioning to Ginny.

'Not since we brought her in,' Pomfrey said, 'it seemed as though the Cruciatus Curse had been used on her for a fair amount of time, but longer on you, might I add. I'm surprised you can talk, right now to be honest. She also had a cut across her right cheek and her neck; but she'll be just fine, probably sooner than you'.

'What about Professor Foster,' Harry said, still restless, and hating not knowing what was going on.

'He too showed signs that he'd been hit with the Cruciatus Curse, for a very long time, might I add. He will have many scars all over his body, but not as many as you have from throughout your life. He will be _able_ to teach in a few weeks, but I do not know when he will be _ready_ to teach. Professor McGonagall has already said she is willing to teach his classes'.

Harry nodded, and Madam Pomfrey left. Hermione continued to fill him in on everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She said she hadn't been badly injured, just a few minor things. And everyone else was the same. Most of the students were able to make it back to Hogwarts unscratched thanks to Neville, who had been the one to guide them all. But there were a few students who had been injured.

'Harry,' Hermione said a moment after saying that, a very sad look on her face, 'a fourth year boy got killed'.

That was the biggest blow of all. Why do so many people have to die? Why that boy, who had no other intentions that day other than going into Hogsmeade, and having a good time with his friends, have to die? Why did _another_ person have to die at the hands of Voldemort's forces because of him? It was too much to take at that moment. Harry got up out of his bed, grabbed his robe off of the hook next to it, and walked very quickly out of the ward, ignoring the pain coming from particularly his legs, shoulders, and head; and Hermione trying to get him to stop. He didn't care that he hadn't even grabbed his glasses, or that he wasn't wearing anything on his feet. He just walked, and walked, and walked.

Harry's thoughts were all over the place at that moment. Just one minute ago, his biggest priority was seeing Ginny, and making sure she was alright. But what was it now, walking around the school, aimlessly, trying to sort out his thoughts? He didn't think that seemed right, but he didn't care much at that moment. He needed to walk so that his thoughts _would_ get sorted out.

He passed by portrait after portrait, all of them wondering what he was doing, not wearing any glasses, his hospital robes showing from underneath his school robes, no shoes on; it was an understatement to say Harry was quite the sight. He had even more scars than he had forty-eight hours ago, something that really bugged Harry, seeing as each one told a story from his past he wished had never happened.

Harry wasn't sure how long he walked, but was very surprised when his feet lead him to a place in Hogwarts he hadn't been to since one of those bad memories had occurred.

The Astronomy Tower had been fully repaired from all of the damage done in the battle the previous May, and looked just as it had that night that Professor Snape had killed Professor Dumbledore…something that really wished didn't have to happen. He walked up to the edge of the Tower, and looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts, a light wind blowing in his face.

Harry would always be astonished at why disagreement had to be dealt with violently. Whose idea was it, anyway? Who had decided so long ago that everything had to be dealt with violence? Harry was beginning to realize how happy he was that he had decided not to use the Elder Wand, and to keep it away from public.

It was Power, Harry thought. Unhealthy Power always seemed to lead to violence.

As Harry looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts, and continued on thinking about things like this. He just stood there, staring out into the slowly setting sun over the grounds of Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest, in complete silence, hardly moving a muscle.

It wasn't until many hours later that Harry felt a hand on his shoulder; and for the first time in many hours, he turned his head, and saw not Ginny, but Hermione standing behind him, with Ron standing in the distance.

'It's not your fault, Harry,' Hermione said, like she knew exactly what Harry was thinking.

Harry didn't say anything.

People had said that to him so many times in the last eight years that he had lost count. It didn't seem to mean anything to him anymore. No matter what someone would say, Harry would always feel like he could've done something to stop what had happened.

'It doesn't matter,' Harry said. 'There's too much death'.

Hermione paused. Harry's voice was very hoarse from not using it in many hours. He sounded angry, almost. And he had every right to be.

'No matter what, there's always going to be someone who wants power, and that's horrible,' Harry said. 'That boy, he; he will never able to grow up! Never know able to live his life, have a job, and be loved by someone! Never! He's gone! Nothing I could do about it now! That boy should have never got murdered; it should've been me; it always should've been me! Seventeen years ago yesterday it should've been me, not my parents! It shouldn't've been Cedric, or Sirius, or Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, everyone! Think of how many people would still be here if wasn't for me!'

'Harry, you can't think that way,' Hermione said softly. 'Think of all the lives you saved by defeating Voldemort'.

'Think of all the other lives could've been saved if we defeated him quicker!' Harry shot back.

Harry was trying with all of his might not to cry. He so badly wanted to, but he couldn't…he had to be stronger than that.

'There's too much death in this world. Why do people have to kill each other? What good does it do?' Harry asked.

'It doesn't, Harry,' Hermione said.

'Then why do they do it! Why do people have to die?' he asked again. 'That boy had no intentions other than to spend the day with his friends in Hogsmeade, not get killed! Parents shouldn't have to bury their own children! It's not right!'

'Harry, it's because you think that, that you, or anyone else can't blame yourself!' Hermione said. 'You have to realize that it would be practically impossible for you to be the fault of something bad happening! You're too full of love, Harry'.

Harry thought about that for a moment.

'I just want all of this madness to bloody end,' Harry said, looking back out at the grounds.

'We all do, mate,' Ron said from a little bit behind Hermione. He knew that they had a very special relationship. Neither of them had any blood siblings, but they both considered one another their true brother and sister. Ron wasn't about to mess with that.

'We're all going to do as much as we can to truly end this, Harry,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, mate,' Ron said, 'once we're done here, we'll join the Auror Department, and stop it all'.

'You don't get it,' Harry said, 'just because one group of bad people are gone, doesn't mean there are more! There's all someone out there who wants someone else, or a group of people gone! It's madness!'

Harry then quickly walked away from them, away from the tower, and out of there sight…lonely tears leaving his eyes as he walked.

Ron and Hermione watched him go in silence.

'Hermione,' Ron said, looking at her.

'Yes?' Hermione said.

'He needs Ginny right now. Let's go get her,' Ron said, and they made their way back towards the Hospital Wing, where Ginny lay sleeping, still bearing obvious signs of being tortured and injured.

'Ron, wait,' Hermione said, as they descended the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, 'how are we going to find Harry once we get Ginny?'

'For the first time in the last two years, Harry left the Marauder's Map in the dorm,' Ron said, and they continued walking through the halls.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry didn't even know where he was walking. For all he knew, he was headed towards Aragog's descendants (luckily, however, he wasn't). He was walking to fight off the emotions that were threatening to seep through. He wasn't even completely sure why he was so upset by this. He didn't know the boy whatsoever, he thought. After the Battle in May, he hadn't reacted this way when fifty people died, some of them being very close to Harry. Not once had Harry broken down like he had right now. Why was it that Harry was so bothered by this?

_It's because in the Battle, you knew that everyone there was there by choice, and were willing to make the sacrifice. This boy was completely innocent, and had no other intentions but to go to Hogsmeade, and go back to Hogwarts that night; home to his family at Christmas and at the end of the year, and live a normal life, pursuing his dreams_ Harry thought.

Harry looked up from the ground and his feet to see where he was, and he was quite surprised, seeing as he hadn't been to this spot in about a year and a half, and it seemed the exact same.

Harry was standing right next to the Black Lake, but not out in the open; he was on the far side of the lake from the castle, and had trees all around him. There was slowly dying grass on the ground, and leaves scattered all around.

This was where he had gone with Ginny after he had first kissed her in the Gryffindor Common Room after the Quidditch Cup Finals, and they spent many hours sitting there, kissing, cuddling, and talking. That was one of Harry's favourite afternoons spent at Hogwarts, and it would probably stay that way, too.

'Harry,' came a soft, feeble voice from behind him, which he had just been thinking about.

Harry turned around to see Ginny, still in her Hospital Gown, bandages all over her body, and bruises showing on her face and shoulder, as well as a bad gash on the side of her neck.

'Ginny,' Harry said, and practically ran up to her, and engulfed her in a huge hug, and for what was probably the fiftieth time that day, tears threatened to fall. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, Harry,' she said, 'I'm just worried about you, Harry'.

'I'm fine, Ginny, I swear,' Harry said, trying so hard to look at her straight into her eyes without collapsing – and Ginny looked straight back into his.

'Harry,' Ginny said, 'I _know_ you're not alright. I've known you long enough to get that. It's alright that you're not alright; you have every right to be. Just don't close yourself out, please!'

'Ginny, I'm not trying to close myself out,' Harry said, 'I just needed some time to think!'

'That's fine,' Ginny said, 'but you don't always have to think alone; I'm here!'

'I know!' Harry said. 'Please get that, I know can always go to you, but I just had to think on my own for a bit!'

Ginny sighed.

'I'm just worried about you,' Ginny said.

Harry gave her another hug, and whispered in her ear, 'I'm fine, really. Now what happened to you in the Shrieking Shack? All I saw was someone take you from the street'.

They let go of each other, and silently sat down on the ground.

'It was Yaxley who came to get me,' she said, 'and they took me straight to the shack, and told me that you wouldn't be able to come get me because you'd be dead before long. I broke down, when he said that, and that was when he started torturing me. It was horrible, Harry. They used some sort of slashing spell on me, but thank Merlin Snape never taught them that spell from the textbook. They threw me around a bit, then they got word that one of us got you before one of them did, and Yaxley sent that note, to you. He tortured me again, after I said to leave you, and then you came. You saved my life, again, Harry'.

'I'd do it again in a heartbeat,' Harry said.

They gave each other a knowing look that only the two of them would understand, that explained all of their feelings.

'Just make sure that I won't ever have to,' Harry said.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Were there Death Eaters there, sir?' a first year Gryffindor boy asked Harry nearing the end of their lesson that day.

'Well, firstly, no need to call me "sir",' Harry said smiling at the boy. 'And secondly, there unfortunately were, I'm afraid'.

'But I thought that you got rid of them all?' a girl asked.

'I really did try my best,' Harry said, 'and we did get rid of most of them; but there are still a few out there that would like to carry on what Voldemort (all the students flinched) started'.

'Will you ever be able to get rid of them all?' another boy asked.

'Well, just to be clear, _I_ won't ever, and _have_ never done anything alone,' Harry said. 'There have always been so many people who helped; Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, as well as my parents, my godfather Sirius Black, practically the entire Weasley family, the Longbottoms…if I were to name every person that helped us win the war, we'd be here for the next two days; I just happened to be the one who cast the spell that made Voldemort's Curse rebound'.

Harry looked around at them all.

'To answer your question,' Harry said looking at the boy, 'it is my hope that we will be able to get rid of all of the Death Eaters; but be completely aware, there will always be people in this world that will disagree with another person, or a group of people, about anything. There will always be someone out there who wants to cause damage. Over the past thirty, forty, fifty years, we have been worried about the one who called himself Lord Voldemort, and his group of followers…and he managed to get many, many people to follow him. But now that he's gone, and there are only a select few who would still like to carry on what he started, there will be other people to try to get power. A very wise man told me to always have constant vigilance, and he was totally right. Always be aware that someone out there could want you. I've unfortunately had to learn that the wrong way, but I am here today to tell you this the right way; always have constant vigilance'.

'Was that Professor Dumbledore who said that?' a Slytherin boy asked, with a little too much attitude for Harry's liking.

'No, actually, it wasn't,' Harry said, 'it was the late Alastor Moody'.

'The Auror?' a boy asked.

'Yes,' Harry said.

'Mad-Eye Moody?'

Harry laughed.

'Yes, that's him'.

'Harry,' a Gryffindor boy asked, and Harry looked up, surprised that one of them actually used his first name for once.

'Yes?' Harry said, smiling at the boy.

'Why did someone have to die?'

Harry paused, and sat down on his stool at the front, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then let out a long sigh.

'I'm afraid that the boy who was murdered was an innocent victim that was the horribly tragic consequence of a group of people that wanted unhealthy power. That boy shouldn't have died…he still had a full life to live. It was wrong in every way, and I wish that that whole day had gone differently. Many people were hurt; and nothing good came from what happened. Nothing like that should _ever_, or _shouldn't _have ever happened'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were walking down to the Great Hall from their Common Room for supper that evening, all of them still in a fairly somber mood, when a young Hufflepuff boy came up to him.

'Harry Potter, sir?' the boy asked.

'Yes?' Harry said kindly.

'Professor McGonagall asked me to give you this,' he said, handing Harry a small piece of parchment.

'Thank-you,' Harry said.

_Harry, _

_Please come up to my office this evening at promptly 8 o'clock to discuss some recent events and other things. Thank-you, and enjoy your supper. _

_Prof. McGonagall. _

_P.S. The war was a dark, dark, lonely time, and it never failed to baffle me how much Hope yourself and Albus always had. _

At eight fifty that night, Harry left their common room, and made his way to the Headmistress's office. The last time Harry had left the common room at this time for a visit with the school's head was when he would go into the Pensive with Professor Dumbledore. However, this time, Harry was quite certain what he would to talking, and maybe learning about; the events that took place in Hogsmeade.

Harry approached the gargoyle that lead to the office, and remembered that Professor McGonagall had never given him the password. He thought for a moment. Professor Dumbledore always left an obvious hint (that only a few would find obvious) in the note letting Harry know the time of his meetings. So, Harry took out his letter from McGonagall that he had put in the inside pocket of his robes and reread it.

He couldn't think of much. There was no mention of some wizard or muggle sweet on there.

'Tartan?' Harry guessed, laughing to himself.

Nothing.

'Bun?'

Nothing.

He sighed, and looked at the note again…and remembered that Dumbledore always put it in his Post Script. _The war was a dark, dark, lonely time, and it never failed to baffle me how much Hope yourself and Albus always had_ Harry reread.

'Hope?' he said, seeing as it was capitalized.

The gargoyle then shifted to reveal a staircase, which he climbed, then knocked on the door.

'Enter,' he heard Professor McGonagall say from within the office.

'Ah, Harry,' she said when he entered, 'thank-you for coming, I've been wanting to talk to you since, you know, the battle'.

Harry nodded.

'Please take a seat,' she motioned to the chair that Harry was very familiar with.

He made himself as comfortable as possible in the old chair, and looked at the Professor right in the eye; something that he rarely did.

'Harry,' she began, 'I've known your family since I was just a girl. I was in your grandfather's year when I was in Hogwarts; Charlus. He was a lot like James, and even more like you. He was a charmer, and was very smart, talented and very, very brave. He fell in love with your grandmother, Lynda, who was in Ravenclaw, a few years after Hogwarts. Charlus made it very far in the Auror department, and eventually became the Head of the department. He worked so, so hard with that job. He fought in so many battles that he had scars all over his face and body. Lynda was a Healer at St. Mungo's, and also worked very hard at that job. She was always on call if there was ever an emergency; and one day, many, many years after she had married Charlus, he was one of the Aurors be levitated into her emergency ward. He had fought in the first ever battle that Tom Riddle created, in the streets of Diagon Alley, where he was showing the public what he and his followers stood for. It was horrible. Twenty deaths, five of them muggles, and ten of them Muggleborns. Lynda cured him, and they decided that it was time the Charlus didn't go out onto the field as much, and that year, Lynda became pregnant with James. Both of them were in their late forties at this time, much later than most parents have children; but that didn't matter to any of them. They lived very happily in their home outside of Godric's Hollow, which I understand you now own.

'James came to Hogwarts, and as you know, became acquainted with Sirius and Remus very quickly. No longer after that, Pettigrew came into their lives, and they were inseparable. They pulled many pranks, joked around almost every second of the day, and James and Sirius still hold the record for most detentions in a year. But I _always_ had a soft spot for them. No matter how mad they occasionally made me, I forgave very soon, and acted like nothing happened. James and Remus would often come and visit me, sometimes Sirius and Pettigrew also, and just talk for a few hours at night. I found it fun; if I had a bad day, their jokes and comments always put a smile on my face. I was one of the ones involved in Mr. Lupin's activities every month, and I soon found out that the other three also knew; but didn't care one bit. I realized how happy that made Remus. When Albus first came back from talking to Remus's parents before his first year, he said Remus was terrified that he would have no friends, and people would catch on to what he was doing every month.

'Anyway, one thing they would often tease James about was his quite public crush on your mother. I'm not quite sure what it was the James saw in her to make him ask her out so many times after so many rejections, but he never stopped. In fact, he himself turned down quite a number of girls, because he only had eyes for your mother. After Lily ended her friendship with Severus, James and Lily became quite close, though still not dating. During their sixth year, that whole year of Gryffindors did almost everything together. James, Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewett, Lily, Marlene McKinnon, Mary McDonald, and Beth Fabinence were constantly with each other. It was amazing. Never had I seen a group of students so close. However, still; Lily still didn't accept James's offers of a date; even though they got on very, very well together. For a while, I think your mother had just thought that if she agreed to go out with him, everyone would say thing like "I told you so", and Lily didn't want that. Finally, in their last year, they went on a date, and Lily finally accepted that she had feelings for him. The year progressed, and never had I seen either of them happier.

'James proposed to her the fall after they left Hogwarts, and got married the following summer. Neither of them had official work, as they both wanted to devote as much of their time as possible to the Order. They were a huge asset, and went Albus sent them on many dangerous missions together, saying that if there was anyone that would make sure that the other made it back safely, it was them.

'However, a few months before their wedding, something horrible happened. The Death Eaters attacked Lily's parents' house, and your other grandparents were murdered. Lily was devastated, and even James was. James had grown close to Lily's parents, and they went over quite a lot. Their wedding went on, and they were married as planned. They were very, very happy together. They bought their cottage in Godric's Hollow, so that they would be close to Charlus and Lynda, and lived their life. They had you, but went into hiding. James hated it, and Lily showed frustration. They were not people to watch things happen, very much like yourself.

'When they were killed, and I went to Surrey with Professor Dumbledore, I couldn't believe it. All of the evidence showed that Sirius had sold them out to Voldemort, but I couldn't believe he would do that to two of his best friends and his own godson. But I had to believe it; it was the only possible way. Pettigrew had vanished, and Remus had kept a very low profile. Life was almost back to normal, for those long ten years. Then you came back to us, Harry.

'I have now known three generations of Potters, Harry,' she said, finally looking back at Harry, instead of looking down at her desk, or around the room. 'You all have been so kind, loving, and brave. But your weakness is the worst ever, and a weakness that shouldn't have to be one; you are all way too caring, and noble. Don't think that I don't know how you reacted to the horrible death of the fourth year boy, Harry. You have every right to be upset by it. I am too. Just don't let what happened make you forget about everything else that you have that's great. You have the Weasleys, Ms. Granger, and it has been made obvious that you and Ginny are involved in each other. Don't let other things take over, Harry. You are a very great man, and I am proud to say that you are my Gryffindor'.

Harry looked at her again.

'Thank-you, Professor,' he said quietly.

She gave him a smile.

'Professor?' Harry asked.

'Yes?'

'Why did you tell me about all that stuff?' he asked, curious.

'I just thought that you would like to learn a little bit about your parents and family,' she said kindly.

'I'm really glad you told me, I was just curious,' Harry said. 'Thank-you'.

Professor McGonagall smiled.

'You're welcome,' she said, 'now you should get off to bed, it's getting late'.

'Yes Professor, goodnight,' Harry said.

As Harry walked back to the Common Room, he felt like a weight had been lifted, and at that moment, with the stories of his family from McGonagall, he felt Consequence Free.

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and everything I put in at the end. It was fun writing it, and was completely unplanned in my notes…it just flowed right. The plot won't involve us seeing the Death Eaters for a little while, and the next event involving them will be a complete surprise – I've had it planned for several months. **

**Right now, I don't think much will happen with the plot until Christmas, so I will be skipping quite a bit of time within the next couple chapters.**

**Please leave me a review if you'd like. I really appreciate it, and it keeps me writing! Thanks again to those who reviewed, followed, or favourited in the last chapter!**

**Have a good weekend. **

**~C**


	24. One Little Victory

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Reader. **

**Thank you for all of your patience with me on this chapter. I have an excuse for my very long absence (which really isn't, but should be, an apology).**

**About one day after I posted the last chapter, the wifi on my laptop seemed to be disabled, and couldn't for the life of me figure out why. So, thinking that I wouldn't be able to post anything for a while until I got some help with it, I only wrote when I had an idea I need to write before I forgot. I had about half of this chapter done by about May 5th. But then, five days ago, I found out that the reason my wifi didn't work was that somehow a button had been pushed my keyboard, disabling all connections. This is why I dislike computers. But then, like magic, five little bars of wifi came up on the bottom of my screen, and I wrote the other half of this chapter as quickly as I could. **

**Magic can be misleading. **

**Never mistake an apology with an excuse.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

**_One Little Victory_**

On a sunny, but cold morning in late November, the group of Gryffindor seventh and "eight" years were making their way into the Great Hall to eat their breakfast the day before Gryffindor's first Quidditch Match of the season. Harry, with Ginny's help, had worked the team very hard for the last two weeks, practicing every other night, to be ready to beat Slytherin the following day. They had perfected the Full Grapevine Fake Reverse Line Sequence, as well as a few other complicated drills from the old book Ginny had found. They knew the Slytherin team was going to be tough like they always were, and Harry had the feeling they would play even tougher this year, to prove that they shouldn't be messed with. Draco Malfoy played Seeker on their team, but declined the position of Captain, instead going to a sixth year girl who played Chaser.

They took their usual seats at the end closest to the doors at the Gryffindor table, and began eating their breakfast, piling food onto their plates.

'Make sure you eat lots of protein,' Harry said to the members of the Quidditch team who were near him. 'Best that you have lots in you for tomorrow'.

Not too long after that, the owl post came just like it did every morning, bringing letters and packages from home to all of the students. However, today, Ron and Ginny each got a letter, which didn't happen very often. They were both from their parents. Normally, their parents only wrote them the first few weeks of term, and the last few before Christmas to arrange their getting home; but there was still just under a month left until they'd go home.

_ Dear Ginny, _

_ I hope your term is going well! Your father and I are very lonely (as usual) since you're all off at Hogwarts. We can't wait until your break. _

_ Bill, Fleur, Percy, and George have been coming over for dinner every Sunday still, and sometimes George brings Angelina with him. Fleur is getting bigger and bigger by the day! They're expecting a girl around late April, early May, but they haven't picked out any names yet. I think they both want to wait and see what she (or possibly he) looks like. It will be very exciting to have another Weasley girl in the family! You and I have been surrounded by men for all our lives!_

_ We hope that you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are healing nicely after the attack in Hogsmeade. We are still very sorry that we couldn't come up to see you afterwards. It is still so sad that the little boy had to die; it was very kind of Harry to say something at his funeral a few weeks ago. _

_ Your father and Percy are still very busy at the Ministry. Percy is still assisting the Minister, and your father is very busy with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _

_ It seems as though Bill is loving his job! He says only great things about teaching, as well about Harry! He says that he's a natural at teaching the children, and Professor McGonagall is always talking about how it is a shame Harry doesn't pursue teaching. However, we all know that Harry was meant to be an Auror._

_ We wish you the best of luck in your Quidditch game tomorrow! Let the Slytherins know that you can beat them without playing rough! You never know, perhaps if you can prove yourself, it could lead to trying out for professional Quidditch teams! _

_ I've made you a few treats that are in the package! I hope you enjoy them, and share with Harry! I don't want him to be too slim at Christmas!_

_ Please write back and fill us in on how your life has been going!_

_ Give Harry and Hermione a hug for us!_

_ Lots of Love, _

_ Mum._

Ginny read through the letter twice, and was glad that everything was going well at home. However, she was getting tired of the whole "it's so quiet without you" kind of thing from her parents. It made it seem as though the house was loud and exciting when they were there…

When Ginny went to turn to Harry and show him the letter, she saw that he also had received a letter, and was looking down on it with troubled eyes. She watched his green eyes go back and forth across the parchment, and was getting worried, as his eyes didn't seem to lighten up. Once he finished reading the letter, his eyes did however lighten up, and he smiled at the page. He then set the letter down, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes.

'Who is it from, Harry?' Ginny asked in a kind tone.

He put his glasses back on.

'Andromeda,' Harry said.

Ginny smiled.

'How are they doing?' she asked, 'how's Teddy?'

'They're both fine,' Harry said, 'I'm just mad that I only realized now that I haven't contacted them since we got here'.

'It's alright, Harry,' Ginny said. 'You've been really busy, I'm sure they understand'.

'It's just, I wanted to know how Teddy was doing _all the time_, not just every now and then,' Harry said.

'How _is_ Teddy doing?' Ginny asked.

'He's great, it seems. He's gotten much bigger, he's starting to walk now, and all. He's getting teeth, his face and hair still changes about five times a minute. She gave me a picture, too,' Harry said, then passed Ginny the letter and pointed where the picture was magically placed on.

Ginny smiled.

'He's really cute,' she said. Harry nodded.

'Do you think your parents will mind if I invite them to the Burrow for Christmas dinner and all?'

'They'll love that, Harry,' Ginny said. 'Mum loves having little babies around. She had seven, after all'.

Harry smiled.

'Yeah, I'd hope she likes them,' he said.

Since it was a Saturday, and nobody had any classes, many people were hanging about in their Common Rooms, the Library, and a brave few who went out onto the cold grounds. The Eighth years and Ginny (who they all considered to be an eighth year, mainly seeing as she spent most nights up in that dormitory anyway, was Harry's girlfriend, and the only other Gryffindor girl in her year wasn't a good friend) had returned to their common room to do homework, play multiple rounds of Exploding Snap, play some chess, as well as other things. The day went by quite slowly for them; mainly seeing as they were anxious about the next day's Quidditch match. Harry had given the team the day off from practice to rest their mussels; but urged them to stretch out some of them so they wouldn't cramp up.

That night, however, Harry did tell the team to go to Bill's room so that they could go over some strategies, and talk about the game. He made sure everybody was clear on all six of the difficult drills, as well as the simple ones Harry had known since his first year with Wood.

They all walked back to the Gryffindor Tower at eight thirty that night, and Harry requested that they don't stay up late, and they get a good night's sleep. However, Harry had trouble doing that.

He wasn't able to fall asleep easily that night. He was still angry with himself that he hadn't written to Andromeda for so long. He couldn't believe how much Teddy had changed in three months. So, like he always decided to do when he was troubled, bored, couldn't sleep, or was just interested, he picked up his mother's diary, took out his wand, lit it up, and began to read.

_ October 28th, 1977._

_ James asked me out!_

_ Finally!_

_ I was getting worried! I hoped to death that he would – and he did! The Thursday before the trip…_

_ He asked me last night, before we left the common room for supper, he suggested that we go together! I asked him what he meant by that; he took a deep breath; and said "as my date". _

_ !_

_ I'm so excited now! I can't wait for Sunday morning. When I told Alice and Marlene, they laughed (of course), said "I told you so" (of course), said "it's about time" (of course), and wished me well (thankfully – for once – of course). _

_ One of the best things was that it isn't awkward when we patrol, or in class or anything, it's the exact same as it was for the first two months of school – fun. Marlene also said yes to Remus (who made such a huge point of saying "just as friends") and Alice, is of course, going with Frank. Sirius found a date, but Pete couldn't get one (but this is quite usual and routine for him). It sounds like we're all going to get together for a while at the Three Broomstick in the afternoon and have some butterbeer. It's going to be awesome!_

_ On a sadder note, however, Mum wrote me the other day saying that Petunia has gotten engaged to that whale a of a man, Vernon (she even said something along those lines in her letter…) whom she's been dating for a year and a half. When I was home last summer, all she ever talked about was him, all the money he makes with his company, and how his family doesn't have a "freak" in it. Even when he would come over for supper every now and then, that's all that he talked about – his stupid company that makes the boring thing in the world: drills. But Petunia still hung onto his every word. Meanwhile mum tried to look interested, and dad and I just ate our food quickly and quietly, boredom showing on our face. Once the whale had left, and Petunia had gone to her room, the three of us just laughed and made fun of everything he had said. However, Petunia still thinks that mum and dad love Vernon because mum always acted interested, and when asked, she always told Petunia that dad loved Vernon too. _

_ But still; I'm going on a date with James! I know he's just like my dad – likes to have fun and joke around. They'd get along great, and mum would love him because James knows how to charm people! I can't wait for our date, though. I just hope I don't blow it (and I'm sure James is think the same thing). I do think that Remus had something to do with it, though. I bet he pushed James to ask me after I asked him if he still liked me. But either way, I don't care, because he asked and I said yes!_

_ Lily._

_ (And I probably sound like a straight up fool right now…)_

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had woken up earlier than pretty much the whole school, and was sitting together at their table in the Great Hall, eating eggs, bacon, and toast. Harry had always thought that Wood getting them up earlier and eating earlier together was always sort of cool, and was a good time before the game to talk, and be as a team. It got them ready for the game, in a way.

Very slowly, the students began to fill in the Great Hall, and just when it was beginning to fill up, the team walked out of the hall, receiving many boo's from the Slytherin table, and cheers from Gryffindors. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws showed their thoughts, but many just watching what was going on.

They made their way out onto the grounds, in the cool breeze but with a bright sun in the sky.

'Wind from the North, today,' Ginny said as they walked towards the pitch, 'be careful of that Ron, that means the wind will be blowing to one side, and beaters and chasers, that will affect you too'.

They all nodded.

They got to the Gryffindor change rooms next to the pitch, and all walked in – boys to the right, girls to the left of the main room. As Harry began to slowly get changed into his Quidditch uniform, nerves began to arise, and he became anxious. He didn't want the Gryffindor team – which belonged to the house that had worked so hard to defeat the wizard who came from Slytherin – to lose to them. He wouldn't likely hear the end of it if it happened. He wanted to prove again that they wouldn't put up with Slytherins pushing people around.

But he also wanted to win the game for Ginny. He knew how badly she wanted to play Professional Quidditch; and she wouldn't get much attention if she was on a losing team. If they won enough, and if she got Professor Slughorn or McGonagall to send an owl, then she could get some scouts or coaches or captains of Professional teams to come and watch her fly. That would make Ginny so happy, if it could happen.

Harry definitely wanted Gryffindor to win.

In all of his thoughts, he had gotten completely changed into his uniform, and was sitting on a bench in main change room. The rest of the team slowly filed in within five minutes, and Harry looked at his watch. Ten to ten. Ten minutes until starting.

'Alright,' Harry said, standing up. 'It's almost time to get out there. Let's beat Slytherin,' he put it simply. 'Think of it like this; think of how hard Gryffindor has worked in the last fifty years to defeat Voldemort, and how hard Gryffindor has worked in forever to defeat dark magic; which, I hate to stereo-type, comes mostly from Slytherin. By beating them now, they'll know that they can't push us around. It will just one little victory compared a big one, but a victory nonetheless.

'Just do everything we've done at practice, and we can beat them. Don't put up with their rough play, but don't retaliate too much,' his gaze quickly shifting to Ginny, who grinned. 'We don't want to give them too many penalties, but take advantage of their mistakes. Don't use the complicated plays until you have to. Let it surprise them. Ginny, I'll let you be the judge of when to use them. Just remember that if you use them when we don't need them, when we need them, they'll know what's coming.

'So, let's have a good game, and let's win it. I'm sure McGonagall wants that trophy to Gryffindor this year'. They laughed, thinking how much McGonagall loved it when Gryffindor won the cup. 'So let's go'.

They walked out onto the field to the centre, and waited for Slytherin to make it there. Once they did, Madam Hooch began like she always did.

'I want a nice clean game, from all of you,' she said, looking at both teams. 'Captains, shake hands'.

Harry shook hands with the Slytherin captain, then stepped back.

'Mount your brooms,' Madam Hooch said, and the players did that. She then released the snitch, waited a few seconds, then then threw the Quaffle up in the air, blew her whistle, and the game began. Harry immediately flew up to his usual snitch-searching height, and circled the pitch, watching the play below, and keeping his eyes out for the snitch. He watched Malfoy calmly circle pitch on the other side, he too watching the play and searching. He seemed rather calm…normally in Quidditch he tried his best to even play rough with the chasers and beaters, but now today. He just searched for the snitch.

Below, Harry saw that Ginny had the Quaffle in the middle of the pitch, who then passed it to Demelza on her left, who made a huge cross pass to the other end to John, who took it, and gave a quick pass near the hoops to Demelza who had cut in, and shot on the right hoop, faking the keeper, and scoring.

'Yes!' Harry whispered, then continued on his search. He could hear a very soft and light dreamy voice coming out of the megaphone, and Harry laughed when he saw Luna Lovegood sitting there holding it, talking about anything that came to mind – which was sometimes Quidditch.

Harry continued searching for the snitch, going high and low, and all over the pitch. He used the same approximate pattern he'd used since his first year for searching; doing a bit of figure eight while going from the ground to about one hundred yards about the stands. It worked pretty well for him, but he still always made sure to change things up quite a bit.

Over the next fifteen minutes or so, the score continued to run up, being 50-40 for Gryffindor. Just as Gryffindor (always) predicted, Slytherin was playing very rough. Their beaters were hitting the bludgers right at Gryffindor chasers – Ginny very narrowly dodging one to the head. When that was happening, Harry had just caught sight of the snitch and had just began racing at it, when he heard Luna's frantic voice yell "Slytherin shot a bludgers straight at Ginny Weasley!" so Harry immediately looked down, to see Ginny dodge it. When he looked back the snitch was nowhere in sight.

Harry was circling the bottom of the pitch, and when he looked up, he saw Ginny, John, and Demelza all zooming down the pitch, Ginny with the Quaffle, who then handed it off to John, who went up the pitch with it going towards the side, then quickly passed it back to Ginny, who shot the Quaffle at the center hoop, but it was blocked. The Keeper then passed the Quaffle to one of their chasers, who motioned for his other two to follow him up the pitch. Ginny and John went to try and intercept the passes they were making, or to steal it away from them, when one of the chasers threw the Quaffle right at Ginny's face, and when Ginny stumbled, the same chaser grabbed the Quaffle again, and went down the pitch, to score on Ron who was distracted by Ginny slowly and feebly flying down to the ground.

As soon as this had happened, Harry asked Madam Hooch to call a stop in the match so they could check that Ginny was alright, which she granted, then raced down to the ground with the rest of the team to wear Ginny as standing with her face in her hands.

'Ginny!' Harry said, and he approached her with Ron right next to him. 'Where'd it hit you, are you alright?'

Ginny uncovered her face, so they could see the large red – turning purple – mark on her left cheek.

'That bastard, I'll get him back, Gin,' Ron said.

Ginny smiled. 'That's alright, Ron, I'll do it'.

'So you're fine to still play?' Harry asked, worried.

'Yeah, of course,' Ginny said. 'I only came down here to get a quick break and to regroup without using one of our timeouts'.

They laughed lightly.

'So you're sure you're alright?' Demelza asked from next to Harry.

'Yes,' Ginny said firmly.

As she said that, Madam Hooch approached them.

'Is she alright, Potter,' she asked.

Harry looked at Ginny, then said a bit aggravated, 'She'll be alright, Ma'am, but how was that not a foul, he threw the Quaffle right at her'.

'I'm afraid, no matter how bad it may have looked to you, but their other chaser was right behind Miss Weasley, so the pass could have been going towards the other one – and she could have blocked it with her hands'.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh.

'I can't believe that,' he said, 'it could've knocked her off her broom!'

'That doesn't matter Potter, no foul,' she said firmly.

'Fine,' Harry said, once again frustrated. 'Just give a minute'.

'Very well,' and she walked away.

'Alright,' Ginny said, 'we haven't got much time. Jimmy, Ritchie, their beaters are being really rough on us chasers, and are throwing every bludgers they can right at us, so both of you, cover one of them, and try to keep on them…but right after we get back up there, we're going to put the grapevine drill to the test. But after that, guard them. John and Demelza, their chasers are also playing very rough, but are also very slow. We can easily out fly any of them, so don't try to do anything fancy when you have the Quaffle, just take it, and guard it, or pass it. Take as many shots as you can on the keepers left side, because that's her weak side, and just try to keep possession of the Quaffle as much as possible. Got it?' she asked.

They all nodded.

'Also, Ron,' Harry said, 'they seem to always want to give it to their captain to shoot, and she is ways on your right, so just be careful of that. It seems like she is almost always trying to fake into the right hoop, then put it in the centre, so just watch that'.

'Alright,' Ron nodded.

'So let's get back up there, then. We can win this one. For Gryffindor!' Harry said.

Then mounted their brooms, and the game continued. Harry had spotted the Snitch at one point, but had lost it when he saw one of their players get fouled by Slytherin, had to check that they were fine. Half an hour later, the score was 150-140 for Slytherin, after the chasers (and occasionally the beaters) had used several of their difficult plays, throwing Slytherin off each time. However, when they hadn't used one of those plays, Ginny made sure that they never did anything too fancy or complicated, so that they could throw off the Slytherin players, by always changing things up, and because Ginny knew that they could easily fly faster than they could.

At that moment, Harry had a thought, that hadn't occurred to him since probably his fourth year after the Quidditch World Cup – he was going to fake seeing the Snitch. So, to make sure he had as much time as possible, he casually flew up to a higher level than normal close to where Malfoy was, then pretended like he had seen the snitch, and began soaring down towards the ground at top speed for his Firebolt.

'Harry Potter has seen the Snitch!' he heard Luna call from the stands.

_Perfect_ Harry thought, and smiled. He was now at hoop level, and was very, very slowly starting to slow down so he could pull up. Malfoy was trailing about fifteen feet above him, still thinking that Harry had seen the snitch.

Harry was getting closer and closer to the ground, while Malfoy became only five feet away from him. '_Malfoy has the Nimbus 2001_,' Harry thought, '_which is still a very good broom. He will still be able to pull up without wiping out on the ground, but at least I've bought us some time_'. Harry hadn't wanted for Malfoy to wipe out the way that the seeker for Ireland did in the Quidditch World Cup, because that would be way too serious, and uncalled for, for a Hogwarts game.

When Harry was about five feet above the ground, with Malfoy nearly at the end of Harry's broom, Harry quickly pulled up, his broom being only inches away from the grass, and looked behind him to see Malfoy panic, and pull up as fast as he could, but the bottom of his broom hit the grass, and Malfoy did a flip in the air, as his broom fell to the ground, with Malfoy following – not seriously injured, but very shocked.

'Wow!' Luna's excited voice called. 'Harry faked seeing the snitch, while Malfoy believed him and ended up on the ground! Oh! And Ginny Weasley scores a goal while most of the Slytherin players were distracted by the seekers! Perhaps they had Wrackspurts in their heads…'

'Ms. Lovegood!' Professor McGonagall said.

When Harry had looked up to see Ginny quickly celebrate, he happened to actually catch a glint of gold in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see the golden snitch floating about thirty feet about him. He, for real, chased after the snitch, and it flew upwards. He began getting closer and closer to the snitch, while zoomed around going from side to side, and up and down a little, but he had finally been able to grab hold of it in his hand, the little golden wings slowly starting to stop buzzing.

'Potter had actually caught the snitch!' Luna called, excited, into the megaphone. 'Gryffindor wins this close match 300-150! Congratulations Gryffindor!'

Harry and his team met up in the middle of the air, and each gave each other a quick hug (Harry quickly kissing Ginny) and they then flew down to the ground, to celebrate with the rest of Gryffindor House.

'Harry!' Neville called through the crowd of people congratulating him, 'party in the common room! You've got to be there!'

'We will, Neville, just give us a minute,' Harry said, and his team began to make their way back to the dressing room. Ron got out first so he could see Hermione, followed by Jimmy and Ritchie, then John, then Demelza, leaving Harry and Ginny to make their way up the castle.

'That was a fun game,' Ginny said, 'minus getting hit in the head'.

'It was fun,' Harry said. 'So I think this means that we play Ravenclaw in February, right?'

'Yes, that's what it looks like,' Ginny said. 'If we win that, then we go to the finals. But if we lose by less than 100 points, then we play for bronze, but if we lose by more than that, then we have to come in last, but that won't happen!'

Harry laughed.

'We're just too amazing,' Harry joked.

They continued discussing the match, as they made their way slowly through the halls of Hogwarts, up to the Gryffindor common room, where the party was already in full swing, both Harry and Ginny being offered butterbeer as soon as they stepped through the portrait.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all sat around a table near the fire (Harry, Ginny and Ron still be a little cold from the game) and Neville, Ginny, Harry and Ron discussed the match, Hermione occasionally giving her input on something she knew was correct, but otherwise just sitting quietly and listening.

'That time where their captain had the Quaffle,' Neville began, 'in out end, about ten minutes before Harry caught the snitch, I was sure that she was going to put through the right hoop, which would've made perfect sense, but she didn't! She put it right at you, Ron!'

'I know, I couldn't believe it!' Ron agreed.

'Then, with what you did with Malfoy, Harry,' Ginny said, 'was a lot like what Krum did to the Irish seeker at world cup a few years ago'.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'I realized just before I did that, that I had never actually tried it out in a game before, so I tried'.

'It is a good thing that Malfoy didn't crash too badly,' Hermione put in.

'Yeah, I didn't want the same outcome as the seeker from Ireland,' Harry agreed. 'I just can't believe that Malfoy didn't catch on that there was no snitch at the time, when he was almost right at my tail. I would've thought he'd see that there was nothing there'.

'Well, at least it worked,' Ron said.

They all nodded.

They continued talking about the game and Gryffindor's chances in their next game, depending on who won the upcoming Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw game the following weekend.

'I bet Ravenclaw wins,' Ginny said. 'They've still got quite a few great players from a few years ago when they nearly won the cup, and a few good new players too, I've heard'.

Eventually, they all decided that they had enough of the party, and if they wanted to still be functional the next day for classes, they'd get to bed soon. So they all (including Ginny) went up to their common room, and sat around the already lit fire place, that warmed the whole room.

'Either of you know how Fleur's doing?' Hermione asked Ginny and Ron.

'Bill said she's getting bigger,' Ginny said. 'But that she still has her Veela effect on, at times'.

Harry laughed.

'I bet he likes that,' he laughed.

Ron grinned at him.

Harry's and Ron's banter continued on, while Hermione read a book for Charms, and Ginny and Neville talked about a Transfiguration essay that Professor McGonagall had given them. Professor Foster still hadn't returned, but McGonagall assured everyone that he planned on coming back after Christmas break. However, in the meantime, McGonagall worked them very hard, especially because it was the seventh year NEWT level class.

Soon, as the fire began to dim, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all went to bed, once again leaving Harry and Ginny left alone on a couch in front of the fire, letting its warmth along with each other's to warm them up.

'I can't wait until Christmas,' Ginny said. 'I miss George a lot. I hope he's doing alright'.

Harry nodded.

'I'm sure that Angelina is good company for him,' he said, 'she won't let anything happen to him'.

'I know,' Ginny said.

'I'm looking forward to it also,' Harry said. 'I can't wait to see Teddy. To think that I haven't seen him in four months!'

'You get that Andromeda understands, right?' Ginny asked. 'She knows that you're busy while you're at school'.

'I get that,' Harry said, 'it's just that I never had anyone who was family to grow up with, and Remus made godfather for a reason, so I can look after him. I just don't want to let him down'.

'You could never do that,' Ginny said. 'You're too great. Loving. Kind. How much time have we got?'

Harry laughed quietly.

'Thanks,' he said, and kissed her.

'I can't wait until the summer, too,' Ginny said. 'Then we will eventually be living together'.

'Yes, I can't wait either,' Harry said. 'It's going to be amazing'.

He kissed her again.

'Also, by the end of the summer,' Harry said, 'hopefully I'll be training in the Auror program'.

'Not that you'll need much training,' Ginny said.

'I don't know,' Harry said. 'I've still got a lot to learn'.

'And you know so much'.

'But there would be no use in going into it with a big head,' Harry said. 'That wouldn't do any good'.

They sat there talking about their plans for the summer, and after, for the next two hours, dreaming about their future. It all seemed perfect. Harry had never thought, nor did he dare, think about a happy future. In fact, a year ago, all he saw in his future was darkness, and Voldemort. He didn't like to catch himself dreaming about after Voldemort was defeated, because he had no clue if that was ever going to happen.

But once he had been defeated, Harry found that he couldn't stop dreaming about his future – his happy future. Full of Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys, being an Auror, and having a family.

His life had really began with the victory against Voldemort.

Even though he really enjoyed most of his time before that – he had never been free. But now he was. He looked back on the game today once again. They _had_ proved that Slytherin wouldn't be able to push around people again, even though it was only a Quidditch match.

But even though it was only a Quidditch match, it was still important.

And was just One Little Victory.


	25. The Element of Surprise

**Note:**

**Hello Reader, **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews you left me for the last chapter, they mean so much to me, and they keep me writing. Also thanks for your patience, understanding, and support. **

**For this chapter, I'm going to keep my notes at the beginning…**

**If you haven't noticed, I've begun skipping over quite a bit time in between chapters recently, because like I've been saying, I want things to get moving along, and get them out of Hogwarts! But I will have a couple chapters for Holiday season. **

**Sorry for any mistakes you may find, but try my best to be perfect! So thanks for reading, and you know that I always love some feedback! **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

**_The Element of Surprise_**

The halls of Hogwarts were very loud and full of excitement and Christmas cheer the last week of classes before the break. There were the usual groups of ghosts that would go around the corridors and sing carols, there was Peeves trying to get as many pranks in before the break (and singing the rude versions of the carols). There was Hagrid pulling in twelve Christmas trees for the Great Hall, and Professor Flitwick charming all of the ornaments and putting them up. There were the grounds, which were covered in a very, very thick layer of snow, which was apparently more snow than Hogwarts had ever got in over one hundred years. So, because of this, there were the few foolish people who thought it would be smart if they got onto a roof of Hogwarts that was about two stories high on their brooms, then toboggan down the drift…which then resulted in the snow collapsing underneath them, and being buried in the snow. If it wasn't for Hagrid seeing this, it could've resulted in suffocation (one of the best 30 points ever taken from Gryffindor, was how Ron had put it).

Harry and Ginny had taken to going up to the Astronomy Tower at nights while Ron and Hermione were on patrol, casting a heating charm over them, and watching the snow fall on Hogwarts under the stars (however, neither of them ever put it like that because they both knew in their heads it was way too soppy).

They had been informed that Lavender Brown would be returning to Hogwarts after Christmas break, and that she would also live in the Eight Year tower. This was bad news to both Ron and Ginny, because it meant that Ron would have to see his ex (whom he had broken up with in a rather unkind way) every day for the rest of the school year. It meant for Ginny that she wouldn't be able to spend nights in that tower anymore (but she was very determined to keep doing it, though).

But none of that was what was in Harry's mind has he walked to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom the Monday before they would leave. No; he was thinking about where it was he was leaving to, and with whom. Harry was very eagerly looking forward to leaving on the Hogwarts Express on Sunday morning to go to the Burrow for the next couple of weeks. It would be the second Christmas he had spent there – but the first one that he wouldn't be worrying about Malfoy, Voldemort, Dumbledore's whereabouts, or his death. It would be perfect.

Hermione had said that she was going to her parents' place from the Hogwarts Express to spend some time with them, and stay there until Christmas morning, then they would to the Burrow for Christmas dinner, and Hermione would stay there until they would get on the Hogwarts Express again in the New Year. Ron was slightly saddened by this, but understood that Hermione had barely seen her parents in the last year and a half.

Harry entered the room, to see Bill clearing off his desk and putting some into a bag.

'Morning, Harry,' Bill said cheerfully.

'Hello,' Harry said, and walked up to the desk.

'So what are you going to do with them today?' Bill asked.

'Well, it's my last class with them before the break,' Harry said, then held up a stack of parchment, 'so I'm going to evaluate them'.

Bill laughed.

'Wow, you are a hard-arse teacher, aren't you?' Bill laughed.

Harry smiled a bit.

'Part of it is written and part is with a wand,' Harry said.

'Alright,' Bill said. 'If you need me for anything, I'll be up in my office'.

Harry nodded, and as Bill left, he sat down at the desk, and sat all of the tests down in front of him. It was rather odd, Harry thought, for him to be the one handing out the tests (it kind of felt good, too). He hadn't given the first years a theory test all year, because he knew that they don't tested what you've really learned and accomplished in a subject like Defence. However, Professor McGonagall told him that he would have to give them a written test so that she, the student's head of house, Bill, and himself could have a written evaluation for their grades.

Harry hadn't told the students specifically that they would have a written test, but had left very obvious hints, like that they should look over everything they've done so far before Christmas so that they would have into their long-distance memory so they could easily review after the break.

The bell rang, and the students slowly filed into the classroom, and once they had all gathered into the class and taken their seats, Harry stood up from the desk, and walked the front of the room.

'Alright,' he said cheerfully, 'how are we doing today?'

He got a quiet response from the students.

'Oh, come on,' Harry said, smiling, 'it's nearly Christmas! I know I'm happy for that. After all, I'm spending it with my girlfriend!'

Most of them laughed at Harry's attempt to lighten the mood in the room.

'I just hope that none of you are just yet,' he said. 'Anyway, have all of you got your assignments done?'

Once again, most of them nodded, and got out their homework.

Harry went around collecting it from the first years, questioning those who hadn't finished it, then set them all down at the front of the room on the desk.

'Alright, so, I hope that you all did look over all of your notes, and studied, because today you are going to take a mini-exam,' Harry told them, getting a few groans in response.

Harry laughed.

'Well they won't be as bad as the ones you get in June!' Harry said, 'but if none of you groaned I would've been worried. Anyway, so this mini-exam will be part theory, and part practical, so I can see how much you've learned and progressed since the beginning of September. So we'll start with theory then; could all please put away all of your books and notes, and take out a quill and some ink, and we'll get started'.

Harry passed out the theory test, then sat at the front, answering a few questions that students had, and waited for everyone to be finished. It took about thirty minutes, but finally, everyone was finished.

'Well,' Harry said, 'that wasn't too bad, so now, could all just stand up'.

They all did so, and Harry waved his wand, and the desks all moved to the very side of the room – out of the way from their practical test.

'So now,' Harry said, 'I am going to test you practical skills. I'm going to have to do this one at a time, and only one of you can be in the room at once, I'm afraid, so we'll going in alphabetical order'.

Harry then called out the names so they could get in order, then everybody except the first person left the room to go and wait in the hall.

'So you will only need your wand,' Harry instructed the student, 'and out of that closet,' he pointed to the closet at the side of the room, 'different creatures will come out of it, and you will have to decide how to defend yourself from them. You won't get hurt, if you can't defend yourself, I will get rid of what comes out for you, alright?'

The girl nodded.

'I will give you a grade out of ten for each of the six creatures,' Harry said, 'and based on how you react, how fast it takes you to do the spell, and how well the spell is performed. Sound good?'

The girl nodded again.

'So once we've gone through the six creatures, I will cast four minor hexes at you, and you once again have to find out to defend yourself, and I will grade you the same way. Ready to get started?'

For the third time, the girl nodded.

Harry waved his wand, and the cabinet moved itself the centre of the room, he waved it again, the door opened.

The first creature that came out was a hinkypink. The girl was able to nearly instantly defend herself, and she got full marks. The next was a pack of ten pixies that all came racing out towards her. The girl originally panicked a little, and Harry was just about to step in, when she managed to get rid of the first six pixies, but then the other four kept coming at her. She cast the spell again, and the other four dropped.

She went through the next six creatures, in the end score with fifty marks out of the possible sixty. Harry then cast four hexes at the girl, including the jelly legs jinx (where the defending spell only worked on one leg), the leg-locking jinx (where once again, only worked on one leg), the laughing jinx (which worked), and runny nose jinx (which thankfully worked). The girl ended up with a mark of seventy eight out of one hundred.

'So now, you're lucky,' Harry said, 'you get a head start on the reading that's homework. So now can you please make your way over to a table, and read pages forty to forty five in your text book'.

'Alright,' the girl said quietly.

He always felt bad making the students read from their textbooks, because he knew that he never liked too, and he didn't very well from it; but he wasn't able to teach a lesson at that time, so it's all he could do.

Harry went through the next twenty-five students, all of them taking about four or five minutes each, depending on how well they were able to defend themselves. Once everyone was done, Harry then collected all of the marks and tests, put them in a bag, which was put into his other bag, and he walked out the door and headed towards the Great Hall, where lunch would just be getting underway. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were all already sitting down at the end of the Gryffindor table, and were all talking quietly about something, with their heads together, and a disturbed look on their faces.

Harry frowned, and walked over to them and sat down.

'What's happened?' he asked.

'There's been Death Eater sightings all over England, Harry,' Hermione said.

'What?' Harry asked, slightly shocked.

'Aurors have got word that there were a few just south of here, and then they keep seeing them as you further and further south towards London, and there have been a lot of bigger sightings in London, too,' Neville said.

'And why haven't they done anything?' Harry asked.

'Well,' Ginny said, 'we don't know exactly, but we think because they're understaffed, still, and they can't just have a huge battle in the middle of Muggle London'.

Harry nodded.

'Do we have _any_ idea as to what they're going to do?' he asked.

'Nothing,' Ron said.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. He looked out at the Great Hall to see the whole student body with consequence free looks on their faces, and enjoying their lunch, like always…which seemed odd.

'How'd you all find out?' Harry asked, seeing as if it was in the _Prophet_, then everyone would know.

'Kinsley told dad last night and dad sent up a letter,' Ron said. 'Kinsley says that if they try do make any kind of disturbance, that he'll be there, and that he doesn't care if he's minister, since Auror numbers are so low'.

Harry nodded, and looked up at the Head's table, to see Professor, Bill, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout all with their heads together, talking very quietly, with disturbed looks on their faces.

'They already know,' Harry pointed to them.

'Do you think McGonagall will tell the school?' Neville asked.

'She should,' Ginny said.

'Why?' Ron argued, 'then everyone becomes really nervous, and nothing good comes out of people when they are nervous'.

'Yes, but if they all know, then they won't do anything stupid either,' Ginny said. 'For all we know, there's a few students who are just like Fred and George, or just you guys, who like sneaking around, and they get hurt!'

Harry just listened to this. He knew that they were both right – but he couldn't help but side with Ron for this.

'They don't have to tell everyone to keep them out of trouble,' Harry said, 'if they just have a few more staff patrolling the school at night, and when people aren't in class, and just make sure that the security around the school is still intact, then they should be fine'.

Ginny gave him a look. It wasn't really a dirty look, but more disappointed that he sided with Ron over her.

'It's not that you aren't right, Ginny,' he said, 'it's just that telling everybody still might not help. Like you said, there might be some people just like us, and when something like this would happen in the past, we all snuck around even more, and did even more stupid stuff. But just making sure the castle's security is in good shape, and having more patrol, that'll be better. Like Ron said, nobody is at their best when they are nervous or scared'.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione showed up to their last class of the day, and for Harry, Ron, and Ginny, their last class before Christmas, which was Potions. Their moods had remained worried and quiet ever since they got the news of the Death Eater whereabouts. None of the staff had told the students, and there was nothing in the _Prophet_ either that morning. They sat down at their table, and waited for the rest of the class to arrive and for the class to begin. Harry had been enjoying potions more than he used to. He wasn't as good as he was when he had Professor Snape's old book, but he was getting by quite well.

About a half hour later, once Professor Slughorn had given the class their lesson, and had begun working on their potions, Harry and Ginny were having a quiet conversation so that nobody but maybe Hermione could hear, who was nearest their table, but was too busy perfecting her potion, and trying to help Ron, but really just getting frustrated with him.

Harry and Ginny were still questioning the Death Eater activity, both of them quite worried about it.

'You don't think they'll try to do something again in Hogsmeade again, do you?' Ginny asked him.

'I don't think so,' Harry said, 'otherwise there would be more of them further north, instead of in London'.

'Yeah, but that could be a trick, though,' Ginny said. 'They are wizards, they can just apparate up here like that,' she snapped her fingers. 'Maybe they just want the Aurors to all be focused on London, instead of up here'.

Harry thought about that. He then looked down at his potion, which was a dark green colour, then at his textbook, which indicated a grass-green colour. He stirred his potion, which, if brewed correctly, would give the drinker a blast of adrenaline for a few hours, but if brewed correctly, would either make the drinker fall into very long and deep sleep, or give them too much adrenaline, so their blood starts pumping too quickly, and their heart begins to beat too quickly, and they either pass out and go into a coma, or die. Then he looked back to Ginny.

'That makes sense too,' he said. 'This whole thing just makes uneasy. I'm worried that they try to do something on Christmas. That's when security is lowest, on Christmas day, because everybody wants to be with their families'.

'Way to go, now I'm worried about that, too,' Ginny muttered. 'Do you think they might be after something in the Ministry, if there's so many in London?'

'They could be doing that, also,' Harry said. 'They could be doing anything'.

He looked back at his cauldron, and while he was just absentmindedly stirring it, it had surprisingly turned into a more natural shade of green.

'Yeah,' Ginny said, 'and we get the fun part of just sitting and wait for whatever's going to happen, to happen'.

XXXXXXXXXX

On Saturday morning, Harry and Ginny made their way slowly to Hogsmeade quite a bit later in the morning than most students. Even Ron and Hermione had left the common room fairly early, to make sure that they could go to all the stores they could before most of Hogwarts got there, and before lunch when they would meet up with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna (who weren't dating, but still hung out together sometimes). However, when Ron had told Harry the night before that they were leaving early, Harry knew that it was because Ron and Hermione would be spending several days apart once they got off the Hogwarts Express.

They slowly made their way down the path, hand in hand, looking out into the tress, and up the path. They, as well as Ron, Hermione, and Neville, were all on lookout for anything strange, or out of place. They were all quite sure that the Death Eaters would try anything in Hogsmeade, but they could never be too sure. They also knew from Bill that there would be almost all of the staff in Hogsmeade today, also as a security measure, and they would also all be on look out.

They got to the Hogsmeade main street, and looked around.

'Do you know where you want to go?' Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head.

'I don't really have much Christmas shopping to do, do I,' she said. 'The only thing I really have to spend time on I can't get in front of you'.

Harry grinned.

'Me too,' he said.

They looked around again.

'Honeydukes?' Harry suggested.

'Might as well,' Ginny said.

They walked across the crowded snow-covered street in comfortable silence, just looking all around them at the storefronts and the people walking around. They entered the warm store, to find that it was also very crowded (as usual) and they walked to one of the many rows of shelves containing box upon box, and bag after bag of chocolate and candy.

'I would never be able to work here,' Ginny said. 'I'd eat all the stock'.

Harry laughed.

'Yeah, it's a miracle that the owners and the workers aren't all morbidly obese'.

Ginny laughed too.

They each picked up several boxes of candy and chocolate, some for themselves, some for Christmas, and a few for the train back to London the following day, and once they had finished, they paid (Harry paying for everything accept for the things Ginny was giving as gifts – which was after a few minutes of debate, but Ginny finally losing, and letting Harry pay).

They walked back out into the still-crowded street, and looked around.

'Want to find a place to sit down for a minute?' Harry asked.

'Sure,' Ginny agreed.

They walked up the main street, then down a few side streets, for the first time in several days, carefree, and talking about Christmas, and going to see Riverbank Fields, and debating what colours everyone's jumpers would be, and what would be placed on them (with a fair amount of humor).

After about twenty minutes of slowly walking around side streets, they finally found a very small little lot, which wouldn't quite be considered a park, but still had a fair amount of trees, a little path way through it, and some picnic tables. They sat down, and began eating at some of their candy.

The rest of the morning flew by for Harry and Ginny. They were both just so wrapped up in their own peacefulness and happiness that they didn't know where time went. Before they knew it, they were in the doorway of the Three Broomstick looking around to see if any of the others were there yet. As it turned out, Harry and Ginny were the last to arrive, and Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were already sitting down at a table in the back of the pub. They walked over and sat down at the end of the booth.

'Hey, how was your morning?' Hermione asked happily.

'Great,' Ginny replied smiling.

'What'd you do?' Ron asked.

'Nothing really,' Harry said, 'just Honeydukes, then we just found somewhere to sit down for a while'.

'We did go to Zonko's on the way over, though,' Ginny said.

'We went there too,' Luna put in in her usual dreamy voice.

'It's kind of hard to buy something there now, though,' Ron said, 'then I somehow feel like I've betrayed George, or something'.

'I'm sure he wouldn't care, would he?' Neville asked.

'Probably not,' Ron said, 'but the people there sometimes give me a bit of dirty look at first, because I'm sure that Fred and George took away a lot of their business'.

Their conversation continued on, and Madam Rosmerta came over with a round of butterbeers, and they all ordered their lunch.

Once she had gone back to the bar, they were all very quiet, trying to think of something to keep conversation going. After a minute or so, Ginny tried to find something to talk about;

'So, er, Luna, what are you and your dad doing during the break?' she asked.

'Oh, we're going away for ten days,' Luna said.

'Where?' Ginny asked.

'Africa,' Luna said, 'we're both still looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack '.

'You won't find them there, you know,' Hermione put in. 'Even if they do exist, they don't live in such a hot environment'.

'They do during the last month of every two hundred and fifty million years,' Luna said, 'that's when our solar system makes one full rotation around our galaxy'.

Hermione tried to keep a "you've got be kidding me" look off her face, and replied, 'how can you possibly know that's true, and that this that year?' failing to not look bewildered.

'Oh, daddy's ancestors have been keeping track for the last millennium, and before that, it common to keep track of things like that'.

And with that, it was back to silence. You would think that with all the time they've known each other, and how good of friends they all were, that they wouldn't run out of things to say, but with the threat they were all very aware of, they were all being very silent, and always looking around.

Before long, their food arrive, and they ate away at their meals, all of them very hungry.

'So, er, Luna,' Harry tried once they were all finished their lunches, 'do you know that you're going to do once we're done here at Hogwarts?'

'Oh, daddy and I already have it figured out,' Luna said as if she was just waiting for someone to ask. 'Since we are almost sure that we're going to find something interesting in Africa, we're going to spend a year there exploring and such, then come back home for a while, and we'll continue with some research there'.

'But what about money?' Ron asked.

'Until I can find something secure with the expeditions, I'm going to help daddy with the Quibbler'.

'That sounds fun,' Ginny encouraged.

'Yes,' Luna said, 'Daddy told me that he is going to add a section in it specifically for me to write about our trips, and the Crumple-Horn Snorkack'.

'I can't wait to read it,' Ginny tried to say enthusiastically, but failed. But despite this, Luna did not seem to notice. She continued staring off into space with a dreamy look on her face.

After several more hours, a picked up conversation about everyone's Christmas break, the Auror program, and Quidditch, as well as several rounds of butterbeer later, they all decided that it was time to head back to Hogwarts for the feast that would be starting in just under an hour. After Ginny's failed attempts to start an actual interesting conversation with Luna, they all silently agreed not to bring Luna's future for the rest of the afternoon.

Harry and Ginny were sat side by side (as usual) nearing the end of the Gryffindor table as Professor McGonagall stood up from her seat at the front of the Great Hall, and Professor Sprout tapped her glass of water with her spoon. Everyone immediately became quiet. It was funny, Harry thought; when it was Professor Dumbledore who would make all of the announcements, everyone was immediately quiet because everyone had a great amount of respect for him (except for most Slytherins, who would just do it out of fear of what they knew he could do). But when it's Professor McGonagall, not only does everyone do it out of respect to her, but also because many know who had her as a teacher how much of a hard arse she could be, and didn't want to be on her bad side.

'Well,' she said, looking out at everyone, and paused for a moment. 'I think it would be a lie to say that we haven't come very far in the first half of this school year. We have all learned so much, and got to know each other so much better; whether you are a first year, who were getting to know your new classmates, a third year, who gets to understand how your friends cope with being fairly relaxed – not yet preparing hard for OWLs; or you _could _be a fifth year student, getting to know how your friends and classmates to deal with stress and a work load'.

Some people – most of them fifth, sixth, and seventh year, laughed.

'You could be a sixth year,' she continued, 'getting to watch your now long-time friends let a load off and perhaps get into some different behavioural tendencies; then you could lastly be a seventh year – watch all of those tendencies quickly ware off, as yourself and your peers get nervous, nauseated, and flat out stressed'.

Now more people laughed.

'Like I opened with, it would be a lie to say we haven't come far,' she continued. 'In the last year, look at what we've come from. Think back to what you were doing, and how you were feeling during Christmas and the New Year that was last,' she paused, and watched everyone's face accept for the first year Muggleborns frown and have a sad look on their face. 'I know that for a select few of you, you, unfortunately, didn't know if you would see another Christmas, New Year, Month, Day, or even hour. We've come from living in fear, distress, and anger, to having peace. In this past year, we've proved to the wizarding world what we stand for, and what is right. And Now, it coming to an end.

'I could give you the typical speech right now, about being safe, but having fun – but you already know that I want that of you. I will tell you something different, instead'.

She paused again.

'An old friend of mine you I am sure many of you know always reminded me, and everyone around him, in his very wise mind, that we must choose between what is right – and what is easy. So as you leave the safety of these walls, and once you are more carefree, and without all of the supervision I make sure the staff are always providing, you might truly have a carefree and problem free Christmas break, and I sincerely hope that you all do, after all we've been through. But I know for fact that some of you – I don't know who – will not have such a break. I am very aware, and know that all of you, and all of you _should_, be aware that there is still evil out there, and evil is always looking to grow. Some of you will be targeted to join the evil, and I hope with all of my heart, that you choose what is right'.

She paused yet again, and looked around at the students as it set into their minds.

'But _most_ importantly,' she continued, 'make sure that you love, accept love, and even be loved – though I can see that would be hard for a few of you,' she added with a smile on her last comment on being loved. 'That same friend who many of you know also always stressed the importance of love. Because without love – what is the point of living at all. So I hope you all do have a very happy, loving Christmas.

'Enjoy the feast'.

XXXXXXXXXX

The train back to London the next day was more crowded than usual, as many people had decided to go home for Christmas this year. Ron and Hermione didn't have to go to the Prefect carriage today, because there was nothing to have a meeting about, so Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all got a compartment together around the middle of the train. As they went through the Scottish Highlands, they all looked out at mountains and the view out the window in awe.

'Winter is so pretty,' Hermione sigh. 'It's always been my favourite season'.

'Me too,' Neville agreed.

Neville had come a long way in the past year, Harry thought – he went from being shy and held back, to leading Dumbledore's Army, and become so confident, and positive, and creator of joy and confidence. He used to be quite shy in front of Hermione, because he figured if she was so smart, then she didn't want to be around someone who wasn't as smart as her. But once he realized all that he'd done in the war and in the final battle, and he heard his grandmother say that she was so proud, and that his parents would be proud – he was almost like a whole new person.

But then again, Harry had been a bit like that since the war ended too.

He had always created confidence in people, just because of who he was. But once he became free, he acted for free. He was more open and, for lack of a better word, social. He was able to comfortable be affectionate with Ginny, and would be able to even in front of a thousand people (unless the other Weasleys made up even a tenth of a percent of that thousand).

About two hours into the ride, they began a very fun game of exploding snap, which had really become the game that was always played in at least half the compartments at some point of the journey on every Hogwarts Express ride. Ron had won the first round, then Ginny, then Neville. Harry and Hermione still weren't amazing at the game – Harry still better than Hermione, because he was more athletic – because they hadn't grown up with the game.

But in the last round, once Harry had got out, he looked out the window once again to look at the fields they were passing by. When he first looked out, they were passing a field that had a small forest right next to it, and Harry was positive that he saw a black cloak swish in the wind, then fall behind a shrub. He rubbed his glasses, and quickly looked back, but what he saw was gone. He continued looking out the window, completely oblivious to everyone else, until the food trolley came, and he was forced to be brought back to focus.

The rest of the ride, Harry was still very quiet. He sat in his seat, occasionally giving input or adding something to conversation, but mainly just eating some of the candy he bought the day before from Honeydukes.

Before long, they arrived back at Kings Cross, and they all got up, and got their trunks. Harry, Ginny, and Neville all got out quickly, knowing that Ron and Hermione wanted some space to say goodbye, and moved out into the hallway, waiting to be able to get off the crowded train.

'You were really quiet for a while, Harry, Harry you alright?' Ginny asked him as they neared the exit.

'I'm fine, really,' Harry said, trying to sound confident, but failing.

'Harry…' Ginny said, knowing he was lying.

They got to the exit, and Harry jumped onto the platform with his trunk and waited for Ginny pass him hers.

'I thought I saw something a while ago,' he said. 'A black cloak in a forest'.

Then, everything went into a blur – and a lot of things happened very quickly.

He heard a young girls scream from near him on the platform, then he saw a green flash of light out of the corner of his eye, and everything suddenly turned to chaos.


	26. Comparable Circumstance-Another Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Reader; **

**Not sure what I think of this…or what you will think of this…but it sets up a lot for some mystery aspects later on…like; quite later on. It is very different than anything I have posted so far.**

**So just to keep you waiting, and to make several people mad at me, here's something a little different – and something you weren't expecting…**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter Twenty-Six

**_Relatable Circumstances_**

June 20th, 1978.

James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Marlene McKinnon, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Prewett all slowly boarded off the Hogwarts Express with solemn expressions on their faces – all of them knowing that it would be their final time leaving it. Since all of them were of age, and had all passed their apparation tests (Peter had to take it twice), they would be leaving the station right from the platform, and going to James's house for a while, then leaving to their own houses. They all got off the train, and apparated right away, each of them carrying their own trunks and pets.

They had all been to James's house before; for Sirius, Remus, and Peter, they had all been going to his house for little parts of their summers since after their first year. Frank had joined them a few times, mainly in their last few summers, and Alice had joined him once. Lily had come to James's house for a few days over Christmas break, and Marlene and James's families had been friends for a long, long time, from Hogwarts and the Order.

They got to the gates at Riverbank Fields, and James opened them, to reveal the beautiful grounds that was full of green grass, perfectly kept flowerbeds, the green trees in the background, and the sparkling blue water in the river and the pond.

'We might as well drop off our bags in the house, then,' James said, and lead the way up the path to the front door. As they walked up the path, they were laughing about things that had happened in their last Hogwarts year, but also in some particularly memorable moments from their other years.

But their joy was only short lasted, and out of thin air, shot a bright silver rabbit, and the voice that came out of it was familiar, but wasn't speaking in its usual tone.

'James, get your dad and the Aurors,' came the scared voice of Jacob Finch, a seventh year prefect who had got on alright with James, Lily and Remus, them being Head students and a prefect respectively. 'You-Know-Who and his lot are on the platform, but they've sealed the barrier so nobody can get in or out. They are killing people. Be fast'.

James ran inside, to where his parents, who had both taken the day off were sitting down in the kitchen with cups of tea in their hands.

'Hello, James!' his mother said, and got up to give him a hug, but before she could, James interrupted.

'Dad, get your staff, I just got a patronus from someone from school; Voldemort's on the platform with his death eaters. They've sealed the barrier so no one can get in or out, we've got to hurry'.

'James, you're not going anywhere, you stay here,' Charlus said. 'I can't have you or your friends get hurt'.

'Dad you must be barking mad if you think I'll stay here,' James protested. 'You know that I've already gone against his lot several times, and held my own!'

'James, I don't have time for this!' his dad said, and began his way out the door. 'Stay here, I'll send my patronus along if anything comes up'.

And he was gone.

The others stood awkwardly in the hall, most of them already with their wands out, ready to go. Lily, Remus, Peter, Alice, and Frank were already putting theirs back in their cloaks, but Sirius and Marlene were just starring at James.

'So are we going to go today?' Marlene asked sarcastically, as to say let's get going!

'You heard him,' James said solemnly, 'we have to stay here'.

'James,' Sirius said, 'when has that ever meant anything to you?'

'Sirius,' James began, 'we can't just keep on breaking rules like this all the time. Nobody is going to want us to work for them if all we do is break rules and not listen to them'.

'Yes, but people lives are in danger!' Sirius argued. 'We have to save them!'

James let out a long sigh and thought – but Sirius wasn't going to waste any more time.

'I'm going there,' Sirius said, kept his wand in his hand, and began to walk out.

'Me too,' Marlene said.

'Marlene, wait,' Lily said, 'just think for a minute, please. Even if you can get through the platform, think of what will be going on there. You'll be horribly outnumbered'. She being cowardly, she was being logical. They couldn't just barge in there, and expect to come out alive.

'I really don't care,' Marlene said, 'I'm going to help'.

And before anyone else could protest, they were gone.

There was an awkward silence after they left, and it lasted for a few minutes. James's mother had passed them on her way out the door, so that she could begin to prepare things at St. Mungo's (where she worked).

'I'm going to Hogwarts,' James said, and began to walk to the door also. 'Professor Dumbledore has to know'.

'I'm going with you,' Lily said, and James nodded, and together, they walked out the door. As soon as they got to the gates, James took her hand, and they apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

XXXXX

When James and Lily had knocked on the familiar door of Professor Dumbledore's office, they heard the usual, calm 'enter', and, in a not-so-calm way, James and Lily rushed into his office, and explained what had happened. He immediately told them to go tell Professor McGonagall, and that they weren't to go to the platform (James let out a disappointed sigh). He then stood up, and apparated right out of the room.

So James and Lily did run through the halls of Hogwarts down to Professor McGonagall's office, and she, with good reason, looked surprised to see them. However, when they quickly explained what was happening, she quickly got up, and she ran as fast as James and Lily, and likely anybody, had ever seen her run, and James and Lily followed her.

'Professor, are you going to the Platform?' Lily asked.

'No, Miss Evans, I am getting more people from the Order, then going to the Platform,' she said quickly, and as soon as they were outside the gates, she was gone'.

'James,' Lily began, 'you know how Jacob said that the barrier was sealed?'

James nodded.

'Well why can't people just apparate onto the platform?' Lily asked. 'We were able to apparate off of it'.

'It's really, really, old magic, Lils,' James said. 'As old as the station, probably. You can't apparate _onto _the platform, for safety reasons. It's really good, because then bad people can't just go right onto the platform, they have to walk through the station. And the only times that people would want to get on the platform, there would be hundreds of other witches and wizards there. But it's also bad, well, because of what's happening'.

Lily nodded.

'I wonder how Voldemort and his lot got onto it then,' Lily said.

'Me too, Lils,' James said. 'Me too'.

XXXXX

Professor Dumbledore apparated right onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, being able to for the same reasons that he could apparate straight into Hogwarts. When he arrived, he saw chaos. Bodies lying everywhere, some groaning, and moving slightly, and some not moving at all. There were a few people kneeled over the ones not moving, crying and shaking them. There were about twenty dark cloaks standing, still fighting ten seventh year Hogwarts students. Immediately, Dumbledore cast a shield between them, and everyone looked at him, with fear in their eyes. And, all as one, they apparated out of sight, not even ten seconds after Dumbledore arrived.

'Are any of you hurt,' Dumbledore asked quickly, and all of them shook their heads. 'Have any of you been to St. Mungo's before?'

'Yes, sir,' a Ravenclaw girl stepped forward.

'Please apparate there, and let them know what has happened, and that we will need several medi-witches here, and many beds and operating rooms ready at the hospital;.

'Yes, sir,' she replied, and disappeared on the spot.

'Do any of you know where Voldemort is,' Dumbledore asked, inwardly sighing when he saw them flinch'.

'Sir, I saw him and a few of his Death Eaters go that way,' a Hufflepuff seventh year said, pointing to the furthest end of the platform from the barrier, where there was a door that lead to a storage room.

'Thank-you,' he replied, 'and thank-you all for doing what you've done. I'll make sure that you get checked over, and I'll have to talk to all again once this is all over. And I am sorry your schooling had to finish like this'.

He then quickly went over to the barrier, examined it, then removed the spell Voldemort had cast on it so nobody could enter, and about thirty seconds later, Charlus Potter came through.

'Albus, thank Merlin you're here,' he said. 'Are they gone, how long _have_ you been here?'

'Most of them are gone,' Dumbledore said, 'but I have been informed by a few students that he took a few of his own and a few students into a storage room'.

'I'm going with there, Albus,' Charlus said.

'Charlus, I need you on the other side of the door in case anything goes wrong,' Dumbledore said. 'You and the Aurors you have with you. Anyway, if he sees that he is obviously out powered and outnumbered, he will flee. And we want to capture him, to end all of this'.

Charlus nodded.

'You're right,' he said, 'I'll gather some of my Aurors who are waiting outside'.

'Very well,' Dumbledore said, and took out his wand again. 'I will make my way in. Be careful'.

'You're telling me,' Charlus said, and they walked in opposite directions.

Dumbledore reached the door to the storage room, and stopped. First, he examined the door, and its surroundings. It appeared as though nobody had cast any charms on it, or any security measures. He quickly narrowed it down to either Voldemort had forgotten, or had purposefully not done that so somebody could get through to him. Sighing, Dumbledore opened the door. Besides, he always liked when something went well.

On the other side of the door, Dumbledore found exactly what he thought he would find. Tom Riddle, with his wand out, pointed at a group of Muggleborn students, and students who were relatives of people who had fought him, turned him down on an offer to join his rank, or anybody whose relatives had made him mad…all of them looking sacred as ever…and all of them defenseless.

However, Voldemort wasn't accompanied by any of his own Death Eaters, and his back was against Dumbledore, and hadn't heard him come in.

'I advise that you let these students go, Tom,' Dumbledore said, making Voldemort flinch, and turn around, shock showing on his face.

'How did you get here?' he asked, sounding horrified and angry.

'Tom, if you waste all your time asking pointless questions, then you'll find that you'll run out of it a little too quickly for your own liking'.

Voldemort scowled, and pointed his wand at Dumbledore. However, Dumbledore was too quick, and was the first to cast a spell, but Voldemort threw it off. With an extremely quick swish of his wand, Dumbledore cast a shield around the students, then blocked what Voldemort shot at him.

Voldemort, in his cowardly self, realized that he wouldn't win, like always, and apparated out of the room before Dumbledore could do anything…which seemed odd to Dumbledore, though. He was worried at why Voldemort hadn't bothered to stay for a fight. It must mean that he wasn't only planning one thing.

He never really was.

XXXXXXXXXX

September 23rd, 1999.

The Atlantic Ocean – off the coast of Scotland.

'That's mad!' Hermione yelled at a disarmed Yaxley.

'Impossible!' Ron yelled too.

Yaxley just grinned. An evil, unsettling, and scary grin.

'Oh, really, Weasley,' he said. 'You'll see. Just wait'.

Harry then threw a stunning spell at him, which Yaxley easily blocked.

'You still haven't learned a thing Potter,' he grinned.

'You can't do that! Once you're in, you can't get out!' Bill yelled.

'Oh, I have no intention of going in,' Yaxley said. 'But I have every intention of getting him out'.

**Author's Note:**

**This was really like another Prologue (which is why it is quite shorter than most of my chapters), and I hope that you don't hate me too much for a cliff-hanger, and for making you wait even more to resolve the last cliff-hanger. The whole part of this at Kings Cross was to set up something for the next chapter (which will resolve the cliff-hanger from cht. 25), and also to set up something, like I said, for many chapters from now. **

**I will try to get 27 up as soon as I can to make amends with some of you. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it…sorry for any mistakes.**

**\- C**


	27. The Battle of Platform 9 34

**Author's Note:**

**I am sorry for the long delay in posting here, especially after a couple huge cliff hangers, but there was a sudden death in my family that kept me away from writing for some time.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**_The Battle of Platform 9 ¾ _**

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand.

'We're sticking together,' she said firmly, Harry nodded, and they both pulled out their wands. Harry didn't even have time to look for the student who he knew had been killed.

'Stupefy!' Harry yelled at an unfamiliar Death Eater, who immediately fell to the ground, stunned. Ginny also stunned the unfamiliar Death Eater next to the other one.

'Confringo!' Harry yelled at another, and blasted another back and knocked him out.

Harry and Ginny continued to battle off the death eaters as they made their way closer and closer to the barrier, in search of Mr and Mrs. Weasley, and trying to protect anyone who they could.

But Harry was angry.

Angry that someone had died again. Angry that all of this madness was still going on, and angry that he hadn't been able to fully put a stop to it.

'Diprimo!' he yelled angrily, his wand pointed at a Death Eater, who immediately fell back, with severe fracturing.

'Harry,' Ginny said, who had saw that, 'calm down, alright? This will be over, just be careful'.

Harry took a big breath, and mindless shot a stunning spell a Death Eater that was beginning to challenge him. He thought about what he had just done. The spell he had used…it was almost like Sectumsempra all over again…just not _as _severe. He quickly cast a healing charm on the Death Eater, but then stunned him.

'Sorry,' he mumbled to Ginny.

'Just stay focussed, Harry,' she said, and they continued to battle their way towards the barrier.

'Expelliarmus!' Ginny yelled, and attempted to disarm a Death Eater, but was blocked.

'Deprimo!' the Death Eater shot back at Ginny, which she was mostly able to block, but was knocked back still by the hex, and fell back. The Death Eater looked over to see Harry already in a fierce battle with another Death Eater, grinned, and raised his wand.

'Cruci–'

'STUPEFY!' Harry yelled, with his hand pointed towards the Death Eater that had just tried to torture Ginny. He did it with such force and power that it knocked the Death Eater back ten feet, and flew him high into the air…he won't be getting up for a long time.

However, Harry saw none of that, he took advantage of the Death Eater he was already battling starring at the other one, and he stunned her also, but not the way he had the other one.

'Ginny, are you alright?' he asked as he cast shields up around students and very scared parents, some of whom could've been muggles.

'Fine, thanks for saving me again,' she said, and Harry helped her up on her feet, and without another word, they began to fight off more Death Eaters, trying to find the barrier and Ginny's parents.

Harry came across a small boy who looked to be a muggle, who was likely a sibling of a student who was at Hogwarts, curled up on the ground next to a wall, looking extremely scared.

'Here, let me help you,' Harry said the boy, offering a hand. The boy looked up at Harry with a very scared expression.

'It's okay,' Harry assured. 'I'm not with them,' he said, pointing to someone in a dark cloak. Harry picked up the boy, who was likely no more than eight, put a shield around them, and ran him over to the train, where there were already many students and families gathered.

'Stay here, alright?' Harry asked. The boy nodded. Harry then held up his wand, quickly cast a few protective enchantments around the train, and ran back out to the midst of the fight, where he knew Ginny was still battling someone.

'Ventus Duo!' the man Ginny was battling yelled, and Ginny threw a stunning spell, and they collided in mid-air, but the Death Eater threw the curse off into a wall near the barrier, which shook and crumbled a bit.

'Expelliarmus!' Ginny yelled, and disarmed the man, who was watching the wall crumble, and his wand flew out of his hand. 'Stupefy!' and he was stunned on the ground.

X

Hermione threw a complicated hex a Death Eater that, to her, looked foreign, who then paused, and Hermione stunned the person.

'No!' yelled and angry, deep voice from somewhere behind Hermione that made her jump. 'Nem neki!' **_Hungarian _**another voice yelled.

She turned around to see two very large and angry looking Death Eaters approaching her at a run…she must've done something to their buddy…and judging by whichever language they just yelled in, which certainly wasn't English, proved to her that they were foreign.

'Engorgio Skullus!' Hermione yelled, and pointed her wand to the larger (though not by much) and more unprepared-looking one of the two, and his head then began to grow, and continue to grow at a fast rate, and didn't stop.

'Expelliarmus!' Hermione yelled at the other man, but was easily blocked, and the Death Eater then quickly yelled, 'Avada Kedavra!'

Hermione jumped to the side…

But still went black.

X

The battle continued on, with both sides thinning out. Harry luckily hadn't seen any more green lights to his knowledge since he first stepped on the platform, but he knew that there were still people who had been put unconscious or been severely injured. Everywhere was still chaos. Ron, Luna, and some others had been working on protecting the train from any Death Eaters entering, and causing damage to it or any people in it, and had so far been successful. Harry had seen Mrs. Weasley fiercely battle her way towards the train, and she was also now helping protect it. Harry and Ginny were finally able to make their way towards the barrier, where Mr Weasley was fighting off yet another unfamiliar Death Eater who was trying to get after one of the students Mr Weasley had under a shield behind him.

'Expelliarmus!' Harry disarmed the woman, who then looked over to Harry, with a sudden look of fright. 'Stupefy!' Harry stunned her before she could point her wand at him.

'Nice work,' Arthur said quickly, 'look, I've got as many children and unprotected or other families off the platform, and I've sealed the barrier so none of these Death Eaters can escape, although Harry, I don't recognize any of these people, they all seem quite young'.

'I've noticed that too,' Harry agreed, and blocked a curse shot at him then stunned the Death Eater. 'But what about the Aurors? How are they supposed to come and help if the barrier is seal?'

'I'm afraid we have to go without their help, Harry,' Arthur said, 'if I left the barrier open, then too many Death Eaters would be able to escape, and we have to try to end all of this right now'.

'They are beginning to thin out,' Ginny pointed out, and threw a shield up around a sixth year student who was fighting two Death Eaters at once. One of the Death Eaters (and neither of them had noticed the shield) threw a Killing Curse at the student, but it was blocked, and reflected back at the Death Eater, who dropped to the floor, to never move again. The student stood bewildered, and was fully expecting to be the one who was dead.

'Crucio!' the other Death Eater yelled in anger, but the student was once again protected by the shield, and the student then quickly stunned the Death Eater, who was starring too in bewilderment.

While all this was going on, Harry and Arthur began to take on three of the remaining six Death Eaters. Meanwhile, Ginny, along with someone who she had recognized from being in the _Prophet_ a couple times from work at the Ministry, and someone else who she just also assumed was somebody's parent, took on the other three. And before long, a Death Eater made a mistake, giving their opponent the upper hand, at least that was the case for Harry, Arthur, Ginny, and the person who Ginny just assumed was a parent. But for the other man from the Ministry, he had unfortunately made the mistake, and was thrown back against a wall by the Death Eater, who then began to torture the man, until Harry saw what was happening, and stunned the Death Eater. However, the man was still unconscious.

Many of the students and families who were on the train began to slowly get off, either to look for a friend or a relative who could possibly be lying unconscious or injured or dead on the ground, and some were also making their way to the exit, which Mr Weasley was still standing in front of.

'Wait,' he said, and held his arm out in front of the barrier to block them from leaving, and he looked around the platform with a worried look. 'That can't be all, I didn't see any familiar Death Eaters, just wait'.

He, along with just about everyone else who was on the platform (who was able to) began looking around for whatever it was Mr Weasley was looking for.

'They're all gone, let us out of here!' yelled a very scared muggle parent.

'Get on the train,' Mr Weasley said, not looking at any of them, but still looking out into the motionless platform, with an extremely worried voice.

'There's none left anymore!' yelled another parent.

'Avada Kedavra!' was all that was heard a second later, spoken by two invisible voices, and all that was seen was two flashes of green light, and the two men fell to the ground, staring into nothing.

'Get back on the train!' Mr Weasley yelled, and raised his wand, and began to put up shields all around the families and the train, all the while looking for who had shot those curses.

'Crucio!' another invisible voice yelled amongst the panic, and a fourth year Hufflepuff girl fell to the ground in pain.

'Stupefy!' Harry yelled at where the spell was coming from, but the curse was dodged.

'Revelio!' Ginny said, pointing her wand into the air, and four bodies then came into view…the bodies of Rockwood, Rowle, Crabbe, and Goyle. Rockwood stopped torturing the girl, and looks at Harry;

'Crucio!' he yells, and Harry, who was too busy trying to get students onto the train, fell the ground in agony. It was worse than any physical pain he'd felt since Voldemort had entered his mind at the Ministry of Magic when he was trying to rescue Sirius. Harry was sure that Rockwood's power in this spell could rival Voldemort's. It was pain beyond anything he could've imagined facing this morning…or ever again…but it all stopped, when he heard a familiar voice shout,

'Bombarda Maxima!' Mrs. Weasley shouted, and pointed her wand at the ground just in front of Rockwood, which caused him to end the curse, and to fly back into a wall, with lots of bleeding in his head, and some of the floor that had been destroyed flew up and landed on his chest, causing several ribs to fracture, and a lung to collapse…this, however, did not stop him, and Molly and Rockwood continued to battle.

Harry slowly got up, everything fairly blurry, and he looked around, and focussed on getting people on the train and protecting them. He, along with Ginny, Arthur, and Mrs. Longbottom (and Mrs. Weasley) kept their backs to the students, and battled the four death eaters, Harry taking on Rowle, Arthur taking on Crabbe, Mrs. Longbottom taking on Goyle, and Ginny ushering the students and families on the train, while putting up protective charms and shields around the students, and throwing some spells, charms, and hexes at the death eaters.

That battle went on for quite some time, and each one of them holder their own…including the aging Mrs. Longbottom.

'It must be awfully lonely at you dump, Longbottom,' Goyle began, 'with little Frankie and his squeeze Alice holed up in St. Mungo's!'

Mrs. Longbottom got an even angrier look on her face, and began fighting harder.

'I remember very clearly giving a go at torturing them to madness,' Goyle continued. 'Listening to them beg for death…'

Mrs. Longbottom was becoming so red in the face, and the strength that she put behind each and every spell continued getting stronger, as Goyle continued to talk of the torture of Frank and Alice.

'I don't even know why I'm bothering to fight you,' Goyle continued on, 'I mean, you were a geezer back when your precious child was still sane, now you're ancient, I'm surprised you haven't broken a hip or something'.

It got to a point where Goyle began focussing too much on what to say, and was unexpectedly thrown back into a pile of rocks and rubble, where Mrs. Longbottom yelled '_Stupefy_' with such power, that it threw him further beneath the pile…dead from the rocks.

While all of this was happening, Arthur began to overpower Crabbe, and was able to stun him, but with a great effort, and was almost past out from the duel…he wasn't as young as he used to be. Rockwood had also decided to begin to find Mrs. Weasley's mental weakness, and began lying about how he had been the one to kill Gideon and Fabian, and everything that he did to them before they too begged for death. However, none of this helped Crabbe, because, like Mrs. Longbottom, Molly began getting angrier and more powerful, and Rockwood was able to see this too, and was getting worried that he would end up like Bellatrix, so when he got a second to spare, he apparated away…one of the most dangerous Death Eaters, gone again.

Harry wasn't having the same luck as Mrs. Longbottom, or the upper hand Mrs. Weasley had, but wasn't losing to Rowle; they were extremely evenly matched. When Rowle realized that his side had been defeated, and that Molly, Arthur, Mrs. Longbottom, and now Ginny, who had been able to get all the students onto the train again, were all trying to help Harry, so Rowle put up some sort of barrier around him and Harry, so no one else could interfere.

'To think a big tough man like yourself would be scared of a few more wands,' Harry jeered.

'To think the great and famous Harry Potter needs back up,' Rowle shot back, as they continued dueling. However, Rowle was beginning to tire, and was showing it…so instead of continuing to battle Harry until Harry won, Rowle thought ahead, and lowered his wand, while Harry stared at him.

'You're still missing one,' he said, then disapperated away from the platform.

XXXXXXXXXX

None of them had taken what Rowle had said before disappearing to much consideration, and were much too busy trying to take care of everyone on the train, and all of the people who had been injured, or killed. Arthur had unblocked the barrier, so that the Aurors and people from St. Mungo's could come and do what they needed to do.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Molly, Arthur, and Mrs. Longbottom had gathered on the platform next to the train, and where discussing what had happened, and how.

'All of the unfamiliar Death Eaters seemed to go down a bit too easily, if you ask me,' Molly said, 'like they wanted us to get over excited when we beat them, just so the familiar ones could get at us better'.

'Agreed,' Mrs. Longbottom said, 'because all of the unfamiliar ones all seemed quite young, and many looked like they weren't from England;'

'…which means that they've been recruiting in other countries except for England,' Harry continued.

'That will make things a hell of a lot worse,' Arthur said, and they all nodded.

'But what did Rowle mean about "you're still missing one" though?' Ron questioned. 'Was is a person?'

'I know that I didn't see Yaxley at all on the platform,' Harry pointed out.

'Do you mean that Yaxley is still here on the platform?' Molly asked, worried.

'Wouldn't be surprised,' Mrs. Longbottom said, 'but it would be foolish of him to attack us with so many people and Aurors around'.

'What I'm wondering is how they were all able to be on the platform undetected with all of the people around,' Ginny said, 'even with disillusionment charms, they still wouldn't be out of the way enough for no one to notice them'.

'I know,' Arthur agreed.

'Oh my goodness,' Mrs. Longbottom breathed.

'What, what is it?' Molly asked, all of them worried by her scared voice.

'I know where they could be,' she said. 'In Frank's last year of Hogwarts, when everybody got off the train, just like today, there were Death Eaters here, but Frank and all of this friends had already left for James's house for the night before anything happened. But You-Know-Who wasn't right here on the platform, but was…' and she looked over to the farthest corner of the platform from the barrier, where there stood a door that Harry was sure he never noticed before, and she pointed over to it, an extremely scared look on her face. And with perfect timing, when Mrs. Longbottom pointed over to the door, on the wall next to it, in red lettering that Harry thought was very much like the writing Tom Riddle used to spell out "_I am Lord Voldemort_" in the Chamber of Secrets, spelt on the wall was,

_THE MUDBLOOD WILL DIE IF POTTER DOESN'T GIVE HIMSELF UP IN 5 MINUTES_

'Why is it always me?' Harry muttered very quietly.

'Tables have turned, haven't they?' Neville joked quietly, but still none of them with smiles. Especially Ron, who, at seeing the writing on the wall, had gone as pale as a sheet, and was looking right at the door. And only said one word;

'Hermione'.

XXXXXXXXXX

A lot can happen in five minutes.

That's what Harry had learned in the four minutes that had just past. In that time, they had quickly devised a plan, in that Harry gave the Invisibility Cloak, which he still carried around with him nearly everywhere out of caution and habit, to Gawain Robards and Kingsley, who would follow Harry into the storage room, and wait to give a signal to the other Aurors, Molly, Arthur, Mrs. Longbottom, Neville, Ron, Ginny, and some other adults who were willing to help.

And now, with not even a minute left to spare, everyone was in position, with Harry standing right in front of the door, Robards and Kingsley right next to him – barely an inch apart – and everyone else waiting behind a pile of rubble near the door, waiting for Kingsley to blow open the door from the inside.

Harry wasn't sure what he felt. He was worried for Hermione, scared for everyone on the platform, glad that they had been able to capture so many Death Eaters, scared that they wouldn't be able to capture Yaxley and anyone else who was in that room…but Harry wasn't nervous or scared for himself. It wasn't confidence or arrogance, but he just didn't pay attention the part of him that should be scared to death that he's about to go up against who had become one of the most dangerous wizards in Britain.

He looked at the door, then at his watch. He pulled out his wand, and push open the door. Inside, he was shocked by two things – one of them relieving, the other not.

Hermione seemed to be perfectly fine, simply tied to a chair in the corner of the room unconscious, but Harry knew she wasn't dead because of the rise and fall of her chest. However, standing next to Yaxley, who Harry knew would be there, was Rowle.

'And I thought you'd cowered away,' Harry mumbled, but everyone in the room (except of course Hermione) could hear.

'Just one more mistake to add to your long list Potter,' Rowle sharply replied. They all had their wands out, but they were all sitting at their sides.

'Why did you take her?' Harry asked calmly.

'Why did you murder the Dark Lord?' Rowle replied.

'Are just going to sit here like we're having tea or kill him!' Yaxley said quietly.

'I have no place to go,' Harry said.

'Then you'll have to no problem with what I'll do…Avada Kedavra!' Yaxley yelled. 'Stupefy!' Harry shot back, at the spells met in mid-air. At the same moment, Kingsley blew apart the wall the divided the storage room from the main platform, and the chaos started again. Everybody who was outside the storage room was more ready than Yaxley and Rowle, and got into the room before either of them could force them out – so spells and curses were being shot in every which direction of the small ten by ten room. Yaxley and Rowle were showing no care in what direction they shot their deadly spells, but everyone else had to be extremely careful. It was clear to everyone the Yaxley and Rowle were severely outnumbered…and Harry was sure that if they didn't win quickly, then they would apparate away once again.

'Crucio!' Rowle yelled, his wand pointed directly at Mrs. Longbottom, who had just cast a shield between Rowle and Ginny, and she immediately fell back to the wall, knocked out with the force of the impact and being thrown into the wall. Harry, almost without thinking, jumped in front of the spell, but in shock, Rowle's spell weakened, but didn't fall. Harry, through the still present pain, noticed this, and began to fight the spell. It had been a long time since Harry had to fight this curse, and it was proving to be hard. However, Harry fought the pain, and continued to fight it. Rowle had cast a shield around them wandlessly with his hands so nobody was able to help Harry, but Yaxley also couldn't help Rowle…so while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny battled Yaxley, Mr Weasley and Neville checked Augusta to make sure she was alright, while Ron helped Hermione up out of the chair that had collapsed.

However, Harry was beginning to lose his strength, and the pain was starting overcome him. He did the only thing that came to his mind at that moment,

'Expecto Patronum!' and he thought of himself in ten years with a family with Ginny through the pain that was getting worse and worse as Rowle was getting stronger and stronger, and raised his wand, and his stag erupted out of his wand and fought back to curse, and Harry felt the pain lift, but before he could stun Rowle, he saw a frightened look, and then a wall behind where Rowle's body was before he apparated away. Yaxley, who saw that his backup had cowered, cowered also, knowing he'd have no chance against over eight wizards…

And they'd slipped away one more time.

**Author's Note:**

**I sincerely apology for the long absence from posting, but like I said at the beginning, there was a sudden death in my family nearly right after I posted the last chapter, and then things got extremely busy in my life.**

**Sorry for any mistakes...when I wrote as fast as I could so I could get the chapter up faster.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me some feedback!**

**~C**


	28. Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Reader, **

**I hope that not all of you were mad at me for the result of the last chapter (I know that there was at least on Guest who was) because I didn't just make Yaxley and Rowle get away for nothing, and simply so that I could drag on this aspect of the story on longer. There is a very, very good reason as to why they got away, which will make sense in a future chapter, and has to do with what happened with Rockwood in an early chapter (but I've already said too much).**

**I know that some author's like to drag on times like Christmas in their story, but I am going to get the whole break done and over in one chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**_Silent Night_**

Harry lay in his bed at the Burrow late in the afternoon on Christmas Eve, staring up at the ceiling. In the past few days since they'd gotten back from Hogwarts, Harry had started to stay in bed later, gone up to bed earlier, and some days like today, go up for a while before super. But when he lay in bed during these hours, he wasn't sleeping – and he even found it hard to sleep during the night. It was only out of pure exhaustion that he got about eight hours every night. No, while Harry was laying his bed, he was thinking.

After Rowle and Yaxley had apparated away, all the Aurors (which wasn't very many), some people from the Magical Law Enforcement, and Kingsley all worked on getting all of the remaining unconscious Death Eaters off the platform and either to a Ministry holding cell, or for any of the more well-known Death Eaters like Crabbe and Goyle, were sent to Azkaban to await a trail. Meanwhile, St. Mungo's was working on mending anybody who was hurt, and checking everybody who was on the train. People from St. Mungo's also helped the children whose parents hadn't been on the platform yet find them.

There were people who were helping to clean up all of the rubble as well as the train, who were also from the Ministry, and there were even a few people from the _Daily Prophet_ who were able to sneak onto the platform, and who had tried to question Kingsley, Robards, and Harry, all of whom denied right away, but Kingsley stated that he would give a statement later that night once more questions had been answered.

This didn't leave anything else for Harry, Hermione, Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, or the Weasleys to do, so instead of taking up space, Hermione went out to find her parents, Neville and his grandmother said goodbye, and Harry and the Weasleys left for the Burrow, except for Arthur, who had to stay and do work for the MLE.

That evening was quiet at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley made them their supper, and they quietly ate, and Mr. Weasley still hadn't come home. George stopped by quickly to ask what had happened, because he'd heard people talking in the store, but then left shortly after. Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in the sitting room for a while, and to kill time, Harry and Ron played a game of Wizard's Chess, but Harry was beat within twenty minutes, but everything was still quiet. They could faintly hear Mrs. Weasley cleaning in the kitchen just for something to do while she waited for Arthur to come home, and when he still wasn't home by eight o'clock, she began to bake some muffins for the next morning (but Ginny was able to sneak a few into the sitting room when Molly went upstairs to grab something).

By nine thirty, Harry saw no point in staying awake, and was dead tired, so he said goodnight to them, and went up to Bill's old room, where his trunk was lying next to the bed, which Molly had made the night before. Harry thought about reading his mother's diary, but when he was about to open it up, sleep overcame him, and he fell asleep in the bed with the book in his hands.

News of the attack had come out in that morning's _Daily Prophet_, in a simple headline and a story to follow, with Kingsley saying only what he knew, and what he needed to say.

_SEVERAL CHILDREN AND ADULTS KILLED, MANY MORE INJURED IN DEATH EATER ATTACK_

_Yesterday, at Kings Cross Station on Platform 9 ¾, many remaining Death Eaters, and many new ones, attacked the students and many family members of Hogwarts students as they got off the train for their Christmas break. Ministry intelligence is currently unsure of how at least thirty Death Eaters got onto the platform unnoticed by all of the wizarding families who were making their way through the station and on the platform. The Ministry, Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, and the School Board, insists that the platform has top quality protection, and the barrier only opens a fifteen minutes before the train arrives to the station. There are many parents who are very sure that they were on the platform for just under fifteen minutes before the train arrived, and didn't notice any odd behavior going on in the station or the platform._

_Ministry Auror, Jack McCayson, who has been an Auror for nearly a decade, and is the Deputy Head, and has been trusted with jobs such as guarding the ministry holding cell for the past two years, and has guarded such victims as Augustus Rockwood, and is now currently responsible to guarding many new prisoners from yesterday's battle, was responsible to opening and closing the barrier yesterday, saying it was his first duty. He insists that he noticed nothing strange happening in the station, or on the platform when he did this._

_Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt had this to say about the occurrence last night is a press conference at the Ministry: _

_'The attack today at Platform 9 ¾ was tragic and unexpected completely. The platform has extremely good protection, and it is currently under inspection by the Magical Law Enforcement as to how so many High-Profile Death Eaters, and many more new ones, got onto the platform yesterday. There was one student killed on the platform, whose name is to remain confidential, and three more parents who were killed yesterday, and my heart goes out to the families of these people. Twenty-two of the approximate thirty assumed Death Eaters who were on the platform were caught, some who are in the Ministry Holding Cell, and some other more dangerous ones who were sent to Azkaban Prison to await trails which will be coming within the next two weeks. It was concluded from yesterday that several of the Death Eaters on the platform were foreign, and there were a few who were under the Imperious Curse. I'd like to assure the Wizarding community that we are doing everything we possibly can to keep our world, and the muggle world safe from the hands that are trying to tare us apart.'_

_It is rumoured that Harry Potter was present at this battle, and did help to capture very many of these Death Eaters, and a few witnesses have said that he battled several Death Eaters before they apparated off the platform._

_The Daily Prophet will keep you aware of the situation as it progresses. _

There were funerals for those who were lost in Battle the day after, and from what Harry had gathered, so that they could have some time to mourn before Christmas came so that could have the whole ordeal over by then. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione (who had apparated from her parents' house) attended the funeral for the Hogwarts girl, but it seemed as though the families of those lost were all thinking that way, and the other funerals were that morning as well).

That afternoon, after Arthur had gone back to the Ministry, Molly decided to begin to put up all of the Christmas decorations, and also partly to distract everybody from what she knew was still lingering in their heads. By supper that evening, the outside of the house was completely decorated, as well as the sitting room except for the tree, which was still sitting outside, and would stay there until Arthur came home that evening so that they could all decorate it together.

By the end of the night, the tree had been completely decorated also, and Harry found that the feeling of Christmas at the Burrow did make him feel happier – but thoughts of the battle still filled his mind. When Harry was about to go to bed, however, an owl appeared by the window of the kitchen, and Molly opened it quickly, seeing that the owl was very cold, and it carried a letter for Harry.

_Mr. Potter,_

_If you are free tomorrow morning, I would like it if you would stop by my office for a few minutes so that we can discuss the events at Platform 9 ¾. I'm sure both of us have questions for each other right now. I apologize for the short notice, especially seeing as tomorrow is Christmas Eve, I promise that we won't be long at all. If you are free, please come to the Auror office at ten o'clock._

_Hoping to see you tomorrow, _

_Gawain Robards. _

_Head of the Auror Department. _

So the next morning after some breakfast and getting clean up and putting on some robes, Harry made his way outside the gates of the Burrow, and apparated into the Ministry Atrium, where he signed in, then made his way to the lifts. There weren't many people in the halls at this time, seeing as it was Christmas Eve, and it was the middle of the morning – so anybody that was around was working in an office.

When he made it to the second floor, he got out of the lifts and walked down a hallway until he made it to a door that said '_Magical Law Enforcement: Auror Department_', like Arthur had explained to him that morning before he left. Harry opened the door, to see a room that was about the size of the sitting room at the Burrow, with a women about forty years old sitting behind a desk, writing on a piece of parchment, who hadn't noticed Harry walk in. Before saying anything, Harry took another quick look around the room, and saw pictures of wanted criminals on one wall, and a wall full of mailboxes for the Aurors, and several different doors that lead to different hallways. On the furthest wall, there were about fifty portraits of people, who Harry assumed were past heads of the department, each of them sleeping in their frame.

'I'm here to talk to Mr. Robards,' Harry spoke to the woman who looked up when Harry spoke.

'Oh, Mr. Potter, good morning,' she greeted kindly, and got up, 'yes, Gawain has been expecting you, come on back,' she motioned to follow her to a door near the back of the main room, that had the name, '_Gawain Robards, Head'_ on it. The women knocked on the door, to hear a tired voice reply 'Enter' from the other side.

'Sir, Harry Potter is here,' she said kindly.

'Oh, good, thank-you Cassandra,' Gawain got up to shake Harry's hand, 'how are you, Harry?'

'I'm alright thanks, you?' Harry replied.

'I think I've been better,' Gawain sighed, and motioned for Harry to sit in a chair in front of his desk as he sat in his chair behind it.

Robards just sat looking at Harry for a minute, just judging what he was thinking by the emotion he showed on his face.

'I'm sure you're no closer to having an idea to how they got on the platform then I do?' Robards finally said.

'I have no clue,' Harry said. 'I know that Arthur Weasley sealed the platform after the attack started, and like the _Prophet_ said, that your deputy head opened it that morning'.

'We have no leads for this problem either,' Robards said, leaning back in his chair, and sighing.

'Then why would you call me in here, if you have no leads?' Harry asked, not angry.

Robards smiled.

'To talk to you,' Robards said.

Harry looked at him quizzically.

'I am very well aware,' Robards began, 'that Professor Dumbledore talked to you about things he never spoke to anyone else about, and before you get defensive, I'm not going to ask you what it was your 'task', or the secret of You-Know-Who that yourself and Dumbledore managed to uncover. Back when he first rose to power, there were rumors going around that he was claiming to be immortal. Many people shook it off as something that his followers were spreading to induce fear into people, which it certainly did; but there were a group of people that took that very seriously, the group that I later learned to be the Order.

'Your grandfather was the Head of this department when I first started training, and he had, of course, been in the Order and took the matter seriously, as well as some others who were in the department, like Alastor Moody, and later, the Longbottoms. Can you tell me if his rumour really was true, and that is what your task was?'

'Why would you like to know this?' Harry asked first.

Robards grinned.

'I like you,' he said with a smile. 'But I would like to know firstly out of curiosity, but also, so that if, in the horrible scenario, that somebody should attempt to become immortal, that I will have somebody on my staff who knows enough about making the mortal'.

'You're offering me a job?' Harry said, surprised.

'Of course you'll have a job here should you want it, but that conversation is for another day. Was that your task?'

Harry paused.

'Yes, it was,' he said slowly after a moment. 'I spent the better part of two years, and Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure, spent nearly have of his life trying to figure everything out, but he managed, giving me all the information, so that when he knew he would did, he'd still have me to carry it out'.

'It took him that long to figure it out,' Robards said, not really surprised. 'You would've thought that man could figure anything out before we could say "flobberworm"'.

'That's why nobody will know what his secret was,' Harry said, even though he knew he'd already told the Weasleys. 'He became immortal in such a cruel way, that if the information were to leak out, then it would be impossible to keep control of people, and our world would turn to chaos'.

Robards nodded.

'You don't think he told any of his followers that are still left, do you?' he asked.

'I don't think he would've,' Harry said, 'he never _really_ trusted anybody to that extent'.

'So that means that once we can capture the little band of Death Eaters that's left, we'll be able to lock them away, and they'll eventually die,' Robards said.

'Do we have any idea how many Death Eaters are left that were anywhere close to Voldemort's inner circle?' Harry asked.

'We can only guess,' Robards said. 'But I think that when they launch an attack, and we, with much more power at this point, and even more within the next year or so, will be able to win, we will have got rid of all of them, or at least scared whoever is left so that the Death Eaters are finally no longer a threat'.

'But they have also obviously imperiused maybe hundreds of people,' Harry pointed out. 'On the platform, there was a huge number of imperiused foreigners that the Death Eaters took control of, which means that are going to other countries to get power'.

'What if that was a distraction, to make us think that they have given up recruiting in England?' Robards asked.

Harry sighed.

'There's no way of knowing what will happen until it does, then'.

Harry and Robards then both heard a thud in the corner of the office, and they turned to see an empty corner, but with a book fallen onto the ground. Robards got up and walked over to the corner with his wand out.

'Homenum Revelio,' he muttered, but the spell only detected himself and Harry in the room.

'Aren't you the only one in office today?' Harry asked.

'Well I gave everyone the next couple of days off,' Robards said, 'but that doesn't mean that I'm the only one who showed up'.

'What about your secretary?' Harry asked.

'Trust me,' Robards said, 'the last thing she would ever do is betray the Auror Department. Alastor Moody assigned her personally before he left the department'.

Robards and Harry then walked out into the main room, where the secretary still sat at her desk, writing on parchment.

'Cassandra, has anybody else showed up today?' Robards asked.

'Well there are the Aurors who are on guard right now,' she replied looking up. 'And Jack was in earlier this morning, I had some paperwork for him to fill out, but he left before Mr. Potter showed up, and Minister Shacklebolt stopped by with some paperwork for you about yesterday, and to wish me a happy Christmas'.

'Is that everybody?' Robards asked, as Cassandra offered him the paperwork that Kingsley brought by.

'Oh, John Dawlish was just in, a couple minutes ago to pick something up from his office, but he left just after you came out,' Cassandra said.

Was there a spy?

X

This was just one of the things that was forcing Harry to lay down during the afternoon to sort out his thoughts in silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Harry, dear, supper is ready,' he heard Mrs. Weasley yell up the stairs, waking Harry from his nap.

He slowly got out of the bed, and looked at his watch. It was six o'clock, so he'd been up there, not sure how long he was asleep, for about three hours. He straightened himself out, attempted to flatten his hair, and walked down the stairs, to see Ginny, Ron, Molly, Arthur, and George about to sit down at the table. Mrs. Weasley had made a simple dinner, saving a lot of their food (and money) for their dinner tomorrow, although Arthur's new position in the Ministry did pay much more, and they didn't have a full family to support anymore.

Harry sat down next to Ginny at the table, and everyone began eating.

'Minerva mentioned to me and Kingsley today that she wants all of the students to Floo into Hogsmeade to get back,' Arthur said.

'Are they not able to just put more security on the platform?' Harry asked.

'And why would they attack the same place twice like that?' Ron pointed out.

'It's not because of that,' Arthur said, 'they aren't able to fix the train that fast, with some of the spell damage that was done to it'.

'How will they keep Death Eaters from being in Hogsmeade then?' George asked.

'Ever since they attacked there, the village was given the same amount of security as Hogwarts,' Molly pointed out.

'And there will be Aurors guarding the fireplace that Minerva chooses,' Arthur said. 'She also asked me to tell you, Ron, that she wants you and Hermione to help bring people back to the school'.

'I'll owl Hermione tonight, then,' Ron said.

'S'not like you wouldn't've anyway,' Ginny muttered, and Ron just gave her a 'shut-up' look.

'She also said that she was willing to connect our fireplace with the one in Bill's office,' Arthur said. 'Then you can get there earlier before the fireplace in Hogsmeade opens up'.

Ron nodded.

'What time is everyone coming tomorrow?' Ginny asked.

'Bill and Fleur said they'd be hear after lunch,' Molly said.

'And Andromeda told me she'd come sometime in the afternoon,' Harry said. 'She owled me a couple nights ago'.

'Hermione's coming in the morning after she's done with presents with her parents,' Ron said.

The rest of their supper passed by simple talk about the following day, and after, Harry and Ron began to clean up, while the others went into the sitting room, where Harry and Ron joined them in a few minutes, where they spent the remainder of the evening, until Molly sent them all off to bed.

As Harry and Ginny slowly strolled up the stairs after Ron, the stopped outside Ginny's door.

'Want to go for a walk a little later?' Harry asked her.

'Definitely,' Ginny agreed. 'Come down here once Mum and Dad are gone up?'

'Sure,' Harry said, and quickly kissed her, then continued up to Bill's old room.

It turned out to take longer than Harry expected for Molly and Arthur to proceed to their bedroom. But when he did finally hear their door close and movement stop on the floor below him, he quietly rolled out of his bed, grabbed his cloak, wand, glasses, and shoes, then as quietly as he possibly could, he walked down to Ginny's room.

When he knocked on her door, she immediately opened her door, already ready to go, and she cast the Muffliato charm towards the stairs behind them, and they walked hand in hand down the stairs and out the door.

'Where'd you learn that spell?' Harry asked.

'Overheard you and Hermione arguing about a couple years ago,' Ginny said, 'Hermione said it was in Snape's old book'.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'it's probably the only useful spell in the book'.

They walked through the snow covered lane, through the fields, and back to the pond and willow tree in comfortable silence, staring up at the stars and around them.

'You know, George and Fred and me used to try and sneak downstairs on Christmas Eve,' Ginny said. 'It never worked'.

Harry laughed.

'One year, I think Bill put a tripping jinx on the second last step and me and George fell straight onto our faces,' Ginny laughed too. 'Mum and dad came down the stairs a few seconds later and sent us to bed, said it would be a surprise if Santa still brought us anything if we didn't go to bed and stay there'.

'Where was Ron during all of this?' Harry laughed.

'Oh we never told him about it, because we figured he'd chicken out and tell Mum,' Ginny said. 'But you shoulda seen the scolding Bill got for doing underage magic when Mum found out he put the jinx there'.

'Really?' Harry said, though not entirely surprised.

'Mum and dad took his wand away for the rest of the holiday and threatened to let him back to school'.

'That's rough,' Harry laughed.

They continued walking along the bank of the pond for some time, wrapped up in each other, still thinking about the story Ginny had just told.

'I'd like to go to my grandparents' place sometime over the break,' Harry mentioned.

'Do you need something?' Ginny asked.

'I think I'd like to get that really big book from the secret room that had everything about the property in it, just to look through it if I'm bored at school'.

Ginny laughed at him.

'You must've hung around Hermione too much in the last eight years,' Ginny mocked.

'She's rubbed off on me, I guess,' Harry defended. 'It'd just be good to know a lot about the place. Think I'd like to look through some other stuff there, maybe go for a little walk about'.

'That'd be nice,' Ginny said.

'We'll just have to wait for the whether to be good enough, though,' Harry said. 'I heard George saying that the day after Christmas there's supposed to be this really big storm coming in. Said it'd keep everyone inside for a little while'.

'That's too bad,' Ginny said, 'we've had pretty good weather so far this winter'.

They continued on their path back to the Burrow, figuring they better get some sleep before the busy day they knew they had coming up. They quietly crept into the Burrow, and skipped the step that they knew would creak, and stopped outside Ginny's room.

'Thank-you,' Harry whispered to her.

'Thank-you,' Ginny whispered back, and she leaned up to kiss him.

'Ginny,' Harry said after a moment (or two), 'Merry Christmas'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite everything that had happened in the last week, when Harry woke up on Christmas morning, he felt happier than he'd felt in a long time; because Christmas at the Burrow was something that Harry had been looking forward to.

He sat up in his bed, and found his glasses on his bedside table, then looked at his watch, which read to him seven thirty. Knowing that there would be people awake and downstairs, he threw his bathrobe over his pajamas, even though he was knew that Mrs. Weasley would have made him a jumper again this year (or at least he hope) because with a look out the window, winter hadn't seemed to let off just because of Christmas.

He walked out the door, and heard the usual activity going on in the kitchen below, then continued walking down the many flights of stairs. When he reached the kitchen, everyone except for Ron was downstairs at that point.

'Happy Christmas, Harry!' Mrs. Weasley excitedly said to him, and gave him a big hug before continuing stirring up some batter for pancakes.

'Merry Christmas,' Harry said to Ginny, as he sat down beside her, gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

'We'll just have to wait for Ron to come downstairs to eat,' Molly said, 'he should be down any minute'.

'We'll wait until later on to give out gifts,' Arthur informed them, 'it'll be easier that way with everyone coming in the afternoon'.

A few minutes later, Ron walked down the stairs still looking tired, but happy nonetheless.

Mrs. Weasley then quickly served breakfast the five of them, which was gone fairly quickly, as the pancakes were amazing.

'Now we still have a lot of work to do before the rest of the family comes,' Mrs. Weasley began.

'Mum it's Christmas…' Ron began.

'Oh well, we need to clean and make room for everybody,' Mrs. Weasley interrupted, 'now go get dressed, and Ron you can go feed the chickens and collect the eggs'.

'Yes mum,' Ron mumbled, and the three of them made their way up to get dressed, and when they returned back in the kitchen where Molly was finishing cleaning the kitchen, Harry and Ginny were given the jobs of dusting all the surfaces in the sitting room and the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until three o'clock that everybody else had arrived at the Burrow, Bill and Fleur being the last ones to arrive. Harry sat on the floor with Teddy sleeping in his arms, Ginny sitting on the couch beside him with Ron, Hermione, and George, Arthur sitting in his armchair near the fire, and everyone else finding space wherever they could.

Hermione had arrive just after lunch, and after some quick hellos to everyone, she and Ron had disappeared for about an hour outside.

'Where's Angelina?' Bill asked George upon entering the sitting room and saying hello.

'She's at her house today,' George replied, 'said she had some family in town'.

'What about you Perc, got a girl yet?' Bill asked, elbowing his brother in rib who was standing next to him.

'I might,' he muttered.

'Oh, who is she?' Ginny asked.

'None of your business,' Percy said quickly. 'And it shouldn't have been the first time either,' he muttered, thinking no one could hear – but wrong.

'Penelope Clearwater?!' Ginny said, 'you got back together with her?'

Percy sigh.

'Yes fine, we did,' he said dismissively.

'How long, Percykins?' George said grinning.

'Couple months,' Percy replied.

'What's she do,' Bill questioned.

'She works for the Department for Magical Transportation,' Percy said.

'Does she…–'

'Enough boys, leave him alone,' Mr Weasley finally interjected, not looking up from his paper.

Harry listened to all of this, wanting to laugh at it all, but didn't want to wake Teddy. Andromeda was in the kitchen talking to Molly and helping with super leaving him with Harry.

Before long, Mrs. Weasley had come back into the sitting room, and announced that it was time to open gifts.

They all circled around the tree that they had decorated the day before, and waited for Arthur to begin to distribute gifts like he always did to avoid confusion. He started out with the jumpers that Molly had made for everyone, including one for Bill and Fleur's child.

After several gifts had been distributed, Mr Weasley pulled a gift out from under the tree,

'Harry, these are for you,' he said, handing Harry a couple of boxes, one of which he knew was a book, and also quite sure it was from Hermione, based on the size.

He opened that box first, and found a decently sized book with the titled '_The History of Time-Turners and their Missuses_', and Harry had to laugh a little, remembering their own encounter with Time Turners.

'Thanks, Hermione,' Harry yelled over the noise in the room to her.

The next box he opened was quite smaller, but it also contained a book that was familiar.

'It's the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_,' Ron said who had made his way over, 'in English, so you won't need Hermione every time you'll want to read it to Teddy and whatever other children you manage to come up with'.

Harry laughed.

'Thanks Ron, it's great,' he replied.

Next he opened the biggest box, which was from Ginny, and contained a brand new Firebolt servicing kit.

'Ginny, thanks!' he said to her, who was sitting next to him, 'but it must have cost a fortune, you didn't need to get it for me!'

'Aren't I the one who normally says that to you?' Ginny said, 'I know you'll need it, yours has been looking pretty dirty lately'.

Harry gave her a fake offended look,

'Thank you,' he said, now sincere.

'Open the last one,' she said.

The last box was also from Ginny, though this one was quite considerably larger. Harry took off the wrapping paper, and opened the lid, to find a four-leaf-clover charm attached to a simple black lace that would hang around his neck.

'This is amazing,' Harry whispered to her.

'Wait though,' Ginny said, 'I got Hermione to help me charm it so that anytime you are near dangerous people, it will start to heat up against your chest'.

Harry held the necklace in his hand, and starred at it, then up at Ginny.

'That is so amazing,' he said, bringing her in for a hug, 'I love you,' he said into her ear.

'You too,' she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, after everyone had either gone home, or made their way up to bed, Harry sat sitting up on his bed, holding his necklace (though he didn't think he should call it that, as it wasn't _really_ jewelry but more of a charm) from Ginny. After she had given it to him, Arthur had given Ginny his gift to her, which was his mother's old, small simple jewelry box which contained a charm for the bracelet Harry had given her for her birthday in the summer. He knew that Ginny wasn't much of a person for jewelry, but what he had given her was simple but meaningful.

He put the clover around his neck, and slipped under the covers, then pulled out his mother's diary.

_November 27th, 1977._

_It's been almost a month since our date in Hogsmeade, and nothing's changed between us. We're still 'crazy about each other' as Marls so wisely put it. There've been several times when after our patrol we would go up to the astronomy tower and fall asleep there for a few hours together until one of us would realize that it wouldn't look right if the Head students were caught out of the dormitories after hours sleeping together… I don't think it'd be a stretch if I were to say that this last month has been the happiest in my life… if it only weren't for everything that we see in the _Prophet_ every morning about the war._

_The ministry is still doing next to nothing about Voldemort, saying that everything is under control, meanwhile there are disappearances, muggle homes destroyed, and mass killings every week; I almost don't want to leave the protected walls of Hogwarts, and lots of others feel that way too. _

_Lily._

Harry sat thinking about what he mother wrote for a few minutes, then a thought came to his mind. He got out of bed, put on his warmest cloak and shoes, and made his way down one level to George's old room where Hermione was sleeping. He knocked quietly.

'Hermione,' he whispered.

'I'm awake, Harry,' she said quietly.

Harry opened the door to see Hermione sitting up on the cot reading one of her newer books.

'What's up, Harry?' she asked.

'Do want to go to Godric's Hollow with me?' he asked. She looked up at him,

'Definitely, but why not Ginny?' she asked.

'Well, it was you and me who went last year on Christmas, so I thought that you'd like to go with me tonight,' Harry said, 'hopefully this time we won't come across anyone'.

Hermione slipped on her own cloak and shoes, and they silently walked down the rest of the steps into the kitchen the out the back door, and down the path, as the cool air quietly and calmly blew around them. There were an infinite number of stars visible that night, and although Harry hated learning about all of them, he still thought that stars were amazing. The made it to the gate, and once they'd gone onto the other side of the gate, they both apparated away to behind the church in Godric's Hollow and began their walk into the graveyard. By this time, most of the parties that had been happening around town had dispersed into the night, leaving the town Silent.

'Is it hard to believe it's already been a year since we were here to look for Bagshot?' Hermione asked.

'I was thinking the same thing,' Harry replied. 'Look at how far we've come in a year,' he said as they made their way through the tombstones.

'It's amazing, really,' Hermione said.

'Who would've thought we'd be able to walk freely here, or anywhere without worrying about being killed,' Harry said.

But with Harry saying that, Hermione couldn't help but get a shiver, knowing what happened the last time Harry was here at night. Sensing her unease, Harry pulled her closer to him,

'Don't worry,' he said, 'if anyone were here, my clover would be hot right now'.

Hermione nodded.

'That is if you did the charm right,' Harry said grinning at her.

'Shut up,' Hermione said simply.

Once they'd arrived at his parents' graves, Harry knelt down in front of them.

'I'm here again,' Harry whispered, feeling slightly foolish. 'Merry Christmas, we've come a long way since the last one,' he continued. 'We're almost out of Hogwarts, now, I'm staying at the Burrow right now though. I really wish you could be with us all right now, you have no idea how much I miss you'.

Harry then got up, and without anything more to say out loud, he and Hermione made their way back through the graveyard, but instead of apperating back to the Burrow, Harry just continued to lead them through the village, and into the Silent Night.

XXXXXXXXXX

New Year's Eve was a much quieter affair than Christmas at the Burrow. Only Harry and Ginny were home that night, as Ron and Hermione had gone to Hermione's parents' house that night, and Molly and Arthur were invited to a Ministry party. When they left, Harry and Ginny began to attempt to prepare themselves supper. It ended up being a conversation based around what they knew they could cook, and what they could cook _well_. After a few minutes, they decided on chicken in the pan.

They got the meal started, then Ginny, using some tricks she learned from her mother, got the meal to cook itself with some charms and spells. They sat down at the table, and Harry brought up what he'd been thinking about since Christmas night.

'Do you want to go to Godric's Lane tonight?'

'Sure, but what for?' Ginny asked.

'I'd like to get that big book out of that secret room,' Harry said. 'And I'd also like to spend some time there, exploring the house and the grounds'.

'We'd better hurry with supper then,' Ginny said, 'we haven't got much daylight left'.

No more than twenty minutes later, and supper turning out alright, Harry and Ginny were walking down the lane of Riverbank Fields towards the house that was sat at the end of it. They made it to the front door, Harry reached for it and opened it, to see the still well-kept foyer, and the staircase that lead upstairs. However, the many portraits that lined the walls were all empty, no sounds coming from them.

'Where did they go?' Ginny wondered.

'No idea,' Harry mused.

They looked around, just checking things out around the foyer and the living room that sat next to it for several minutes, looking at pictures on the walls and other decorations around the room.

'Well we might as well head upstairs, then,' Harry said, and reached out for Ginny's hand. They walked up the stairs, and to the portrait of Ignotus Peverell, then entered. Everything was just as they had left it when they were there in the summer, plus a little extra. Inside one of the few portraits, was everybody who was normally in a portrait downstairs, celebrating the New Year. However, they didn't take notice to Harry and Ginny, as they were all absorbed in what was going on in the portrait.

Still sitting on the desk was the large book that Harry had come here for, which contained any information he would need on the property and the house.

'Well?' Harry said.

'Want to look around?' Ginny asked.

'Sure,' Harry said, then together they walked out of the portrait, and then proceeded to look around through the different rooms on both floors, ending off with the master bedroom. By the time they made it to there, it was eleven o'clock, and they'd been able to go through some old photo albums, and other old boxes of different things. Harry stretched and let out a sigh, then sat down on the bed which was in the centre of the wall perpendicular to the door.

'It's getting late,' Ginny said, 'do you think we could stay here?'

'What'd your parents say?' Harry wondered.

'Well, I bet we could stay here for a few hours, they won't be home until two or three in the morning'.

Harry thought.

'Ron's staying at Hermione's, right?' Harry asked.

'That's what he said to dad,' Ginny said.

'In that case, we could stay for a few hours,' Harry said laying down, and Ginny laying down next to him.

With Harry's arm around Ginny, they both lay staring up at the ceiling, both thinking about how they could be like this every night when they eventually moved in here. Lost in their own thoughts, they lay there, still awake, for fifty minutes.

'I really want us to live here eventually,' Ginny mumbled.

'Agreed,' Harry said.

'Hopefully once we're both settled into whatever jobs we have,' Ginny said. Harry turned sideways so he was facing her and Ginny did the same. Ginny leaned up and they kissed without stopping. They moved closer together, with their minds racing, but not really thinking at the same time, just focused on each other. Before long, they both heard a clock downstairs start to ring, its bells welcoming the 1999.

'Happy New Year,' they both said, and continued where they had left off, not thinking. They both realized they'd gotten to a point where they couldn't stop;

…and they didn't.

X

Harry and Ginny returned to the Burrow several hours later, both of them falling asleep for a few hours. They got home to a still-empty house, and, sleep overcoming them before they made it to the stairs, they fell asleep, still in each other's arms, on the couch in the sitting room, smiles on both of their faces.

XXXXXXXXXX

Five days later, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were crowded around the fireplace in the sitting room, trunks all packed up and set to go back to Hogwarts.

'Well,' Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the clock which read one o'clock, 'Bill said he'd open his fireplace at one, so you better get going,' she said, then hugged each of them, 'be safe, and I'll see you at the end of term'.

Starting with Ron, they each flooed to Bill's office at Hogwarts, where he was sitting at his desk waiting for them.

'Right on time,' he said, looking up from a book. 'I'm surprised mum let you go that quickly'.

'How's Fleur doing?' Hermione asked.

'She's alright, getting bigger,' Bill grinned. 'Think I'll start heading home every night soon though, just to make sure she's alright every day. Well, you two better get out to Hogsmeade then,' he said to Ron and Hermione, 'and you two,' he said, turning to Harry and Ginny, 'can do whatever it is you do'.

They each left the office, Ron and Hermione going downstairs, Harry and Ginny going up. They walked up the stairs hand in hand, and they made their way to their common room. They looked at each other, and grinned; which they hadn't been able to stop doing.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you liked it, sorry it took so long, but this is always a very busy time of year; thank-you for your patience. I'll try (like I always do) to get the next one out sooner rather than later. **

**Merry Christmas Everyone, from Canada. **


	29. The Appearance of the Doe

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Reader.**

**I hope you all had a safe holiday and a great start to 2016…we're almost 19 years later (not in my story, of course). I'll be passing a lot of time in this chapter, because I have nothing planned out, really, for the start of 1999, so I want get the story moving along more and hopefully get them out of Hogwarts within the next few chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**_The Appearance of the Doe_**

Neville was walking out of the Great Hall after supper on a cold evening in early February. Despite many students going home for the Christmas break, the student body was very restless, eager to go on the Hogsmeade trip on February the fourteenth. Ron and Hermione especially had been having a hard time keeping all the students under control lately. The temperatures had gotten so cold that even Hagrid had moved all of his Care of Magical Creatures courses inside, though that was also partly due to the fact that the amount of snow had increased to about four and a feet, covering the grounds making moving across them next to impossible. Harry even lay off on Quidditch practices for a couple weeks, despite their game against Ravenclaw that was coming up at the start of April.

However, the only thing on Neville's mind was the Hogsmeade trip, and who he was going to ask to go with him. Instead of turning left like he always did at the Entrance Hall, he turned right, and made his way towards where the kitchens are, but he did this slowly, trying to look casual. Ten minutes later, the girl that he was looking for turned a corner into the corridor Neville was in.

'Hi, Neville, what are you doing down here,' Hannah Abbot asked him kindly.

'Oh, er,' Neville began, 'I was just looking for Hermione, said she was going to be patrolling down here, and I have a question for her'.

'Oh, I see,' Hannah said, 'want to walk up to dinner with me?'

'Oh, sure!' Neville said, perhaps a little too excitedly, though Hannah took it in stride. 'So, er, listen, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on the weekend?'

'On a date?' Hannah asked.

Neville paused, and worried for a moment; "_does she not want to? But she's always been so nice to me…_"

'Yes, on a date,' he said, reassuring himself.

Hannah looked up at him, and smiled.

'Of course I would, Neville,' she said, as they walked through the Entrance Hall. 'I'll see you here on Saturday morning'.

As she walked away, and as Neville then made his way back up to the Gryffindor Tower, he couldn't help but smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Saturday morning, Harry and Ginny slowly made their way down to breakfast at around nine thirty, both of them having slept in. Ginny had pretty much moved into the eight year dormitory, even once Lavender Brown came back to Hogwarts after the break, which lead to many awkward encounters between her, Ron and Hermione. Lavender basically just slept in the dormitory, and other than that, stayed clear of the common room, having friends who were actual seventh years, and also in other houses.

'Reckon just about everyone's already gone?' Ginny asked, as they walked through the nearly deserted halls

'You'd think so,' Harry said, 'with the way just about every student has been acting lately I'm surprised some didn't break out'.

'McGonagall would've put them in detention for the rest of the year,' Ginny laughed. 'She wouldn't've be impressed'.

Harry laughed.

'Though I have thought about using the map and any passages left and left for a night,' Harry said.

'Could I have come?' Ginny asked, both of them in a joking tone.

'What about me?'

Harry and Ginny both turned around abruptly, to see Bill right behind them.

'What are you doing, nearly gave me a heart attack!' Ginny said, though smiling.

'I thought you'd be at home,' Harry said.

'Na,' Bill said, 'McGonagall wants all the staff around this weekend for the Hogsmeade visit, I was just heading down there now'.

'Is Fleur meeting you?' Ginny asked, 'Can't have my brother sitting all alone in Hogsmeade with no one to talk to'.

Bill smiled.

'She was going to Floo over to the Three Broomstick sometime before lunch,' Bill said, as they continued their way to the Entrance Hall.

'How much longer can she apparate?' Ginny asked.

'Healers say a couple weeks, but she's already mostly stopped because it makes her feel sick,' Bill replied.

A few minutes later, they made it to the Entrance Hall.

'Well, I'll see you two at Hogsmeade,' Bill said, then put up the hood on his cloak, and started to make his way to the village.

Harry and Ginny entered a very empty Great Hall, the only people there were the first and second years as well as a few others who were still eating or studying.

Half an hour later, after eating quite a lot of breakfast, and talking over their plan for the day, they were making their way to the Entrance Hall, where Mr Filch was still begrudgingly checking the few students left out of the castle.

'There's no more carriages left, Potter,' Filch said dryly to Harry.

'That's fine, we can walk,' Harry replied just as dryly, while Filch checked himself and Ginny off of the list, then he took Ginny's hand and walked out of the castle and into the snow covered grounds where the mid-February wind swept cold upon them.

Just before noon, Harry and Ginny were standing on the main street of Hogsmeade, crowded with students running around from shop to shop.

'Ugh,' Ginny grunted out.

'What is it?' Harry asked, looking down at her.

'I found Ron and Hermione,' she said, pointing to a bench outside Madam Puddifoot's, where they were kissing as if they, well, first of all, weren't in public, and secondly as if they hadn't see each other for fifty years.

'I say we make them pay for it,' Harry suggested.

'Agreed'.

They walked up behind Ron and Hermione on the bench, and stood there.

'Couldn't make it all the way into the coffee shop, could you?' Ginny said, causing both of them to immediately break apart.

'Is this really the example that the Head Boy and Girl should be setting?' Harry asked, keeping a straight face along with Ginny.

'I'm sure Madam Rosmerta would be happy to rent you a room,' Ginny said, 'or do you still have a crush on her, Ron? I guess that could make things awkward, eh Hermione?'

'Bugger off,' Ron said, him and Hermione red in the face, not just from the cold.

'Must've got…carried away,' Hermione muttered.

'I'd say so,' Bill said, startling Harry and Ginny for the second time that day. 'Now,' he said, obviously enjoying himself, 'there are many ways that we could deal with this,' he continued, glancing at a grinning Harry and Ginny, 'I could give each of you detention for the next week, seeing as you're the Head students'.

Ron began to protest.

'Hold it Ron,' Bill said, holding up his hand, 'I'm not your brother right now, so watch it. I could also inform both Mother and Aunt Muriel about your, to use your words, Hermione, getting carried away'.

'You said you're not my brother, you can't tell Aunt Muriel!' Ron said.

'You can't tell me what to do, brother,' Bill grinned, 'I'm your head of house, remember? Anyway, the last option would be to take away points, for your mishap, which I believe would be the most fair. So, twenty points from Gryffindor…'

'Bill…' Ron began.

'…each'.

Ron shut up.

'It's fair, Ron,' Hermione said.

'Plus,' Bill began, 'you'll serve a two hour detention with Mr Filch on Monday and Tuesday'.

'But we have patrols,' Hermione said.

'Then I suggest you do it before that, Hermione,' Bill said, 'I'm not your day planner, I'm doing my job'.

Ron groaned.

'Fine,' he said. 'Shouldn't you be with your wife or something?'

X

At about two o'clock that afternoon, after going through many of the usual stores, and carrying bags of candy, a few school supplies, and some other things, Harry and Ginny were making their way to the Three Broomstick to get out of the cold. After the fiasco with Ron, Hermione, and Bill, Bill left to go see Fleur at the Three Broomstick, then the four of them started to wander the village together for an hour until they split apart again (Harry warning them to behave themselves).

They entered the crowded pub, and looked around for a table they could sit at, every one near the front packed full of students. They walked through the pub, getting held back by the crowds of people going up the bar to get more butterbeer. Nearing the back, Ginny spotted a free table, which was just a few tables away from Neville and Hannah.

'Did you know they were coming here together?' Ginny asked Harry.

'No,' he said, 'they might just be together by coincidence, though,' he said, then paused a second. 'Although, this morning Neville did seem a bit nervous'.

'Should we go say hi?' Ginny asked.

'Nah, we should let them be,' Harry said.

'Fair enough'.

They made their way to the free table, and shortly after, Madam Rosmerta came around with two butterbeers.

The next hour or so passed by quickly, Harry and Ginny talking about things at school, at home, people they saw, and other such things, and after three more rounds of butterbeer, Ron and Hermione made their way into the bar, spotting Harry and Ginny near the back, they made their way over, however, Hermione, who was walking rather quickly in front of Ron, who was a little hunched over, hands in his pockets, seemed rather angry and frustrated.

'Something wrong?' Ginny asked when Hermione sat down showing her anger and frustration.

'Nothing's wrong,' Ron answered as he sat down opposite of Hermione, and also as Rosmerta gave them both a butterbeer, and walked away.

Hermione took a gulp of it, then slammed it on the table.

'I bloody tell what is wrong,' she said, 'you're an arrogant prick that couldn't care less about the feelings of others!'

Harry and Ginny shared a scared and confused look.

'Hermione, not so loud,' Ron begged, looking around at the people in near tables looked over at them.

'Don't you tell me to shut up!' she continued. 'I've had enough of you! Goodbye'.

And she took another big swig of her butterbeer, slammed it once again on the table and stocked out of the pub.

'You must have really done it this time,' Harry muttered.

'Shut up Harry,' Ron said, and began to get up, but Ginny pulled him back down.

'Don't you go after her,' she said, 'let her do what she wants, no sense in making her more mad at you, for whatever you messed up now'.

'I didn't mess anything up,' Ron argued, 'the bloody woman is crazy'.

'Ron, not to be mean,' Harry said, 'but let's be honest, after the seven and a half years we've known her, how often has someone in the right mind call Hermione Granger crazy, or fault her for coming to false conclusions?'

'You don't even know what happened, so be quiet,' Ron said.

'Does it matter what happened, Ron?' Ginny asked. 'No way are you going make things better if you're just as stubborn as she is'.

'So you agree she's stubborn?!'

'No,' Ginny said, 'I'm just saying there's no point in fighting a battle that's over'.

'What do you mean by that, do you think she'll dump me?!' he said, panicked.

'No,' she continued, 'there's still the war,' she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

For the next several weeks, things were awkward between the eighth years, thanks to whatever it was Ron and Hermione were fighting about. Harry didn't want to know what it was like during their patrols at night (though Ginny told him that Ron and Hermione split up during these nights).

Since nobody wanted to take a side (as no one yet knew exactly what they were fighting about) everyone pretty much had to stay to themselves. Harry and Ginny usually just found somewhere quiet to sit and do their work, which was often in their common room, as everyone else was avoiding it. On nights when their work was done, Neville would usually join them in the common room, although on many nights, he was off with Hannah, which was something that, once out in the open, Neville liked to remind them all of.

Quidditch practices were interesting, as Ron hardly performed up to his usual standard as a keeper, so Harry and Ginny constantly had to tell Ron to focus and forget about everything else (while he'd insist nothing was wrong).

However, this was hard for Ron, because he was miserable. On weekends, he rarely even got out of bed, only making an appearance at meals. Harry and Neville had both tried to talk to him, but it never really worked. When Ron did feel like talking, Harry and Neville both asked the question no one really knew, which was if he and Hermione were still dating. But then Ron would simply reply something like 'I don't know' or merely grumble a couple syllables nobody could understand, and not talk to anyone for the rest of the day. His grades also suffered, even in Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was something Bill asked Harry about several times when Harry would come in early for his first year class.

Hermione, though her grades didn't suffer, and she didn't shut out the rest of the world nearly as much, was still showing to be unhappy.

'You're still together though, right?' Harry would always ask Hermione when they'd be walking through the halls or doing their homework, and Hermione would say 'of course we are'.

'Then why don't you talk to each other?' Harry would ask.

'Because he's an arrogant prick who couldn't care less about my feelings'. The same words practically every time (which reminded Harry of his parents before they started dating, though he never voiced this out loud).

With the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match coming up in just a few weeks, Harry was beginning to worry that Ron and Hermione wouldn't make up by then, because Ron was proving that he wasn't nearly up to par in his keeping abilities. But Harry also wasn't about to ask for a backup keeper. He knew that his chasers were definitely able to run up the score, but Harry also knew that the Ravenclaw would have an even easier job at doing that if Ron wasn't focused.

It wasn't only all of this, but when Lavender Brown found out that Ron and Hermione were in the middle of a fight, she began to jump at the opportunity to spend time around Ron, constantly flirting with him, even around Hermione, which, just as before, annoyed Hermione to no end. What's worse is that Ron never tried to stop her, though in his defense, he didn't flirt back.

On a Wednesday morning in the middle of March, as everyone was eating breakfast, the owl post came into the Great Hall, and an unfamiliar barn owl dropped a letter in front of Ginny and flew right off again, not stopping for water or food like most of the other owls.

_'Dear Ms. Weasley. _

_ It has come to our attention that you are looking at making a career out of playing Quidditch, and thanks to your Headmistress and Head of House, we have been informed of your abilities.'_

Ginny dropped her spoon, and mouth hung open, staring at the letter.

'Something wrong?' Harry asked.

'Shhh,' she replied.

_'Myself, my coach, and team General Manager will be watching your upcoming Quidditch match on Saturday, April 4th, to assess your abilities. If we believe you may have what it takes to be a Professional Quidditch Player, we will invite you to try out for our team this upcoming season, as one of our current chasers will be retiring at the end of our upcoming season. _

_ Be aware that should you make our team, you'll will more than likely be a second string player, as, unless your skills are better than the chasers on our current second string, one of them will be replacing our current chaser, and you will be replacing the player on the second string; once again, should you make our team. _

_ Kindest Regards, and Good Luck, _

_ Gwenog Jones. _

_ Holyhead Harpies Captain. _

'Merlin,' Ginny whispered.

'What is it?' Neville asked.

'The Holyhead Harpies will be at our Quidditch match against Ravenclaw,' Ginny said breathlessly, almost with a nervous edge. 'They're looking at asking me to try out for them'.

'That's amazing,' Harry said. 'They'll want you, they're idiots if they don't'.

Ginny just nodded.

By the time they made it to their first class of the day (Defence) Ron, Hermione, and Luna had found out about the Harpies wanting Ginny.

'Harry,' Ginny muttered as the rest of the class waited for Bill to come in and start their lesson.

'Yeah?'

'I'm not trying to overdo this,' she began, 'but we need to start to have more Quidditch practices to prepare for Ravenclaw'.

'Alright, I see what I can do,' he replied.

'Because the Harpies don't want to take the chaser from a losing team'.

'I understand, but we can only get the pitch so often,' Harry said, and Bill walked in the door the class, 'plus I don't think the rest of the team would appreciate too many more practices'.

'Whatever,' Ginny said, as Bill began his lesson.

'Alright, everyone, welcome back,' he began, 'today, like we've been preparing for for the last couple weeks, we'll finally try to cast a patronus! But first, before we can do that, can everyone please get out their essays on the practicalities of the patronus'.

With a wave of his wand all the essays then made their way to his desk.

'Thank-you,' he said. 'Now, without doing so much as putting a finger on your wand, please stand up, and get ready to begin the class'. Everyone stood up, and the desks were then moved to the side of the room.

'Before we begin with casting this charm,' he continued, 'I would like to all to clear your minds of all thoughts'.

_This feels like Occumulency…_ Harry thought.

The class was silent for about thirty seconds as Bill slowly walked around the room.

'Alright,' he said, bringing everyone back to him, 'now, I hope you all gave some thought as to what the happiest moment in your life was. Take out your wands, but do not begin performing the charm! Let this memory fill you up. Only focus on this memory'.

He let the class focus on this for a few moments.

'Now,' he said. 'Unlike other practical lessons, this one must be done very quietly, and in an organized fashion. You will find it impossible to concentrate if everybody is yelling all around you. So, altogether to start, then. Let your memory consume, and, just like we studied, raise your wand, and clearly say, _Expecto Patronum_'.

Twenty five voices began to say the charm. However, there were only about ten that successfully did this charm, among them were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny (though it wasn't a full patronus), Neville, and Luna.

'Why did that happen,' Ginny wondered out loud, mainly talking to Harry. 'That never happens, my horse has always come out when I cast this charm'.

'Just forget about Quidditch for a moment, Ginny,' Harry said, 'unless this is your happiest memory'.

Ginny closed her eyes, and let out a sigh.

'No, it's not, you're right,' Ginny said. 'You are'.

Harry grinned.

'No need to get all romantic,' he joked.

'_Expecto Patronum!_' Ginny said strongly, and out of her wand, came an amazing doe, that ran around in front of her, then stopped in front of Ginny, and stared at her, until it vanished a few seconds later.

Ginny continued staring where the doe was, and so did Harry…in silence, for about twenty seconds.

'I love you too,' Harry whispered, and continued to conjure his stag, letting it run around the classroom, and, when Ginny shook herself back to the present, she cast the charm again, and the doe came out, and ran along beside Harry's, and did for the rest of the class.

XXXXXXXXXX

April the fourth arrived in no time, it seemed for Harry. After adding in an extra Quidditch practice every week, Harry thought that the team seemed ready to beat Ravenclaw. Although, Ginny seemed to be extra nervous that morning during breakfast, and quite edgy (with good reason). She continued to go over plays over and over again with the chasers and the beaters until Harry was sure they would remember the plays until they were eighty. As for Ron, he and Hermione hadn't made-up, to say, but they seemed to be less hostile towards each other, and now Ron had also began to say that he and Hermione were, in fact, still dating. But this hadn't changed most of the awkwardness between the two of them, and the rest of the eighth years. Ron's Quidditch game had improved since March, but they still weren't as good as they usually are.

Earlier that morning, however, Ginny (always one step ahead) had talked to Hermione when they'd woken up.

'Hermione,' Ginny said, as she was getting on her Quidditch uniform. 'Can you be extra nice to Ron this morning, no matter how much a prat he is?'

'Why?' Hermione asked, not angrily, but not over-joyous. She had begun to get annoyed with everyone trying to figure out what was going on between her and Ron.

'Because he can't think straight when he's worrying about you,' Ginny said, and Hermione slightly softened up. 'And I'd really like to play for the Harpies, so the more focused our keeper is, the better'.

Hermione sigh.

'Sure, I can do that for you,' Hermione said.

'Are you two even trying to make up?' Ginny asked as she was putting on her boots.

'I'd like to try, but he never gives me a chance to talk to him,' Hermione said.

'That's because you do the same thing,' Ginny pointed out.

'I do not!' Hermione said. 'He's the one being an arrogant prick!'

'Geez, Hermione, I get that he probably messed up really bad, but you've got to let that go,' Ginny said, and walked out of the dormitory.

What is ironic, is that Harry and Ron had just been having an almost identical conversation no more than twenty feet away.

'You've got to _try_ and make up with her, Ron,' Harry told him, as he stood, already ready to go, as Ron sat on his bed getting his boots on.

'I've been trying, but she won't give the chance to talk to her, the crazy bloody…'

'Ron!' Harry said, frustrated with Ron's stubbornness, 'I don't care what happened or what's going on, but you better be playing you best today for your sister! Do you know how much this game could mean to the rest of her life? And besides that, everybody's had enough of whatever I'm sure petty thing you and Hermione are arguing about, but let it go!'

With that, Harry walked into the common, just a few seconds after Ginny did.

While the team was eating breakfast fifteen minutes later, Hermione came up to the team, and sat down beside Ron, something she often avoided doing lately.

'I'm sure you'll do great today,' she said quietly to him.

Ron looked up, surprised by her kind tone.

'Er, thank-you,' he said awkwardly.

Not another word was spoken, but Ginny did overhear this interaction, and grinned over at Hermione, and at Ron sitting up a little bit straighter than he had been before.

X

Harry's five minute pregame pep talk had been nothing compared to Ginny's twenty second one, which may or may not have included a threat to break everyone's broom, which more than likely followed with Harry telling Ginny to calm down and relax, and to preferably not break everyone's broom.

After Harry had shook hands with the Ravenclaw sixth year captain, he and the rest of the teams mounted their brooms, and with the blow of Madam Hooch's whistle, the game had begun. John Watters had gained possession of the Quaffle and quickly passed it to Demelza, who went to pass to Ginny but it was intercepted by a Ravenclaw chaser, as Harry began to circle the field from above, following his usual path to search for the snitch.

Harry looked back down to see two of the Ravenclaw chasers racing towards the Gryffindor hoops, and glanced nervously at Ron, to see his looking confidently at the chaser in possession. The chaser passed it to the other near the left hoop, but then when Ron flew over to protect that hoop, the chaser passed the Quaffle to the third who had been sneakily coming up from behind, unguarded, and scored in the right hoop.

'And Ravenclaw starts the game off with a simple play, giving them a 10-0 lead against Gryffindor,' came an unfamiliar voice from the megaphone.

Harry swore under his breath.

Demelza got the Quaffle back, and raced with it up until almost the centreline, then passed back to Ginny, who flew around each of the chasers, dodged a bludgers, and scored on the centre Ravenclaw hoop.

The game continued with constant back and forth plays from the centre of the pitch, while Harry and the other Seeker were on the search for the snitch, neither of them catching sight of it. However, about an hour and a half into the game, a Bludger was headed straight for Demelza, but her back was to it, trying to intercept a pass between Ravenclaw chasers, and the bludgers hit her straight in the back of the head. Luckily, she was only about eight feet from the ground with this happened, and her fall was as bad as it certainly could have been.

When Demelza didn't stir on the ground, Madam Hooch blew her whistle, stopping the game. Harry flew down, and the Gryffindor team gathered around her, Madam Pomfrey, who had rushed onto the pitch as soon as this happened, was kneeling down beside her examining her. They waited for about two minutes, impatiently.

'She won't be touching her broomstick for another month, I'll tell you that,' Pomfrey finally said, looking up at them all.

'What?!' Ginny said, 'we still have a game to play here!'

'Too bad, Miss Weasley,' Pomfrey said quickly, beginning to levitate Demelza to bring to the Hospital Wing, 'you'll have to play short one player, I could care less if this was World Cup, she's unconscious'.

And she quickly walked away with Demelza hovering in front of her.

'Now what?' John asked.

Harry took in a deep breath, and sigh.

'We have to keep playing,' he said quietly.

'What!' Jimmy exclaimed, 'we can't play with six! All of our plays are for seven people!'

'Then I suggest we work something out-'

'Gryffindor, if you aren't in the air in one minute, you're forfeiting,' they heard Madam Hooch say.

'-and quickly,' Harry finished.

And they began working on adjusting all of their plays, all the while, Ginny kept stealing glances up into the stands, where she knew Gwenog Jones was watching. This was her one chance to prove herself and the team, and they'd lost a chaser.

Perfect.

The team got in the air, and play continued. They were still able to keep up with Ravenclaw enough, but it was obvious that Gryffindor players were getting tired, trying to fly around the Ravenclaws. There were some plays where Jimmy, who was a decent enough Chaser, would be passing the Quaffle around between John and Ginny.

But about forty five minutes later, Ravenclaw was beginning to really get ahead of Gryffindor, the score being 300-160. Ginny continued to steal glances up at Harry, giving him a look, saying 'Catch the bloody Snitch!', and Harry too was getting desperate to find the snitch. The Ravenclaw chasers then began to fly in a perfect formation up the pitch, effortlessly passing the Quaffle around between them, with Ginny and John desperately trying to intercept it. When they were half way through the Gryffindor end, Ginny was sure that she would be able to intercept the next pass, and began to fly where she knew it Quaffle was going, and it did, but she was only able to get three fingers on it, and it slipped out from hands, going to a different Ravenclaw chaser, who took the Quaffle, threw it towards the right hoop, and scored, Ravenclaw now up by 150 points.

'And Ravenclaw chaser Brian Elwood scores against a tired Gryffindor team!' The announcer said.

About one minute after this, and much more struggle below amongst the chasers, but no more points, Harry saw the snitch hovering about the Hufflepuff stands, and raced towards it, the Ravenclaw chaser seeing it also. They both began to chase it around, the snitch then racing off towards the ground, and they both began to go neck and neck towards it, getting closer and closer to the ground. Harry could tell the Ravenclaw chaser was getting nervous about flying full speed towards the ground, and began to let back a bit, so Harry took advantage of this, and only metres from the ground, he reached out his hand.

But at the exact same time, the Ravenclaw chasers had made a pass to their open chaser who wasn't being guarded, who quickly shot at the hoop, and Ron, who had been guarding the middle hoop at the time, then made a quick jump towards the Quaffle, it barely escaping his fingers…

…as Harry caught the snitch.

…losing the game by 10 points.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny's face had fell right after they had lost, and it had remained that way for the next half hour, and as she sat silent in the locker room after. The rest of the team was silent too, coming to terms with the fact that they had just lost against Ravenclaw, now making their objective of the getting Quidditch Cup so much harder.

But Ginny wasn't only upset about that.

Her one chance to prove herself to Gwenog Jones, and she blew it. They lost. The Harpies wouldn't want a chaser from a losing team, would they?

Ginny hardly said a word to anyone, barely mumbling responses to people, for that entire night, and she sat with her Transfiguration book out, but not reading it, in their common room that night. Harry had tried to talk to her, but failing every time. In fact, Ginny even seemed a little hostile towards Harry that night, and Ron too.

'You still played well, Ginny,' Harry tried to tell her again, 'just because we lost, doesn't mean you didn't play well. We were down a player. Jones would understand that'.

'Don't give me that, Harry!' she spat back. 'Now, my entire future has gone down the drain! What else do have to look forward to now?!'

'Me,' Harry said quietly.

Ginny had no response, and got a little shocked look on her face, and she then jumped up, and ran out of the room, spending the night in the seventh year dormitory.

Harry looked down at his shoes, and didn't know what to say. Hermione came up from behind him.

'I'm sure you'll be able to talk to her tomorrow, Harry, she just needs to cool down,' she assured him.

'You better be right,' Harry said. 'Otherwise we might end up like that other couple in our year who doesn't talk to each other'.

Hermione nudged him playfully.

'Shut up,' she joked.

'But when are you two going to talk?' Harry asked. 'You've done nothing but ignore him for the past month. You're both miserable, just talk to him,' he continued quietly.

Hermione sigh.

'You don't get it,' she said.

'Then inform me, why are you even fighting?' Harry asked.

'I don't want to tell you,' Hermione said dismissively.

'I thought we could tell each other everything,' Harry said. 'After what we've been through, this should probably be trivial'.

'Fine,' Hermione muttered. 'You know how you and Ginny and Bill saw Ron and me kissing in Hogsmeade?'

Harry grinned. 'Yeah'.

'It's not funny!' Hermione said. 'It's embarrassing! We're supposed to be role students, and we were acting like idiots! And he thought it was the funniest thing in the world, and he didn't take his responsibilities seriously!'

'That's all?' Harry asked. 'Hermione don't beat him up over that! Sure, I'm know he probably took it too far, but don't you think that it's a bit much to ignore him for a month because of that?'

Hermione looked him in the eye.

'I suppose you're right,' she mumbled.

'Of course I am, I'm right all the time,' Harry said with a smile.

'Then why did your girlfriend just walk out on you?' Hermione shot back with a grin.

'I thought we agreed that she just needs to cool down?' Harry said defensively.

'I'm kidding,' Hermione said.

They sat in silence for a moment.

'So will you talk to him?' Harry asked.

'I guess I'll have to,' Hermione replied.

'Well,' Harry said, looking at his watch, 'have fun on patrols, I'm going to bed'.

'Jerk,' Hermione said, and yawned.

'Goodnight, Hermione,' Harry said, and went to his room, climbed into bed, and prayed that Ginny wasn't really mad at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Harry woke up, and realized that Ginny walking out on him wasn't a dream.

'Dammit,' he whispered.

He pushed the covers off of him, got out of bed, and showered, though this didn't make him feel any better. When he walked into common room, he only found Hermione, sitting on a couch near the fire, going over her transfiguration notes.

'Morning, Harry,' she greeted, and looked up from her notes. 'How are you feeling?'

'No different,' Harry muttered, and fell down onto the couch beside her. 'To think a year ago we were going to sleep wondering if we'd be alive in the morning, now our biggest worry is petty fights with each other'.

'That's exactly why I'm going to talk with Ron today,' Hermione said.

'That's good,' Harry said.

'…after our patrols tonight,' she finished.

'Procrastinator,' Harry mumbled, and Hermione hit him with a pillow, and laughed.

'You know it's Sunday, right, and don't have classes to study for?' Harry said to her.

'Just because you don't care about NEWTs until the last minute doesn't mean I do,' Hermione said, which was a response Harry had been hearing for the last seven years every time someone would point out her constant studying.

'Okay, well, I'm going to breakfast,' Harry said, and walked down the first flight of stairs to the main Gryffindor common room, then out of the fat lady and into the mostly empty halls. It was quieter than Harry expected for nine o'clock on a Sunday, but then he remembered that any Quidditch game was used as an excuse to party after.

He approached the Great Hall, and when he looked in, he saw that only Ginny was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, looking rather tired and miserable, reading the _Daily Prophet_. He slowly walked up to the table and sat down opposite to her, Ginny not looking up from the paper, and not noticing he was there.

'G'morning,' Harry said quietly, and Ginny put down the _Prophet_, and fear was in her eyes.

'Don't be mad at me,' she whispered, breathlessly; which caught Harry off-guard, as he was expecting her to be mad at him.

'Why would I be mad?' Harry asked, though he knew what she was going to say.

'Because I got mad at you and didn't respect you and ran out on you,' she said rather quickly.

'It's alright, Gin, I understand,' Harry said, 'I get you were mad we lost, I just wish you would've talk to me instead of running'.

'I know,' she said.

At that moment, the owl post came into the Great Hall, bringing letters to the few students who were there, and one landed in front of Ginny, and she sigh and opened it, while Harry gave the owl his water, which it immediately began to drink.

'So are we good?' Harry asked her.

'Shh, it's the Harpies,' she said, waking up and sitting up straighter. A moment later she let out such a loud squeal of delight that Professor McGonagall and Bill, who were in the middle of a conversation, looked up from the other end of the hall, with disapproving looks. And just about every other head in the Great Hall turned their way. Even the poor owl flew off from the water Harry had set on the table for it.

'Er, what?' Harry said, looking around that hall at everyone then back to her.

'It's the Harpies, they want to me try out in the summer!' Ginny said, reaching over the table, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips. Harry tried to push her off as they were in a hall, beginning to fill with more people, and almost the entire staff including Bill was seeing this.

'Ginny, er, that's great,' he said, pushing her, and Ginny then glancing around the hall, and getting red in the face, and shrinking back into her spot.

'Sorry,' she muttered.

'Oh, I'm not complaining,' Harry said, 'but timing, eh?'

Ginny laughed, and looked up at Bill at the other end of the hall, who was looking back still disapprovingly, and she winked at him, and turned back to Harry.

'I have to go write mum and tell Hermione, I'll see you later!' she said and quickly shot up and ran out of the hall, just as Ron walked in, and Ginny quickly embraced him in a big hug, then kept running.

'What was that about?' Ron asked Harry, confused.

'You're not the first victim,' Bill said, approaching them, 'lover boy here is number one. Harry what the hell was that about?'

'Er, she got a letter from the Harpies,' Harry explained. 'They want her to try out for them in the summer'.

They both grinned.

'Anyway, McGonagall told me to take five points from Gryffindor for lack of self-control, however'.

Ron laughed.

'Harry Potter and no self-control,' he laughed.

Harry just grinned, got up, and went to find Ginny.

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, fun chapter to write. Hopefully the next one will be sooner rather than later.**

**-C**


	30. Victory

Chapter Thirty

**_Victory_**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Reader.**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter, and I hope you all understand why Ginny got angry towards the end, and my exclamation is that Rowling has described her as a passionate person, and if _you_ thought you lost the opportunity to have your dream career, wouldn't you be upset? And she also has been described as a, for lack for a better phrase, person with a fiery temper.**

\- **_*Just so everybody is aware that I'm aware, this chapter is occurring in late April-early May, and I have made this Easter, just for purposes of the story. I know that Easter is always in March or early-April…just so that nobody is calling me an idiot in the comments for something I'm aware of***_**

**Anyway, there will be more exclamations here, and much more, I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy. **

Late that night, despite having classes the next morning, Harry and Ginny were sitting together in the common room, Ginny with her head on Harry's lap, almost asleep, and Harry trying to make his way through another section of the black book from Riverbank Fields, but failing miserably, he too almost asleep.

_The main fireplace of this property in the sitting room is attached to the Floo Network, but, with the exception of fireplaces that the Master of the property has connected it to, this fireplace will only allow people to leave the property, and nobody is able to Floo into the house. _

The book constantly referred to the owner of the house as the 'Master', which Harry now assumed was him.

_By directly connecting our fireplace with other fireplaces around the Network, those people would then be able to Floo into our property until the Master no longer feels the need to have those fireplaces connected._

_ To temporarily connect a fireplace with ours, the Master must silently cast the charm on the fireplace, _'Iungo'_, which will then connect the fireplace with ours for three and a half minutes maximum. If the master wants to disconnect the fireplace before the five minutes, they must silently cast the countercharm, _'Disjungo'_ followed by the name of the house or property where the fireplace was. _

_Note that only the Master's wand will be able to perform this task, to avoid unwanted from getting into our home. _

Harry had to stop there, or he was going to fall asleep on the couch with Ginny, and Harry knew how Ron always took that.

'Ginny,' he whispered to her, very slightly moving his legs that had fallen asleep. Ginny opened her eyes a little.

'What time is it?' she asked, and Harry looked at his watch.

'Almost one o'clock,' he said, 'and we have classes in the morning'.

Ginny sat up on the couch, stretched up, then fell back onto Harry's shoulder.

'We're never to fall asleep mad at each other again, okay?' Ginny asked quietly.

'Deal,' Harry agreed. 'But I still don't know if we were mad at each other though'.

'I think I was mostly mad at myself,' Ginny said. 'But I tried to blame it on everyone else'.

'I was mad at me, too,' Harry said.

'Why?' Ginny asked.

'Because I let you lose faith in me,' he said.

'I hadn't lost faith in you,' Ginny said. 'I was just so confident that we would win, then I would get the career I've wanted since I was little. When we lost, I didn't know what to do. Then I totally made you feel horrible by forgetting about us, and I couldn't believe that, so I ran'.

They sat in silence for a moment.

'I've talked Hermione into talking to Ron,' Harry said.

'And you're just telling me now?!' Ginny said, excited, but tired, 'I can't believe you were able to do that!'

'Not tell you till now?' Harry asked.

'No, you prat!' she joked, 'get Hermione to talk to him. I was sure Ron would cave first. What even happened between them, did she tell you?'

'I'm confused by it, so I'll let Hermione tell you,' Harry said.

'I guess neither of us have seen either of them since they went on their patrol,' Ginny said, 'it was supposed to end almost three hours ago!'

Harry laughed.

'But I don't think we should tease them about staying out though,' Harry said, 'that's part of what Hermione was upset about, I think'.

'Fair enough,' Ginny agreed, and finally stood up, Harry reluctantly doing so a second later.

'Sleep well,' Harry said, and they both leaned in, and began to kiss each other goodnight, neither of them wanting to let go of each other. But they were interrupted before either of them really would've liked, by the common room door opening.

'Oh, sorry,' Hermione said, holding hands with Ron, who, for the first time since Harry and Ginny were dating, didn't show any form of embarrassment or irritation.

'Evening,' Ron grinned.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other quickly, still holding onto each other.

'Er, hello?' Harry said. 'Patrols good?'

Hermione made her way over to Harry, and gave him a crushing hug.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

That last week of classes before the much wanted Easter break was a thankfully normal one, one which seemed more normal than any had recently because nobody was trying to avoid the row of Ron and Hermione. They all knew they wanted a normal week, because despite being home the next, the first anniversary of the last battle would be on the Tuesday.

The weather had begun to warm up immensely, and any snow that had been lingering on the grounds had disappeared. Harry had ran three Quidditch practices that week, despite all of their teachers piling on even more work than they had previously. Harry, Ginny, and Ron had been needing to stay up until at least midnight every night trying to finish essays and projects for all of their classes. Not only that, but Harry also had to be preparing lessons for his first year class.

'Why are you going to so much effort for this, you don't have time for that,' Ron was asking him on the Thursday night after Quidditch practice when Harry was going over some essays from the first years.

'Because remember what it was like having a horrible teacher in Defense?' Harry would say every time. 'Defense is important, so it deserves my time'.

'But you still need to do your other school work,' Ginny said.

'Just ask Bill to go over it,' Ron said.

'No, he has enough going on,' Harry said. 'He says Fleur's bound to burst soon, so he doesn't need my extra work'.

And they hadn't pushed it further.

So by the time that Saturday morning had arrived, Harry and Ginny made their way down to the Entrance Hall with their hardly-filled trunks, then made their way out into the spring sunshine. Hermione had said earlier in the week that she wanted to stay at Hogwarts until Tuesday, when everyone else would be coming back up for the memorial that Hogwarts and the Ministry were putting on for the first anniversary of the last battle, so that she could get some studying done when it was quieter. Ron decided to stay with her for the four extra days, simply because the two of them had spent so much time ignoring each other in recent months that he wanted quiet time with her…and Harry and Ginny decided they didn't want to witness their catching up.

'I hope that it's this warm at home,' Ginny said. 'I love snow, but I'm sick of it for seven months'.

'Agreed,' Harry said. 'I still don't understand why we need to take the train to get back home, we can apparate'.

'Bill told me that since Ron and Hermione aren't going, they want as many senior students going on as they can, after what happened at Christmas'.

'Oh yeah,' Harry said. 'What did you say they did to prevent that now, anyway?'

'Mum said in a letter that Kingsley and Robards had arranged for security all along the track, and that instead of opening the barrier this morning, the conductor will be telling an Auror when we're five minutes from the station, then they'll open it,' Ginny explained.

'At least they're doing something about it,' Harry said. 'More than anyone could say about the Ministry a few years ago'.

'Mum said that Robards himself will be the one to open it,' Ginny said. 'And that him and a bunch of the senior staff would be there guarding the platform'.

'Hopefully not too many though,' Harry said, 'because if that word got out, then the Death Eaters would attack somewhere else where there's as many Aurors'.

Ginny laughed.

'Don't get too paranoid, Harry,' she said, 'what'll I do with you when you're old, crazy, and paranoid'.

'Come on,' Harry said, 'I'm not paranoid, just cautious'.

'I mean, I can deal with old and crazy,' she said, ignoring what he said, 'but _paranoid_, I think we might have to split up,' she joked.

Harry laughed.

'Alright,' he said, going along, 'see you at your place later'.

'If you'll still be around me if we're over, what's the point anyway?' Ginny continued. 'I guess you can stick around, anyway'.

'If you insist'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ginny, and Mr and Mrs. Weasley arrived back at the Burrow late in the afternoon, in time for Mrs. Weasley to begin to prepare dinner for them, and set them to work.

'Oh, and Ginny, dear,' Molly began, 'when you're setting the table, make sure you set an extra plate out for George'.

'Let us unpack first, Mum,' Ginny said.

'You better be down in five minutes!' Molly said, pointing her finger at both of them.

'Come on, then,' Ginny said, and the two of them began to make their way up to the first platform. 'Hurry back down,' Ginny said, and turned into her room, as Harry continued up the many flights of stairs to Bill's old room.

He opened the door to see that Molly had already made the bed for him, and had the room all cleaned for him also. He set his trunk down next to the bed, and removed his mother's diary, the black book from Riverbank Fields, and a few other things to set on the bedside table.

That evening passed by nicely, and it was nice to see George again, though Harry knew that George was feeling quite sad around this time, because it had almost been a year since Fred died. None of them were quite sure what to expect on the second of May. They were all in the sitting room later that night, Harry and George were playing Wizard's Chess, while Ginny read a section of the _Prophet_, Mrs. Weasley knit, and Mr Weasley read another section of the paper.

'Why'd you say Hermione stayed at Hogwarts?' George asked.

'Studying,' Harry said.

'What else would it be,' Ginny muttered.

George let out a small chuckle.

'And she got Ron to stick around too,' George said, then made a whip sound.

'George!' Molly scolded.

'Sorry, Mother,' he said passively, while she just shook her head and went back to the sweater she was knitting. At first, Harry was inwardly questioning why she was making a scarf when it was so nice out, but then realized she was trying to keep busy, to keep her mind off everything that was in her mind anyways.

One of the knights on the board began to yell an order up at George, bringing him and Harry back into the game.

'Master George,' the knight began, 'if you continue to be distracted from the battle, we are sure to lose, you must move our bishop away from the enemies rook if we are to be victorious!'

'Yeah, I'm on it,' George sigh, glancing back at the board.

'You sure no one charmed these players to be more, I don't know, commanding, obnoxious, demanding, you know…' Ginny asked from next to Harry.

'Don't think so,' Arthur said, but he did see George grin up at Harry with a mischievous look.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was the evening of May the first, and everyone who was at the Burrow, who was everyone in the family except for Ron and Hermione, was extremely restless. Charlie had arrived that afternoon from Romania, and Molly almost instantly started scolding him about his hair. Charlie said that he'd be staying until "Mini-Fleur made an appearance". The only one who wasn't constantly pacing or looking for something to do was Fleur, who was very uncomfortable, being nearly nine months pregnant. Molly had been insistent on not being told the gender of the child, wanting a surprise, but most of the rest of the family knew what the child would be, when it was due to arrive in just over a week.

'Will you be able to make it through the ceremony tomorrow morning, dear?' Molly asked her, taking advantage of the person she could fret over.

'I'll vill need to,' Fleur said. 'Do not worry, Molly, we vill be fine,' she continued as she rubbed her large belly.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Harry sat with Arthur, who was at the end of the table, George, Percy, and Ginny; each of them were holding onto cups of tea (which was something else Molly had done to keep busy).

'I can't believe that a year ago today I was breaking into Gringotts,' Harry muttered.

'I can't believe you broke into Gringotts,' George said, matter-of-factly.

There was a pause, in which everyone slowly sipped their tea.

'We've come a long way in a year,' Arthur said. 'A lot's been improved and I'm proud of all of you'.

'You too, dad,' Charlie said.

There was another silence, in which everyone was consumed by their thoughts. Harry's mind was still on a visit that Kingsley gave the day before to the Burrow.

'No thanks, Molly, I'm fine,' Kingsley had said, when Molly offered a cup of coffee. 'I can't stay long, I've come to talk to Harry'.

'He's in there,' Molly said, pointing to the sitting room where Harry was sitting alone, writing a Transfiguration essay that Foster had assigned over the break, and Kingsley walked in.

'Ah, good morning Harry,' Kingsley greeted, 'how's your break been so far?'

'Fine, I suppose,' Harry said, and smiled, while they both shook hands. 'What is it you need?'

'Of course,' Kingsley said, and they both sat down on the couch, 'I've just come from Andromeda's house, Harry,' he continued, 'the Ministry is awarding Remus with an Order of Merlin, First Class, and we'd like the award to be presented to Teddy, who is the last living Lupin, and when I talked to Andromeda about this, I asked her if she would assist Teddy at the ceremony in two days, but she requested that you would'.

Harry sat there, surprised at what Kingsley said.

'Lupin's getting the Order of Merlin?' Harry asked, still shocked.

'That's correct'.

'Wow,' Harry said, 'yeah, I suppose I can do that for you'.

'Terrific!' Kingsley said.

'And this will be happening at the ceremony at Hogwarts?'

'Yes,' Kingsley said, 'there will be a few others who will be accepting this honour as well'.

'Like who?'

'Well,' Kingsley said, 'Professor McGonagall will be given the Order of Merlin, Second Class for her work at Hogwarts; and Auror Robards will be given the Order of Merlin, Third Class, for his undercover work in the Ministry during the war. And Professor Snape will be given the Second Class Order of Merlin'.

'How many people do you think will be at the ceremony?' Harry asked.

Kingsley let out a tired sigh.

'Right now, we think anywhere from two to three hundred,' Kingsley said, and saw Harry's eyes grow bigger. 'Don't worry, Harry,' he said, knowing what he was worrying about, 'we will have the finest security imaginable on Hogwarts and the village on Tuesday, I promise; we've been planning for this for months'.

'Thank-you, then,' Harry said, and they both stood up, and a couple minutes later, Kingsley was gone'.

XXXXXXXXXX

On Tuesday morning, everyone at the Burrow was walking down the path to the gate in their best dress robes, all of them somewhere between solemn, relief, and happy. Fleur had a hard time moving around that morning, and Bill had told Arthur that she was in quite a bit of pain.

'Well, everyone, you know where to go,' Arthur told all of them when they were outside the gate, and he apparated away, along with everyone else, to Hogsmeade.

They arrived at the Hogsmeade end of the path to Hogwarts, and they began to walk down the busy path, full of familiar and non-familiar witches and wizards.

'Ah, Weasleys!' came a friendly voice from behind them, and they turned and saw Amos Digory and his wife walking up the road behind them. 'Lovely day today, isn't it? So glad the sun is shining for us'.

'Yes, Amos, how are you,' Arthur said.

'Fine, fine,' Amos replied.

'I haven't seen you around the Ministry too much lately,' Arthur said, as they all continued walking.

'That's because I've begun working part time, now,' Amos said, 'and you're always busy in your office, I'm sure'.

The two of them continued their talk about the Ministry as they approached the gates to Hogwarts, where there was a Ministry official checking names off of a list, and another directing people to the grounds near the lake, where there were many chairs set up for the memorial.

'Ahh!' Fleur screeched out.

'It's alright,' Bill tried to reassure her, and held her up.

'No it's not, I need the hospital!' Fleur grumbled out.

'Mum?' Bill said.

Molly looked over Fleur.

'Are you sure, dear, you're not due for a couple weeks?' she said.

'I'm sure,' Fleur winced.

'Alright,' Molly said. 'I will take you two to St. Mungo's, the rest of you, go up to the castle with Arthur, and then you go back to the Burrow after, okay?'

'Mum,' Charlie stepped out, 'I should go to the hospital too'.

'Why, dear?'

'Because he's godfather, now if you don't mind, can we get her to the hospital, she's having a baby!' Bill said frantically.

And the four of them rushed off.

'Well then,' Arthur said, showing a small grin, 'let's keep going, then'.

They made it to where the seats were arranged, and they sat in a row in the middle of the crowd, among many strangers who were all keeping to themselves. They sat in silence for more than ten minutes, looking around at the mostly unfamiliar faces in the crowd.

'Goes to show how many people were affected,' Harry muttered to Ginny, who was sitting next to him.

'How many people who were monotone during the war, too,' Ginny agreed.

'Harry,' came a warm voice from behind him, 'I'm so glad you are here'.

Harry turned to see Andromeda and Teddy standing at the edge of the row. He stood up and gave her a hug, 'So nice to see you,' and she gave him Teddy, who looked at him and grinned at the familiar face. Andromeda sat down next to Arthur in the row of chairs, and Arthur began to tell her about Fleur.

About five minutes before it was going to start, they saw Ron and Hermione making their way over to the gathering of people from the Entrance Hall in their dress robes, and they took the seats that George had saved for them.

'How was the studying?' Harry muttered to Ron.

'Boring as–'

'Ron!' Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

'Ow!' Ron said. 'Where's Charlie, and Bill, and Fleur, and Mom?'

'Fleur's having the baby,' Ginny whispered, 'now shh! It's starting'.

The ceremony began with Kingsley saying something about the war and the many people affected by it, and giving a very basic story of why the wars had to happen. Then Professor McGonagall came forward and talked about the battle at Hogwarts and the people who defended it. After a moment of silence Kingsley came forward again.

'Thank you, everyone,' he began in his deep voice. 'Our society has come a very long way in the last year. We are now almost a normal life again. Our Ministry is doing everything possible to capture and arrest the remaining Death Eaters to give you a safer society. It is because of many people that we will have this, but there are a few people that we will be honouring this morning. The first person is the now Head Auror, Gawain Robards, who will receive the Order of Merlin, Third Class, for his undercover work in the Auror Department during the war'.

Robards came up to accept the certificate from Kingsley, and the crowd applauded him.

'Next,' Kingsley began again, 'I will be awarding the Order of Merlin, Second Class, to two Hogwarts Professors, one of whom cannot be here today. For their work in protecting Hogwarts students, please applaud Professor Minerva McGonagall, and, on behalf of Professor Severus Snape, Professor Horace Slughorn'.

They both accepted the award, and made their way back to their seats.

'There is one more person who we will be commemorating today, who also can't be with today,' Kingsley said. 'For all of his extremely dangerous work during both wars, working with very dangerous werewolves to gain very important intelligence, the Order of Merlin First Class is being awarded to a former Professor of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, on behalf of his son, Ted Lupin and Godfather, Harry Potter'.

Harry stood up with Teddy in his arms, and quickly walked to the front to Kingsley, and Kingsley gave the certificate to Teddy, who held it, and looked up with big eyes to Kingsley, then Harry.

'Thank-you, Harry,' Kingsley said to him quietly.

Harry then walked with Teddy quietly back to their seats in the crowd, and sat down, where Andromeda gave him a huge hug, with tears in her eyes.

'If Mum was here, she'd be balling right now,' Ginny muttered to him.

The ceremony ended shortly after this, and Kingsley invited people to have a small lunch in the Great Hall, but the Weasleys all hurried off of the grounds, and apparated to the Burrow, while Arthur went straight to the hospital.

'Anyone else want some tea?' Ginny asked them as they walked in the back door, to which they all muttered their agreement, as they walked into the sitting room and fell onto the couches.

'Is it just me, or did that feel like longer than an hour and a half?' George asked.

'You telling me,' Harry said, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. 'I love that Lupin's been awarded and all, but I still don't like getting up in front of people like that'.

'Oh get over it Harry,' Hermione said, tired, 'get over it or get used to it,' as she pulled a text book out of her bag.

'No way,' Ron said, shutting the book. 'There's no way you haven't either already read that last weekend, or no way it can't wait 'till next week'.

'But this stuff is really hard, and I want a clairifica-'

'Put it away, Hermione,' Ginny inturrupted, levitating five cups of tea into the room.

Hermione reluctantly put the book back into her bag.

'I wonder how far along they are right now,' Percy said from his chair.

'I heard mum tell Fleur that child birth can take hours when she was trying to cheer her up,' George said. 'It didn't really work'.

'Dad told me he'd sent a patronus when it's born,' Percy said.

'Who's Godmother?' Harry asked.

'Gabrielle,' Percy replied.

They all began to silently sip their tea, thinking about what was happening at St. Mungo's.

'Exploding Snap?' George asked.

'Definitely,' Ginny said, along with the positive responses of everyone else.

Several hours later, and two singed eyebrows, Arthur's patronus finally came, jumping through the sitting room window, with a proud voice.

'The baby has arrived!' his voice came, 'come to St. Mungo's and I'll meet you at the lobby to take you up, see you in a few minutes'.

'Five knuts says it's a boy,' George muttered to Ginny.

'You're on,' she said back, and they walked out the door to apparate away. They arrived in an alley about ten feet from the St. Mungo's entrance, and they all approached it and walked into the fairly empty lobby, and saw Arthur by the main desk talking to a quite uninterested middle-aged woman, likely about the baby.

'Ah, here they are,' he said, and walked over to them with a smile.

'What is it,' George asked.

'I'll let you find out,' Arthur replied back. 'It's the cutest thing you'll ever see'.

'So it's a girl!' Ginny said, excitedly.

'I'll let you find out,' he said again, as they walked towards the lifts.

'How much does it weigh?' Hermione asked when they were inside the lifts.

'Seven pounds, six ounces,' Arthur said.

'How's Fleur?' Percy asked.

'She's great, tired though,' he replied.

They reached the third level and they all stepped out as Arthur led them towards the room Fleur was in, and when they got there, Arthur stopped them.

'Only three of you, first,' he said, 'don't want to overwhelm them or anything'.

'Me, Ginny, and Harry,' George said, 'got to get my money,' he muttered to Ginny.

'As if,' she shot back.

'Alright, come on then,' Arthur opened the door for them, to find Fleur sitting up in bed with a tiny baby girl wrapped up in a blanket.

'Meet Victoire,' Bill said from beside her. 'Second Weasley girl in three generations'.

'Pay up,' Ginny said, and George reluctantly pulled the money out of his pocket, and passed it to Ginny.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading, again, I know Easter doesn't happen in May! Sorry for any mistakes I read over. Hope you liked the chapter, sorry it took a while, but I had bad writer's block, and struggled to find time. Hope everyone's had a happy Easter!**

**-C **


	31. Endings The Second

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Reader, **

…**Remember this title?**

**Thanks for sticking with me through thirty chapters, I hope you like this one, the story will really begin to start picking up soon, the last few chapters and this one are pretty much fluff/filler, which is why, for me, it takes longer to write/writer's block is easier to come across…and I've been busy with lots of other important things, and will be for the next month or two, sorry…but from looking at my notes for the story/timeline, things are seriously starting to pick up in the next couple chapters ;) **_**seriously**_**.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Thirty One

_**Endings the Second**_

Harry shook the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain's hand firmly, but not aggressively, and said the mandatory 'Good game'…though Harry wished it to be a good game, he wanted that good game to end with him holding the Quidditch cup.

It was the Quidditch Cup Final on the sunny day in the middle of May. Ravenclaw had lost to Hufflepuff three weeks before, just after the Easter break by two hundred points, so Hufflepuff would play Gryffindor, and Gryffindor would have to win by two hundred points to win the cup, and one hundred and fifty to tie.

Madam Hooch opened up a box, and released the snitch. Harry tried to quickly see what direction the tiny golden ball flew in, but he quickly lost it in the sun.

'Alright, mount your brooms,' Madam Hooch said to all the players, then she released the bludgers, and finally, the Quaffle, and the game had begun.

There was a big mash up of players where the Quaffle was (and it was times like this where Harry was glad he wasn't a Chaser), and Ginny zoomed out with the Quaffle, heading on her own down to the Hufflepuff hoops. She threw a quick shot at the left hoop, and keeper let it slip through her fingers.

'Gryffindor takes an early lead of 10-0 with a fast goal by Ginny Weasley,' came the commentator's voice.

Harry quickly began his search for the snitch, but was glad that it was such a clear day. The last few days had been particularly cloudy and rainy, and he was worried today would be no different, but when he got up (way too early) that morning, the sun was making an appearance.

Everyone was thankful that it was a fairly clean game too. The last thing anyone wanted was to have injured players in the final game, so everyone respected each other and didn't take any dirty shots at each other.

'And Hufflepuff ties the game up with a fast goal against Gryffindor keeper Ron Weasley'.

Harry didn't bother to look down, he just continued his constant search for the snitch.

An hour later, and after much fast play, the score was tied at 200—200, and each team was pulling out all of their tricks and secret moves. Some of the plays the Gryffindor chasers were using they'd never even practiced before…they were getting desperate to get far enough ahead; Harry had seen the snitch, but he wasn't able to go after it, because in order for Gryffindor to win the cup, they'd have to beat Hufflepuff by 200 points, so they'd have to be ahead by 50 in order for Harry to catch the snitch. When he did see the snitch high above the Hufflepuff hoops, they were only ahead by thirty, then he lost track of it…he obviously wasn't able to chase it because then the Hufflepuff seeker would go and catch it.

Harry heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle below.

'And Hufflepuff captain calls a time-out with Gryffindor ahead 220-200!' the commentator said.

Thankful, Harry and the Gryffindor team all gathered below their hoops.

'Alright,' Harry said, 'they're going to be getting desperate to get the snitch right now, so Jimmy and Ritchie, throw the bludgers towards their seeker as much as you can, and keep it away from our chasers'.

'Yes, and chasers,' Ginny continued, 'keep on passing across the pitch and making triangles, it's always throwing them off. Their keeper seems be weaker on our right side, so throw most of the shots there'.

'And Ron,' Harry said, 'their better chaser seems be throwing fakes one way then going the other, so be mindful of that'.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle again.

'Alright, let's go win,' Harry said, and they all got up into the air, and the game resumed.

X

And an hour and a half later, that's what they were celebrating. Gryffindor had won the cup for (technically) the second year in a row. There was a huge party going on in the Gryffindor common room by the time the team made it back up. It seemed nearly the entire house was in the common room, and every couch or chair was occupied.

They had won the game by 230 points, and once they were over the 200 point mark, Harry raced around the pitch nearly as fast as his Firebolt would allow for about fifteen minutes, desperately trying to see the snitch. Once they were over that mark, and Harry had began racing around, many people thought that he'd seen the snitch and was chasing it the whole time.

'What'd'ya say we go down to the lake for a while,' Ginny said.

'Definitely,' and Harry grabbed some butterbeers, and the two of them left the common room and made their way down to the lake, just as they had done two years previously.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was nearing the end of June, and the eight year Gryffindors found that just about any time they weren't in class, the Great Hall, or sleeping, they were either in the library studying, their common room studying, or walking from one of them to the other, and in Hermione's case, still studying during that time. Harry, even though he'd already basically been guaranteed a job in the Auror department in the fall, was still desperate to get the best marks he could, which was something Ron couldn't understand.

'Mate, why are you trying to do so well if you already know you have the job you want?' he asked one night in their common room, when many of them were there studying.

'No point in not trying, got to show that I'm not getting the job because of my name,' he replied, then went back to reading his transfiguration textbook. 'Anyway, didn't you send a resume to the department a while ago? Haven't you heard back?'

'Not really,' Ron said quietly.

'What do you mean, not really?' Ginny asked.

'Well, they wrote back at the start of the month and said that they'd wait to see how my NEWTs were before they guaranteed my position as an Auror,' Ron said.

'So you have to try,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, obviously, but you don't!' Ron pointed out, 'you've already been accepted into three different departments in the Ministry, and you just get to pick which one you want to be in'.

'Which one are you thinking right now, anyway?' Ginny asked.

'I can't decide between Magical Law Enforcement or the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures'.

'What other one were you accepted in,' Neville asked.

'The Department for Magical Transportation,' she replied.

'Why are you trying, Ginny, you've been given tryouts for two different Quidditch teams already,' Ron asked.

'Because it's just one more thing for you to think about,' Ginny replied.

'What about your application, Neville?' Hermione asked.

'I got the same reply as Ron, they want to make sure my NEWTs are good enough to ensure my position,' Neville replied.

'I'm sure you'll get it,' Hermione said.

'I hope so, Gran really wants me to make it,' Neville said.

That ended their conversation about acceptances, and they all went back to making their study notes or reading their textbooks.

'How's Hannah, Neville?' Ginny asked.

'She's great, she said so long as she does well on all of her NEWTs, she'll make it in the Healing program'.

'That's great,' she said, 'how long is the schooling for that?'

'Four years,' Neville said. 'It's a long time, but starting her third year of training, she starts to get paid minimum wage for healers because then it proves she's committed to the training, and won't drop out'.

'Oh, Neville, by the way, I have this one question from Herbology that I didn't quite understand…'

XXXXXXXXXX

'Well,' Harry said to his first years at the end of their final class, 'you've put up with me for the year, well done. I hope that I prepared you well enough for your next year of Hogwarts. But if there's one thing that you take away from my class this year, I want it to be that you recognize that our world isn't a safe place wherever you go…you're not always protected by these walls. I have had experiences where I've gone home at Christmas or the summer, and I've been attacked, or I've had to use my knowledge of defensive magic. Now, the odds that any of you will have to do that are significantly low I would hope, but remember, the unfortunate truth is that there is always evil in the world, but there will also always be people willing to fight that evil, which is what I will be training for at the end of the summer. I encourage you all to take this class seriously in future years as you develop more, and don't tell McGonagall I said this, but if there's one class that will be the most practical in your life, it's probably this one…and Charms, but we won't get into that'.

A girl raised her hand.

'Yes?'

'Are you going to the Ministry of Magic to be a police officer?' she asked, and there were many people who snorted with laughter.

'I will be the wizard equivalent to a muggle police officer, yes, an Auror,' Harry replied.

'Isn't that really dangerous?' someone else asked.

'Let's hope not. Now, we haven't got much time left, and I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me this year, and to remember what I said when you go home. I know it's not exactly the cheeriest message ever, but it's worth remembering'.

The bell then sounded, and everyone slowly got up out of their seats.

'Have a great summer, everyone, good luck next year'.

XXXXXXXXXX

NEWT exams started the next day, with each of the Seventh and Eight years who took Potions heading to the Great Hall. Of all of his exams, as usual, Harry was most worried about Potions. Even though he was able to maintain a fairly high mark that year, he was working especially hard to get that mark. First came their theoretical exam, and the house tables were vanished, there being row upon row of small desks for each of the students writing.

'Ready, Hermione?' Harry asked her.

'Shut up, I didn't get nearly enough studying done,' Hermione replied shortly. 'I didn't even touch on what we learned in September'.

'That was all review, you're fine, trust me,' Ginny said.

'Yes, but you never know what could be on there'.

'Hermione, Slughorn gave us a very good idea of what he thought would be on the exam,' Harry said.

'Yes, but what does he know, he was probably thinking of an exam thirty years ago,' Hermione said.

'Fine then,' Harry said, and Hermione let out a sigh.

'Oh, sorry, you know how I am about these things,' she said.

'You'll do fine, trust me'.

Harry found his seat about three quarters of the way back in the Hall and sat down. To prevent any cheating, they were given special quills that would prevent cheating, and they weren't allowed anything else at the desks. Within the next few minutes, everyone had filed into the hall and taken their seats and the NEWT instructors began to explain the process of the exam. However, Harry wasn't listening, he was too busy trying to remember the effect a wrethetch seed has on the antidote for an invisibility potion…

'I am now distributing your exams, any communication is forbidden, and you will be removed from the exam if you do this, good luck,' the examiner said, and the exam appeared in front of Harry on his desk.

X

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall two hours later, their hands all very sore, and walked out onto the grounds for fresh air.

'Well that wasn't too bad, I don't think,' Ginny said, 'but that question on the last page was bloody impossible'.

'You just had to think of it like it was a poison to an adult, not an antidote to an infant,' Harry said.

'That's what I did,' Hermione said, 'then for the one before it, you had to recognize that the floxroot acts as a neutralizer to the venom'.

'I got that bit, but not the other question,' Ginny said.

'I think I both wrong, then,' Ron said.

'Oh well, the hardest one's out of the way, the others shouldn't be too bad,' Harry said. 'Now, I never have to worry about potions again'.

'That's why you want to be an Auror, right?' Ginny teased.

'Exactly,' Harry played along. 'That's what I put on my resume: Never to work with potions, but please give me a job anyway'.

'Dear Merlin, our world is going to go to chaos,' Hermione joked.

'She doesn't even trust me,' Harry said.

'I have full trust in you, but not your potions abilities'.

'Fair enough'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry was walking back to their common room on their second last night at Hogwarts. All of their exams were done, they survived. Harry was quite confident in all of his classes, and was sure that he would be able to rightfully get into the Auror Training Program with distinction. It wasn't as grueling for Harry and Ron as the name of the exams suggested, with them only having five NEWTs to write: Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. Ginny's was only slightly more challenging, with the addition of Care of Magical Creatures. Meanwhile Hermione had eight NEWTs, with the additions of Ancient Runes, History of Magic, and Astronomy.

Harry made his way to a familiar tapestry of a middle aged warrior and his goat on the first floor, he pulled it aside to reveal a secret passage that he often took to get back faster. He wandered the dimly lit, narrow passage for about a minute, before reaching its end which strangely was on the fourth floor (even though he never had climbed any stairs). He walked out of the passage and cut off Professor Foster, who had been walking down the corridor.

'Oh, I'm so sorry Professor, I didn't mean to run into you,' Harry apologized.

'Quite alright, Harry, is this one of those passages that Professor McGonagall warned me about?'

'Must be, sir,' Harry said, and awkwardly stood there for a moment. 'So what will you be doing this summer, Professor?'

'Well, nothing much for most of the summer, I'll just be with my wife and children at home for most of it, but for the second half of August, we are going to Switzerland to travel around a little'.

'That sounds nice,' Harry said.

'Yes, at some point, I'm planning on visiting a friend of mine who teaches Transfiguration at their school academy to compare notes on the course and teaching styles and what not. How about you, what are you up to Harry?'

'Well, I think for most of the summer I'll be with the Weasleys, and getting ready for Auror Training in September'.

'That's great,' Foster said, 'what about Ginny, she did a great job in my class this year, what's she up to?'

'Well, she'll be working towards going to try out for some different Quidditch teams at the end of August, there's already been some teams to scout her out to be a second string player. I guess I'll be helping her with that. We also are going to start planting seeds with her parents that we want to move in together in the fall, I guess too, but that's still under wraps'.

'Secret safe with me, Harry, I'm happy for you,' Foster said.

'Thank-you sir,' Harry said. 'Have a great time in Switzerland'.

'Thanks, Harry, you stay safe and out of trouble, alright, I don't want to read about any bad news in the _Prophet_, alright?'

'Yes sir, I'll try my very best, you too though, you're not exactly completely uninvolved with this whole thing either,' Harry said.

'I am very aware,' Foster said, 'have a nice evening, Harry'.

'You too, sir,' Harry said, and they parted ways.

XXXXXXXXXX

Much later that night, after everyone had fallen asleep, Harry sat awake next to the fire in the common room, thinking about his conversation with Foster. He didn't have a very good feeling about something at the moment; but he wasn't sure exactly what it was that was setting him off. He sat a minute longer wondering about this, but then gave up and just guessed it was nervousness for NEWT scores, Auror Training, and the possibility of moving in with Ginny.

He pulled out his mother's diary, which was something he had been doing fairly often since NEWTs had been approaching, turned to where he had left off, and began to read.

_August 28__th__, 1978_

_Time has been flying by for me since the end of Hogwarts. There's been so much going on since it ended that I never really had time to debrief everything to myself in here, so I think I will now._

_After the exams were done, Professor Dumbledore asked for James and I to come to his office, which was expected, seeing as our duties were just about over, however, he didn't call us down to have a friendly chat about how we thought the year went… He talked to us about the war._

_He told us that for the last year or so, he had been quietly fighting Voldemort with a small group of very trusted people who each desperately wanted an end to the war, and who realized how little the Ministry was doing, they named themselves the Order of the Phoenix. Then he asked James and I if we wanted to join the Order… Without second thought, James agreed whole-heartedly, and myself, even though I had several doubts, I knew that this would be the only way for us to end the war, so I agreed. _

_We haven't done anything too exciting yet, other than watching suspicious people we believe are Death Eaters, and trying to eavesdrop on their conversations. We've been having meetings once a week at a different time/place for security reasons. _

_Marlene, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, and Peter have all joined the Order as well, but have so far only attended meetings, but they will be going on missions soon enough. _

_James and I did have what _could_ be considered our first actual argument (not fight) when the summer started, however. The plan after Hogwarts was to go looking for a part time job and to looking for a career. But since the Order is so demanding, I haven't been able to do either, which means that money had been a struggle. So James told me that he would be able to support me, and could move into his family's house anyway (which I have sort of been doing). I was foolish though, and thought that was ridiculous, and didn't want the relationship to be about money or anything…poor judgement on my part, James was being helpful, not trying to use me. Long story short, I didn't talk to him for a few days…then I realized how lonely I was at home, but the loneliness helped me to think of the situation from James's point of view, and we talked through it, and he now does help me out (his family is, as James put it, loaded beyond capacity). _

_So I do crash at his place several times a week when missions or meetings go really long, or I just don't feel like going home…_

…

_I haven't told Mum or Dad about the Order, mainly because it would frighten them to know about the war, and specifically, that the war is about killing people like me, so I've been telling them that I got a job at a potion's shop right near James's house, so it makes sense for me to stay there some nights when the days get long…_

_Anyway, nothing much has changed beyond that…Voldemort is gathering more and more followers and ruining everyone else's day, James and I are in love, and everything is just falling into place._

_~Lily. _

And Harry fell asleep on the couch, hardly even noticed when Ginny came in and lay down beside him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The final night at Hogwarts had arrived. They had made it through the year. The eighth years made their way through the halls of Hogwarts one of the final times to go to the feast in the Great Hall, all of them fairly silent, as they thought of this.

So much had happened for Harry in these halls, and it seemed very strange that after the next morning, he wouldn't be walking through them every day. They walked past the wall where the writing had been in their second year and where Filch's cat had been petrified and he thought of everything that had brought into his life, as well as Ginny's. It had brought so much suffering to Ginny, and lots of struggle to Harry, but by the end, he had unknowingly destroyed a Horcrux. He had fought his way through these halls the year before at the Battle of Hogwarts, and two years ago the night Dumbledore died.

These walls had also been a sanctuary for Harry for so long, a place where he was safe, from both Voldemort and the Death Eaters (mostly) and the Dursleys. It was where he had met Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and all of the Weasleys. So many amazing memories he would always carry with him. Even though he was happy to be done this, he was sad to be leaving a place that was so incredibly special to him.

They arrived at the almost full Great Hall, and took their seats at the end of the Gryffindor table, where there was the usual fancier plates and dishes and cups and what-not at the tables there is at feasts. The hall quickly finished filled up, and Professor McGonagall began the feast.

'I will say, I'm not upset that this will be my last meal prepared by house elves,' Hermione commented.

'You really think this is the last one you'll have?' Ginny asked.

'That's the plan,' Hermione said, 'with the work I'll hopefully be able to start with the ministry, I'll be able to spread the word of House Elf Rights, and just the basic rights of all magical creatures, I think it will really kick off if I get certain people on board'.

'What's that mean?' Neville asked.

'It means she's taking this thing to Kingsley on her first day at the Ministry,' Ginny said.

'Don't be ridiculous,' Hermione said, 'I have to bring it up with the head of my department first'.

'Which is?' Neville asked.

'I haven't decided yet,' Hermione said. 'Right now I think I'm leaning more towards the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because I can get to doing actual work faster than if I started with Department for Magical Law Enforcement'.

'And Neville, were you accepted into the Auror Program?' Ginny asked.

Neville grinned.

'Yesterday,' he said. 'Got the letter of acceptance yesterday. Gran's in hysterics'.

'That's great Neville,' Harry said.

'Yeah, now the three of us will be in training together,' Neville said.

'Wait, you were accepted too, Ron?!' Ginny asked. Ron grinned.

'Got the letter yesterday,' he said.

'Why are we only hearing this now?' Harry said, clapping him on the back.

'I was going to surprise everyone tomorrow night at supper,' Ron said.

They soon finished eating and their plates were magiced away. McGonagall then stood up and called for attention.

'Thank-you,' she said when the hall fell quiet. 'Well everyone, we've made it through another year at Hogwarts, congratulations. I'll try to not drag on, as I'm sure there's lots of other things you would rather be doing now than listen to a typical end of year speech, so I'll be brief.

'To begin, as all of you now know, congratulations to Gryffindor on winning the House Cup this year, with a total of 821 points, narrowly beating Hufflepuff with 814, Slytherin with 742, and Ravenclaw with 653. Good job, all of you.

'To all of you, I thank you for making this a mostly smooth and successful year. As my first as headmistress, I have learned a fair bit. That is, to not cheer too loudly for my former house when they win the Quidditch Cup, because I can now assure you, I am not bias in the slightest,' she said with a hint of sarcasm, which was a first for McGonagall. 'Secondly,' she continued, 'to not hire such an impressive successor for my former post as Transfiguration professor, so as to not make me look bad,' she said with a glance to Professor Foster. 'And last, that there is always a secret broom cupboard that even the Head students pretend to not know about,' she said suggestively. Ron laughed, and Hermione pretended to laugh while she turned red, as the hall laughed a little. 'But to those of you finding this laughable, don't think that they don't report to me the students they find in others.

'Anyway, to the first years, I hope you enjoyed your first year at Hogwarts, and I assure you the next six will continue to be some the best of your lives. To the seventh and eighth year students, I congratulate and commend you on making it through your time at Hogwarts. It has been a pleasure and a privilege to know and teach you all. I wish nothing but happiness and success to all of you. To the years in between, I also congratulate you on finishing another year, and I look forward to seeing you all back on September the first, but, don't forget to enjoy your summer also.

'On a sadder note, Professor Slughorn informed me a few days ago that this is his last year here as Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House, and is retiring again. Thank-you, Horace for your commitment to this school, and enjoy your second retirement, hopefully we won't have to call upon you again, but if we do, you had better agree!'

And he laughed, and sat back his seat.

'I'm just too old for his,' he muttered happily.

'But it has been a pleasure working with you for so many years,' McGonagall continued. 'Now, go and get a good sleep, and I'll see you all in the morning for breakfast. The train will be leaving at nine o'clock sharp, so you all had better be on it. Goodnight, everyone, enjoy your summer'.

X

Harry and Ginny left the hall together and they just walked through the halls for a good hour, discussing their year, their summer, their future jobs, and ways to tell her parents they want to move in together at the end of the summer.

'I'm sure your dad will be easily convinced, it's your mum I'm worried about,' Harry said.

'Me too, but you have to remember that things are different in the wizarding world, Harry,' Ginny said, 'it's not frowned upon to move in together when you're younger, and some people even get married when they're not even twenty. Look at your parents, they had you and were married very young to muggle standards, but in the wizarding world, that would have been a little young, but certainly not frowned upon, like my parents'.

'Yeah,' Harry said, 'I bet that if you remind her, or even get your dad to remind her that they didn't exactly wait long, then she would be less resistant'.

'Hopefully,' Ginny agreed. 'They trust both of us, they'll be fine with it, I'm sure'.

They continued walking around for a while.

'Hermione is going home to her parents for a while, right?' Ginny asked.

'She's going be staying with her parents for most of the summer I think, but will probably be coming over a lot to the Burrow, since she can legally apparate now,' Harry said. 'I bet she's over just about every day'.

'And I bet Ron goes over to her place sometimes too,' Ginny said, 'and I bet dad asks him to go there to take notes on all of the muggle stuff there'.

XXXXXXXXXX

They had finished their last breakfast the next morning, and had just finished emptying their dormitories and the common room.

'Well,' Ron said, 'no point in lingering here, train leaves in half an hour, I say we get on it,' and he levitated his trunk in front of him, and began to walk down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, and everyone followed him, Harry being the last to leave. He let out a sigh, and began to follow,

'Come on, Ignis,' he said to his phoenix, which then burst into flames, and began turn into a tiny little bird from the ashes.

They all walked through the halls for the last time, laughing, and sharing memories, with a tiny Ignis flying and chirping along beside Harry. They made it to the Entrance Hall, where Filch was checking everyone's name off of his big list, and then they left out into the grounds. When they started to go down the path to the Threstals, they saw Hagrid and a group of most of the seventh and eighth years around him.

'Seventh years, eighth years, this way!' he shouted.

' 'S about time you showed up,' Hagrid said, 'I was beginning to think the lot of ya was gonna live here for the summer'.

'What's going on, Hagrid?' Hermione asked.

'I'll tell ya when the last few show up, oh, here they come, good, good,' Hagrid said, as the last few people came to the gathering. 'Now,' he continued, 'it's only right that if the first time you all came to Hogwarts, you took the boats up to the castle, so now, we're all gonna take the boats down to the station, alright? Let's get goin' then before the train leaves'.

They went down to the lake where the little wooden row boats (that you didn't need to row) were waiting, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Hannah all crammed into one little boat, and it began to make its way across the lake to the Hogsmeade station.

'How perfect,' Hermione whispered.

The sun shined bright onto the lake as they rounded a corner in the lake, and Harry took one last look back, leaving the castle he had spent the last eight years calling his home behind.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you all enjoyed this Endings chapter, like I mentioned at the start, it was difficult to write because it was mostly filler material, but I would like to apologize for taking so long to upload; I planned on getting it out sometime at the start of July, before I left on a big trip (which I'm still on), because I knew I would have minimal time to write while travelling…but then the start of my summer got very busy… Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. **

**WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE **_**CURSED CHILD? Have any of you **_**seen**_** the play yet? How was it?**_

**I'd love to hear what you thought of the script; I personally liked the plot a lot, and how it unfolded, if you haven't read it yet (you should!), I won't spoil it for you, but I will say that I didn't like some of the things that happened early in the script with Albus/Harry, and in this story, that's not how the Albus character will be…**

**Anyway, please review! Love to hear what you thought of this chapter/the story/the new script! **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
